Second Chances
by YoAngel4E
Summary: Angel and Spike get a chance to get back the people that meant the most to them after the battle against Wolfram and Hart. But can they keep the real past a secret from the only people they want to share it with? AC SB
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: All characters and things from ANGEL and BUFFY belong to Joss Whedon and Mutant Enemy. If they aren't on the show they belong to me.

Summary: Angel and Spike get a chance to get back the people that meant the most to them and the lives they always wanted after the battle against Wolfram and Hart. But can they keep the real past a secret from the only people they want to share it with? A/C S/B

**CHAPTER 1**

Angel raised his sword high above his head as the rain pelted against his face. "Let's go to work." And with that he took a swing at the first demon from Wolfram and Hart's army that was coming at him.

He knew that the remaining members of Angel Investigations would listen to him. Gunn, Spike, and Illyria were right behind him and he knew they would fight, but the truth was, Angel didn't want to fight anymore. He had no reason left to. His will and his reason left the same moment he realized the only person who had ever really mattered to him was not coming back. Cordelia was dead.

Cordelia was dead and Angel was numb. That's the only reason, he concluded, that the wooden stake being driven into his heart did not sting as much as he thought it would. In fact, he could barely feel it. He could barely feel anything at all without Cordelia around.

Angel closed his eyes, letting go of the world he had lived in for over two hundred years, hoping that when he opened his eyes again, he would be looking up at Cordelia's bright smile. He wanted, more then anything, to just see her again. But when Angel opened his eyes all he saw was white.

Angel lifted his head, searching around and saw nothing. Nothing expect Spike who was laying down a few feet away from him.

"Where in the bloody hell are we?" Spike asked, looking over at Angel.

Angel looked around, realizing they were standing in a white abyss. "Not sure." He stood.

Spike stood also, shaking out his arms. "What do you mean you aren't sure? Someone better tell me where the hell I am. One minute I'm dueling it out with the demon, the next minute I look over and see you turn to ash like it was your damn job, and then I feel my legs get severed from my body and now I am here!"

"You died?" Angel asked.

"Been dead a long time, moron. Just like you." Spike told Angel.

"Ok, no need to get temperamental." Angel growled. "I didn't mean you were dead like a vampire dead, I mean you died in the battle."

"Against Wolfram and Hart? Yeah. Just like you did." Spike said.

Angel nodded, taking a deep breath and looking around again. He was trying to put all the pieces together. "So, we both died, and ended up here." He concluded.

"Boy, you're a rocket scientist." Spike said sarcastically.

"I'm just trying to figure out why the hell I'm stuck with you after I am dead." Angel growled through clenched teeth. "I mean, wasn't I punished enough when you came back from the dead the first time."

"Now who is being temperamental?" Spike mumbled to himself.

"Look, let's just figure out where we are so we can get out of here." Angel said.

"And go where?" Spike asked. "This is it, Angel. We died, it's over, and now we are going to spend eternity in this bloody white room! Damn it! Where the hell am I?"

"You're not anywhere." Darla's voice rose over both Angel and Spike's, causing both vampires to turn and face her.

"Darla?" Angel looked at his ex-lover and the mother of his son.

"Angel." Darla looked at him, and then at Spike. "Spike."

"So is this where all the vampires with a soul end up after they die?" Spike asked Darla. "In this white…wherever we are."

"You're nowhere." Darla told him again. "And I never had a soul of my own." She turned to look at Angel. "I shared Connor's."

Angel looked away at the mention of his son; the son who had only recently begun to remember his true past.

"How can I be nowhere?" Spike asked Darla. "And what are you good now?"

"The sacrifice of my own life for my sons was enough to keep me out of the pits of hell, if you must know, Spike." Darla then looked over at Angel, and then back at Spike. "The Powers have been watching you both. As far as they are concerned you both fulfilled your destinies." Darla told the two vampires in front of her.

Angel clenched his jaw at the mention of the Powers That Be. He was still bitter about Cordelia's death and he blamed them for it. "They think we finally sacrificed enough. Enough good people died for them now?"

Darla knew why Angel was so blunt; she could see the anger in his eyes. "Angel, Cordelia's death was unfortunate…"

"Unfortunate?" Angel laughed bitterly. "That's what you would call it? Unfortunate? It was a damn tragedy that could have been completely avoided if the Powers had wanted it to be."

"The Powers realize what a mistake it was to let Cordelia die now, Angel." Darla told him. "They realize that in the end she mattered more to you then any Shanshu."

Angel remained silent, allowing Darla to continue.

"That's why they decided to give you another chance." Darla looked over at Spike. "Both of you."

"What do you mean?" Spike asked.

"Things did not go exactly according to the Powers plans, many lives were tampered with and things happened that should not have, so the Powers want to make things right. They want to give everyone a second chance." Darla said.

"How?" Angel asked, his eyes narrowing at Darla.

"By redoing it all, with a few differences." Darla grinned slightly at Angel, reminding the dark-haired vampire of Connor's grin, which the boy had clearly gotten from his mother.

"What do you mean redoing it? What differences?" Spike asked.

"Just a different path that reality could have taken, if certain things had happened differently…" Darla's voice seemed to fade as well as the room a very confused Angel and an even more confused Spike stood in.

Angel jolted forward, taking a deep breath as he adjusted to the seat he now found himself in. He realized he was sitting in a chair across from a larger one, a desk between them. It was some type of office. He turned to his left, to see Spike sitting in a chair next to him. Angel tired not to laugh as he took in Spike's outfit; a white sleeveless shirt and a pair of jeans.

"What are you wearing? And where are we?" Angel asked, taking another breath, and realizing something. He had a heartbeat. Angel was alive. His eyes grew wide. "I'm alive!"

"We both are." Spike told him, also taking a deep breath and then looking Angel over. "And I don't know where we are, but what the hell are you bloody wearing?"

Angel looked down at his outfit to see that he was in a pair of jeans and a black tee shirt with a Sunnydale Varsity Football jacket on. When he saw Sunnydale on his jacket, Angel's eyes grew wide as he slowly looked up at Spike. "What the hell?"

Spike read Angel's jacket too, and then looked around the room. "Sunnydale?"

"That's where you too are, gentlemen. Sunnydale High." An older, bald man said as he entered the small office. The man was in a white shirt and blue tie, and made his way around the desk to sit in front of Angel and Spike. "Although sometimes I feel like you two think this place is a damn circus."

"Excuse me?" Angel raised an eyebrow at the man across from him.

"Do not even go there with me, Liam. Like it was hard for any of the teaching staff to figure out that you and William here…" The older man pointed to Spike. "were responsible for the huge trophy case in the hall falling and breaking. Some of the teachers saw you two throwing each other around until the trophy case fell." The man looked over at Angel. "Now, joke or not, I'm sorry Mr. Angel, but I am going to have to suspend you from the football game on Friday night. " He then turned to Spike. "And you, Mr. Bloody are going to be serving detention this weekend." The man looked back and forth between

Angel and Spike, seeing the confused looks on their faces. "Do you two follow what I am saying?"

"Sorry…" Angel snapped out of his trance. "Did you just call me Liam?"


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: All characters and things from ANGEL and BUFFY belong to Joss Whedon and Mutant Enemy. If they aren't on the show they belong to me.

Summary: Angel and Spike get a chance to get back the people that meant the most to them after the battle against Wolfram and Hart. But can they keep the real past a secret from the only people they want to share it with? A/C S/B

**CHAPTER 2**

Angel and Spike made their way out of the office they had just sat in completely bewildered. Neither of them knew what had just happened or why they were back in Sunnydale, the high school no less! Both numbly made their way down one of the empty hallways. It was clear that class was in session at Sunnydale High. The hallways were all deserted.

"So…" Spike finally managed out. "What in the bloody hell is going on here?"

"I don't know." Angel said. "We're in Sunnydale. That's all I know. And that we are human."

"And we are in high school! We are teenagers!" Spike added, and then looked at Angel. "Well, I mean you don't look like a teenager. You kind of look the same, a little younger maybe or skinner. That's it. You're skinner. You always were back in Sunnydale. You put some pounds on when you went to L.A." Spike rambled.

"Well, you look the same as you always have…_retarded_." Angel retaliated.

"Oh yeah? Screw you!" Spike told him as he took a step ahead of Angel. "I don't need this. I'm human now. I can do whatever I want." Spike arched his back as he took a deep breath.

"And what the hell are you going to do in Sunnydale?" Angel asked.

Spike let out the breath he had taken, and turned back to Angel. "We need to figure out what the hell is going on."

"Well, at least we can agree on that." Angel sighed.

"Where do we start?" Spike asked.

Angel looked around, trying to think of something. Then a sign at the end of the hallway caught his eye. "The library." He pointed ahead.

Spike raised an eyebrow. "I doubt we could find any books on what happened to us…"

"No. But we would find an English librarian." Angel picked up the pace, heading for the library.

"Giles…" Spike realized whom Angel was talking about and then quickly caught up to the dark-haired ex-vampire ahead of him.

Angel busted through the library doors with Spike trailing behind him. The library was set up exactly as Angel had remembered it. Not a thing was out of place, and as usual, Giles was nowhere in sight.

"Giles?" Angel's voice echoed in the silent library.

Giles came rushing out of his back office. "Stop yelling! This is a library!" He stopped when he saw Angel and Spike standing in front of him. "Can I help you two?"

"Thank God it's you, Giles." Spike started. "Something weird is going on."

"What is it?" Giles asked, leaning against the counter of the library.

"First off, we are both human." Spike said, pointing to himself and Angel.

"And that is strange because?" Giles raised an eyebrow.

"Because an hour ago we were bloody vampires!" Spike was taken back by how calm Giles was.

Giles nodded, and then looked at Angel. "Is this some kind of practical joke?"

"What?" Angel was confused, and then he realized that Giles had no idea what Spike was talking about. "No…I mean, yes. Sorry sir."

"What?" Spike looked at Angel, fumed, but could say nothing else as Angel began yanking him toward the door.

Before Angel or Spike could get out of the library, however, they heard Giles' voice.

"Liam, has Buffy been talking to you about certain things?" Giles asked.

Angel stopped, turning to face Giles. "What do you mean?"

"I know the two of you have been growing closer. Has she been talking about anything _particular_ that would have made you or William come in here claiming to be vampires?" Giles asked.

Angel contemplated what his answer would be. He knew if he was going to get any information out of Giles he had to start lying. "Yeah. She did."

"She bloody did not! We haven't even seen-" Spike was cut off by Angel giving him a jab to the gut. He looked up to the dark haired man next to him, and realized what Angel was doing. Spike then looked at Giles. "I mean, she has been telling us both."

Giles raised an eyebrow at Spike, but then turned back to Angel. "What has she told you, Liam?"

Before Angel could answer, Spike jumped in.

"That she is the bloody slayer!" Spike told Giles. "And she…you know…kills vampires and such."

Giles chuckled softly to himself, fixing his glasses. "Well, she has been fibbing to you then."

"What do you mean?" Angel pressed.

"There is no such thing as vampires, and I wouldn't even know what a slayer was." Giles said, but could not look Angel in the eye.

Angel had been around humans long enough to know when one was lying, and Giles was lying. "Don't lie to me, Giles." Angel said through a clenched jaw.

Giles looked up at Angel, a stern look on his face. "It's Mr. Giles to you, Mr. Angel. And I'm not sure what Buffy has told you, and I know whatever she has said she should not have."

"So she is the slayer then?" Angel asked, trying to get an answer out of Giles.

"She is the chosen one, yes." Giles said. "But vampires do not exists any longer. They haven't for centuries now. A girl is called, and watched, and trained in case, for some reason, vampires do arise again, but I assure you, gentlemen, that will never happen."

"So there is still a Watchers Council then?" Spike asked.

Giles studied Spike and Angel hard. "How do you know of that? Buffy doesn't even know it exists."

Angel looked at Spike, realizing they had gotten themselves in way over their heads. It was clear this reality was not like theirs. "Doesn't matter. We'll be going now."

"Boys, if you tell anyone about any of this they won't believe you." Giles warned them. "So keep it to yourselves."

"What about Buffy?" Spike asked.

"I'll deal with her later." Giles told them. "Now get back to class."

Angel and Spike nodded, making their way back into the hall. They walked silently until they made it to a door that led to the front lawn of the school. They both quickly shuffled out, feeling the sun hit their skin for the first time. It felt great. But neither could enjoy it, they both had too much on their minds.

"So vampires don't exist anymore?" Spike asked Angel.

"It seems that way." Angel replied.

"But Buffy is still a slayer?" Spike asked again.

"In practice, I guess. If there's no vampires she doesn't slay anything."

"What about demons? Do they exist?"

Angel shrugged. "Not sure. Buffy doesn't fight them if they do."

"So let me get this straight." Spike said. "Buffy is the slayer, but there are no vampires for her to slay, you and me are human and teenagers, and Giles is just a crazy librarian?"

"That's all I got out of this." Angel said, digging his hands into his pockets.

"This world is bizarre." Spike concluded as they heard the bell ring.

"I wish we had more of a clue as to what the hell was going on." Angel said.

"Well Darla said things would be different. A different reality, right?" Spike asked.

Angel nodded as Spike continued to talk, but Angel did not hear what the other man was saying. Something had caught his eye. Something beautiful and brilliant and stunning. Cordelia was making her way down the stairs toward Angel and Spike. She looked the same as she had when she stood in Angel's office, kissing him goodbye for the last time. This was not the Cordelia of Sunnydale, and a calming feeling flew through his body. She was back, and she was his.

"Cordelia!" Angel called out, running away from Spike and toward the brunette he loved and had lost.

Cordelia gave Angel one of her 100-watt smiles. "Hey, Angel."

Angel was relieved. She had not called him Liam. She remembered. He quickly picked her up, twirling her in his arms. "It's you. You remember!"

But Cordelia pushed away from him, making him put her down. "Remember what?"

Angel searched her eyes, realizing she had no clue what he was talking about. She did not remember. "But you called me Angel."

"Yeah, it is your last name." Cordelia told him. "And you do like to go by it."

"I do?" Angel was confused.

"Well Buffy said you hate being called Liam." Cordelia told him.

"He does." Spike smiled, leaning on Angel's shoulder. "How are you, Cordelia?"

Cordelia rolled her eyes at the blonde. "Don't you have somewhere to be, Spike?"

"You called me Spike." Spike smiled.

"Yeah, and let me tell you, that is the most _brainless_ nickname I have ever heard." Cordelia snorted.

Just then, Buffy, Xander, Oz, and Willow made their way up to the group. They all looked exactly like Angel remembered them when he saw them last. None of them looked like they belonged in high school. Even more confusing was the fact that Xander also had a varsity football jacket on; Angel did not remember him playing football.

"Buffy." Spike's jaw seemed to drop.

"Loser." Buffy tossed back into his face, and then made her way over to Angel, kissing him square on the lips.

Spike's bloody boiled as he watched Angel and Buffy kiss. But Angel was clearly confused by Buffy's display of affection and kept his eyes on Cordelia, until Xander wrapped his arm around the brunette, kissing her softly on the ear.

When Buffy was finished with Angel, she turned to the rest of the group. "So, are we bronzing tonight?"

"If Angel and me get out of football early." Xander motioned toward Angel. "Right man?"

Angel nodded, but he wasn't really listening to Xander. All he wanted to do was beat Xander's head in for touching Cordelia.

"Well, we are going." Cordelia told the group, but then looked over at Buffy as if for reassurance. "Aren't we Buffy?"

"I guess." Buffy sighed. "Oz, your band is playing, right?"

"I think." Oz said, with his arm wrapped around Willow's waist. "You booked us tonight, right Spike?"

"I what?" Spike asked.

"You booked our band…to play tonight?" Oz asked.

"He did." Willow told him. "I was there when he called. It was during history yesterday."

Buffy nodded. "Sounds good." She then kissed Angel. "Well, you and Xander should run off to practice. Me and Cordy have cheerleading."

"Right." Xander gave a sly grin to Cordelia, slapping her butt as she and Buffy walked away. This action made Angel really want to rip Xander's throat out.

"Well, we will see you tonight." Willow waved to Angel, Xander, and Spike before she and Oz took off in another direction.

"Come on, Angel. You know coach hates it when we are late for practice." Xander told him.

Angel looked over at Spike, who had the same look of annoyance and confusion on his face as Angel did. Angel was about to answer Xander, but then the scenery started fading.

Angel opened his eyes to find himself back in the white abyss he had been in early. He looked to his right to see Spike standing there as well.

"And we are back here?" Spike looked around. "Well good, because that other land was completely insane."

"Well, maybe I should have explained things better before just flinging you two out into that world." Darla made her presence known as she seemed to appear out of nowhere before Angel and Spike.

"Yeah, maybe." Angel seemed agitated.

"You were sent to a different reality." Darla said.

"Well, that was obvious." Spike rolled his eyes.

Darla nodded. "In the one you went to you two are both human, both in High School. There are no vampires. Buffy is still called the slayer but she slays nothing."

"We got that." Angel said. "But everyone else was there, and they didn't look like they belonged in high school."

"They all took the form of which they died in." Darla said.

"But Buffy and Willow and Xander and Oz didn't die. Giles either." Spike said.

"Once Wolfram and Hart killed you two, the rest of the world fell before Buffy or any of them could stop it. Your world was destroyed." Darla told them. "So the Powers created the one you were in, to give everyone a chance at a normal life."

Angel and Spike were silent; absorbing the information Darla had just given them.

"In the world you now belong, there are things you need to know before you get yourselves in trouble." Darla said.

"You, Angel, are on the football team, a jock, cocky as they come. Your name is Liam Angel. Original, I know. You go by Angel though. You're dating Buffy, she is a cheerleader, rude and snotty." Darla said.

"Hey, Buffy's not-" Spike started, but was cut off by Darla.

"And you Spike are named William Bloody. We got it from William the Bloody, I guess. You go by Spike though, your nickname. You just moved to Sunnydale from England a few years ago. You play in a band with Oz. You basically don't give two about school."

Spike nodded.

"And you both live in Angel's old mansion. Your both eighteen and decided to move out of your parents house. A perk of being a senior in high school I guess." Darla said. "Any questions?"

"Cordelia." Angel said. He was never one with words, neither was Angelus, but Darla always knew what he was talking about.

"She is dating Xander." Darla told him. "She is a cheerleader, though not as self-assured as you remember her to be. It seems Buffy is the new queen."

"Xander seems like an ass." Angel said.

"In the new reality? He can be, I guess. He is one of your best friends though, through football." Darla said. "It seems Xander had always wanted to be an athlete so the Powers gave him that chance."

"Willow and Oz?" Angel asked.

"They are together. Basically the same as you remember them. They did not change much." Darla told him.

"What about Giles?" Spike asked. "He seems a little weird."

"Giles has a different role now, is all." Darla said. "He is Buffy's watcher but with no vampires he doesn't have much to watch. He is basically just a librarian now."

"What about Gunn and Wesley and Fred and Lorne?" Angel asked. "What about Connor?"

"They were all given a new chance at life in the same reality you were just in. They are just in different stages of their lives. They are where they belong and you two are where you belong. Believe me, they are all content. All happy." Darla told him. "Trust me on that."

"So what? We get sent back there and have to lead these lives now?" Angel asked. "Because I don't want to be with Buffy. I want Cordelia."

"And no one says you can't have her, Angel." Darla told him. "We laid it out, now it's your life. You can change it anyway you want to."

"But she doesn't remember me. She doesn't remember anything." Angel said.

"No. None of them do. The Powers thought it would be easier that way. Your penalty, both of yours." Darla looked between Angel and Spike. "Is to be able to remember the lives you once had."

"Why are we being punished?" Spike asked.

"Just because the Powers decided to give you a chance at a normal life doesn't mean you are forgiven for all you two did as vampires. Those acts are things you will never be able to completely justify. Whether you had Shanshued or not, you would have always kept your memories. They are your eternal punishment. The Powers feel you'll be more grateful for the lives they have now given you if you can remember all the pain your other lives held." Darla explained.

Angel nodded, understanding. "So now what?"

"Now, you go live your lives." Darla told them.

The room spun and Angel and Spike found themselves back in the front of the high school, with Xander standing next to Angel.

"You ready for practice, Angel?" Xander asked.

Angel nodded, numbly. "Yeah."

"Alright." Xander nodded to Spike. "See you tonight, man."

Spike nodded before watching Angel and Xander walk away from him and down toward the gym. Clearly, this new reality would be much different from the one he and Angel had previously belonged to; he just hoped he and Angel would make it through this one.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: All characters and things from ANGEL and BUFFY belong to Joss Whedon and Mutant Enemy. If they aren't on the show they belong to me.

Summary: Angel and Spike get a chance to get back the people that meant the most to them after the battle against Wolfram and Hart. But can they keep the real past a secret from the only people they want to share it with? A/C S/B

**CHAPTER 3**

Angel and Xander made their way through the locker room. Football had ended and they had already showered. Practice had not been as hard as Angel expected it to be; clearly he was in shape, although it would have been a lot easier if he still had his vampire strength.

"So we are heading over to the Bronze tonight?" Xander asked as he threw on his tee shirt.

Angel looked at him, and then nodded. "I guess."

"Well, the girls sounded like they wanted to." Xander said. "And we wouldn't want to disappoint Buffy and Cordelia, now would we?"

Angel kept a straight face at the mention of Cordelia as he threw his own black tee shirt on. "No. I guess not."

"Well, don't sound over enthused." Xander said sarcastically. "I mean, I am just going to keep Cordelia happy so she doesn't suspect anything when I leave early."

"Why are you leaving early?" Angel questioned, hoping that if Xander left he could get a chance to talk to Cordelia.

"Well, I've got to get over to Faith's sometime." Xander gave a devilish grin.

"Faith?" Angel raised an eyebrow. Darla had not mentioned Faith, and why did Xander have to get to her?

"Yeah, you know." Xander wiggled his eyebrows. "She wants some action tonight."

Angel couldn't believe what he was hearing. "You're cheating on Cordelia with Faith?"

"Keep it down, man." Xander whispered. "There are a million guys who would want to get with Cordelia if they found out I was cheating on her."

"So then why are you cheating on her?" Angel whispered.

"Hey, hey, hey." Xander waved his finger in protest. "Don't act like you didn't know about this. You've known since it started two months ago, and you didn't have anything to say about it then."

"Well, I should have spoken up, because what you are doing is wrong." Angel was fuming. How could Xander cheat on Cordelia? How could anyone cheat on Cordelia? Then Angel remembered why Xander and Cordelia broke up the first time around and he shook his head. Even in this reality Xander was too dumb to realize what he had.

"You're only saying that because you don't understand where I am coming from." Xander was growing defensive.

"Where are you coming from? Where is your head at right now?" Angel asked.

"Look, you don't get it because you're with Buffy. Buffy is the perfect girl. Every guy wants her and you have her, and she gives herself to you completely. Almost every night." Xander told Angel. "Me? I don't get that. Not from Cordelia, anyway. We have been dating for almost eight months and I still can't get in her pants, so what I can't get from her I have to get elsewhere."

"From Faith." It all made sense to Angel now. Xander was angry because Cordelia wouldn't sleep with him so he was sleeping with Faith. This realization infuriated Angel to the bone and yet seemed to give him hope at the same time. He was mad that Xander would do such a thing to Cordelia, but it also made his realize that he had a chance of getting Cordelia back. Cordelia was not stupid, she would figure out what Xander was up to eventually and Angel would be there for her when she needed him.

"Exactly." Xander said, throwing his football jacket on. "Now, that stays between you and I and we are off to the Bronze."

Angel nodded, following Xander out of the locker room silently. He could not believe all the information Xander had just unveiled to him, and the ex-vampire was secretly trying to figure out a way to use it all to get Cordelia back. She was all that mattered to him.

Spike walked into the Bronze. It was still early yet, and no one was in there except a bartender, Oz, and two other boys who were standing on the stage. One was sitting at a drum set, and the other was standing with Oz, tuning his guitar. Spike made his way over to the stage.

"Hey Spike." Oz nodded toward the blonde. "Didn't think you were gonna show."

"Running late. Sorry." Spike replied, but the truth was Spike didn't even know if he was actually going to go in the first place. He knew in this new reality he was expected to, but he was still trying to take in all the information he had received about the new reality. Still, eventually, he found himself at the Bronze.

"It's cool." Oz said, throwing a mic at Spike as the blonde climbed onto the stage. "Do your mic check."

"My what?" Spike looked at the microphone in his hand.

"Mic check." Oz repeated himself in the same monotone voice he had always spoken with. "For when you sing."

"I'm the singer?" Spike raised an eyebrow as a smile broke out across his face.

"You pretty much always have been." Oz told him, going back to his guitar.

Spike nodded, checking his mic, all of his thoughts drifting back to Buffy. All he wanted to do was hold her and kiss her, but it was clear she wanted nothing to do with him. She loved Angel. The only good thing about that was the fact that Spike knew Angel did not love Buffy. Angel loved Cordelia, for now anyway. Spike knew he had to find a way to win Buffy's heart before Angel began falling in love with her all over again.

Angel wouldn't lie. He was happy about one thing, even in his new reality he had his prized Plymouth He had already picked Xander up, and now the two boys were on their way over to get Buffy and Cordelia, who were getting ready at Buffy's house, before the two couples headed over to the Bronze.

Angel shut his car off, getting out and fixing the dark blue button up shirt he had on, and the Sunnydale Varsity football jacket he had on over it. Xander had on the same jacket as Angel, although he just had a plan green tee shirt on under it.

Both Angel and Xander then made their way up to Buffy's doorstep. Xander knocked and a minute later the door flew open revealing Cordelia and Buffy, both dressed in small dresses, Cordelia's was red, Buffy's was black.

"Ready ladies?" Xander asked, kissing Cordelia before wrapping his arm around her waist.

"Ready." Cordelia smiled back.

That smile broke Angel into a thousand pieces. It always had. Even when he was angry with Cordelia, all she had to do was smile at him and he would forget what he was annoyed about.

"So, let's get moving." Buffy said, kissing Angel on the cheek a few times.

Angel nodded, digging his hands into his pockets, so Buffy was unable to hold one of them. This seemed to piss the Slayer off.

"Are you mad at me or something, Angel?" Buffy asked.

"What?" Angel was confused. "No. Why?"

"You're not acting like yourself." Buffy told him. "In fact, you haven't been all day."

"Just a lot on my mind." Angel told her, as he kept his eyes glued on Cordelia. All he wanted to do was hold her; she was so close, and yet so far away from him.

"Let's just get going." Cordelia smiled. "We don't want to miss Spike and Oz."

"No, wouldn't want that…" Angel tried not to laugh at the image of Spike on stage in his mind.

"What are you smiling about, man?" Xander asked Angel as he opened the car door for Buffy and Cordelia to climb in the backseat.

"Nothing." Angel said, sitting down in the drivers seat, and adjusting his rearview mirror so that he could see only Cordelia every time he looked back. She was the only thing he wanted to look at anymore.

Angel's car pulled up to the Bronze in awkward silence. Buffy and Cordelia had been chatting the whole ride over from Buffy's house and Xander would occasional jump in the conversation but Angel said nothing. He just drove, his eyes occasionally drifting to his rearview mirror so he could steal a glance at Cordelia. When Angel parked the car everyone shuffled out.

"We should find Willow." Buffy said.

"Yeah. She's probably here already." Xander checked his watch.

The four moved into the club. It was exactly how Angel remembered it; dimly lit with teenagers hanging in every corner. The ex-vampire glanced around until he found what he had been waiting to see all night, Spike singing his lungs out on the stage. To Angel's surprise, Spike was actually pretty good.

"Spike's not bad." Angel commented.

"Why do you think Oz let him in the band?" Cordelia smiled at Angel as Xander led her to the dance floor.

Angel watched Cordelia sway to the music with Xander groping her every chance he got. Angel could feel his fists clench as he watched Xander and then, a moment later, Willow walked up to Buffy and Angel, causing Angel's attention to drift away from Cordelia and Xander.

"Hey guys." Willow said, handing Buffy a water bottle.

"Hey Willow." Buffy smiled. "We figured you were here already."

Willow nodded. "Being the supportive girlfriend for Oz."

Angel smiled. "That's good, Willow."

Willow nodded again. "Well, you two should go get dancing. Don't let me hold you up."

Buffy looked as if she wanted to go to the dance floor, but then Angel spoke up.

"That's actually alright. I don't dance." Angel said.

"Since when?" Buffy raised an eyebrow.

Angel caught himself, realizing that in this new reality he probably did dance. He quickly backtracked. "I mean, I just don't feel like it tonight."

Buffy rolled her eyes. "You're so weird tonight." Before Angel could respond to her, she quickly turned on her heel, wrapping her arm with Willow's. "Come on, Wil, dance with me since Angel won't."

Willow nodded and allowed Buffy to escort her to the dance floor, leaving Angel alone at the table the group had clung around when they walked in the club. He watched Cordelia and Xander dance for a few more minutes before Xander grabbed Cordelia's waist, yanking her back toward the table. As Cordelia walked up to the table, Angel couldn't help the smile that crossed his lips.

"So what? No dancing for you tonight?" Xander asked Angel as he let go of Cordelia's waist, and grabbed a water bottle off the table.

Angel thought about what he was going to say. He wouldn't make the same mistake twice and come off weird like he had earlier with Buffy. He had to try and fit in as if this was his life, because it was now. "No. Not feeling great. I hurt myself at practice, I think." Angel made up an excuse.

"Really?" Xander thought hard. "I don't remember you complaining about an injury before."

"Just started bothering me." Angel said, looking over at Cordelia. She had a sorrowful look on her face, as if she felt bad that Angel was hurt, and for a brief moment Angel caught a glimpse of the woman he loved in her eyes.

"That stinks." Cordelia said, and the glimpse of the caring woman Angel had grown to love faded. Cordelia did not remember her past at all.

"Really does, man." Xander patted Angel on the back. "You better be good tomorrow though. We can't have you hurt, not like you're playing the next game anyway since you threw Spike into the trophy case but still."

"Right…" Angel looked down at his feet, shuffling them.

Xander took the moment of silence to stretch out and yawn. "Well, I am tired. I think I'm going to head home."

Angel looked up, knowing Xander was not going home. Xander was going to Faith.

"Already?" Cordelia looked upset.

Xander nodded, kissing her on the head. "It was a long practice."

Cordelia nodded. "Alright, well how are you getting home?"

"I'll manage." Xander looked over at Angel, giving a small grin to the ex-vampire. "Angel will bring you home, Cordelia. Right Angel?"

Angel nodded. Of coarse he would. He would do anything to be near Cordelia, he just couldn't let her see how eager he was. "Sure." He said coolly.

"Thanks." Xander said, kissing Cordelia one more time before leaving the Bronze.

Once Xander was out of sight, Angel looked over at Cordelia. It was the first time he had been alone with her. She looked up at him and gave him a quick smile before taking a seat at the table. Angel followed her lead, sitting down.

"So are you okay?" Cordelia asked him, clearly trying to make conversation.

"Huh?" Angel didn't understand.

"You said you were hurt. Are you okay?" Cordelia asked.

Angel nodded, realizing he had just said he was hurt. "Yeah. I'll be fine."

Cordelia nodded, looking out at the dance floor and at Buffy. "Well, that's good."

"Listen." Angel cut in. "I'm tired, and Xander is gone. Do you want to just head home? I'll drop you off on my way." Angel knew it sounded stupid, but he didn't care. He just wanted to be with Cordelia.

"Well, Buffy doesn't look like she wants to go." Cordelia motioned toward Buffy who was still dancing with Willow.

Angel shrugged. "So?"

"So, she is your girlfriend." Cordelia said flatly. "You can't just leave her."

"I'm not." Angel told her. "She is with Willow."

"Still…" Cordelia seemed cautious and not at all as Angel had remembered her to be in high school. She used to jump at the opportunity to be alone with him.

"It's just a ride home, Cordelia." Angel assured her, seeing how reluctant she was. "I promise."

After a moment, Cordelia smiled slightly at him, nodding. "Alright."

Angel smiled back at her, happy that he would get to spend some time with her even if she did not know how much she meant to him, before leading her out of the club and to his car.

Spike finished up the last song just as he saw Angel lead Cordelia out of the Bronze. He was disappointed at first because he thought Buffy had left with them, but then he noticed a familiar blonde out on the dance floor with Willow. Spike couldn't help the grin that crept onto his lips as he realized it was Buffy. He quickly hopped off the stage, making his way over to Buffy and Willow.

"Hey there." Spike wrapped his arms around Willow and Buffy, but both girls moved away from him.

"Nice job up there tonight, Spike." Willow said sincerely.

"Thanks." Spike smiled at her, and then looked at Buffy. "What did you think of it, love?"

"I'm not your love." Buffy told Spike as she rolled her eyes, crossing her arms across her chest. "And it wasn't bad, I guess."

"You guess?" Oz came up to the group. "Spike was insane up there. I didn't know you could sing like that." Oz looked at Spike.

Spiked shrugged. "Me either." And that was the truth; he didn't know he could sing that well either.

"Well, whatever." Buffy looked around, clearly bored with the conversation. "I'm ready to go. Where is Angel?"

"He left." Spike told her.

Buffy turned to him, her eyes wide with disbelief. "He what?"

"He left." Spiked repeated himself. "About two minutes ago, with Cordelia."

"_With Cordelia_?" Buffy seemed irritated. "Well, she will hear it tomorrow! Who does she think she is leaving with _my_ boyfriend?"

"Buffy, she is one of your best friends." Willow reminded the blonde. "I doubt she wants anything to do with Angel, she has Xander. Plus, Angel has you."

Buffy just shook her head. "Still…now how am I going to get home?" Buffy looked to Oz.

"Sorry, Buffy. I've got my van packed to the hill with the band's equipment." Oz told her. "I can only fit, Willow."

"I can take you home." Spike told Buffy.

Buffy rolled her eyes. "Fine."

"Alright then." Spike motioned for Buffy to lead the way out to his car. She snorted, rolling her eyes once more at him before making her way to the exit of the club, Spike close behind her with a grin on his face a mile wide. He was so happy to just be near the Slayer.

Angel and Cordelia sat in silence while Angel made his way toward Cordelia's house. It was awkward and Angel hated it. Silence had never usually bothered him, in fact he was usually a fan of it, but silence with Cordelia was killing him slowly. All he wanted to do was hear her voice.

"So…" Angel said as he stopped at a red light, looking over at Cordelia.

"Yeah…" Cordelia nodded, holding herself as she wrapped her jacket around her legs.

Angel noticed this action. "Are you cold?" He realized she probably was. He had the top down.

Cordelia shrugged. "It's fine."

"No, it's not." Angel pulled his seatbelt off, shrugging his varsity football jacket off. "Here." He handed his jacket to Cordelia. "Put this on."

"Really, Angel, it's fine." Cordelia insisted.

"Cordelia, put the jacket on." Angel told her. She was still thickheaded, no matter what reality they were in, Angel decided.

Finally, however, the cold got to Cordelia and she took the jacket from him, slipping it around her shoulders. "Thanks."

"No problem." Angel smiled at her before continuing to drive toward her house. He wanted to keep the conversation going so silence did not fill the space between them. He needed something to talk about, anything. "So how is Xander?" He couldn't believe he had asked her that. He didn't care about Xander. If anything he wanted to beat Xander's face in.

"You're his friend. You tell me." Cordelia told him.

"Well, I mean, I know how Xander is, but I meant how are you two?" Angel said. "You know, as a…couple?" The last word made the ex-vampire cringe.

"I'm sure you know all about it." Cordelia said coldly as Angel pulled up to her house. She quickly opened the door before he could even get out of his seat. "And if this was Xander's way of getting me to sleep with him, you know, have you talk me into it, tell him I'm sorry but its not happening."

"What?" Angel was confused.

"I know Xander probably complains about it all the time." Cordelia said. "How I won't sleep with him, and I know you probably think I'm being a bitch, but I don't care what you think, Angel. I'm not ready for that step with Xander."

Angel kept a stern look on his face, but he couldn't help the relief that flew through his body. Maybe Cordelia's feelings for Xander were not that strong after all. "Cordy, I would never pressure you into that. I am proud of you that you made a decision and are standing by it."

Cordelia snorted, folding her arms and looking down at the ground. "Yeah right."

"I am." Angel told her, sincerely.

Cordelia looked back up at him and realized he was telling her the truth. "Really?"

Angel nodded again.

Cordelia smiled slightly. "Better not let the rest of the football team hear you talking like this. What would they think?" She joked.

Angel laughed a little. That was the Cordelia he remembered, the one who always had a way to break the seriousness of a conversation with a snippy remark.

"I'll see you later, Angel." Cordelia said.

Angel nodded. "Yeah." He then watched her make her way up to her house and go inside. When he was sure she was all right, he turned his car on, glancing back up in the direction of her house to see her bedroom light was now on. "I love you…" He whispered before pulling away from the curb.

Spike pulled up to the front of Buffy's house and realized that Buffy was still rambling about how angry she was that Angel had left with Cordelia. It was all the Slayer had talked about the whole ride home and Spike was sick of hearing about it.

"I can't believe he just left with _her_." Buffy said.

"Come on now, Buf." Spike said as he shut his car off. "It isn't a big deal."

"How is it _not_ a big deal?" Buffy was appalled Spike would say that. "My boyfriend left with my best friend."

"He drove her home." Spike said.

"And left me at the club!" Buffy shot back.

She did have a point there, Spike wouldn't lie. "True…"

Buffy got out of Spike's car. "Damn right it's true, and Angel and Cordelia are going to hear it tomorrow." And with that Buffy slammed the door.

Spike sat in his car for a moment. Buffy was definitely more stuck up and bitchy in this reality, but she still had that spunk, that drive, and that was what Spike had always loved about her.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: All characters and things from ANGEL and BUFFY belong to Joss Whedon and Mutant Enemy. If they aren't on the show they belong to me.

Summary: Angel and Spike get a chance to get back the people that meant the most to them after the battle against Wolfram and Hart. But can they keep the real past a secret from the only people they want to share it with? A/C S/B

**CHAPTER 4**

The sunlight trickled into Angel's room as his alarm clock rang. He fumbled to shut it off before climbing out of bed. He was tired. He had barely gotten any sleep because after he dropped Cordelia off at her house he could not get her off of his mind. He had been up most of the night thinking about her.

He managed out of his bed, however, and over to his closet where he threw on a pair of jeans and a long sleeve brown shirt. He looked himself over in the mirror, glad to finally have a reflection, and then made his way out of his bedroom and into the kitchen of his mansion that he shared with Spike.

The mansion was not really decorated, but Angel assumed that was typical since it was the home of two high school boys. He liked it all the same; the mansion had been his first real home back in Sunnydale.

Angel was sitting at the table with a bowl of cereal when Spike emerged from his bedroom.

"Morning, sunshine." Spike grinned at Angel.

Angel could tell Spike had information he was just dying to slowly let Angel know. "What is it, Spike?"

"Huh?" Spike played dumb. "What do you mean?"

"You have something to say, so say it." Angel told him.

"I don't know what you're talking about…" Spike was still playing dumb and it was pissing Angel off.

Angel stood, clenching his jaw. "Either tell me or don't."

"There's nothing to say…." Spike said, and then after a moment added. "Except that Buffy is beyond pissed at you."

Angel raised an eyebrow. "Why?"

"Little incident last night with you leaving the club with Cordelia and Buffy having no ride home." Spike reminded Angel.

"Oh…that." Angel said flatly.

Spike nodded. "But don't worry about it, I got Buffy home safe."

"Well, good." Angel said. "I mean, you got to spend time with her and she got home. That's good."

"You know she is going to yell at you today, right?" Spike told him as he and Angel began making their way toward the door.

"Oh yeah." Angel nodded. "But I don't care. Cordelia's all that matters right now. Besides, so Buffy yells at me a little? She can't stake me anymore. The worst thing she could do is dump me, and that wouldn't be so bad."

"Yeah, well we will see how scared you are of her when we get to school." Spike said, pushing Angel out the door.

"Buffy doesn't scare me." Angel laughed, trying to hide his nervousness as he and Spike made their way to his car. In truth, Buffy scared the crap out of him.

Angel pulled into the parking lot of Sunnydale High and immediately spotted Cordelia's red sports car. He knew it was hers because the car was sporting her famous license plate "Queen C"; he smiled to himself and parked his car next to hers.

Spike looked over to see Cordelia sitting in her front seat, reading something. He laughed to himself. "Can't stay away from her for five minutes, can you Angel?"

Angel turned to Spike. "She means a lot to me."

Spike nodded, seeming bored. "I see that."

Just then Cordelia looked up, seeing Angel and Spike in the car next to her. She smiled at them, waving.

Angel waved back, a dumbfounded look on his face, while Spike simply nodded, before getting out of Angel's car.

Angel followed Spike, getting out of his car as well, and making his way over to Cordelia's, opening her door for her.

"Thanks." Cordelia smiled, taking the hand Angel had offered her and getting out of her car.

Angel felt warmth shoot up his arm as Cordelia's hand touched his. It was the closest he had been to her since he had arrived in his new reality. He was so happy to be holding her hand that, when she first tried to pull away, he would not let it go. After a moment he realized what he was doing, and quickly jerked his hand away, not wanting to make Cordelia feel uncomfortable.

"So…" Angel said, realizing he was getting red in the face.

"Yeah." Cordelia smiled at Angel, before turning to Spike. "Good job last night, Spike."

"Yeah? Thanks." Spike said. "I noticed you didn't stay for the whole thing…"

Cordelia nodded, blushing. "Well, Angel was my ride home, and he wanted to leave…"

Spike nodded. "I know, he told me."

"Right." Angel said, and then turned back to Cordelia. "So you got in your house okay last night?"

Cordelia nodded as she, Angel, and Spike began walking toward the high school. "Yeah. The maid was there when I got home, and she left once I got to bed."

"Your parents weren't home?" Angel asked, already knowing that Cordelia's parents had never really been around for her in high school. He was hoping that in this reality things were different, that maybe she got the kind of parents she had always deserved.

Cordelia shook her head, almost sadly. "No. Not like they ever are. They were away on business."

Before Angel could respond a familiar name shouted out his name.

"LIAM ANGEL!" Buffy's voice roared through the air, causing Angel, Cordelia, and Spike to turn around and face the slayer who was making her way toward them rather quickly.

"Oh boy…" Angel said under his breath. Buffy looked beyond angry, but he decided he would play things down. He smiled at the petite blonde who was now standing in front of him. "Hey Buffy."

"Don't you 'hey Buffy' me!" Buffy poked her finger into Angel's chest, causing the ex-vampire to flinch. The slayer's finger was strong.

"What's wrong?" Angel played dumb. He knew why Buffy was mad.

Buffy narrowed her eyes at Angel. "How about how you _left_ me at the Bronze _alone_ last night!"

Angel took a deep breath, looking over at Cordelia who was looking down at her feet. "Oh yeah."

"That's all you have to say for yourself?" Buffy was appalled.

Angel looked up at Buffy, and realized she was not as intimidating as she used to be. "You looked content dancing, I wanted to leave, but I didn't want to bother you. I figured you could get a ride home so I left." Angel explained.

"_With Cordelia_." Buffy added, looking over at the brunette who had looked up when her name had been said.

"Buffy…I…" Cordelia stammered.

Angel stood in shock; he could not believe how scared Cordelia seemed of Buffy. This was not at all like the Cordelia that Angel remembered from Sunnydale, or the Cordelia that Angel had fallen in love with in L.A.

"You what?" Buffy pressed. "Just thought it would be okay to get a ride home with _my_ boyfriend when I wasn't there? What? Were you trying to make your move on him?"

"Buffy. It was just a ride." Angel tossed back at the Slayer. "I just drove Cordelia home because she needed a ride."

"Yeah right! If it was just a ride home then why didn't you tell me you were leaving?" Buffy asked.

"Because you were dancing." Angel repeated himself.

"You are such a liar!" Buffy said to Angel and then turned to Cordelia. "And you are a slut! Making moves on my boyfriend behind my back!"

Cordelia's eyes narrowed. "I did not do that, Buffy. Angel just drove me home! That's all!"

"Buffy, why don't you relax for a second here?" Spike intervened.

"You relax!" Buffy pushed Spike away. "I'm the one whose boyfriend is cheating on her with his best friend."

"Buffy! That isn't happening!" Angel said, furious that Buffy had called Cordelia a slut.

"Hey, what's all this yelling about?" Xander approached the group, with Willow and Oz in tow.

"Angel drove Cordelia home last night!" Buffy told Xander, waiting to see his reaction, and expecting it to be just as enraged as her own.

Instead, Xander nodded. "And what's the problem?"

"He left me at the Bronze to drive her home." Buffy added. "He drove her home _alone_."

"I asked him to take her home." Xander said.

"But they were alone!" Buffy repeated herself. "They were clearly doing something!"

Xander chuckled to himself. "Yeah right. Why would Angel cheat on you, Buffy? He could never do any better."

Cordelia looked hurt as Xander spoke of Buffy being the best woman there was, and Angel could see the pain in her eyes. He wondered how long Xander had been putting her down like this, little by little, breaking her. Cordelia was strong, but she was not built of stone, Angel knew that more then anyone. He wanted to knock Xander's teeth out for making Cordelia's self-esteem drop.

"So, you're okay with them just going home together alone?" Buffy asked Xander.

Xander looked at Angel and then at Cordelia, nodding. "Yeah. I'm fine with it."

"And you should be, Buffy." Cordelia spoke up. "Because nothing happened."

After a moment, Buffy crossed her arms. "Fine." She then looked straight at Angel and Cordelia. "But if I find out any different, forget it."

"There's nothing to find out, Buffy." Angel said as the bell rang. "Now, can we get to first period?"

Buffy nodded, and the group disbursed, everyone attempting to make it to their lockers, and then to their first period class before the second bell rang.

Angel somehow found himself in his first period class without even realizing it. Even though he had never officially been through a day of high school at Sunnydale High yet, he seemed to know exactly where he was going. His first period class was health, and it seemed like it was everyone else's first period class also. Cordelia, Buffy, Spike, and Xander were in there. The bell for class to begin rung, and then a fifth person that Angel recognized walked into the classroom. Faith.

Faith was wearing a short black skirt, and white-tank top with a jean jacket over it. Her hair was long and hanging over her shoulders, the same way it had been when she had come to help get back Angel's soul in L.A. She smiled, winking at Xander before taking her seat in the back.

The sight of Faith smiling at Xander made Angel's blood curl. He knew Xander was cheating on Cordelia with Faith and he hated both Faith and Xander for it. He had never liked Xander, but Angel had always felt a special bond with Faith. They had a lot in common. They both had dark pasts and they were both looking for redemption, but now all Angel could see when he looked at Faith was a home wrecker.

Before Angel's thoughts could progress, the teacher, named Mr. Donko, came to the front of the classroom. He was a short man, with brown hair combed over to the side. His voice was low and raspy.

"Today you will start your projects for this semester. Now remember, these projects are fifty percent of your grade so you want to do a good job." Mr. Donko said, as he moved to a box sitting on his desk and lifted up a baby doll.

Moans and groans filled the classroom at the sight of the doll.

"Whine all you want." Mr. Donko told the class. "It won't change the assignment. Now, how this works is, I break you up into couples, give you jobs, and bills to pay and a baby to feed." He pointed to the doll. "You will be graded on how you manage your money, how your partner feels you contributed to your group, and finally, on how you treat the baby." He held the doll up. "Now these dolls have a chip in them that will send me a full report on how well they were taken care of. Your parenting skills will be tested."

The room filled with more groans from the students, which Mr. Donko ignored.

"Now, let's break you into couples. The computer actually did this by how compatible you were. Remember you took those personality tests last week?"

The class nodded.

"Alright, so when you hear your name come up and get a card that has all of your families information on it." Mr. Donko said, before putting the doll down, and picking up a list. He began reading the names off.

Spike leaned over to Angel, whispering as the teacher was reading. "This is ridiculous. We are being graded on a bloody doll?"

"Welcome to high school." Angel said sarcastically.

"Mr. Bloody?" Mr. Donko looked over at Spike.

"Yeah?" Spike looked up.

"You'll be paired with Miss Summers, please come up." Mr. Donko told him.

"Perfect." Spike grinned at Angel before making his way to the front of the classroom.

Buffy seemed to roll her eyes at the fact that she was stuck with Spike, but followed him to the front of the room anyway.

Angel waited patiently to hear his name and his partner, but first he had to sit through three more groups, one being Xander and Faith. It figured they would end up together. Finally, Angel heard his name.

"Mr. Angel, and Miss Chase." Mr. Donko read off of his sheet.

Angel could not believe his luck. He was partners with Cordelia. He grinned, but it faded when he saw the look of anger on Buffy's face. It was clear she was still mad about the night before. Angel wouldn't let her attitude get to him though, as he and Cordelia made their way to the front of the classroom.

Mr. Donko handed Angel the note card, and Cordelia the baby. "Congratulations, it's a boy." He said about the doll.

Cordelia smiled awkwardly at Angel, before taking the doll from Mr. Donko, and then leading Angel back to the lab table. She held the baby in place gently against her chest, like she had done so many times before with Connor and then looked up at Angel. "So, what's our card say?"

Angel was too wrapped up in his own memories of the woman across from him and his son, the son he would never see again, the baby Cordelia did not even remember caring for, to realize Cordelia was talking to him.

"Angel? What's the card say?" Cordelia raised an eyebrow at him, causing him to shake his head, quickly looking at the card in his hand.

"It says…" Angel read the card. "That we are upper-middle class. I am a…detective?" Angel couldn't believe what job he had matched up with in this reality. A detective. Memories of Angel Investigations quickly flooded his mind.

"That's kind of cool." Cordelia smiled. "What else?"

"Uh…" Angel continued reading. "You're a manager at a small office." Angel smiled; Cordelia had always said she was the manager of Angel Investigations. "But you are working from home because of the baby." Angel pointed at the doll in her arms. "We have been married three years, and are trying to save money to move from our apartment to a house with a big backyard." Angel finished reading and looked up at Cordelia, who was smiling.

"Wow. That sounds good." Cordelia said. "This should be fun."

Just then, Mr. Donko slammed a stack of papers on the desk between Angel and Cordelia. "Here's your bills, and paperwork. And name the doll, the birth certificate is on top."

Angel pulled the fake birth certificate from the pile, and looked up at Cordelia. "What are we going to name him?"

Cordelia seemed to think for a minute, before looking up at Angel. "I like Connor." She smiled. "What do you think?"

Angel stared at her blankly for a moment. Did she remember Connor? He wondered. Maybe somewhere in the back of her mind Cordelia could remember Angel's son. The son that Angel considered Cordelia a mother to; regardless of what Jasmine had made Cordelia's body do to Connor when she had control of it, Cordelia, _the real Cordelia_, had always been there for Angel's son.

Cordelia took Angel's silence as definite no to her suggestion. "If you don't like Connor we can name him something else…"

"No." Angel said quickly. "I like Connor." Angel looked over at the doll in Cordelia's arms, seeing her holding it brought back so many memories, some painful, and some beautiful. "But I don't think it's a good name for the doll." He couldn't name a doll after his son.

"Okay. Then you pick." Cordelia said.

Angel thought for a moment, finally deciding to name the doll after one of his close friends, one of his brothers, so he would never forget his past. "What about Charles?"

"Sure." Cordelia smiled, and then saw the look Buffy was flashing her from the other table. It was a death stare. Cordelia quickly turned back to Angel. "I think Buffy is still mad you drove me home last night, so if you just want to lay low with this project until she is better it's okay."

"You mean I don't have to help you?" Angel raised an eyebrow.

Cordelia shook her head. "I'll manage on my own. I won't say anything to anyone. You'll still get whatever grade I get."

Angel shook his head. "No. This is our project together. If Buffy doesn't like it then too bad."

Cordelia smiled up at Angel. "Are you sure? I don't want her mad at you."

"I don't care if she is." Angel told Cordelia.

Cordelia nodded. "Okay. Then meet at my house later tonight. After you get out of football and I am done with cheerleading."

Angel nodded. "Are you going to take the doll with you today?"

Cordelia nodded. "Sure, me and Charlie will manage just fine." She laughed as she called the doll by its name.

"Alright. See you tonight then." Angel said as the bell rang to switch classes. He quickly shuffled out of the room, trying to avoid both Buffy and Xander, unfortunately both of them caught up to him. Faith was tagging alone with Xander, trying to force the doll onto him.

"Angel! Wait up!" Xander called out.

Angel stopped, waiting for Buffy, Xander, and Faith to meet him.

"What's up?" Angel asked.

"What's your families profile?" Xander asked. "For the project in Donko's?"

"Upper middle class, I'm a detective, Cordy is a secretary who is working at home, we are married three years and we have a son named Charlie." Angel said.

Buffy snorted. "Figures. You are well off and I am stuck with Spike."

"What's your profile?" Angel was curious what kind of fake jobs everyone else held.

"Spike is a song writer. I am a police officer. We are dating for about five years now, and we have a daughter." Buffy held the doll up by its foot. "We named her Anne." Just then the doll Buffy was holding began crying.

"Wow, it does cry." Faith said, as she finally accomplished handing the doll to Xander. "You take care of the kid and I'll see you later."

Before Xander could object, Faith had taken off down the hall.

The doll in Buffy's arms was still crying, and the Slayer looked lost. "I need to go find Spike." And with that she quickly went down the hall.

"This sucks." Xander looked at the doll in his arms.

"How did you get stuck with it?" Angel asked, pointing to the girl doll as he and Xander began walking to class.

"Faith's job for that class is a corrections officer, so I am a stay at home dad. I got the baby." Xander sighed.

Angel nodded, realizing everyone had landed with significant jobs for their school project. Spike was a songwriter, and in the old reality, Spike was a poet. Not exactly a good one, but a poet nonetheless. Buffy was a police officer, and Angel could see how she would make a good one with her Slayer abilities. Xander was a stay at home dad, and Angel couldn't actually see him doing any kind of real work, he was like a big kid. Faith was a corrections officer. In the old reality Faith was the one who needed correcting. And finally, he and Cordelia had landed jobs they had actually held back in L.A. Angel thought it was strange how things worked out.

"This project is going to be interesting…" Angel said.

"You don't have to tell me twice." Xander smiled. "I get to spend a lot of time with Faith." He grinned slyly.

Angel said nothing about Faith as he and Xander walked. He was afraid that if he let the thought of Xander cheating on Cordelia seep into his mind anymore, he would break Xander's nose.

Spike stood by Angel's car after school; they both had to stay at the school late, Angel for football practice, Spike for a detention. While Spike waited for Angel to come out of the gym, Cordelia and Buffy made their way out, both in their cheerleading outfits and both holding the dolls they had gotten in health class. Even from where he was standing, Spike could see there was still some tension over the night before between the blonde and brunette.

"Hey ladies." Spike said as Buffy and Cordelia got near Cordelia's car.

Buffy wasted no time with casual conversation, however. "Look, we need to start this project." Buffy held up the doll. "And I need to go do some…_things_ in the library."

Spike had to smile at this. He knew Buffy had to train in the library with Giles, even if there were no more vampires for her to fight. He also knew she had no clue that he knew she was the Slayer. It was going to be an interesting afternoon. "Ok? So…"

"So we are going to work on it in the library." Buffy concluded.

Spike nodded. "Sounds good."

Buffy then turned to Cordelia. "I'll be checking in on you and Angel so don't try anything, understand?"

Cordelia nodded, rolling her eyes as Buffy started to walk away with Spike trailing behind her. Cordelia then moved to get in her car when she saw Angel and Xander emerge from the gym, carrying their football bags. Xander was balancing the baby doll from class in his free hand. Both football players made their way to Cordelia's car.

"Hey." Xander smiled at Cordelia, kissing her.

Cordelia smiled back at him. "Hey."

This exchange made Angel want to throw up. If only Cordelia knew how Xander was just using her.

Cordelia then turned her attention to Angel. "You're coming over tonight, right?"

Angel nodded, but said nothing.

"Working on the project?" Xander questioned.

"Yeah." Cordelia responded, looking down at the doll in Xander's arms. "You got stuck with the baby?"

Xander nodded. "Oh yeah."

"Where is Faith?" Cordelia asked.

"I wouldn't know, but I am supposed to be the one taking care of the baby while she works anyway." Xander told her. "I'll swing by her place tonight and we will really go over everything."

Cordelia nodded. "I guess I won't see you then, right?"

Xander gave Cordelia a sympathetic grin as he winked at Angel. "Not tonight, but you will be busy with Angel anyway."

"And you'll be busy with Faith." Angel told Xander, although the ex-vampire did not mean that Xander would be busy with the project, and Xander seemed to know that.

Xander narrowed his eyes at Angel. "Right. I will be." He then kissed Cordelia on the head. "See you later."

Cordelia waved and Xander made his way across the parking lot to his car. Cordelia then turned back to Angel. "So _Daddy_, ready to get this project started?" She joked.

Angel nodded, smiling at her. "Sure, I'll meet you at your place."

Cordelia nodded, and climbed into her car, gently placing the baby doll on the seat next to her. So far, her doll had only cried twice at practice, and she had quickly comforted it so it stopped, she hoped she would make it home before it decided to start crying again.

Angel watched Cordelia's car speed out of the lot before he got into his own and followed her back to her house. He couldn't wait to spend time with her tonight. He didn't think his health project could have worked out any better.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: All characters and things from ANGEL and BUFFY belong to Joss Whedon and Mutant Enemy. If they aren't on the show they belong to me.

Summary: Angel and Spike get a chance to get back the people that meant the most to them after the battle against Wolfram and Hart. But can they keep the real past a secret from the only people they want to share it with? A/C S/B

**CHAPTER 5**

Angel pulled up to Cordelia's house and took a deep breath before getting out of his car. He was nervous, and he found that awkward. He had known Cordelia over eight years, and yet he still felt like a teenager on a first date. His palms were even a bit sweaty. He attributed his nerves to the fact that Cordelia did not remember knowing Angel for eight years. She did not remember anything about L.A. or life in Sunnydale the first time around. And most of all, Cordelia had no idea that Angel was completely in love with her.

Angel got out of his car after a minute and approached Cordelia's front door, knocking twice. After a moment, Cordelia answered the door, with the baby doll in her arms.

"Hey." Cordelia gave Angel her 100-watt smile. "Come on in." She moved aside and allowed Angel to enter her house.

"Thanks." Angel said, digging his hands deep into his pockets, and looking around Cordelia's house. It was gorgeous. Everything was in its place, and looked so expensive. It was like a house right out of a magazine.

"Alright. So let's get started. We can go into the kitchen. The maid cooked us up some dinner before she left for the night." Cordelia said as she led Angel deeper into her house.

"Sounds great." Angel couldn't help but smile as he followed Cordelia. He loved everything about her and he loved that he would get to spend the majority of his night with her.

Spike shuffled into the library behind Buffy, who was swinging the baby doll around by its arm. They hadn't said anything to one another the entire walk to the library but Spike was okay with that. He just missed being in her company, even if they said nothing.

When they entered the library, Giles popped his head up from behind the counter. "Buffy, good to see you…and Spike?"

Buffy looked at Spike, and then back at Giles. "He had to come. School project." She held up the doll, which started crying. "Oh shut up." She told the doll.

"What is that exactly?" Giles looked at the doll.

"I told you. School project." Buffy said, as she swung the doll at Spike. "Me and Spike have to pretend to be a family."

Spike nodded, not sure what to do with the doll either, so he patted it on the back a few times before placing it on the table and allowing it to continue to cry.

"Does it have a button to shut it off?" Giles asked, covering his ears as the doll continued to scream.

"Not sure!" Spike yelled over the screaming doll.

Suddenly, the doll stopped screaming.

"Finally!" Buffy said, pushing the hair out of her face. She then turned to Spike; still unaware of the fact that he knew she was the Slayer. "Spike, why don't you go grab dinner while I…_study_ with Giles?"

"By studying, do you mean train?" Spike said, a small grin dancing on his lips.

Buffy stared at him, blankly. "How did you know?"

"You told him." Giles told her.

Buffy turned to her watcher. "No I did not. I told Angel…" She looked back at Spike. "Angel told you?"

Spike just smiled at her, knowing that if she thought Angel had told him, then she would be mad at Angel, and that might give him a chance to win her heart. All Spike wanted was that chance.

Cordelia placed the pasta her maid had cooked for her and Angel on the table, while their baby doll sat in a baby seat on the counter. Angel quickly moved to help her gather the rest of the things, but Cordelia just shook her head at him.

"Sit." Cordelia pointed to the chair at one end of the table. "I'll get everything."

Angel shook his head. "No, I can help." He didn't mind, in fact he had always enjoyed helping Cordelia do anything, usually because it was a rare occasion when she would ask for help.

"You're the guest, I got it." Cordelia said, placing a soda can down in front of Angel, before taking a seat across from him.

Angel took a bite of his pasta, his taste buds lighting up. He hadn't had pasta he could taste in over 200 years, and this pasta was good. "This is great, Cordy."

"Thanks. I'll tell the maid." Cordelia joked, forking at her own dish.

There was a moment of awkward silence, and then the baby doll started screaming its lungs out. The cries startled Angel who practically threw his fork up in the air.

Cordelia giggled slightly at Angel, blaring her infamous smile before moving to the doll, and picking it up, rocking it gently like she had with Connor in her past that she could not remember.

"So it really does cry." Angel said, pointing to the baby doll that was slowly growing silent.

Cordelia nodded. "It did this twice at my cheerleading practice."

"That sucks." Angel made a face. "If you want me to take it with me tomorrow…"

"Yeah right!" Cordelia laughed as she set the now quiet doll down. "Your coach would _love_ that."

"Well, it's a project for school." Angel told her. "And Xander brought his doll to practice."

"And threw it in a locker, I am sure." Cordelia said.

Angel nodded, Cordelia was right. She was always right. She seemed to know people so well. "Still…"

"Don't worry about it." Cordelia assured him, motioning to the doll. "Charlie is pretty good most of the time."

Angel just smiled when Cordelia said the dolls name. "So we should get this project going before Charlie wakes up again."

Cordelia nodded, picking up the plates and moving them to the sink before Angel could help her. "Yeah, all the stuff we got in class is up in my room." She turned to pick up the doll, and then moved to the door, looking back when Angel hadn't followed her. "Are you coming?"

Angel's eyes grew wide, and he swallowed hard. "Up…up to your room?" It wasn't like he hadn't ever been in Cordelia's bedroom in L.A., but that was different. That was when they were best friends and had a history together. Things were different now. She didn't remember him, or L.A. or the friendship they had or the fact that they had loved each other; he was sure of that much, they had definitely loved one another.

"Yeah." Cordelia seemed to laugh slightly at the expression of shock and confusion that was flying across Angel's face. "Don't look so scared. I promise I won't tell Buffy if that's what you're worried about." She laughed again. "It's not like you're going to try anything with me anyway. Like Xander said, you have Buffy." Cordelia then made her way out of the kitchen forcing Angel to follow her.

As Angel made his way up the stairs behind Cordelia, she had no idea how much he wanted to try something, anything with her. He just wanted to hold her and kiss her and tell her how much he had missed her. Buffy was the last thing on his mind.

Buffy stood across from Spike, her arms folded across her chest as she waited for the blonde ex-vampire to explain how he knew she trained in the library. She was unsure if Spike knew she was the actual Slayer, she didn't think Angel would be stupid enough to tell Spike that much, but then again she couldn't be sure.

"So Angel told you I train in here?" Buffy egged Spike on.

Spike nodded, technically Angel hadn't told Spike anything, he had just known from his past, but that wasn't really important. "Yeah, he did. It makes sense though, you being the Slayer and all."

Buffy's eyes grew wide. "You know I am the Slayer?" She was stunned Angel had told Spike that.

Spike nodded again. "Yeah. Not that it's a big deal, since vampires don't exist anymore anyway, right Giles?"

Giles nodded. "That's correct."

"And none of this information bothers you?" Buffy looked at Spike curiously.

Spike shook his head. It probably would have bothered him if he had been a normal human in the normal world that now existed, but he wasn't. He remembered his past as a vampire, and he remembered a world filled with demons and evil. "Not at all."

Buffy stood, looking at Spike in a new light. She could not believe how calm he was with all that had been thrown at him. "Really?"

"Should it bother me?" Spike asked.

Buffy shrugged. "It usually takes people some getting used to. I mean, I remember when I told Angel. He freaked."

"That's why no one but you and I are supposed to know." Giles butted in, raising an eyebrow at Buffy.

"Angel freaked out?" Spike was suddenly interested. He couldn't imagine Angel freaking out, but then he remembered that Buffy had told the Angel that had no recollection of his past, now that he did, Spike was sure Angel would have not lost his cool.

"He totally freaked." Buffy told Spike, sitting on the counter next to the baby doll. She suddenly found a new respect for Spike and had the urge to talk to him. "I had to show him books and everything. He couldn't grasp the concept of vampires having been real at one point."

"Well, that's understandable." Spike said. For some unknown reason he felt the need to defend Angel's reaction, even if Angel wasn't even the real one to express those reactions. "But Angel has changed quite a lot in the past few days." If anyone knew that much it was Spike. Both he and Angel had been thrown in this familiar and yet foreign reality less then 72 hours prior.

"You seem comfortable with it all." Buffy told Spike, smiling slightly at him.

Spike nodded, smiling, feeling that he was finally making a connection with Buffy. "Well not much seems to bloody scare me anymore." And then Spike found himself jumping ten feet in the air as the doll began crying again. The cries had scared the crap out of him.

Angel followed Cordelia into her bedroom, and quickly looked around. It was very different from her bedroom back in L.A. That bedroom was one of a woman in her twenties who had seen more horror in the world then most people had ever seen in a lifetime. This bedroom was one of a high school girl whose head was still full of dreams and hope.

Cordelia's bed sat in the middle of the room, with a pink and white comforter on it, and a stuffed teddy bear sitting in the middle of it. Her walls were decorated with cheerleading trophies and medals. Pictures were everywhere, mostly of her and Xander, although there were a few of her, Buffy, and Willow, on her dresser, nightstand, and a few hanging on the walls as well.

Angel dug his hands deep in his pockets, as he looked at all the pictures Cordelia had. He found that he was not in one of them and could not help the feeling of hurt that pounded in his heart. "Nice pictures." He concluded.

"Thanks." Cordelia smiled at him before placing the baby doll on the bed, and moving to her desk in the corner were she picked up the stack of papers she and Angel had been given in class. She laid the papers down next to the doll and sat down on the bed. "Ready to get this project started?"

Angel nodded, looking around for somewhere to sit. He spotted the chair at Cordelia's desk and pulled it up next to the bed. "Ready."

Cordelia just smiled at Angel's actions. "You know, either you are head over heels in love with Buffy or just a complete gentleman."

Angel smiled back at Cordelia. "Why would you say that?"

"Not too many guys wouldn't jump at any chance to get on a bed with any girl who invited them into her room. Even if it was for a school project." Cordelia said as she sorted out the papers in her hand. "So either you're really in love or you are really just a nice guy." She looked back up at him.

"I'm just a nice guy. Trust me." Angel caught her eyes, and felt a connection with Cordelia.

Cordelia seemed to feel it to, because Angel saw her shiver slightly before shaking her head and smiling softly at him. "We should really get to work." She handed him half the pile of papers. "You sort out how much money we have, and I will figure out what our monthly expenses are."

Angel nodded, as he watched Cordelia quickly look down at the papers in her hand, grabbing a highlighter from her nightstand she feverishly ran it across the paper, as if she was afraid to stop, afraid to look up and see Angel, like she knew he held some part of her past that she could not quite remember.

Spike sat at the main table in the library, going over the paperwork from health class while the baby doll sat silently on the desk. He was trying to concentrate on the project, but he was finding it difficult. His eyes kept drifting up to watch Buffy boxing it out with a punching bag. He liked watching her because he could feel like, for just one moment, he was with the Buffy who remembered him, the Buffy who had said she loved him. He smiled to himself as he watched her move the punching bag with her fists. She was a little slower then he remembered, but her fighting style had not changed. He assumed her lack of speed was because she had never actually fought a vampire, and more then likely never would.

Giles came out of his office, and watched Spike for a moment before taking a seat next to the ex-vampire.

"Taking a break?" Giles asked.

Spike was startled for a moment by the librarian, and turned quickly to see Giles. "I…sorry, what did you say?"

"You don't seem to be studying very much." Giles pointed to the papers in front of Spike.

"Right. That. I can't bloody concentrate anymore." Spike spoke the truth. He couldn't concentrate; the only thing on his mind was Buffy. "I'll just wait until Buffy is finished and we can work on it together."

"I see…" Giles nodded his head, but seemed to be hiding what he really wanted to say. Spike could tell.

"What?" Spike raised an eyebrow.

Giles looked over at Spike, surprised that the young Englishman could see he was keeping something from him. "Just a word of advice, young man." Giles leaned over toward Spike so Buffy could not hear him. "It's a dangerous game to play when you go after your best friends girl."

Spike pulled away from Giles, studying the librarians face. "What the hell do you mean?"

Giles motioned over to Buffy, but kept his voice low. "I've been watching you with her for over three hours now. Its evident you have feelings for her. But remember, she is your best friends girlfriend. I wouldn't think you'd want to make a mess of that."

Spike seemed to think for a moment. "You mean because she is with Angel."

Giles nodded. "That's precisely what I mean. Liam seems fond of her, and she seems to care for him. Is that something you would really want to take a chance with?"

Spike gave Giles a sly grin. "Trust me. I'm more then willing to take that chance."

Just then Buffy turned to Spike and Giles. "What chance?" She asked, out of breath.

"Nothing." Spike said quickly. "We should really start this project. Are you done training?"

Buffy nodded. "Yeah, but forget the project. We can just start it tomorrow. I'm to tired to do it now anyway."

Spike gave a small smile. Buffy always had a way of pushing things to the last minute. "Sure." He stood, grabbing the baby doll by the foot and tossing it to Buffy who caught it in one hand. "Do you want me to walk you home?"

"Do you mind? Seeing how Angel is busy working on his project with _Cordelia_." Buffy rolled her eyes. "I doubt he is going to come and get me."

"Alright then. Let's go." Spike said as he shook Giles hand and then lead Buffy out of the library and towards the street that he knew led to her house. He didn't want to have to say goodnight to her so soon, but he was confident he would get another chance to be with her tomorrow.

Angel jumped up from his chair as the baby doll's screams filled the room. He focused his eyes and realized he was still in Cordelia's room. He looked over to the bed to see that she was holding the baby doll. He shook his head, realizing he must have fallen asleep.

The doll continued to cry and Cordelia looked up at Angel. "What should I do?"

"Maybe it's hungry. It's got a fake bottle, right?" Angel suggested.

Cordelia nodded, quickly climbing off of her bed and making her way over to her book bag, where she pulled out a fake baby bottle and stuck it in the dolls mouth. The doll immediately went silent.

Cordelia looked up at Angel, a tired smile on her lips. "Charlie has some set of lungs."

Angel nodded in agreement. "That he does." He stretched out in his chair. "What time is it?"

Cordelia looked over at the clock on her nightstand. "2:30 AM."

"Damn." Angel stood. "I must have fallen asleep."

"I think we both did." Cordelia yawned.

Angel nodded. "I should head home."

"Don't." Cordelia said. "You're too tired to drive, and you live all the way across town."

Angel smiled at Cordelia's concern. "I'll be fine."

"I'll worry all night." Cordelia told him. "Just stay here. You spent half the night here as it is."

Angel thought for a moment. He loved the idea of spending the night at Cordelia's, but he didn't want to make her uncomfortable. "Are you sure?"

Cordelia nodded. "Sure am." She patted the bed next to her. "Come over here."

Angel reluctantly sat down on the bed next to Cordelia.

Cordelia could tell he was unsure of what he was doing. "Relax. You're a gentleman, remember?" She lay down. "So we are just going to sleep."

Angel nodded and lay down next to her, and time seemed to stop. Everything was perfect. This was where he belonged, next to Cordelia.

Cordelia moved the baby doll between them, still feeding the doll its bottle. After a moment of silence, Cordelia spoke up. "This is weird."

Angel's eyes immediately flew open. "Do you want me to leave?"

Cordelia giggled at him, picking her head up. "No. Not that."

"Then what?"

"I don't know. You'll think I am crazy if I tell you."

Angel sat up. "No, I won't. Trust me."

"It's just…I don't know." Cordelia shrugged. "I feel like I've done this before with you."

"What? Lay in bed?" Angel asked.

"Well, yeah…and with a baby between us." Cordelia laughed at her own words. "I told you it sounded crazy." She put her head back down. "Goodnight, Angel."

But Angel said nothing as he also lay back down. What Cordelia had said did not sound crazy. It sounded like her past. It sounded like the many times he crawled up next to her in bed while Connor lay between them, either drinking his bottle or sleeping. Angel could tell; somewhere in Cordelia's sub-consciousness she had memories of her real past, memories of a past with him in it.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: All characters and things from ANGEL and BUFFY belong to Joss Whedon and Mutant Enemy. If they aren't on the show they belong to me.

Summary: Angel and Spike get a chance to get back the people that meant the most to them after the battle against Wolfram and Hart. But can they keep the real past a secret from the only people they want to share it with? A/C S/B

**CHAPTER 6**

Spike woke up early. The sun wasn't even up yet. He awarded his lack of sleep to the fact that he was sleeping on the couch in the living room. The couch was not at all comfortable, and under any other circumstance he would have been angry that he was on it, but he wasn't because the only reason he had slept in the living room the night before was Buffy.

Buffy was in his bed right now, asleep. He had walked her half way home the previous night before she decided she wanted to wait for Angel to come home so she could see how his project with Cordelia went. She had gone back to Angel and Spike's house with Spike. Both she and Spike had waited up for Angel until midnight before she grew tired, and Spike offered her his room to sleep in and he slept on the couch.

Spike stretched out, slowly getting up from his seat, he made his way over to Angel's room to see if his roommate had come back during the night. He was fairly sure Angel had. He knew that Angel had wanted to spend as much with Cordelia as possible, but Spike doubted Cordelia would have ever let Angel spend the night. He remembered the Cordelia Chase of Sunnydale High, and she had certainly never seemed like the type to let any guy stay anywhere near her unless they _earned_ it, and Angel was never the type to grovel or butt-kiss. Spike also didn't think Angel would have had the guts to spend the night at Cordelia's even if he had been given the opportunity.

Spike opened Angel door and found the room empty. He stood there, surprised for a moment. "That's weird." He shut the door to Angel's room hard, forgetting Buffy was sleeping in the room next door.

Before Spike could make his way back to the couch, Buffy was out of bed and standing before him. She stretched her arms out, smiling slightly at Spike.

"Did I wake you?" Spike asked her.

Buffy shook her head. "No. I heard Angel's door slam. He woke me."

Spike immediately looked over at Angel's bedroom door, knowing that the dark-haired ex-vampire could not have woken Buffy because he was not home. "Oh." Was all Spike said.

"So, what time did Angel get in last night? I know I fell asleep early." Buffy said.

"So did I." Spike said, and that was the truth, he had fallen asleep sometime right after Buffy had.

"You didn't hear him come in?" Buffy seemed surprised. "Usually you can't miss him. He is so clumsy."

Spike had to stifle his laugh. Angel was many things, but clumsy had never been one of them. Angel had always moved with stealth and precisions, it was what had made him such a good fighter as a vampire. Spike had always been jealous of Angel's ability to move unnoticed. "Well, I didn't hear him."

Buffy raised an eyebrow, folding her arms across her chest and narrowing her eyes at Spike. "Is he even here?"

Spike swallowed hard, not sure of what he should say to Buffy. He could either lie to Buffy and say Angel was home until she checked and found he wasn't or Spike could tell her the truth about Angel not coming home. Either way he knew the Slayer would be mad.

Spike didn't have to say anything, however. His lack of an answer told Buffy all she needed to know.

"He never came home, did he?" Buffy was fuming. She marched over to Angel's room and, with her Slayer strength, yanked the door off of its hinges to reveal Angel's empty bed, sitting in his room.

Spike moved quickly to Buffy. "Now Buf, maybe there was a reason he never showed up. Maybe something came up?"

"He and Cordelia both better hope something came up because if I find out he spent the night there they are both done." Buffy said through a clenched jaw. "Get ready, we are leaving early for school. I want to catch Angel and Cordelia getting there this morning."

Spike watched as Buffy made her way into the bathroom to get ready for school. She slammed the door so hard behind her, Spike was sure the windows would break. He sighed only imagining what Buffy would do if Angel had spent the night at Cordelia's.

Cordelia's alarm went off and the cheerleader quickly moved to shut it off, hitting the snooze button. She rolled over, stretching out, and smacking her hand on something. She quickly sat up, realizing she had hit Angel right in the side of the head.

"I'm sorry." She apologized immediately.

Angel just smiled back at her, his eyes still drowsy. "Don't worry about it. I was already awake."

"Well, I don't feel as bad then." Cordelia gave him her famous smile before climbing out of her bed, grabbing the baby doll that was still laying between her and Angel and moving it next to her schoolbooks on the floor. "I'm going to jump in the shower. Feel free to go eat anything in the fridge, and if Charlie goes off his bottle is on the desk." She pointed to the doll and then her desk.

"Sure thing." Angel said, placing his hands behind his head as he made himself more comfortable on Cordelia's bed. "I don't want to go to school today."

"Yeah?" Cordelia asked as she moved to get a towel from her closet. "Well too bad. You need to be at practice today."

"Why? Coach isn't letting me play tomorrow night anyway." Angel said. For some reason unknown to him, Angel was a little bitter about not being able to play the next game.

Cordelia rolled her eyes. "Yeah, like our starting quarterback isn't going to get in. Tell me another one." She smiled at him before making her way into the bathroom and closing the door behind her.

After a few moments Angel heard the water in the shower turn on and he sighed, rolling over so he was on Cordelia's side of the bed, inhaling her unforgettable scent of shampoo. He laughed, she was clearly stubborn, even about her hair products, because no matter what reality she was in, she used the same shampoo.

Angel must have fallen back asleep, because when the door to the bathroom creaked open so did his eyes. He picked his head up off the pillow to see Cordelia standing in front of him wrapped in a towel. She seemed embarrassed, trying to cover her breast up fully. Angel smiled at her action. She had no idea he had already seen her partially naked when they had gone to the ballet. Then Angel's smile turned to a frown. She would never remember the ballet.

"Do you mind getting out for just a minute?" Cordelia asked shyly. "I need to get dressed."

Angel realized she had been waiting patiently for him to leave for the past few minutes. He quickly sprang out of bed. "Sure. I'll be downstairs." And with that Angel quickly made his way out of her room, somewhat embarrassed.

Buffy and Spike had gotten to school ridiculously early. In fact, there was not a soul on campus yet. Except for Giles, who Spike swore must have had a bed in the library, because the man never seemed to leave it. Buffy had dragged Spike down to the library and they were now sitting with Giles over coffee and muffins.

"I won't lie. I am rather shocked to see you both here so early." Giles told them. "Usually you're both running in the door as the bell to class rings."

"Well, I have some business to take care of today so I wanted to be sure I was here." Buffy said, folding her arms over her chest as she leaned back in her chair.

Giles raised an eyebrow. "What type of business?"

"Angel never came home last night." Buffy said.

"Do you think something happened?" Giles inquired, seeming concerned.

"No." Buffy replied. "He was with _Cordelia_ all night."

"And you think Liam spent the night there?" Giles asked.

"Who knows?" Buffy threw her hands out. "We will find out when he gets here."

"Well, don't jump to conclusions if you don't really know what happened yet." Giles advised.

Spike nodded in agreement. "Yeah, there's no reason to be angry. We still don't know what's bloody going on."

"Well, we better figure it out." Xander stormed into the library, followed by Faith who was holding the baby doll by its leg.

Spike noticed that Faith had given the doll a tattoo of a snake on the side of its head with a permanent marker.

"Alexander, Faith, what are you two doing here so early?" Giles stood.

"Buffy called." Xander said. "Told me that Angel didn't come home last night when he was at Cordelia's. I also called Cordelia's house and there was no answer."

"Doesn't mean anything." Spike said, although he knew it probably did mean something. He knew how much Angel cared about Cordelia and that Angel probably jumped at any opportunity to be with her, but for some reason he felt himself protecting Angel.

"Probably does." Faith said, slamming her doll on the table, next to Spike and Buffy's. "They're probably doing the nasty together." Faith looked at Xander, causing him to blush.

Spike wasn't sure, but he had a feeling something was going on between Xander and Faith.

"Well, if they are, Angel is _so_ done!" Buffy was angry.

"I hear ya." Xander agreed with the Slayer. "Because if I can't get into Cordelia's pants, Angel better not have!"

"Alright then." Giles seemed uncomfortable with the conversation that was taking place. "Why don't you all go outside and wait for Liam and Cordelia to get here? I am sure they can explain everything."

The four teenagers complied and allowed Giles to shoe them out of the library. They then all made their way out to the parking lot, silently waiting for Angel or Cordelia's car to pull up.

Cordelia made her way down to her kitchen with the doll in her arms to find Angel changed and ready to go to school. She noticed his gym bag in the corner and assumed his clean clothes had come from it.

"Ready to go?" Angel asked.

"One second." Cordelia put her bag down and went into the kitchen. She struggled to get the refrigerator opened with one hand, her other's carefully balancing the baby doll.

"Got it." Angel opened the refrigerator for her.

"Thanks." Cordelia said, pulling out an orange. "I just want some breakfast."

Angel checked his watch. "Eat it in the car. We will be late otherwise."

Cordelia nodded, picking back up her schoolbag. "I'll see you at school then."

"Let me drive you." Angel offered. "You let me stay here last night, so let me save you the gas. I'll drive."

Cordelia nodded. "Sure." She then turned the lights off in the kitchen and led Angel out of her house and to his car that was still parked in front.

Angel followed her, a smile plastered on his face. He opened the car door for her and allowed her to slide in the front seat of his convertible. He then shut the door, watching her settle herself in the seat with the doll leaning against her chest. Then he made his way around and got in the car, starting the engine.

"Off to school." Cordelia smiled at him.

"You said it." He smiled back as he watched her play with the radio.

The ride to school took about five minutes from Cordelia's house, and they were silent for most of it, but it was not an awkward silence at all. It was a comfortable silence, the kind of silence Angel remembered experiencing back in L.A. with Cordelia. When they did arrive at school, Angel pulled into a spot and immediately saw Buffy and Xander making their way hastily towards his car with Faith and Spike following them.

"What's this about?" Cordelia asked as they watched their friends approach Angel's car.

"I don't know." Angel said. "They look kind of mad though."

Cordelia nodded in agreement as she got out of the car. "Yeah."

Angel followed her lead and also climbed out of his car just as Xander, Buffy, Spike, and Faith made their way up to his car. "What's up?" He asked coolly.

"Where were you two?" Xander asked, anger in his eyes.

"At my house." Cordelia told her boyfriend.

"Angel spent the night?" Xander asked, grabbing Cordelia by the arm. "Did he?"

"Yeah. We were working on the project and it got late." Cordelia felt Xander's grip on her arm tighten. "Let me go."

"Let her go." Angel moved toward Xander.

"Mind your own damn business!" Xander snapped at Angel, but let go of Cordelia.

"Hey, relax." Angel put his hands up in defense.

"You relax when you find out your best friend is sleeping with your girlfriend!" Xander tossed back at Angel.

"What?" Angel looked confused.

"Don't give that innocent look, Angel!" Buffy yelled at her boyfriend. "Cordelia is one of my good friends, I _know_ how she works! The slut seduced you! And you were stupid enough to fall for it!"

"What?" Angel was outraged Buffy had called Cordelia a slut. He went to stand up for her, but realize there was no need. Cordelia could handle herself; he knew her for eight years, he should have remembered at least that much.

"First off, I am not a slut!" Cordelia yelled back at Buffy, and then turned to Xander. "And secondly, I did not cheat on you! I would never do that."

Xander looked at Cordelia and then back at Angel. "Positive?"

Angel clenched his jaw, biting his tongue. How dare Xander accuse Cordelia of cheating when he was the cheater. Angel wanted nothing more then to tell everyone about Xander and Faith, but for some reason he couldn't. It wasn't the right time. "Positive."

"Well, now since that's all settled…" Spike started.

"No! It's not!" Buffy cut Spike off, turning to Angel. "Just because Cordelia said you didn't do anything doesn't mean something didn't happen."

"Nothing happened." Angel said, although he secretly wished something had. He loved Cordelia, and he was finding it harder and harder to suppress those feelings.

"Maybe not, but that isn't my point." Buffy stepped up closer to Angel. "I don't think you realize just how good you have it with me. If you honestly think you can do better then me I'd like to see you try."

Angel just gave Buffy a devilish grin that Spike swore he had not seen since the days of Angelus. "Fine."

"Fine?" Buffy seemed confused. "What do you mean 'fine'?"

Angel dug his hands into his pockets as he walked passed Buffy. "I mean fine. I'll try and do better then you."

Buffy caught up to Angel with her Slayer speed before he got two steps away. "Wait! Did you just dump me?" She seemed appalled by the idea.

Angel just nodded. "I did."

Before anyone else could say anything Angel had made his way into the high school, and everyone stood completely shocked. Buffy could not seem to grasp how and why Angel had just dumped her, and Spike wanted to go chase after Angel and give him a hug. Angel had given Spike the chance he needed to get Buffy back.

Angel sat in health class waiting for Mr. Donko to start class. He had avoided Buffy when he came into the classroom but he could feel the Slayer's eyes burning through him. He didn't really care about Buffy's feelings right now though. All that mattered was Cordelia. He wanted her back, and now that he didn't have to worry about Buffy his soul mission would be getting Cordelia back.

The bell to class rang and Mr. Donko told everyone to get in their groups and work on their projects, so Cordelia made her way over to Angel, taking the seat across from him as she gently laid the doll down on the lab table.

"Ready to get started?" Angel looked up at her, glad to see her.

"Angel, about what happened this morning…" Cordelia looked over at Buffy who was giving her an evil stare.

Angel could see Buffy glaring at Cordelia and he quickly turned back to the brunette across from him, knowing exactly what she was thinking. She might not remember her past, but her expressions had not changed much. Angel could tell she felt responsible for Buffy and him breaking up. "Cordelia, this has nothing to do with you."

"Buffy seems to think otherwise." Cordelia looked down at her hands.

"Well, she is wrong." Angel lied. Buffy wasn't wrong. It had everything to do with Cordelia. Cordelia was all Angel wanted, all he cared about.

Cordelia just nodded. "Still…"

"Is Xander mad at you?" Angel asked. He did not like how Xander had treated Cordelia early and wanted to make sure she was okay.

Cordelia shrugged. "Not really…" She looked up at Angel and could tell he did not believe her.

"I know he seemed angry this morning, but he's not usual like that." Cordelia defended Xander. "He's a good guy. You know that, you're his friend."

"Right…" Angel nodded. "I'm his friend…"

"Either way, maybe we shouldn't work on the project tonight. I mean, not at my house anyway." Cordelia said. "I don't want Xander to think anything."

"Well, you can come by my place. Spike will be there so we won't be completely alone if you're worried Xander will think something." Angel offered.

"Sure." Cordelia nodded. "That sounds good."

Spike heard the front door to the mansion he shared with Angel open. He made his way out of the kitchen to see Angel standing there with his gym bag and football equipment in his hands.

"Practice over?" Spike asked.

Angel nodded. "Yeah." He moved past Spike. "I've got to clean up this place a little. Cordy is coming over any minute."

"Cordelia is coming over?" Spike followed Angel into the living room.

Angel nodded. "Yeah."

"Xander is okay with that?" Spike asked.

Angel shrugged. "Cordy said he was, besides Xander doesn't deserve her. He's cheating on her with Faith."

Spike nodded. "I could tell."

"Yeah…" Angel moved to pick up all the magazines off of the table in the middle of the room.

"Anyway…" Spike started. "I want to thank you."

Angel looked up. "For what?"

"For, you know, letting me get a chance with Buf…" Spike said awkwardly.

Angel smiled at the ex-vampire in front of him. "Go for it. Buffy's not the one my heart is with anymore. She is all yours."

Spike nodded. "Good, because I plan on bloody getting her." He grabbed his motorcycle helmet. "I'll be at her house."

"Wait, you're not going to be here tonight?" Angel asked.

"Maybe later on. I've got to get this damn project done. Buffy and I haven't even started it yet." Spike told him. "Why?"

"I told Cordelia you'd be here."

"You don't need a bloody babysitter."

"She is worried what Xander will think."

"Screw Xander. If you want her you've got to fight for her."

Angel nodded. "I know." He sighed. "I'll see you later tonight."

"Maybe not." Spike flashed a devilish grin at Angel before moving to the door. When he opened it, he found Cordelia standing on the front porch with the baby doll in her arms. "Hey Cordelia." He moved aside to allow Cordelia to enter the mansion.

"Hey Spike." She looked at his helmet. "Are you on your way out?"

Spike nodded. "I need to go over to Buffy's and work on the project. I'll be back in a bit." He assured her. "Angel is in the living room."

Cordelia seemed reluctant but after a moment took a step forward. "Thanks."

Spike nodded and left the mansion as Cordelia made her way into the living room to find Angel feverishly cleaning the room up, but when she entered he stopped and smiled up at her. "Hey."

She felt something in his smile; it was a feeling in the pit of her stomach. She had seen that smile before, that gaze in his eyes, she just wasn't sure where. She and Angel had rarely talked before this project so she did not understand why she felt so comfortable around him or why she recognized his smile, but she did.

Spike made his way up the Summer's home staring at it in awe. It looked exactly the same as he remembered it down to the color of flowers in the garden outside. He climbed the steps and knocked on the door. A minute later he found himself face to face with Joyce Summer's. He could not believe it, she looked exactly how she had before she passed away. He could not believe he had the opportunity to be in her presence again.

"William." Joyce smiled at him.

"How are you, Mrs. Summers?" Spike asked.

"Good." She moved aside. "Come in. Buffy is upstairs, she should be down any minute."

"We hope." Dawn's voice forced Spike to look up the stairs to see Buffy's younger sister making her way toward him. "She's been crying since she got home over _Angel_."

"Dawn." Joyce glared at her youngest daughter.

Spike just smiled at Dawn. "Maybe I could go talk to her?" He looked back at Joyce.

Joyce thought for a moment and nodded. "You could give it a try."

Spike nodded, making his way up the stairs and down the hall. He knew exactly where Buffy's room was; he had spent some time there right before the Hellmouth closed up. He gently knocked on the door. "Buffy?"

"Spike?" Buffy's voice could be heard on the other side of the door and he could tell she had been crying.

"Yeah, love, it's me." Spike said. "Can I come in?"

"Don't call me love!" Buffy snapped. "And no! You can't!"

Spike sighed. He knew it was in Buffy's nature to be bold and strong, and he knew she hated letting people see her any other way, but he wished that just for once she would not be so difficult. "We have to work on the project. I'm not bloody leaving until we start it."

"Since when do you care about school anyway?" Buffy's voice seemed much more steady and Spike could tell she had stopped crying.

"Just let me in the damn door." Spike said.

A moment later, Buffy's bedroom door swung open to reveal the Slayer with her makeup running and her eyes red from crying. "What?"

Spike could feel his heart break as he saw the state Buffy was in. He wanted nothing more then to pull her close to him, but he didn't, instead he pushed her door open a little more. "Angel doesn't know what he let go. Trust me."

Buffy looked up at Spike, and somehow could tell his words were sincere. She took a deep breath. "You think?"

Spike nodded, placing a stray piece of hair that had fallen from place back behind Buffy's ear. "I know." He locked eyes with the Slayer for a moment and found it hard to look anywhere else. She was everything he wanted, everything he lived for.

Buffy turned away from him after a minute, taking a deep breath. "We should get started on this project." She motioned to the baby doll that was sitting on its head, slumped against her wall.

Spike nodded and followed Buffy into her room, picking up the doll and tossing it on her bed as he watched her scramble around her desk to find the papers that they would need in order to complete their health project.

Angel sat down on the floor, moving so Cordelia could take a seat next to him. She did so, leaning her back against the couch in the living room of the mansion as she gently placed the baby doll on the couch above her.

"Ready?" Angel asked.

Cordelia nodded, looking over the paperwork from class. "But I don't think we have much to do. We did a lot last night."

Angel nodded. That was true, but it wasn't important. He just wanted to spend time with her. "Well, we should try to get some stuff done. Since you're here and all."

"Sure." Cordelia went over some of the papers in front of her, she was engrossed in her reading, and Angel was engrossed in watching her. After a moment she looked back up at him. "Are you going to help or what?" She smiled gently.

Angel snapped out of his trance. "Sure. What can I do?"

Cordelia looked up at the clock on the wall. It was almost dinnertime. "Do you mind getting me something to eat? I didn't have time to stop at home after practice."

Angel nodded, realizing he was hungry as well. "Anything particular?" He stood.

Cordelia shook her head. "Whatever you make is fine."

Angel nodded and moved to the kitchen, a few minutes later he returned with three sandwiches, setting two down in front of Cordelia.

Cordelia looked up at him, confused. "Do I look like I should eat that much?" She looked down at her body.

Angel was mortified. How could Cordelia even think that? Her body was perfect. "No. Not at all. I just wasn't sure what you liked so I made you two to pick from."

Cordelia smiled warmly at him. "Thanks."

Angel nodded, sitting down next to her. "Sure."

A moment of silence passed and then Cordelia turned to him. "You know something, I didn't even know you had this side to you."

"What side?" Angel asked.

"The side that shows you actually care about people. That you're not just worried about getting in bed with a girl." Cordelia told him. "Up until a few days ago, I thought that was all you cared about."

"Why would you think that?" Angel asked.

"Because sometimes I think it's all Xander cares about." Cordelia said truthfully as she looked down at her hands.

Angel picked her chin up like he had so many times in the past, although he realize now he had no right to do that, she did not remember being his best friend, his seer, his soul mate. He was relieved when he realized she didn't seem to mind. "If that's all Xander is worried about then he doesn't see what I see."

Cordelia's breathing seemed to pick up as Angel felt his heart begin to race. Slowly me moved his face closer to hers.

"And what do you see?" Cordelia seemed to whisper.

"I see a beautiful woman who is loving and caring and loyal and stubborn…" He smiled at her. It was true he was describing his Cordelia, the one who remembered him, but as he starred at the woman in front of him, he realized she was his Cordelia. She had been there all along; she just couldn't seem to remember who she really was. "He doesn't realize how special you are, Cordy…" He inched closer to her.

"Why do you do that?" Cordelia breathed into Angel.

"Do what?" He breathed back.

"Call me Cordy?" Cordelia asked as her eyes closed and she leaned closer.

"I like it better then Cordelia…" Angel finished as he leaned in and kissed her gently on the lips, as desperately and passionately as she had kissed him that night at Wolfram and Hart before she left him for good.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: All characters and things from ANGEL and BUFFY belong to Joss Whedon and Mutant Enemy. If they aren't on the show they belong to me.

Summary: Angel and Spike get a chance to get back the people that meant the most to them after the battle against Wolfram and Hart. But can they keep the real past a secret from the only people they want to share it with? A/C S/B

**CHAPTER 7**

Angel felt Cordelia's lips quickly pull away from his, and her hands shove his shoulders away, causing him to fall backwards onto his elbows. She stood quickly, leaning over him and pointing down at him.

"Xander. Oh God, I just cheated on him." She said quickly as she looked at Angel. "What did you do?"

"Me?" Angel looked up at her.

"Yes, you! You kissed me!" Cordelia's mind was racing.

Angel stood. "Cordelia…"

"How could you?" Cordelia asked him.

"Look at you." Angel motioned to her. "How could I not?"

"You're supposed to be Xander's best friend!" Cordelia said. "How could you let this happen?"

"You don't understand, Cordy…" Angel started. It was true, she didn't understand. She didn't have a clue. She could not remember her past in L.A. or how much Angel loved her.

"No, I don't!" Cordelia snapped, as she folded her arms across her chest. "And _do not_ call me Cordy!"

Angel was hurt by her words. He loved her, and he was frustrated that she couldn't remember that. "Cordelia…"

"What?" Cordelia threw her arms out. "I can't believe this…I…"

Angel could tell she was trying to make sense of everything in her head so he remained silent, allowing her to continue.

"I love Xander." She looked up at Angel. "And you're his friend."

"You don't love him." Angel said.

"Yes, I do!" Cordelia stomped her foot like a small child. "How can you even say that? You don't know me."

"Yes I do." Angel said without even thinking, but it was the complete truth. He knew Cordelia, probably better then he knew himself.

"No you don't." Cordelia seemed to whisper as she shook her head. "You don't know me at all."

"And Xander does?" Angel was angry at this point.

"Yeah, he does." Cordelia said. "He knows me well enough to trust me here with you, thinking I won't do anything, and I cheated on him."

"We kissed." Angel said. "That's nothing."

"Maybe not to you, but to me it is." Cordelia seemed to be fighting back tears as she began to pace. "What am I going to tell him?"

"You don't have to tell him anything." Angel sighed.

"Yes, I do." Cordelia told him.

"You think he would tell you if he was doing something like this?" Angel asked her, knowing that Xander was doing exactly that to Cordelia.

"I wouldn't have to worry about that." Cordelia said.

Angel fought to stifle a laugh. He couldn't believe how snowed Xander had Cordelia. He looked back at her to see that his laugh at angered the brunette in front of him.

"What are you laughing at?" Cordelia asked.

Angel just took a deep breath. "Cordy…"

"I told you not to call me that!" Cordelia snapped. "Now I'm leaving. I don't want anything to do with you or this project or anything, do you understand me?" She turned toward the door and then she added. "I love Xander." She said it to Angel, although it sounded like she was trying to reassure herself.

"He's cheating on you!" Angel said out of desperation to keep her there. He didn't want to lose her. Not again.

Cordelia stopped dead in her tracks and turn around. "What?"

"Xander is cheating on you." Angel dug his hands into his pockets. "With Faith."

"You're lying." Cordelia glared at him in order to keep her tears at bay.

"No, I'm not." Angel sighed and looked away from her. He hated seeing her in pain, especially when he was the one that caused it. "I wish I were, but I'm not."

"Yes, you are." Cordelia told him. "And I'm not listening anymore." She turned back toward the door.

Angel moved toward her. "Cordelia, he's been sleeping with her for months now. Why do you think he leaves the Bronze early? Why do you think he doesn't mind doing this health project?" He reached the door before she did, leaning against it so she couldn't open it. "Why do you think he doesn't call you?"

Cordelia looked up at Angel. "That's not true. Xander loves me. He wouldn't do that."

"He is doing that, Cordelia. He's a slim ball."

"He's your friend."

"No, he's not."

Cordelia just shook her head, pulling at the door until Angel shifted his weight off of it. She then turned back to him. "Don't talk to me, don't look at me. We're done here, and just stay away from me from now on!"

Before Angel could say a word, Cordelia was out the door and running full speed toward her car. He wanted to chase after her, to try and calm her down, but he found that he couldn't. It was as if his legs were cemented to the ground. So instead, he shut the door to the mansion, just as a light rain began falling from the sky.

Spike and Buffy had been working on the project for a majority of the night, and Buffy had been all right the whole time. She hadn't cried once, and every now and then Spike could even get her to smile. It was as if she had forgotten all about Angel.

Buffy stood, looking at the clock and seeing that it was already eight-thirty. "Wow, we so missed dinner. Come on, we'll go downstairs and see what we can make."

"You cook?" Spike raised an eyebrow, knowing that the old Buffy was not the best chief he had met.

"No way." Buffy laughed. "But I do make a mean peanut butter and jelly sandwich."

"Sounds good." Spike smiled as she led him out of her room and downstairs to find the house empty.

"I wonder where my mom and Dawn are?" Buffy looked around.

Spike picked up a note on the table next to the door. "It says they went out for ice cream."

"And didn't ask us?" Buffy seemed to pout as she led Spike into the kitchen.

"Maybe they knew we hadn't eaten dinner yet." Spike offered.

Buffy nodded. "That could be it." She moved to pull out the bread, peanut butter, and jelly, and placed it all on the counter in front of her.

"Extra peanut butter on mine." Spike said as he leaned against the counter across from Buffy.

Buffy snorted, smiling slightly. "Make your own if you're gonna be picky."

"Fine." Spike grabbed two pieces of bread and the peanut butter jar and began working on his own sandwich.

"You know something?" Buffy asked.

"What?" Spike looked up at her.

"I'm going to be okay." She started.

Spike realized their conversation had just taken a turn toward the topic of Angel. "Yes, you are."

"I mean, if he doesn't want me then why should I try and hold onto him?" Buffy asked.

Spike sighed, and stopped making his sandwich. "Buf, it's not that Angel doesn't care about you. He bloody damn well does. I know that much. It's just that his feelings for you have changed." And that was the truth. Spike knew that Angel cared about Buffy and always would, but he also knew that Angel's heart now belonged to Cordelia.

"So I should just be friends with him now?" Buffy asked.

"It might seem hard at first, but yeah." Spike told her. "Besides, maybe Angel gave you an opportunity here."

"For what?" Buffy didn't seem to believe Spike.

"To find the guy you're meant to be with." Spike leaned over, obviously flirting with her.

Buffy looked back up at Spike, and he caught her eye in a way he never had before. A chill rose up her arm and she found that she had to catch her breath. She smiled warmly at him and Spike could tell he was getting through to her.

Cordelia found herself in the pouring rain standing on Xander Harris' doorstep. She was slightly confused on how she got there and what she was about to do, but she pushed the confusion away. She loved Xander and he loved her and he would never cheat on her. She kept telling herself that anyway. And now she wanted the proof. Slowly she knocked on his door.

A minute later the door swung open and Xander stood there. "Cordelia?" He saw she was all wet from the rain and he reached out immediately. "Come in." He pulled her in and shut the door. "You're soaked."

"It's raining out there." Cordelia said.

Xander nodded. "I saw. What are you doing here?"

"Are your parents home?" Cordelia asked him.

Xander rolled his eyes. "Are they ever?"

"Good." Cordelia lunged at him, kissing him passionately, and wrapping her legs around his waist.

After a moment, Xander pulled away, slightly stunned by his girlfriend. "Not complaining, but what are you doing, Cordelia?"

"Call me Cordy." Cordelia kissed him harder, and lifted her arms as she pulled her shirt off.

Xander smiled at Cordelia's actions, and pulled her down to his bedroom in the basement where he continued to undress her. He was so wrapped up in getting her in bed that he didn't notice the single tear that escaped Cordelia's eye as he placed her on his bed and pulled his own shirt off.

Angel walked numbly down the halls of Sunnydale High. He could not believe what had happened between Cordelia and him last night, and now she never wanted to even see him again. He felt like he had lost her just like so many times before.

"Angel!" Spike's voice bellowed down the hall as the young Englishman caught up to his roommate. "Why didn't you bloody wait for me this morning?"

Angel didn't look at Spike as he responded, instead he moved to this locker. "I didn't hear you come in last night."

"Maybe because you weren't home when I got there." Spike said.

Angel nodded. After Cordelia had left he went for a walk to clear his head. He didn't end up getting back to the mansion until sometime after midnight. Spike must have showed up before that. "Right."

"Are you alright, mate?" Spike waved his hand in front of Angel. "You look like you've seen a bloody ghost."

Angel slammed his locker hard, startling Spike. "None of your damn business." He turned and swiftly walked away from the other ex-vampire.

"Fine." Spike put his hands up in defense. "Mr. Moody…"

Angel shook his head. He had heard Spike's comment, but he didn't care. He continued walking until he found himself in front of Xander who had a huge smile on his face. Angel wanted to knock that grin right off.

"Angel, man, you're not going to believe this." Xander couldn't seem to tell that the ex-vampire in front of him was angry. "Cordelia came over last night, and I finally got some! I mean she was all about it. Came right in my house and undressed." Xander smiled. "It was amazing."

Angel was shocked at what he was hearing. "What?"

Xander nodded, still grinning. "I mean, she wasn't as good as Faith, but it _was_ her first time so I'll let it slide."

Angel was so enraged by Xander that he did the only thing that came natural to him. He punched Xander right across the face, sending the young man flying into a set of lockers. A crowd formed around Xander and Angel as Angel picked Xander of the floor, and slammed him back against the lockers to see Xander's nose was bleeding.

"What the hell, man?" Xander asked.

"You're disgusting." Was all Angel said as he pulled his arm back, ready to punch Xander again, but he was stopped as he felt someone grasp onto his forearm.

"Stop!" Cordelia said, pulling Angel's arm back and sliding in between Xander and Angel. "What the hell is going on?"

"I'd like to know the same thing." Xander said as he wiped the blood from his nose. He seemed more relaxed as Angel lowered his arm.

"Why don't you tell her, Xander?" Angel asked. "Tell Cordelia all about how you cheat on her with Faith!" Angel was angry.

Xander glared at his friend. "I don't know what you're talking about." Xander lied.

"Yeah right!" Angel shot back, and then looked down at Cordelia. "I told you he was cheating on you, and then you go and sleep with him?"

Cordelia was a little appalled that Xander had already told Angel that, and angry that Angel had said it in front of half the school. "That's none of your business."

"It is when he doesn't treat you right." Angel told her.

"I treat her fine." Xander defended himself. "And Cordelia is none of _your_ business regardless. The next time you fill her head with lies about me cheating on her I'll come after you."

"Lies?" Angel was fuming. "You son of a-" He moved to punch Xander again but was knocked aside.

Angel staggered to his feet to see Buffy standing in front of him in her famous fighting stance as Willow, Oz, and Spike ran up behind her.

"What the hell are you doing?" Buffy asked.

"He deserved it." Angel motioned to Xander, but winced as he felt the spot Buffy had hit him in. He never realized just how strong slayer's actually were.

"Get out of here." Buffy told him.

Angel staggered backward, his eyes locking with Cordelia's. "I'm sorry…" He tried.

"Go Liam!" Buffy yelled, calling Angel by his first name.

Angel complied and staggered out of the hallway.

Buffy then turned back to Xander. "Are you okay?"

"Fine." Xander said, wiping the blood that continued to flow from his nose.

"We should go get that check." Cordelia cupped Xander's face in her hands.

"I said I'm fine, damn it!" Xander pushed Cordelia's hand away with force before taking off down the hall.

Cordelia stood there for a moment, somewhere between tears and anger. She had no idea what was going on anymore, but for some reason she felt as though she should have chased after Angel, not Xander, and yet her feet were moving in the direction Xander had gone in.

Spike made his way back into the mansion to find Angel moving boxes into the living room. The blonde ex-vampire did not question what the dark-haired one was doing, instead he moved on to a completely different topic.

"Brilliant bloody show you put on today." Spike said sarcastically. "Xander's nose swelled up to the size of a damn dinner roll."

"He deserved it." Angel said, not looking up from his task of labeling the box in front of him.

"I'm sure he did." Spike nodded. "But that didn't exactly bank you points with Cordelia."

"Doesn't matter." Angel threw the marker down and grabbed the tape, running it across the top of the box. "Cordelia doesn't like me. In fact she doesn't even want me to speak to her."

"Why? What happened?" Spike asked.

Angel just shook his head, picking up the box and moving toward the door. "Doesn't matter."

"What the hell are you doing?" Spike finally noticed the box in Angel's arm.

"I'm leaving." Angel said.

"What?"

"I just dropped out of school. I'm going back to L.A."

"Why in the bloody hell would you do that?"

Angel sighed. "Because there is no reason for me to stay here. I lost Cordelia."

"Well if you give up that fast you're damn right you lost her." Spike said.

"It has nothing to do with that. She is happy with Xander." Angel told him.

"I thought you said Xander was cheating on her?" Spike asked.

"He is."

"Well then he isn't good for her."

"I know."

"So bloody help her!" Spike told him. "You want her, then you need to save her."

"She doesn't want to be saved!" Angel snapped, and then sighed, thinking about Cordelia. "She never wants to be saved…"

Spike looked down, realizing just how deep Angel's feelings were for Cordelia, and just how far down the scars of a past of losing her ran through Angel.

"Anyway." Angel continued, much more calm now. "I might enjoy L.A. as a human a lot more then I did as a vampire."

"Where will you stay?" Spike asked.

"Maybe the hotel. Maybe I'll get an apartment. I don't know." Angel said.

"You got money?" Spike asked.

Angel nodded. "Evidently I had a nice bank account saved up here. I emptied it. I'll be good for awhile."

"And what in the bloody hell are you going to do in L.A.?" Spike asked.

Angel shrugged. "I was going to go see if I could find Connor."

"Why? He doesn't remember you as his father, especially not in this reality." Spike said.

Angel nodded. "I know."

"So why bother to look for him if he doesn't remember you?" Spike asked.

"Because he is still my son, and I still love him." Angel told Spike. "And maybe I can't be his father ever again, but I can be his friend."

Spike thought for a moment, and then nodded. "Yeah. Maybe you can be."

Angel opened the door and then looked back at Spike. "Good luck with Buffy."

Spike smiled. "Doesn't look like I'll be needing much more luck."

"Keep an eye on Cordelia." Angel said.

Spike nodded as he watched Angel walk out the door and put the last of the boxes in his convertible before taking off down the street. Spike could not believe Angel had just given up that easily on Cordelia regardless of the circumstances. He hoped that he could talk enough sense into Angel in a few days to get him to come back to Sunnydale and fight for Cordelia.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: All characters and things from ANGEL and BUFFY belong to Joss Whedon and Mutant Enemy. If they aren't on the show they belong to me.

Summary: Angel and Spike get a chance to get back the people that meant the most to them after the battle against Wolfram and Hart. But can they keep the real past a secret from the only people they want to share it with? A/C S/B

**CHAPTER 8**

Angel arrived in L.A. around sunset and, to him, it was a completely different city then when he last remembered it. He attributed that to the fact that he was seeing it in a new light, literally. He had only seen L.A. in the bright sunlight once, when Spike had come after the Ring of Amara, but Angel couldn't enjoy it then. Now he could. He could walk around in the sun all day, or go to the beach, or play basketball in the park.

He drove his car down the familiar street and sighed. None of it felt right without Cordelia. She had promised him that she would be with him until he Shanshued, and he knew she had already broken that promise, but not willingly. She died back at Wolfram and Hart to help him carry on, and he wasn't angry with her for that, but now, knowing she was alive and not with him, irritated him to no end.

Angel parked his car in front of the familiar gates of the Hyperion to find an older man locking the huge brass doors. Angel hopped out of his convertible and made his way up to the man quickly.

"Excuse me sir, but why are you locking up the gate?" Angel asked.

The older man turned to Angel, and Angel guessed he was somewhere in his late forties, his smile was old and worn, but his hair not completely gray. "Well, this place was on the market for a few months and we couldn't get anyone to buy it." He motioned to the Hyperion Hotel. "So after tonight the city will knock it down if I can't get a buyer. It's really a shame. It's a beautiful hotel."

"I'll take it." Angel said instantly. He was not about to let the Hyperion fall to pieces. The best years of his life were spent under that roof with Cordelia, his son, and his family.

The older man seemed to chuckle at Angel. "Well son, it might be a little out of your price range."

Angel shook his head, remembering all the money he had taken out of his account before he left Sunnydale. "I doubt it."

The older man nodded. "Very well then." He motioned to his car. "Can we take a ride to my office?"

Angel nodded, watching the old man get into his car, and then getting into his own convertible, following the realtor down the street and to his office. Angel wanted something to remember his past reality, and he felt that the Hyperion was just that.

Spike found himself sitting in the bleacher as Sunnydale High Schools football team got their butts handed to them by their cross-town rival. It seemed that the football team really did need Angel if they wanted to win. Spike could see that. Angel was always the athletic type. Too bad no one on the football team had a clue were Angel was.

If Spike had been there for the game he probably would have been pissed, but he wasn't. He was there to watch Buffy jump around in her cheerleading uniform. He liked the show so far, and every once in a while Buffy would glance up at Spike and smile before returning to her cheer.

Buffy wasn't the only reason Spike was there. He wanted to keep an eye on Cordelia. After all, that was all Angel had asked and it didn't really seem like a bothersome task for Spike, considering Cordelia was around Buffy the majority of the time.

When the game was over Spike made his way down the bleachers and over the railing, landing on his feet right in front of Buffy and Cordelia.

"What a game." Spike said sarcastically.

"Yeah." Buffy smiled at him as she took a sip from her water bottle. "You seemed really interested in the game."

"Well I'm bloody sorry if I'm more attracted to the women on the sideline shaking their butts then I am to the sweaty boys on the field." Spike joked.

Buffy smiled at him. "Are you coming to the Bronze tonight?"

"Of coarse he is." Xander made his way over, wrapping his arm around Cordelia and holding his helmet in the other hand. "Maybe his roommate can come to and give me another bloody nose, huh?" Xander jabbed at Spike, trying to make it a joke, but Spike didn't find it funny.

"Don't worry about Angel." Spike said simply. He was not about to tell the group that Angel had left town. It didn't seem like the right time.

"Well, whatever." Xander said as he kissed Cordelia on the head. "I'll call you tomorrow."

"You're not going to the Bronze?" Cordelia asked.

"Not tonight." Xander told her.

"But it's Friday night, and everyone is going." Cordelia gave Xander a little flirtatious pout.

Xander just rolled his eyes at Cordelia. "Well, I can't make it." He let go of her. "I'll call you."

Before Cordelia could say a word, Xander was walking toward the locker room. Spike could tell she was hurt by his actions, and when she glanced at the blonde ex-vampire she could tell he knew. She quickly looked away from Spike. "Ready to go, Buffy?"

Buffy looked at Cordelia and then at Spike. "Actually, I was going to see if Spike could give me a ride over?"

"Sure." Spike smiled at Buffy.

"Okay then." Cordelia gave a little wave. "I'll see you over at the Bronze."

Buffy nodded and she and Spike watched Cordelia make her way up the parking lot. Buffy then turned to Spike. "Do you have your bike or Angel's car?"

"My motorcycle." Spike said. "Angel's car…we'll I won't be using it anytime soon." And that was the truth; Spike wouldn't use it anytime soon. Not when Angel was in L.A.

"That's fine." Buffy grinned at him. "I like your bike anyway."

Spike smiled and nodded as he watched her lead him out toward the parking lot and toward his motorcycle. There was definitely something between them, and he could feel it. He wasn't just Buffy's rebound from Angel. He was more to her, and Buffy was the world to him.

Angel pulled his car up to the back of the Hyperion Hotel. He had gone with the realtor, and it turned out Angel had more then enough money to by the Hyperion. In fact, the hotel was cheaper in this reality then it had been in the old one.

Angel slowly made his way into the lobby of the Hyperion, flipping on a light and seeing a ghostly scene in front of him. The Hyperion was decorated exactly how it was left when Angel Investigations made the move to Wolfram and Hart. The furniture, the flowers, the phone, everything was in the exact spot it had been left in. He rushed toward the counter, hoping to find the one piece of his past that he did not want to let go of, but it wasn't there. In fact it was the only thing in the whole hotel that was missing. The signs, the business cards, the case files, anything related to Angel Investigations existence was gone, as if it never was there at all.

Angel sighed as he looked around the hotel. It was so familiar, and yet so foreign to him. He needed to get some air so he decided to make his way out the back, past the garden. He then continued down the street, walking aimlessly and that's when he heard the woman's scream.

Angel quickly turned in the direction of the scream and found himself in a dark alley. At the other end of the alley Angel could just make out the silhouette of a woman being attacked by a man. He quickly rushed forward, throwing the man aside and grabbing the woman's hand, leading her back to the lights of the street.

When they got back to the street Angel turned back to the woman to see if she was okay, and that's when he was stunned. He knew the young black woman standing in front of him, he couldn't remember where from, but the shape of her eyes was so familiar.

"Alonna!" A voice that sent chills up Angel's spin yelled.

Angel turned to see Gunn running toward him.

"Charles!" The girl Angel had saved ran toward Gunn.

And that's when Angel put it all together. He recognized the woman he had saved because it was Gunn's sister. The sister Gunn had tried so hard to protect.

"Are you okay?" Gunn asked Alonna.

Alonna nodded. "I'm fine." She motioned toward Angel. "He saved me."

Gunn stuck his hand out to Angel. "Thank you, man. You saved my baby sister."

Angel shook Gunn's hand, trying to piece everything together. Darla had said that everyone had been given a second chance, and he assumed this was Gunn's. Gunn had the chance to be with his sister. "No problem."

"I'm Charles Gunn." Gunn introduced himself, and them motioned to his sister. "This is Alonna."

"Angel." Angel responded.

"Angel?" Alonna raised an eyebrow. "That's your name?"

Angel dug his hands into his pockets. "Yeah." And with that Angel turned and began to walk away.

"Hold up, man!" Gunn called after him. "That's it? You save my sister and just walk away?"

"I'm sure we will run into each other again." Angel continued walking.

"Yeah? Why you say that?" Gunn asked. "Anymore attackers coming by that I should know about?"

Angel turned back to Gunn. "Get her home. Keep her safe."

Gunn looked at Angel, Angel looked at Gunn, and the two men completely understood each other, as though they were passing words between them but they weren't. Angel had always had that ability with Gunn. He assumed it was because they were so much alike, and he found a small sense of comfort as he walked away from Gunn and Alonna and back toward the Hyperion. He liked knowing that Gunn had no idea who he was and yet they could still read each other like books.

Spike and Buffy arrived at the Bronze to find Cordelia, Willow, and Oz sitting at a table in the back of the club. They both walked over to their group of friends and took seats next to them.

"Good to see you guys." Willow said to Buffy and Spike.

Buffy nodded. "We would have gotten here sooner but Spike had to stop and get gas."

"Didn't realize my bloody bike had none left." Spike added.

"Well, at least you made it." Cordelia seemed sad as she played with the straw in her glass.

"Right." Spike nodded at Cordelia.

"So, where is Xander?" Willow looked over in the direction Buffy and Spike had walked in.

Cordelia took a deep breath, avoiding eye contact with everyone at the table. "He's not coming."

"He's not still upset with what happened at school today, is he?" Willow asked. "I mean, I don't even think Angel is here." Willow looked around. "I haven't seen him…"

"No Angel." Oz stated simply. He always had a way with words.

"I didn't think he'd be stupid enough to show up here." Buffy rolled her eyes.

"No. I mean no Angel ever again." Oz said, looking around to see the confused looks from his friends. "Didn't you guys hear?"

"Hear what?" Buffy asked.

"Angel dropped out of school." Oz said. "I heard the secretaries talking when I went into the office today."

"He dropped out of school?" Buffy asked as she and the rest of the group looked to Spike for an answer.

Spike took a deep breath and nodded slowly. "Yeah. He did."

"Why?" Willow was stunned.

Spike shrugged. "He needed a break, I guess."

"Where is he?" Willow asked. "Is he still in town?"

Spike shook his head, clearly surprising the group. "He left this afternoon."

"Why?" Buffy seemed more curious then anything.

Spike shrugged again, looking up at Cordelia to see the shock written on her face. "He had no real reason to stay, I guess."

Cordelia visibly shivered at Spike's words and looked away from him.

"Well, I guess that's that." Oz said after a moment of silence.

The group at the table then seemed to chipper up, all accept Cordelia who was still looking down at her drink, and Spike, who was never really that happy.

"Looks like everyone is here tonight." Willow said about the crowd in the club.

"Basically." Buffy agreed. "Xander is missing a good time."

"I know." Willow said. "Faith too."

Cordelia seemed to perk up. "Faith's not here?"

Willow shook her head. "I told her to come but you know how she gets."

"All weird and bully-like." Oz stated.

"Exactly." Willow agreed with her boyfriend.

Suddenly, Cordelia stood, a tense look on her face. "I…I have to go…"

"Cordelia! Wait! We just got here-" Buffy tried, but Cordelia was already out the door.

"Let me see if I can get her." Spike stood, knowing why Cordelia had rushed out the door. He made his way swiftly out of the club and caught up to Cordelia a block down the street. "Cordelia!"

Cordelia stopped, turning to face Spike. "What?"

"Look. I know what you're thinking and where you're going but-" Spike said as he reached her.

"No you don't." Cordelia told him.

"I know you're going to see what in the bloody hell Xander is doing and I don't think you should." Spike told her.

"You think he's cheating on me too?" Cordelia raised an eyebrow. "Did Angel brainwash you or something?"

"Cordelia this has nothing to do with Angel." Spike told her.

"And what I am doing now has nothing to do with you so go back to the club and flirt with Buffy some more." Cordelia snapped as she turned on her heel and walked away.

Spike stood there for a moment, staring in the direction Cordelia had walked off in. Even in this reality Cordelia had that edge about her. She could be a bitch whenever she wanted to and she knew how to put people in their place. Spike sighed and turned back in the direction of the Bronze.

One thing Spike had been wrong about when he talked to Cordelia outside of the Bronze was saying that she was going to check in on Xander. She wasn't. She was going to check in on Faith and hoped that what Angel had told her and what she suspected was right deep in her gut was a lie. She prayed that Xander wasn't cheating on her.

She pulled her car up to the front of Faith's house and knew she was wrong. There, in Faith's driveway, was Xander's car. Cordelia took a deep breath and got out of her own car, making he way up to Faith's front door and still half hoping that she would find Xander and Faith inside, working on their health project.

Cordelia rang the doorbell.

A bump, a thump, and lights flicked on from inside the house. A minute later the front door swung open and on the other side stood Faith, clearly naked under the blanket she had wrapped around herself, and Xander standing behind her in his boxers. Both Faith and Xander were visibly shocked to see Cordelia standing on the other side of the door.

Cordelia just shook her head, and turned away from the door, running back to her car as tears fell down her face.

Xander ran after her. "Cordelia! Wait! I can explain!"

But Cordelia didn't give him the chance to as she turned her car on and took off down the street. Though her vision was cloudy, and her heart racing she found herself sitting in front of the only place she felt safe. She looked up realized she would have to wait for Spike to get home. The mansion in front of her was pitch black.

Angel sat in the lobby of the Hyperion Hotel with a phone book in his lap, trying to keep his mind off of Cordelia. He was trying to look Connor up but realized he did not know what Connor's last name was. He figured his best shot at finding his son would be heading down to the college campus the next day.

Angel sighed, standing and stretching out. That's when he heard the front door open. He turned and was in astonished to see who was standing in front of him.

"Hello there, I'm Wesley Wyndam-Pryce." Wesley moved down the stairs to shake Angel's hand. "I know its late, and I am sorry to bother you, but you wouldn't happen to have a room I could stay in tonight, would you? I just got in from England and have a seminar to go to tomorrow. I just need a room tonight."

"This, this isn't a hotel." Angel said.

Wesley raised an eyebrow at him. "Really? That's rather odd. I assumed it was since the sign outside said it was."

"It was." Angel got over the shock of seeing Wesley. "I just bought it."

"I see…" Wesley sighed. "Well, I'm sorry to bother you then, sir." He turned to move back to the door.

Angel moved to the door as well, stopping Wesley. "It's fine. If you just need a room for the night we can manage. I mean, there are plenty of rooms." For some reason, Angel did not want Wesley leaving. He missed his old friend.

"Well, that is quite kind of you Mr.…" Wesley started.

"Angel." Angel said.

"Mr. Angel." Wesley finished.

"Just Angel." Angel told him.

"Well then, Angel." Wesley nodded, moving to the stairs. "What room shall I take?"

"Fourth one on the right is all yours." Angel said, offering Wesley Fred's old room.

"Thank you." Wesley nodded and moved up the stairs.

Angel stood in the lobby for a long time after that, staring up at the hallway Wesley had disappeared down. He hated this reality. He hated seeing Cordelia and Gunn and Wesley and having none of them remember him. It made him feel colder inside then he ever had as a vampire.

Spike stopped his motorcycle in front of Buffy's house. Willow had offered the Slayer a ride home, but Buffy had insisted on going home with Spike and Spike was not going to argue with that.

Buffy hopped off his bike and smiled at him. "Thanks for the ride."

"Not a problem." Spike told her. "I enjoyed it."

"Me too." Buffy smiled back at him.

"Well. I'll see you tomorrow, I guess." Spike took a deep breath.

Buffy rolled her eyes and pulled Spike's close to her before he could object, not that he would have, and kissed him.

They kissed for what seemed like forever, and then Buffy pulled away smiling at Spike and making her way up to her house. Spike sat on his bike for a moment after that, trying to wipe the huge grin off of his face. His new life in this reality had just seemed to perk up.

Spike pulled up to the mansion to find Cordelia sitting on the front steps, her arms wrapped around her knees. Even from the driveway, Spike could tell Cordelia was crying. He could even hear her sniffling every once and a while. He took a deep breath and walked up to the brunette sitting in front of his house.

"Hey there." Spike said as he stepped past Cordelia and moved to unlock the front door of the mansion. He then turned back to her. "If you plan on crying out here all night can you keep it down? I'll be trying to sleep."

Cordelia glared at Spike only to find him smiling back at her. Clearly he wanted to get her talking and he knew the only way to do that was by pissing her off.

Cordelia stood, moving past Spike and into the mansion. She flicked on the lights and took a seat on the couch in the living room as Spike shut the door behind him.

"So, can I ask why you were sitting on my steps crying?" Spike asked, pulling a chair over and setting it across from the couch Cordelia was on.

Cordelia looked down at her hands. "I am sure you already know."

"No. Can't say I do." Spike leaned back. "I'm not a mind reader."

Cordelia looked up at Spike. "Angel was right." She was fighting back tears. "Xander was cheating on me with Faith…" Cordelia wiped her eyes. "I caught him tonight."

Spike didn't know what to say. He had known deep down why Cordelia was there long before he asked her, and now he just felt sorry for her. He wanted to comfort her, but he didn't know how. So he sat instead.

After a moment, Cordelia got herself under control and looked up at Spike. "I'm sure you know why I'm here…"

Spike nodded. He knew.

"Where is he?" Cordelia asked.

Spike knew Cordelia was talking about Angel. "Not here."

"I know that." Cordelia seemed to whisper. "I know he left because of me…"

"Cordelia…" Spike started. He really didn't know what she wanted him to say.

"Just tell me where he is." Cordelia requested.

"Why?" Spike asked. "You plan on chasing after him?"

Cordelia shrugged, laughing to herself. "I know. It sounds crazy. I hardly know him. I mean, I've known him forever but I never really got to _know_ him. You know?"

Spike nodded. Somehow he had understood what Cordelia was trying to say.

"It's crazy, but I feel like I need to go after him. I need to apologize. I don't know why but I feel like I need to be with him wherever he is." Cordelia gaze seemed to drift toward the ceiling. "I know that sounds stupid, but I feel like I belong with him."

And she did. Spike knew that as much as Angel did. Cordelia belonged by Angel's side, she always had. Why else would the Powers have made her his seer? "Yeah…"

Cordelia looked back at Spike. "Please, just tell me where he is…" She seemed to beg.

Spike nodded after a moment. "I will. But not tonight." He stood.

Cordelia stood as well. "What? Why not?"

"Because, you're upset and tired." Spike told her. "And I don't think you should just jump up and leave everything you have here behind you. Sleep on it. If you still want to go after him in the morning I will tell you where he is."

Cordelia rolled her eyes. "Fine."

"You can stay in Angel's old room tonight." Spike told her as he moved to his bedroom. "It's too late. I don't want you driving home."

"Fine…" Cordelia made her way into Angel's room, closing the door behind her.

Spike then made his way into his own room. He wanted to tell Cordelia where Angel was because he wanted them both to be happy, but he also wanted to make sure that leaving Sunnydale was something that Cordelia really desired. He didn't want her to regret her decision after she got to L.A. and then decide to come back to Sunnydale. Spike knew that would cut Angel deeper then anything. He would tell Cordelia where Angel was in the morning, if she still wanted to know.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: All characters and things from ANGEL and BUFFY belong to Joss Whedon and Mutant Enemy. If they aren't on the show they belong to me.

Summary: Angel and Spike get a chance to get back the people that meant the most to them after the battle against Wolfram and Hart. But can they keep the real past a secret from the only people they want to share it with? A/C S/B

**CHAPTER 9**

Angel made his way down the stairs to the lobby of the Hyperion Hotel after a nice night of sleep. He needed that sleep. He needed it because it was the only time he was with Cordelia; she was always in his dreams.

Angel moved to the kitchen and realized that he had forgotten to go food shopping when he arrived in L.A. Having to eat food three times a day was still not something he was used to.

Angel moved back out to the lobby, grabbing his jacket, and then stopped, looking at the leather duster. He then looked outside and realized he probably didn't need a leather jacket; it was already rather hot outside. He just wasn't used to having a body temperature, or being able to walk in broad daylight. He sighed and flung the jacket back at the counter. He took a step toward the door and then a step back to his jacket, quickly throwing it on. He knew he didn't need it, but he felt naked without it. His duster had been part of him for so long; it was part of the past that he did not want to forget.

"Planning on walking into a freezer anytime soon?" Wesley asked as he made his way down the stairs.

Angel looked up at his friend, a friend that didn't remember even knowing Angel. "Huh?"

"You're jacket." Wesley pointed to the duster Angel had just put back on. "You give the impression that it is rather cold outside."

"Oh." Angel nodded, reluctantly taking the jacket off. "I just wanted to see if it fit."

Wesley nodded. "I don't mean to be a bother but is there anything to eat? I am rather hungry."

Angel shook his head. "I haven't really settled in yet, but I was going to head down the street. There's a coffee place, they serve breakfast. If you want, you can come."

Wesley nodded. "If that's alright with you?"

"Sure." Angel told him. He was actually glad Wesley was coming with him. He missed talking to Wesley and he was pleased to have the company.

Angel moved to the door and led Wesley the two blocks to the coffee shop where they sat and ordered breakfast. Wesley had tea and a biscuit, while Angel had a cup of coffee and an omelet.

"So, you said you were here for a conference?" Angel asked Wesley as he took a sip of his coffee. "Do you mind if I ask what its for?"

"It's a historian conference." Wesley told Angel.

"So you're a historian?"

"Yes."

Angel nodded; it made sense. Wesley had always known his history and was quite a brilliant man. "What kind of history?"

"Uh…" Wesley straightened his glasses, trying to figure out how to approach the subject. "Worldly history, ancient mostly. Mystical myths and entities."

Angel gave a small grin. He knew exactly what Wesley was, but he decided to play along. "So you research like vampires and ghosts?"

Wesley nodded slowly. "The myths of them and how they relate to the development of civilizations."

"Who do you work for?" Angel pried a little more.

Wesley seemed somewhat flustered by Angel's question. "A council of sorts in Britain."

"Which one?"

"You wouldn't know it."

"The Watcher's Council?"

Wesley was silent, visibly stunned by Angel's knowledge. After a moment he seemed to recover. "How do you know of the Watcher's Council?"

"I used to date the Slayer…" Angel looked away.

"Buffy?" Wesley questioned.

Angel nodded.

"Well, she is not to speak of the Council." Wesley told him.

"I know." Angel replied. "But it's not like it's a big deal. I mean, vampires and demons don't exist anymore so she really doesn't have a job."

"Not necessarily true." Wesley told Angel. "I mean, yes, it is correct that she no longer has a true calling, and that vampire do not exist anymore, but demons, well that is a different story…"

Angel raised an eyebrow at this new information. "What do you mean?"

"Demons do still exist." Wesley told him. "But only the ones some would say are on the right side."

"So good demons?" Angel asked, his thoughts immediately drifting to Lorne.

Wesley nodded. "I suppose you could say that. They are the demons that are not a threat to humans, the ones who are willing to co-exists with us."

"How come we don't see them?" Angel asked.

"They tend to stay low-key. They don't bother us, we do not bother them." Wesley explained, checking his watch. "I really should be going now." He stood. "Thank you for the room, Mr. Angel."

"Its just Angel." Angel stood as well. "And if you need to stay another night, that's fine."

"Are you sure?" Wesley asked. "Because that would actually be wonderful. I'm not exactly sure how long I'll be in town."

"It's fine." Angel told him. "I mean, you can't say it isn't weird that we ran into each other." Angel truly believed that. What was the chance that Wesley would ever come back into his life in this reality?

"Very true. Both of us knowing the Slayer…" Wesley made that connection. Not the one of a past he spent fighting side by side with Angel.

"Right." Angel nodded, almost sadly.

"I'll see you later then, Angel." Wesley said, making his way out of the coffee shop.

Angel also moved to the door. He turned in the opposite direction Wesley had gone in. He was heading over to the college campus to see if he could find Connor. He wasn't sure what he was going to do if he did see his son, but he just wanted to make sure Connor was okay.

Cordelia awoke in Angel's bed to the sun beating in from the window. She sat up; stretching out and taking a good look around the room. Angel had left quite a few things with him, among them, his Sunnydale High School varsity jacket. Cordelia picked up the jacket and put it on. It was a little big on her, but she felt comfortable in it. She decided she would bring it with her when she went to Angel, because her mind was made up. Spike was going to tell her where Angel had run off to and she was going to find him. For some reason she needed to be with him.

Cordelia made her way out into the kitchen to find Spike sitting at the table with a cereal bowl in front of him. When Cordelia entered the room, he turned and nodded at her.

"Sleep well?" Spike asked.

Cordelia nodded. "I did."

"Good." Spike went back to eating.

Cordelia sat down across from him. "I thought about it. I'm still going after Angel."

Spike nodded. He was hoping Cordelia would still want Angel. For some reason, Spike wanted Angel to be happy and he knew the only way for that to happen was for Cordelia to be with Angel.

Before Spike could answer, however, there was a loud knock on the door. Spike looked over at Cordelia. "Just stay here a minute."

Cordelia complied as Spike turned the corner to see who was at the front door. He then quickly came back into the kitchen.

"Who is it?" Cordelia asked.

"It's Xander." Spike told her.

Cordelia turned white as a ghost. "What should I do?"

"Talk to him?" Spike suggested.

Cordelia shook her head feverishly. "No. He won't be rational, trust me. I'm afraid of him."

"Afraid?" Spike raised an eyebrow. He didn't like the sound of that. "Stay here, be quiet. I'll take care of him."

Cordelia nodded, and Spike moved toward the front door, opening it to find a noticeably angry Xander on the other side.

Xander pushed at the door, trying to get in the mansion. "Where is she?"

"Where is who?" Spike played dumb. He had never seen Xander this angry or rude in his life.

Xander was in Spike's face. "I'm not stupid. I know Cordelia is here. Her car is out front!" Xander pointed to Cordelia's car that was sitting in front of the mansion.

Spike also looked at Cordelia's car and nodded. "Yes it is."

"So where is she?"

"Who?"

"CORDELIA!"

"I don't bloody know." Spike was still playing dumb, but he was on his guard. He didn't like how crazed Xander seemed to be.

"Look, you're buddy Angel already screwed things up with me and her, don't you be screwing it up too." Xander got in Spike's face.

"From what I understand you screwed it up yourself just fine." Spike shot back.

Xander clenched his jaw, leaning against the door, which forced it open a little more, but Spike stood his ground.

"I'm not leaving until I see her." Xander said.

"Well then you'll be hear a damn long time, because I don't know where she is." Spike lied.

"Then why is her car here?" Xander tried to remain calm, thinking that Spike might tell him where Cordelia was if he was more relaxed.

Spike wasn't stupid. He knew what Xander was doing, and so he continued lying. "I don't know. It's bloody been there all night. I got home, and it was there. I thought maybe she left it here and went somewhere with you."

"Why would she have done that?" Xander asked.

Spike shrugged. "I don't bloody know. She is your girlfriend."

"Not anymore." Xander sighed, seeming to believe Spike. "Do you know where I can find her?"

Spike gave Xander a dumb look. "If I knew where she was I would have told you."

Xander nodded, accepting Spike's answer. "If you hear from her or see her, let me know?"

Spike nodded. "Will do." He then closed the door in Xander's face, and watched as Xander made his way back to his car, then Spike quickly darted back in the kitchen to find Cordelia sitting silently.

"You need to get out of here soon." Spike told her. "Xander doesn't seem right. I'm afraid he will do something if he finds you here, or anywhere in this town."

Cordelia nodded in agreement. "I know. I'm scared too."

"Go to Angel." Spike told her. "He's in L.A. I couldn't tell you where, but try this address." Spike wrote the address of the Hyperion Hotel. "I have a feeling Angel will be there, if not, try and find him."

Cordelia nodded, taking the address from Spike. "Thank you."

Spike nodded. "Be safe."

"I will be." Cordelia moved to the door, but then turned back to Spike. "Spike? Seriously, thank you."

"No problem." Spike gave her a slight wave and watched her rush out to her car. He made sure she made it down the road and out of sight safely before turning back into the house. He hoped he had done the right thing by telling Cordelia where Angel was.

Angel made his way around the college campus. It was rather big and he had no idea where he would start looking for Connor or what he would do if he did find his son. He eventually found himself wandering into the school's library. He looked around the library and found that most of the students were on the computers; barely any were actually looking at books.

Angel shook his head, a small smile falling across his lips. He would have picked a book over a computer any day, but it seemed like the generation he had now become a part of were computer-savvy. He guessed he would have to learn how to really work a computer at some point soon. He no longer had Fred or Cordelia around to help him with that. He sighed, thinking of them both. He missed the women of his life dearly; especially Cordelia.

Angel wandered into the library a little more, looking around.

"Can I help you?" A woman's voice came from the desk that Angel had just walked past.

Angel turned back to the woman, but could not see her face for the computer she was typing on blocked it. "I was actually looking for someone."

The woman popped her head out from behind the screen, and Angel immediately recognized her. He couldn't believe it.

"Fred?" Angel smiled in disbelief. He didn't understand how he kept running into his family. The family that didn't remember him. He expected to see Cordelia when he was sent to Sunnydale, but he couldn't get his head around the fact that he had been in L.A for less then two days and had already run into Gunn, Wesley, and Fred. It was as if they were all meant to know each other regardless of what reality they were in.

Fred raised an eyebrow at Angel. "How do you know my name?"

Angel had to think quickly. "You're nametag." He pointed down to the tag on her shirt.

"Oh." Fred seemed to blush. "Duh. So who are you looking for?"

"I…a kid named Connor, actually." Angel said.

"Connor…?" Fred was searching for more information.

"I don't actually know his last name." Angel knew he sounded dumb, but it was the truth. He wasn't sure what Connor's last name was in this reality.

"Well, that's going to be a lot of help…" Fred raised an eyebrow at Angel.

"Yeah…I know." Angel shuffled his feet.

"Does he hang out here a lot?" Fred asked. "I've been working here part time since I started school. I know everyone who comes in here."

"You go to school here?" Angel asked, wondering about Fred's life in this reality.

Fred nodded. "I'm going to be a physicist."

Angel smiled at her. Finally, Fred was going to get to follow her dream. "That's good."

Fred nodded. "Thanks. So back to the Connor you were looking for…"

"Right." Angel nodded. "I doubt I'll find him."

"Well, what does he look like?" Fred asked.

"He's about as tall as me, a little thinner though, blonde hair, kinda long. Blue eyes." Angel described his son to Fred.

"Connor Angel." Fred said.

Angel was shocked that Fred knew whom he was talking about and that Connor had the same last name as him. "Yeah…"

"He comes in here all the time. He's going to school to be a detective. He does a lot of research in here." Fred explained.

"A detective?" Angel couldn't help but smile. It seemed as though Connor was following in his footsteps, even though he couldn't remember that Angel was his father.

"Yeah." Fred nodded. "If I see him do you want me to tell him you were looking for him?"

Angel nodded. "Yeah. I'm Angel." Angel shook Fred's hand.

"What a name…" Fred smiled back at Angel.

Angel blushed. "If Connor comes in tell him to come to the Hyperion Hotel. Do you know where that is?" He wasn't sure why, but he wanted Connor to swing by the hotel. He wanted to see his son. He would think of an excuse to have Connor there when Connor arrived.

Fred nodded. "Sure do."

"Thanks, Fred." Angel smiled at her.

"You're welcome." Fred smiled back at Angel and watched him walk out of the library before going back to her computer work. "What a tall handsome man…" Fred smiled as she thought of Angel.

Buffy knocked on the mansion door. When no one answered she pulled at the doorknob until she was able to jerk the door open with her slayer strength. She stepped into the mansion and found it rather quiet.

"Spike?" Buffy called out. "Are you home?"

"Kitchen…" Spike seemed to mumble.

Buffy made her way into the kitchen to find Spike sitting at the table, staring at the wall.

"Wow, what's wrong with you?" Buffy asked.

Spike looked at Buffy and then back at the wall. "I think I made a mistake."

"What happened?" Buffy took a seat next to Spike.

Spike turned to Buffy and sighed. "Cordelia came over last night. She found out that Xander was really cheating on her with Faith. She was looking for Angel. She wanted to apologize to him, I guess."

"And?" Buffy pried.

"I told her I would tell her where he was but she had to wait to the morning. She wanted to run after him and I had to make sure that was something she really wanted to do." Spike explained. "She stayed over and this morning she still wanted to know where Angel was. I was going to tell her, but then Xander showed up. He was so bloody angry."

"He was?"

"I've never seen him like that. He looked like he wanted to rip someone's throat out."

"He can be like that sometimes."

"He was looking for Cordelia. I was afraid he was looking to hurt her if he found her." Spike told her. "I told him I didn't know where she was, so he left. Then I told Cordelia where Angel was and had her leave immediately in case Xander came back."

"You really were afraid for Cordelia?" Buffy could sense Spike's concern.

"I know she means a lot to Angel and I couldn't live with myself if Xander did find her and hurt her." Spike explained.

Buffy nodded. She understood. "So Cordelia left?"

"Yeah. She went after Angel." Spike told her. "He went to L.A."

"So, what's the mistake?" Buffy asked.

"Maybe I shouldn't have told Cordelia. She is so young and a city like that…" Spike trailed off.

"If she is with Angel, she is fine."

"Angel doesn't know she is coming."

"Then you better call him and tell him." Buffy told Spike.

Spike nodded. "I guess so."

"Here." Buffy handed Spike the phone. "Make the call."

Spike sighed and dial the one number he hoped he would reach Angel at. He wasn't entirely sure, but he knew Angel well enough to know that the man liked to know his surroundings. He liked to be comfortable somewhere.

Angel arrived back at the hotel to find the phone ringing. He quickly made his way over to the desk, wondering why the phone was still hooked up, but then again, he couldn't ask many questions in this reality. Things seemed to work themselves out.

Angel picked up the phone. "Hello?"

"Angel, it's Spike." Spike's voice was on the other end of the line.

"Spike? How'd you know I was here?"

"Lucky guess. Angel, I need to tell you something."

"Spike, you won't believe it. Wesley, Gunn, Fred, they are all in L.A. and they are all happy. Wesley is actually staying here because of some business trip. I mean none of them remember me or anything but they are all okay. And Connor is coming by at some point hopefully, and get this! He's a detective! Well, he is going to be one. A chip off the old block!" Angel was very excited.

"Angel that's great, but listen-" Spike tried again.

"And, last night I hated this world. I hated not having anyone remember me, but after I saw them all, they all seem so happy, you know? Maybe they were better off not knowing me…"

"Well, I'm not sure about that, but Angel listen to me! I have to tell you something!"

Just then the door to the Hyperion Hotel swung open and Angel turned to see the only true angel he had ever known walk in. He had to blink twice to make sure what he was seeing was actually true.

"Angel?" Cordelia called his name from her spot at the door.

Angel nodded at the woman he loved before he turned back to the phone. "Spike…I have to go. Cordelia is here…"

"That's what I was trying to bloody say!" Spike yelled, but his efforts were useless, Angel had hung up the phone already.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: All characters and things from ANGEL and BUFFY belong to Joss Whedon and Mutant Enemy. If they aren't on the show they belong to me.

Summary: Angel and Spike get a chance to get back the people that meant the most to them after the battle against Wolfram and Hart. But can they keep the real past a secret from the only people they want to share it with? A/C S/B

**CHAPTER 10**

Spike hung up the phone and sighed. He couldn't believe that Angel had just hung up on him like that. He looked over at Buffy who had a small smile on her face.

"So, I guess you got a hold of Angel?" Buffy asked.

Spike nodded. "Cordelia had just gotten there. He hung up on me when she walked in."

"Well, at least we know she made it there." Buffy offered.

"True." Spike agreed. "And she is safe."

"Right." Buffy nodded. "But what about Xander?"

"We don't tell him." Spike said. "I'm afraid he'll go after her and maybe do something if he finds out she went after Angel."

Buffy nodded in agreement. "Xander can be irrational sometimes."

"He seems it." Spike said. And it didn't make sense to Spike at all. In the old reality Xander was a lot of things, but he had never raised a hand to a woman or been as deceptive as he was in this reality. Spike didn't want to admit it, but he liked the old Xander much better.

"Yeah." Buffy stood. "Things will blow over eventually. So you wanna go out for pizza or something?"

Spike looked up at Buffy. "Right now?"

"Yeah." Buffy smiled at Spike, pulling him up by his arm. "You did a good thing, sending Cordelia to Angel. You deserve a reward."

Spike smiled back at her. "And that would be pizza?"

"Maybe a little more." Buffy kissed him gently. "If you're lucky."

Spike smiled down at her, taking her by the hand and leading her out the front door of the mansion. Things seemed to be finally right. He was with Buffy and Angel had Cordelia now.

Angel stood at his spot by the counter as Cordelia stepped into the lobby. He was amazed that she was there. After all that had happened back at Sunnydale he was sure he had lost her yet again.

"Cordelia? What are you doing here?" Angel stepped toward Cordelia and to his surprise, she rushed into his embrace. A moment later he heard her sniffle and realized she was crying. He quickly looked down at her. "Cordelia? What happened? What's wrong?"

"I'm so sorry." Cordelia clung to his shirt. "You were right, I didn't want to believe you, but you were right."

"Cordelia, slow down." Angel led her to the couch. "What was I right about?"

Cordelia took a deep breath, wiping up her tears as Angel took a seat next to her. "Xander. He was cheating on me."

Angel nodded, looking at his hands. "I'm sorry you had to find out this way."

Cordelia looked over at Angel to see he was genuinely sorry. For some reason, seeing him feel bad for her relaxed her a little. "Don't be." She ran her finger gently across his wrist. "It's better I found out."

Angel looked over at her and smiled sadly. "I wish it had been early…"

Cordelia laughed bitterly. "Yeah, maybe then I wouldn't have slept with him."

Angel looked remorseful at Cordelia's words, but said nothing. He knew her well enough to know she was not done talking yet.

"I don't know what I was thinking that night. I just wanted to prove to myself that what I had with Xander was real." She gazed ahead as she continued talking, trying to fight back tears of regret. "I guess I thought if he really loved me then he would have waited for me. I gave myself to him that night and he shoved it back in my face. I can't believe I was that stupid…"

"You're not stupid." Angel took Cordelia by the hand. "I know you well enough to know that."

"But that's what's so funny, Angel." Cordelia looked at him. "You don't know me at all."

That stung. Angel felt it. It was like a stake through the heart for the ex-vampire. He knew Cordelia better then anyone knew her. She just didn't remember. "Cordelia, I just meant…"

"And that's why me being here is so ridiculous." Cordelia stood.

Angel's eyes grew wide. "What? Wait?" He stood also. "You're not leaving are you?"

Cordelia turned back to Angel. "I don't know. I came after you because I felt that I needed to be with you for some reason. It doesn't even make sense to me, but it's not fair of me to just assume that you want me around."

"Why wouldn't I want you here?"

"After what I did to you?"

"You didn't do anything to me, Cordelia." Angel assured her.

"Sure I did." Cordelia sighed. "I am the reason you and Buffy broke up, the reason you and Xander aren't friends anymore." Cordelia paused for a moment, and then added. "I'm the reason you left Sunnydale, aren't I?"

"I left for many reasons, Cordelia. But it wasn't your fault." Angel was careful not to call her Cordy, although it hurt his tongue to say Cordelia. Cordy was his best friend, his soul mate, the woman he loved; Cordelia was a shadow of that woman, the young naïve high school girl who did not understand how important she was to Angel.

"I know it sounds crazy, but I can't go back to Sunnydale." Cordelia told him. "I feel like I belong here, in L.A. with you. I can't explain it."

Angel smiled. He wanted Cordelia there with him more than anything, but it had to be her choice. "Are you sure?"

Cordelia nodded. "I can't go back home. And not just because of Xander…"

"Wait, what would Xander have to do with it?" Angel asked. "Aside from the fact that he cheated on you."

"He came over the mansion looking for me this morning. Spike steered him off, but you should have heard him, Angel. I don't think I've ever seen him that mad before."

"What did he have to be mad at? He cheated on you."

"I know." Cordelia sighed. "But you know Xander."

"No, I really don't." Angel said, and that was the truth; he had not known Xander in the old reality and he especially didn't know him in this one.

"He can get angry sometimes…"

"He didn't hurt you, did he?" Angel asked immediately.

"No." Cordelia shook her head. "I didn't stay around long enough to give him the chance."

Angel nodded. "And he'll never get the chance." Angel moved closer to Cordelia. "I'll keep you safe."

"You don't have to watch out for me if you don't want to, Angel." Cordelia told him, her heartbeat increases as the distance between her and Angel decreased.

"I want you to stay here, with me, Cordelia." Angel told her.

"Call me Cordy…" Cordelia said as more of a statement then a question before she felt her lips connect with his.

The kiss was the same as it had been back at the mansion and, before that, back at Wolfram and Hart; full of passion and desperation. Both Angel and Cordelia were so wrapped up in their kiss that neither of them heard the front door open.

"Hello there…oh my." Wesley's voice startled Angel and Cordelia, causing them to pull apart for each other.

"Wesley!" Angel seemed rather surprised.

"I'm so sorry, Angel." Wesley apologized, as he turned red with embarrassment. "I didn't know you were going to have company tonight."

"It's fine." Angel assured his old friend who could not remember him. "I didn't know she was coming." He motioned to Cordelia. "But Wesley, this is Cordelia Chase."

"Nice to meet you, Miss Chase." Wesley nodded at Cordelia. "I'm Wesley Wyndam-Pryce."

Cordelia studied Wesley for a moment before nodding. "Nice to meet you too." She felt as though she knew the Englishman standing in front of her; she just couldn't remember from where.

"I'll be off to my room now." Wesley was clearly embarrassed as he made his way up the stairs and down the hall.

When the door to Wesley's room shut, Cordelia turned to Angel. "Who was that?"

"Wesley." Angel said. "He needed a place to stay while here on business. He knows Buffy so…"

"Friend of hers?" Cordelia asked.

"Not exactly." Angel told her. "He knows Buffy from work."

"Buffy doesn't work."

"She kind of does."

Cordelia raised an eyebrow.

"I'll explain." Angel told her. "It might take a while though." He motioned to the couch.

Cordelia nodded and made her way back to the couch with Angel following close behind her. Angel took a deep breath; he was about to explain the world of demons and vampires and slayers to Cordelia. Those were things the old Cordelia had faced daily without so much as a flinch, but Angel wasn't sure how Cordelia would handle them now since she could not remember her past.

Spike entered the pizzeria a few steps behind Buffy. He was glad that Cordelia had made it to L.A. safe and that he was now hanging out with Buffy. Things seemed to be working out for both Spike and Angel.

Buffy and Spike slid into a booth in the back of the store. Spike had his back to the door and didn't understand why, when Buffy looked up at him, she got a nervous look on her face.

"Buffy? What is it?" Spike asked the girl sitting across from him.

Buffy nodded toward the door. "Xander just walked in."

Spike turned in his seat to see that Xander had in fact just entered the pizzeria. He then turned back to Buffy. "Great…"

"What should we do?" Buffy asked as she saw Xander spot her and begin to make his way over toward her and Spike.

"Nothing. Act like you know nothing." Spike told her.

Buffy nodded just as Xander approached the table.

"Hey Xander." Buffy acted naturally.

"Hey Buffy." Xander smiled at her and then turned to Spike. "Spike?"

"Yeah?" Spike looked up at Xander.

"I just drove past your place. Cordelia's car is gone." Xander gave a fake smile.

Spike looked surprised. "Really?"

"Really." Xander told him. "Do you know where Cordelia or her car went?"

Spike looked at Buffy and then back at Xander. "No. I've been out with Buffy all day."

Xander looked over at Buffy, who nodded.

"He has been." Buffy lied for Spike.

Xander sighed, he wasn't sure if he believed Spike, but he knew Buffy wouldn't lie to him. He then took a seat next to Buffy, burying his head in his hands.

Buffy looked at Xander and then at Spike, raising an eyebrow at Spike who shrugged at her.

Buffy placed a hand awkwardly on Xander's back. "Xander, what's wrong?"

Xander looked up at Buffy. "Cordelia's gone. She caught me in a bad situation last night and now she left. No one knows where she is. I even went by her house. Her parents are home from their vacation and they said she left them no note. Nothing. They said if they don't hear from her soon they are going to the police."

Spike raised an eyebrow. "The police?"

Xander nodded. "I told them Angel probably had something to do with it."

"What?" Spike wanted to reach across the table and slam Xander's head a few times. "Angel is gone."

"And so is Cordelia now." Xander told him.

"So what?" Buffy asked. "You think Angel kidnapped her or something?"

"I don't know. The cops said they will start an official search if she doesn't show up in three days."

"You know Angel had nothing to do with this." Spike told Xander.

Xander stood, shrugging. "I don't know that. All I know is my girlfriend is missing now."

"You told me she wasn't your girlfriend earlier." Spike reminded him.

"She will be when I get her back." Xander told him.

"What happened that made her run off anyway?" Buffy asked Xander, already knowing what had gone on.

"She caught me and Faith at a bad time. We were just working on our project." Xander lied.

"Oh, I see…" Buffy nodded, but she knew Xander was lying, and that bothered her.

Xander nodded, looking back at Spike. "So, if Angel calls let him know the cops will be after him in a few days."

Spike said nothing as he watched Xander walk out of the pizzeria. He just kept his jaw clenched tight.

"Spike?" Buffy reached her hand out and touched his wrist, causing Spike to turn back to her. "Things are going to be okay."

Spike shook his head. "Xander can't just accuse Angel like that."

"Everything will sort itself out." Buffy tried to assure him.

"You know things could get bad for Angel fast, right? I mean, if Xander can convince Cordelia's parents that Angel forced Cordelia to go with him? It wouldn't matter what Cordelia said either, no one would listen." Spike said.

Buffy nodded. "Yeah. Cordelia's family has a lot of power and rarely listen to her."

"And Angel has nothing." Spike added. It was true, Angel had nothing more in this reality then he had in the last; no family, no power, no one who could save him if Cordelia's parents did accuse him.

"This could get bad." Buffy agreed. "We should call Angel."

"And worry him? No one is after him yet." Spike asked. "What if someone is tapping our wire or following us or something?"

Buffy nodded, realizing that could be a possibility since Spike and Buffy were the two people closes to Cordelia and Angel. "Maybe we should go to Giles." She suggested. "He might know what to do."

Spike nodded in agreement. Giles always seemed to know the right thing to do in any situation in the past reality. Spike hoped that in the present one Giles was the same. They really needed his help right now.

Angel sat next to Cordelia. He had just told her that vampires had once existed and demons still did. He also told her Buffy was the Slayer and Wesley worked for the Watcher's Council. He was now waiting for her reaction.

After a moment, Cordelia turned back to Angel. "You know something?"

"What?" Angel asked her.

"I'm not really surprised or freaked out by any of this. I mean, I think I should be." Cordelia said. "But I'm not. It's like I kind of already knew all of this."

Angel raised an eyebrow, wondering if Cordelia was remembering some part of her past. "Really?"

Cordelia nodded. "Yeah. It's like the feeling I had before I decided to come here to find you. I…I can't explain it."

Angel studied Cordelia a little more. "Why did you decide to come after me?"

Cordelia shrugged, trying to hide her blush.

The red in her cheeks forced a sad grin to dance across Angel's lips. Cordelia, his Cordelia, never blushed. She had too much self-confidence to blush. It was one of the things that made him fall so hard for her.

"Well, besides Xander cheating on me, I don't know." Cordelia took Angel's hand in hers. "I felt like I needed to be with you. I don't know why, but I can't imagine my life without you now."

Angel smiled back at her, gripping her hand a little tighter in his. "I know the feeling."

"Really?" Cordelia gave Angel her 100-watt smile that had always made him melt. "Well good, because I happen to have some real feelings for you, Liam Angel."

Angel smiled back at her. "Just call me Angel." He then moved in and kissed her. "Now, Miss Chase." He stood. "Do you want to go out for a nice walk in this lovely city of ours?" He held out his hand.

Cordelia took his hand and stood, allowing Angel to lead her out to the street where they made their way down to the park a few blocks over.

Angel and Cordelia had been walking in the park for five minutes, hand in hand, before Angel felt as if they were being watched. He stopped suddenly, causing Cordelia to look at him.

"What's wrong, Angel?" Cordelia asked.

Angel remained silent, looking around. He hated not having his vampire senses, he felt as though someone was there, he just couldn't tell where. Then, suddenly, he turned around and was relieved to see who was behind them.

Cordelia on the other hand, wasn't relieved as she saw Gunn, standing a few feet behind them. She gripped Angel's hand tighter, whispering to the ex-vampire. "What do you think he wants? Money?"

Angel realized Cordelia was reacting to Gunn's street look. Angel studied Gunn for a minute, realizing his former best friend did look a lot tougher then Angel previously remembered.

"No. He doesn't want anything." Angel assured Cordelia and then motioned to Gunn. "What's up?"

Gunn seemed hesitant, but then took a step toward Angel. "Angel, right?"

Angel nodded. "Yeah. Do you need help or something?"

Gunn looked away and then back at Angel, digging his hands in his pockets. "I didn't mean to scare you."

"You didn't." Angel told him. "I can't say I like being followed but…"

"Well, you scared the hell out of me." Cordelia told Gunn.

"Sorry." Gunn apologized to the woman he didn't remember and who didn't remember him either. He then looked back at Angel. "I need your help. I don't even know if you can help me. I just, I had a feeling you could."

Angel nodded. "What is it?"

"My sister…the one you saved?" Gunn seemed to choke on his own words.

"Yeah?" Angel didn't like the sound in Gunn's voice. "Did something happen?"

Gunn nodded. "I left her back at our place. I shouldn't have, but I didn't know…an animal must have gotten in the police said. It bit her and…"

"Oh my…" Cordelia covered her mouth. "And your sister…" Cordelia couldn't finish her sentence.

Gunn nodded, knowing what Cordelia was implying. "She was dead before the police even got there. They found her body out of our front door. They said the animal must have dragged her. It happened two days ago. I've been walking in fog. I can't go back there, I don't want to have to." He turned back to Angel. "I've got nowhere to go, and now that I'm standing here I realize that isn't your problem…I just didn't know where else to go. I don't even know you, but I feel like I trust you."

Angel nodded at the irony of it all. Gunn knew Angel, he just couldn't remember. "You can stay with us." He motioned to himself and Cordelia.

Gunn nodded, smiling. "Thanks." He looked at Cordelia. "I'm Charles Gunn by the way."

"Cordelia Chase." Cordelia shook Gunn's hand, surprised at how comfortable she felt around the man she had just met.

"Come on." Angel motioned for Gunn to follow him and Cordelia back to hotel as he wrapped an arm around Cordelia. Angel was beyond mad. He couldn't believe the powers would let Gunn's sister die in this reality. Everyone was supposed to get a second chance; Angel found it hard to absorb that Gunn's second chance only led to him losing his sister all over again, just under different circumstances, although eerily similar. In the old reality, he had lost his sister to the eternal kiss of a vampire and in this one he had lost her to an animal.

Buffy and Spike arrived at Giles house as the moon came out from behind the clouds it had been using for shelter all night to illuminate the streets of Sunnydale. Spike had walked those streets a million times in the dead of night and only now did they seem to creep him out.

Buffy knocked on the door and a minute later Giles opened it, surprised to see Buffy and Spike standing there.

"Can I help you too?" Giles asked.

Buffy nodded. "We've got a problem."

"Come in." Giles moved aside to allow Buffy and Spike to enter. "What's wrong?"

"Xander cheated on Cordelia and she caught him." Spike said. "So she ran off to L.A. to find Angel, and now Xander is trying to say Angel kidnapped her."

"What?" Giles seemed shocked. "Are you certain?"

"Pretty damn certain." Buffy sighed, sitting on Giles' couch. "Xander told me and Spike that if Cordelia doesn't contact her parents in three days the police are going to start looking for her."

"No one knows she is in L.A.?" Giles asked.

"Besides me, you, and Spike, no." Buffy told him.

"Angel didn't kidnap her either. She wanted to go." Spike told him. "She was afraid Xander would hurt her since she discovered him and Faith, and after I saw him this morning I was afraid of the same thing."

"You think Xander would really hurt Cordelia?" Giles raised an eyebrow.

"I don't know." Buffy said honestly.

"Then she is safe with Angel." Giles said. "We should keep it that way."

"If the police find Angel then it won't matter. No one will listen to him or Cordelia." Spike started.

"We must not allow that to happen." Giles told him. "Do not tell anyone else she is with Angel."

"Should we contact Angel?" Buffy asked.

"It probably isn't a good idea. You're probably being watched." Giles told them.

"So we just let Angel and Cordelia live in L.A. and not let them know what could happen if they are caught?" Buffy asked.

"The whole thing might blow over." Giles suggested. "For now, it's best to sit tight."

Suddenly, there was a thump on the door. Giles, Buffy, and Spike all looked at each other before Giles slowly moved to the door. He opened it, and the body of a man fell in.

"What the hell?" Buffy jumped.

Giles looked down at the body, also shocked. It was Spike who noticed the detail on the man's neck.

Spike bent down, moving the man's head so that Giles could see the mark Spike had seen also. Two pinholes.

"He was bitten?" Buffy asked. "What kind of an animal bites like that?"

"Not an animal…" Giles was shocked.

"A vampire." Spike finished also stunned. Vampires weren't supposed to exist any longer in this reality.

Angel had gotten Gunn situated in a room down the hall and had made his way back to his own room. He opened the door and to his surprise, found Cordelia sitting on his bed. He smiled at her.

"What are you doing?" Angel asked her.

"It's late. I'm tired and I am _so_ not cleaning out the room you gave me tonight." Cordelia told him. "You can help me do it in the morning."

"So you're just going to stay in here tonight?" Angel asked, taking a seat on his bed next to her.

"Why not?" Cordelia smiled back at him. "We shared a bed in my room before. It's no different."

"It is different though." Angel smiled up at her.

"Really? How come?" Cordelia ran her hand through his spiky hair.

"Because." Angel moved and kissed her. "I know you like me now."

Cordelia kissed him and then pushed him to his side of the bed. "Well, you just relax tonight, buddy, and get some sleep." She then turned the light off and rolled over to her side of the bed.

Angel smiled at her back and then looked up at the ceiling, slowly, however his smile faded as he thought of what had happened to Gunn earlier that night. Then, something hit him. He sat up in bed, causing Cordelia to look over at him.

"What?" Cordelia asked him.

"What the hell kind of wild animals live in L.A.?" Angel asked her.

"None that I know of. It's a city." Cordelia said tiredly. "Why?"

"An animal didn't bite Gunn's sister." Angel felt a sickening feeling in his stomach.

"What? Then what did?" Cordelia seemed suddenly awake.

"A vampire." Angel told her. He wasn't making a random guess either. He had a feeling, deep down he _knew_ it was a vampire.


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: All characters and things from ANGEL and BUFFY belong to Joss Whedon and Mutant Enemy. If they aren't on the show they belong to me.

Summary: Angel and Spike get a chance to get back the people that meant the most to them after the battle against Wolfram and Hart. But can they keep the real past a secret from the only people they want to share it with? A/C S/B

**CHAPTER 11**

Angel marched down the stairs of the Hyperion Hotel to the lobby with Cordelia trailing behind him. He knew it wasn't his place to investigate or fight vampires anymore, after all, he was human now, but he also knew vampires were not supposed to exist anymore. Things weren't making sense.

"So, what? You're just going to go over and check her body?" Cordelia asked Angel.

Angel sighed, reaching the bottom of the stairs. "I don't know."

"What do you mean you don't know?" Cordelia passed him on the stairs, turning and facing him so she blocked his way out the door. "You should know."

Angel moved passed her and toward his weapon cabinet, glad that it and all his weapons were still in the Hyperion in this reality. He couldn't help but smile as he opened the cabinet; the Cordelia behind him was starting to sound a lot like his Cordelia. "I'll figure it out."

"Well, I doubt the morgue is going to let you just walk in there…" Cordelia started.

"I'm not going to the morgue." He searched the cabinet, looking for what weapon he wanted, but blocking Cordelia's view from what was inside the cabinet. "It happened two nights ago. I'm not looking for a body."

"What are you talking about?"

"She would have been turned already, if she drank, which I have a feeling she did. I'm looking for a vampire."

"You said they don't exist anymore!"

"I lied, I guess."

"I think you're crazy." Cordelia folded her arms across her chest. "And even if you're right, and it's a vampire, what are you going to do?"

Angel found the weapon he had been looking for, his favorite long-sword. He smiled and pulled it out, facing Cordelia. "I'll take care of it."

"What the hell is that?" The weapon shocked Cordelia.

"A sword." Angel said simply.

"I can see that." Cordelia's eyes were wide. "But why do you have one?"

Angel shrugged. He didn't know exactly how to explain that to Cordelia without confusing her even more.

"So you're just going to go swing a sword around?" Cordelia asked.

"I'll cut her head off, actually. If she is a vampire." Angel said matter-of-factly.

"So you're just going to kill some vampire and that is that?" Cordelia asked rhetorically. "You don't even know how to kill a vampire."

Angel was getting sick of Cordelia's attitude toward the whole situation, and her last comment had really gotten to him. He wanted to tell her that he, in fact, did know how to kill a vampire because he had killed many in his time, and he knew their weaknesses considering he was once one. He also wanted to remind her that she had killed a few in her day too, but he knew he couldn't. She didn't remember. "I know what I am doing."

"Why? Because Buffy explained it to you? Did she draw you a diagram?" Cordelia asked.

Angel turned to look at her, but said nothing, and then continued to make his way toward the counter where his duster lay. It was night and he felt he could wear the coat now without anyone saying anything to him.

"Buffy never killed any vampires, Angel." Cordelia continued. "You said so yourself. And she is that slayer thing you explained earlier. She is like super-strong or something, right?"

Angel nodded, fixing the collar of his duster. "Right."

"So, if Buffy doesn't really know how to fight them, how do you know you can?" Cordelia asked.

Angel could tell she was only worried, and sighed. He knew how to fight vampires. He had done it for so long it was like second nature to him. He also knew it would be harder to fight as a human, but he would manage. "Just trust me. I know what I am doing." He moved to the door.

"Let me come with you." Cordelia told him.

"No." Angel said quickly.

"Angel…" Cordelia tried.

"Cordelia, stay here." Angel instructed her. He didn't want her to get hurt ever again. "I'll be fine. Stay and make sure Gunn and Wesley are okay."

Cordelia went to argue, but Angel was already out the door. She sighed, and went to make her way back up the stairs when she saw Wesley and Gunn both standing at the top of them. She smiled awkwardly at the two men. She did not know either of them well at all, and yet she felt comfortable around them, and that made her feel awkward.

"We heard yelling." Wesley told her. "Is everything alright?"

Cordelia nodded. "Yeah?"

"Where'd he run off too?" Gunn nodded toward the door Angel had exited through.

"Oh, he thinks he is going to kill a vampire." Cordelia said simply.

Gunn laughed, but Wesley's face was like stone.

"What?" Wesley asked.

"Exactly." Gunn was still laughing. "Vampires? Please, that's like saying there are monsters under the bed."

Wesley turned to Gunn. "There very well could be." This caused Gunn to stop laughing. Wesley turned back to Cordelia. "What do you mean?"

"Look. I know all about the vampires and demons, and I know you do some kind of watching." Cordelia told Wesley. "Angel explained it all."

"Did he?" Wesley cleared his throat, fixing his glasses. "He shouldn't have."

"Doesn't matter." Cordelia told him. "What matters is that earlier he told me that vampires don't exist anymore."

"They don't." Wesley told her.

"Well, he thinks they do now." Cordelia said, and then motioned to Gunn. "He said that your sister was not attacked by an animal, it was a vampire."

"What?" Gunn raised an eyebrow. "Is he insane? Vampires aren't real."

"I assure you, they are." Wesley told Gunn. "Well they were. They no longer exist." He looked at Cordelia. "Was Angel positive?"

"He seemed to be." Cordelia told him.

"Wait, hold up!" Gunn broke in. "You're gonna tell me vampires and monsters are real?"

Wesley nodded. "It's a long story, I'll explain it." He turned back to Cordelia. "Will Angel be alright?"

"He seemed to know what he was doing." Cordelia thought for a moment. "And, for some reason, I have a feeling he will be okay." She didn't know why, but she wasn't worried about Angel. She felt as though she had watched him go after vampires every day of her life. She shook her head, shaking the feeling away as well.

Wesley nodded, turning to Gunn. "Very well. Let me explain everything to you." He led Gunn down the stairs, where he, Cordelia, and Gunn sat down at the counter. Wesley then went into his briefcase, pulling out some books he had from the Watcher's Council on vampires and demons, and opening them, ready to explain the demon world to Gunn as well as let Cordelia in on anything Angel had left out when he had explained it all to her.

Spike had pulled the body of the man into Giles' living room, checking to make sure no one outside had seen him do such a thing. He then stood over the body, turning the man's head, and examining his neck. Giles had gone into the kitchen to get something, and Buffy stood a few feet behind Spike, clearly taken back by the body on the floor.

"Come on, Slayer." Spike looked at Buffy. "You're going to have to get used to this."

"Yeah right!" Buffy wrapped her own arms around herself. "Not me."

"It is _your_ job to kill vampires." Spike reminded her.

"We don't even know if that is a vampire bite, yet." Buffy shot back. "Vampires don't exist anymore."

"Here we are." Giles entered, shining a flashlight over Spike's shoulder and onto the victim's neck.

"What in the bloody hell are you doing?" Spike pushed the flashlight away. "You don't need to bloody blind me."

"I just want to make sure it is, in fact, a vampire bite." Giles told him.

"It is. Trust me." Spike said. He knew vampire bites. He had bitten quite a few people in his time.

"How do you know?" Buffy asked him.

Spike sighed. He couldn't explain that to her, not without revealing the past he remembered, the past everyone else but Angel had forgotten. "I just do."

"Well, in spit of what I would like to believe." Giles examined the bite mark. "This does look like a vampire bite."

"Vampires don't exist anymore!" Buffy was whining and it was started to bother Spike.

"Well, they obviously do now!" Spike turned back to her. "So stop whining. We've got to get rid of this body."

"And I need to call the Watcher's Council." Giles said. "Someone knew to drop that body here. They knew either that I was the watcher or Buffy was the Slayer and was here."

Spike nodded. "Go call the Council. I'll take care of the body." He picked the victim up and moved to the back door of Giles' house to make sure they body would not rise. Before he left, he turned back to Buffy. "You want to come? This _is_ you're line of duty."

Buffy shook her head. "I'll wait for Giles to get off the phone."

Spike smiled to himself. Buffy was not the Slayer he remember her to be at all. She seemed afraid of the idea that vampires were real. His smile then faded. Vampires were back, they were real, and they weren't supposed to be. He knew he had to somehow get in touch with Angel and tell the other ex-vampire what was going on. It seemed like the new reality was starting to lose everything good about it to the darkness of the world that only Angel and Spike could remember.

Angel made his way down toward the alley he had first met Gunn and his sister in the new reality. He held the sword close to his side and was cautious; after all, he was human now and not as strong as he had been in the former reality. He wasn't sure how well his human form would hold up to a vampire. Sure, Gunn and Wesley had been fine in the old reality, not as strong or fast as Angel, but they had always been good in a fight. He hoped his human form could match the skills of his friends, the friends who didn't remember fighting vampires.

Angel turned and found that the alley was empty. He wasn't sure if he was relieved by that or worried. He didn't know why, but he had a feeling that he would find Gunn's sister there, although, if she was a vampire, she could be anywhere in the city.

"Angel…" A voice hissed from behind the ex-vampire.

Angel turned to find himself facing Gunn's sister, or the shell of what had once been his sister. Angel had been right, she was a vampire now.

"I had a feeling you'd be here." Angel told the vampire version of Alonna.

"I bet." Alonna smirked back at him, revealing her sharp teeth. She took a step closer to him.

Angel felt his heartbeat pick up in spite of himself as the vampire circled him, gently tracing her fingertips along his neck.

Alonna could sense Angel's heartbeat and gave a devilish laugh at it. "You're heart races regardless of what you want it to do." She stopped moving, standing in front of him and studying him for a second. "You're also very different from any human I've encountered so far."

"How so?" Angel tried to relax. He knew vampires, and Alonna was as predictable as the next. If she were going to bite him she would have done so already.

Alonna narrowed her eyes, as if accusing him of something. "You're not afraid of me. You stand here while others would have run already."

Angel nodded but said nothing.

"Why?" Alonna asked

"Because, I've dealt with your kind before." Angel said. It was simple, and it was the truth.

Alonna was intrigued. "Really?"

Angel nodded. "Although I was told your kind didn't exist anymore."

Alonna smirked at Angel. "Who told you such lies?"

"The Powers." Angel said simply.

Alonna was taken back by a moment. "You know the Powers That Be?"

Angel nodded again. "You could say that."

"Then you understand that the balance has been interrupted." Alonna said.

Angel narrowed his eyes. "What balance?"

Alonna smirked at him, baring her teeth. "It would take long to explain." She took a step closer to Angel. "And humans have such short lives." She took another step toward Angel. "If you want to know, let me make sure you stick around a little longer."

Angel knew Alonna was done speaking and was ready to turn him now. He had gotten all the information out of her that he could. She would tell him nothing more, so he swung his sword high, slicing through her before she could bite him. She turned to dust in front of him and Angel sighed. He didn't understand what balance Alonna was talking about. He decided he would think it over as he made his way back to the hotel.

Wesley and Cordelia leaned against the counter as Gunn sat between them. Both the watcher and ex-cheerleader were waiting for the man in between them to say something. Wesley had explained the world of demons to Gunn and still hadn't gotten a reaction from him.

Finally Gunn nodded his head, looking back and forth between Cordelia and Wesley. "So demons are real and vampires are extinct?"

"As far as we know, yes." Wesley told him.

Gunn stood, still nodding. "I should be freaked out."

"It might take some time to get used to…" Cordelia started.

"I should be freaking out." Gunn cut in. "But I'm not." He ran his hand over his face, trying to sort his thoughts. "For some reason this all makes sense to me."

"That's what it was like for me too." Cordelia said honestly. "Like I already knew all of this."

"But I just don't get it." Gunn said. "If vampires are extinct then why the hell did Angel go out there saying my sister was one?"

"Because vampire's aren't extinct." Angel said as he entered the lobby.

Cordelia was relieved to see Angel. "You're okay?"

Angel nodded, putting his sword back in the cabinet. "I'm fine." He smiled at Cordelia.

"What do you mean they aren't extinct?" Wesley asked Angel. "Vampires most certainly are."

"I just killed one." Angel said.

"My sister?" Gunn looked at his feet.

"Yeah." Angel said, remorsefully. He was sorry that Gunn had lost his sister again, although he did not remember losing her the first time.

"So you staked her?" Wesley raised an eyebrow.

"Cut her in half." Angel corrected Wesley. "But the point is that she was a vampire, and they shouldn't be here."

"Right." Wesley nodded. "I should call the Council."

Angel nodded. "Go do that."

"Anything else I should know?" Wesley asked.

"Alonna was saying something about a balance being disrupted before I killed her." Angel said.

"I'll let them know." Wesley moved to the phone.

"Is there anything we can do?" Gunn asked.

"I wish we knew what balance she was talking about." Angel sighed.

"Is there anyway to find out?" Cordelia asked. "Besides Wes over there making his call?"

Angel thought for a moment, and then looked back at Cordelia and it hit him like a ton of bricks. He knew exactly who they could go to for help. "I know someone who might be able to help."

"Really?" Gunn asked. "Who?"

"An old friend." Angel wasn't lying. The person he was talking about was an old friend, not only to him but to the rest of the group as well, although he would not remember Angel, Cordelia, Wesley, or Gunn. Angel hoped he could get his friend to remember them, however.

Giles hung his phone up and made his way into his living room to find Buffy and Spike both sitting on his couch. Spike looked all right, but Buffy looked disheveled from what had happened earlier.

"What did the Council say?" Spike asked Giles.

Giles shook his head. "They were not sure of anything, but as I was on the phone with them another member of the Council called in. He was at a convention in L.A. and he said that one of his friends had also encountered a vampire and killed it."

"A human killed a vampire?" Buffy asked. "How would they even know how to? It's not like there are other slayers out there, or that people really believe in vampires."

Everything hit Spike like a train, a Council member in L.A. who had a friend who had just killed a vampire. Spike had a feeling he knew who the Council member and friend were. It had to be Wesley and Angel, who else could it have been in L.A.? Who else, besides Angel, would know how to track and kill vampires? What other member of the Council would have ended up in L.A. besides Wesley?

"This just isn't making any sense. The Council even was confused about how vampires are suddenly walking this earth again. They haven't for centuries." Giles seemed confused.

"Well, they are back." Spike stood. "We've got to get in touch with Angel."

"I thought we said that was a bad idea a few minutes ago?" Buffy asked.

"It is." Spike said. "But we have to let Angel know about this."

"Why?" Buffy asked.

"Because, he and Cordelia are in danger if vampires do exist." Spike said. That was true, but he really just wanted to call Angel and see what the other ex-vampire thought of the whole situation that had just fallen into the new reality.

"You can't call them." Giles told them.

"Well, what should we do then?" Spike asked. "We can't just bloody sit around here. They could be in real danger."

"You're correct about that." Giles said. "But they aren't in danger tonight. The Council is aware of the situation, they will handle everything."

"How? They are across the bloody ocean in England. How will they handle things in California?" Spike questioned.

"Just give the Council some time. If the situation gets worse, you and Buffy will go to Los Angeles to warn both Angel and Cordelia." Giles said.

"And let them know about Xander." Buffy added. "It makes sense, but how long should we wait?"

"Give the council a week or so. If they can't figure things out then you two will go." Giles said. "It's probably better off anyway, so Xander doesn't grow suspicious. Maybe in a week he will have forgotten about Cordelia."

"Alright." Spike nodded. "Sounds like a damn plan." He turned to Buffy. "We should get going, in case anyone saw us here, not to mention the fact that we should take a walk around town, see if anymore vampires turned up."

"What? Like hunt for them?" Buffy seemed appalled by the idea of patrolling, which struck Spike as odd. In the old reality patrolling had been one of Buffy's favorite things to do when she wanted a break from everything. She had enjoyed the hunt, now she was disgusted by the idea.

Spike nodded.

"It's actually a good idea." Giles commented. "Maybe if you find any vampires it will answer a few questions. There are a few stakes in the closet."

"Okay." Spike moved toward the closet and grabbed two stakes from it. "Come on, Buffy."

Buffy followed Spike to the door but was clearly reluctant about going out to look for vampires. Spike didn't like the fact that Buffy was uneasy about patrolling with him. He was only human now, and he knew he would need Buffy to use her slayer strength if they did run into a vampire. He wasn't sure how his human reactions would work in a fight against any demon.

Angel had gotten Cordelia, Gunn, and Wesley in his car shortly after Wesley had called to tell the Watcher's Council about the vampire situation in L.A., to Wesley's surprise, a similar call had come into the Council only moments before his. Angel pulled up to the familiar club, hoping that inside of it he could find the answers he was looking for.

"Caritas?" Cordelia read the name of the club they had just arrived at. "What are we doing here? I thought you said you had a friend who could help us with the vampire situation?"

Angel smiled at her. "I do. He owns this place." Angel thought for a moment, he wasn't even sure if Lorne existed in this reality. "Well, I think he does anyway."

"And he is gonna help us how?" Gunn asked.

"Just get out of the car and lets go." Angel opened the door, and then moved to help Cordelia out of the back of his convertible. He then linked his hand with hers, and moved toward the door with Wesley and Gunn following them. "If everything works out, I'll explain it all."


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: All characters and things from ANGEL and BUFFY belong to Joss Whedon and Mutant Enemy. If they aren't on the show they belong to me.

Summary: Angel and Spike get a chance to get back the people that meant the most to them after the battle against Wolfram and Hart. But can they keep the real past a secret from the only people they want to share it with? A/C S/B

**CHAPTER 12**

Angel led Cordelia, Wesley, and Gunn down into Caritas and was relieved when he saw the place swarming with demons. He knew Lorne must have existed because the club would not be a sanctuary for demons if he did not.

Angel went to take another step into the club but felt Cordelia pull his hand back. He turned to see that Cordelia, Gunn, and Wesley were all visibly shocked by the place he had brought them to. Angel had forgotten that none of them had ever seen a demon before in this reality. No wonder they seemed frightened.

"Relax." Angel smiled, giving Cordelia's hand a reassuring squeeze. "This place is alright."

"It's crawling with demons." Wesley said.

"True." Angel nodded in agreement. Demons were everywhere. "But this place is a sanctuary. None of them will hurt you."

"Are you sure?" Gunn raised an eyebrow at Angel.

To Angel's surprise, Cordelia was the one who took the next step into the club.

"This place is awkwardly comfortable." Cordelia told the three men with her, and then looked at Angel. "Like I've been here before."

Angel could tell. Some parts of Cordelia's memory were breaking through. She was remembering little, obscure things, and not enough for her to think that she was experiencing anything other then some sort of deja vu. But still, she was remembering something.

"It's alright in here, trust me." Angel allowed Cordelia to lead them to a table.

Cordelia sat them in the middle of the club and then looked around before looking back at Angel. "Your friend owns this place?"

Angel nodded slightly. "Yeah. He probably doesn't remember me anymore but…"

"So your friend's a demon?" Gunn asked, crossing his arms and leaning back in his chair.

Angel nodded again. "Yeah."

"Well…" Wesley took a deep breath, looking around. "Where is your friend?"

Angel searched the club; looking for the green-skinned demon he considered family. He found Lorne behind the bar, mixing some drinks. "He's over there." Angel pointed.

"Well?" Cordelia raised an eyebrow. "Are you going to go talk to him?"

Angel checked his watch, seeing it was close to two in the morning. "Not yet. This place is going to close soon, I'll speak to him when there are less people around."

"You mean less demons." Gunn went to correct Angel.

"Just because they are demon doesn't mean they don't have human characteristics. Some are more human then human beings themselves." Angel explained. He could sense that Gunn's instincts about demons in this reality were the same as they had been when Angel had first met Gunn in the old reality. Gunn didn't understand demons; therefore he wasn't fond for them.

"Since when did you become the demon expert?" Gunn asked.

Angel did not like were Gunn was taking the conversation and was clearly done with it. "Just order some drinks for now, okay?" Before anyone could argue he motioned over the waitress. He knew he only had to wait a little longer to talk to Lorne.

Spike and Buffy walked the dark streets of Sunnydale that led to the graveyard. Buffy had been skeptical of walking in a graveyard at night but Spike had finally persuaded her. After all, if they were going to find any vampires the graveyard seemed like the best place to start. Spike also wanted to see the crypt he had called home for a few years.

"I don't see any vampires." Buffy looked around the gravestones quickly. "Can we get out of here?"

Spike grinned at her. She was scared. He could tell. "No need to be so scared, love."

"I'm not." Buffy got defensive immediately, crossing her arms across her chest.

"Yes, you are." Spike teased her. "I can tell."

"Since when are you the expert on people anyway?" Buffy shot back. "Up until two weeks ago you wouldn't even look me in the eye."

"Maybe I was intimated." Spike suggested. He wasn't sure why he had been like that two weeks earlier. He wasn't there; the truth was that two weeks prior he had been battling along side Angel, Illyria, and Gunn before falling victim to Wolfram and Hart's army.

"Maybe." Buffy grinned.

Spike smiled back at her, but then his smile faded as he heard something. Buffy could tell something wasn't right.

"What is it?" Buffy asked.

"Sh…" Spike silenced her, listening again. He heard the crunching of leaves, and the sound of footsteps, but no breathing. He knew immediately what was coming toward them. "VAMPIRE!" He yelled as he pulled Buffy to the ground and a vampire flipped over both of them, landing on its feet, and turning to face them.

"That's a…a…" Buffy stared at the creature in front of her.

"Vampire!" Spike finished her sentence as he pulled his stake out. He could see Buffy was scared and he couldn't blame her. In this reality she had never seen a vampire before.

The vampire got to his feet, laughing at Spike and Buffy with their stakes drawn. "Don't hurt yourself with those things."

"Well, we were actually just going to use them to hurt you." Spike shrugged.

"You're a brave one, aren't you?" The vampire grinned at Spike, bearing his teeth.

"And you're a bloody stupid one, aren't you?" Spike mimicked the vampire.

Buffy threw Spike an elbow to the gut, causing the ex-vampire to do something he hadn't done in years, gasp for air.

"What are you doing?" Buffy whispered at Spike. "Don't piss him off."

The vampire heard Buffy and grinned even wider at Spike. "Yeah, buddy. Why don't you listen to her or I'll eat you right in front of your girlfriend?"

"She's not my girlfriend." Spike said instantly. As much as he had wanted her to be, Buffy had never claimed to be his girlfriend and he had never asked her.

Buffy snorted at Spike when she said this, and then turned back to the vampire. "Yes, I am his girlfriend." Buffy said to both her own surprise and Spike's. "And no one is eating anyone." And with that she leapt at the vampire before the creature had time to register anything, and staked it, watching it turn to dust in front of her.

Spike stood in shock at both Buffy's actions and words. "Wow."

Buffy turned back to him with a smile on her face. "That felt pretty natural."

And it had looked it. Buffy had looked so comfortable staking the vampire, it reminded Spike of the Buffy he used to know, the slayer he had fallen in love with.

"And so does this." Buffy added as she walked up to Spike and kissed him square on the lips.

Spike was surprised by the kiss, but not at all disappointed. This kiss was just like the kisses he remembered, and for a second, he thought he was holding the Buffy he had known in the old reality in his arms, but when they broke apart and looked into her eyes, he knew he wasn't and probably never would again.

Caritas was already clearing out as Angel, Cordelia, Wesley, and Gunn got their first round of drinks. Angel could see out of the corner of his eye that Lorne had spotted the four friends at the table and was watching the group carefully. As the number of demons and people in the club dwindled out even more, Lorne approached the table.

"Hey there." Lorne pulled a chair up to the table Angel, Cordelia, Wesley, and Gunn had claimed as their own. "The club is closing soon, but is there anything I can do for you four?" Lorne searched the group, his eye catching Angel. "You're sending off major vibes, Mr. Broody." Lorne joked with Angel, not knowing exactly who Angel was, but easily telling what kind of a personality Angel had.

"Can I talk to you?" Angel asked Lorne.

"Sure, pumpkin." Lorne told Angel. "But I don't talk much."

"I know, you sing." Angel told Lorne.

Lorne nodded, and Gunn nudged Cordelia.

"I thought Angel said he knew this guy." Gunn whispered to Cordelia.

"Me too." Cordelia whispered back. "But it doesn't seem like he does."

Gunn nodded in agreement and leaned back in his chair.

"Well, are you ready to sing, big fella?" Lorne asked Angel.

"Wait." Wesley butted in. "Why must he sing?"

"I can only read him if he does." Lorne said. "It's part of my deal."

"You're empathic?" Wesley seemed presently surprised and intrigued.

Lorne nodded. "Yep." He then turned back to Angel. "So hit some high notes for me."

Angel cleared his throat, hoping his plan would work. He thought that if he could get Lorne to read him and see all he's done and known then maybe Lorne would remember the past as well. Angel knew it was a long shot but he had to try.

Angel sang an old Irish lullaby but hadn't even made it too the second verse before he saw Lorne's eyes grow wide.

"That's…that's enough." Lorne silenced Angel before standing and making his way around the table toward the ex-vampire.

"What is it?" Cordelia asked Lorne, worried something was going to happen to Angel. "What did you see?"

Lorne did not answer Cordelia; instead he stared at Angel in shock. Angel stood, not sure what Lorne had seen.

"Well knock me in the head and tell me I'm dreaming." Lorne grinned at Angel.

Angel knew it, in that one instant, Lorne remembered. Lorne had to have. "Lorne?" Angel asked, skeptically.

Lorne nodded, hugging Angel. "Will someone tell me what the hell is going on? Because my head is spinning in a million different directions and I can't help but feel that you had something to do with it, champ."

Angel nodded. "I'll explain it all." He looked down at Cordelia, Wesley, and Gunn who were sitting silently, and then back at Lorne. "But I can't now."

Lorne followed Angel's eyes to the table of his friends, the friend he finally remembered. "They don't remember."

Angel shook his head. "No."

"Remember what?" Cordelia stood, her hands on her hips.

Lorne laughed, unable to believe that Cordelia was standing in front of him, unable to believe that his whole world had been turned upside down in the matter of seconds. "Boy, didn't think I'd ever hear that tone of voice again."

"Tone? What tone?" Cordelia seemed to be getting annoyed with the green demon.

"Nothing, doll face." Lorne smiled at her again, and then looked back at Angel. "Why don't you and I go take a walk and you can explain this all to me?"

Angel nodded; glad to have at least one friend back. Glad someone else remembered everything besides himself and Spike.

"Good." Lorne looked back at Wesley, Gunn, and Cordelia. "I'll send you kids over another round of drinks. On the house." He motioned the waiter over and then he and Angel made their way into the back room of Caritas.

Spike and Buffy walked toward Giles' house with their hands tightly secured in one another's. They walked in silence, but it was a comfortable kind of quiet. Spike hadn't asked Buffy about what she had said to the vampire earlier about being his girlfriend. He couldn't. He found it awkward, and truth was, he was afraid. What if she hadn't really meant it?

"What are you thinking about?" Buffy asked, breaking Spike's train of thought.

Spike looked back at the slayer by his side. He realized just how much he missed the Buffy he had known. The one who had stolen his heart, the one whom he had gotten his soul back for. She was gone, and although the woman next to him looked like her, talked like her, smelled like her, and was, overall, her with a different memory, Spike felt he would never get back the real Buffy. He shook his head at her, smiling. "Nothing."

"You're thinking about something." Buffy told him.

"Just you." Spike told her as they stopped in front of Giles' front door.

"What about me."

"What you mean to me."

"Which is?"

Spike was silent for a moment, and then smiled at her. "More then you could know."

Buffy smiled at him, kissing him. When she pulled away she studied his face. "I feel like I've known you for so long."

"What do you mean?" Spike asked.

"I feel like I've done this before with you." Buffy sounded surprised.

"Done what before?" Spike was confused.

"Killed vampires, and then kissed you." Buffy said, and then seemed to stare off thinking about something else. "Or more then kiss you."

Spike was a little shocked. Was Buffy remembering her past? "Really?"

Buffy nodded. "Yeah." She shook her thoughts away. "Anyway, come on." She pulled Spike toward the door. "We need to tell Giles' about the vampire."

Spike nodded and opened the door to Giles' house. He and Buffy entered and found the British Watcher over some books at his kitchen table.

"You're back." Giles looked up, clearly relieved to see Buffy and Spike.

"Yeah." Spike nodded. "And so are the bloody vampires."

"What?" Giles fixed his glasses.

"Yeah." Buffy said. "We ran into one in the graveyard. I killed it."

"You?" Giles seemed surprised.

"She did." Spike told him. "Shouldn't be surprised though. She is the Slayer."

"That is true…" Giles nodded. "I should call the Watcher's Council."

"What about Cordelia and Angel?" Buffy asked. "If there are vampires here wouldn't that mean there are more in L.A.?"

"Possibly." Giles said. "But like I said earlier. Give the Council sometime to get things under control. If not, you'll go to Angel and Cordelia." He checked his watch. "You two should get home, it's late and there is school tomorrow."

"Right." Spike nodded. "Come on, Buffy. I'll get you home." He took Buffy's hand and led her out of Giles' house, leaving the watcher to his duties of calling the Council and trying to figure out what was going on.

Angel sat in the backroom of Caritas silently while Lorne paced feverishly in front of the brooding ex-vampire. The demon was trying to piece everything together and Angel was not about to interrupt him. It was a lot to take in.

Finally Lorne spoke. "So sugar, you've got a lot of explaining to do."

Angel nodded. "I know."

Lorne pulled a chair up, sitting across from Angel. "What the hell is going on, Angelcakes?"

Angel took a deep breath. "This was our second chance."

"What?" Lorne was confused. "Whose second chance?"

"All of ours." Angel told him. "We lost the battle with Wolfram and Hart, and evidently the whole world was destroyed hours after that. The Powers decided to give us all a second chance. They said things did not go according to their plans the first time around so they wanted to start over, or put us in a different reality. They said this one could have existed if certain things in the other hadn't happened."

"And we were all just put here?" Lorne asked. "With no memories of our old life?"

"No memories. No one remembers anything except you, me, and Spike. Part of Spike's punishment and mine as well. We have to remember it all." Angel told the green demon.

"Spike?" Lorne asked. "Spike's here too?"

"Back in Sunnydale." Angel said. "He and I are both human now."

"I can see that much." Lorne smiled. "And congrats on that. You deserved it. And Cordelia is back." Lorne smiled even wider.

"Yeah." Angel sighed. "Except she doesn't remember anything."

"And that bothers you?" Lorne looked at his friend.

Angel nodded. "I have her. She cares about me and I can be with her now, but she still seems so far out of my grasp. I love her, but it isn't the same. Something's missing."

"How about the fact that she can't remember the history you two had together and you can?" Lorne seemed to know the ex-vampire so well. "It hurts to have her with you but not have her remember the reasons why she cares about you so much?"

Angel nodded, leaning back in his chair and sighing as he ran his hand through his spiky hair. "That about sums it up. But she does remember, sometimes. Little things, she doesn't know she knows them, but she does. She just can't piece it together yet."

"What about the rest of them? Wesley and Gunn?" Lorne asked.

"They don't remember either." Angel said.

"But they found you." Lorne told him. "Some how, Wesley and Gunn found you, even in this reality."

"Yeah." Angel nodded.

"And Fred?" Lorne asked.

"She and Connor are over at the college. I went over there to check on them. I haven't seen Connor yet, but Fred was doing okay." Angel explained. "She didn't remember either."

"Well, maybe there is a way to get them all back." Lorne suggested. "You figured out how to get me to remember."

"Only because I thought if you read me it would help." Angel told him.

"Well, there has to be some way." Lorne said.

"I don't know." Angel said truthfully. "All I know is that this world is totally screwed up. I mean, vampires didn't exist, and now they do."

"What?" Lorne asked.

"Yeah. They weren't around in this world, and now they are. It doesn't make sense." Angel said. "Gunn's sister was turned and before I staked her she said something about a balance being thrown off."

Lorne nodded. "Its possible."

"How though?" Angel asked.

"Well, don't you find it weird that Wesley and Gunn still found you? And Cordelia?" Lorne asked.

"Cordelia followed me here from Sunnydale." Angel told him.

"Still, she came. Her place has always been beside you. All of ours have." Lorne said.

"So?" Angel wasn't following.

"So maybe, somehow subconsciously, everyone remembers their past. Maybe the two worlds are connecting, and that's why the vampires are back." Lorne suggested. "Maybe you and Spike threw everything off when you arrived in this reality."

"You think?" Angel asked.

Lorne shrugged. "I'm not sure. It's a possibility though. A strong one."

"What do you think we should do?" Angel asked.

"I think we need to dig a little deeper with all of this." Lorne said. "Something is not right, and if the vampires are back then the Powers That Be need their champion, and their seer, and maybe even the rest of us."

Before Angel could say anything, Cordelia came into the room.

"Angel?" Cordelia asked.

"Yeah?" Angel asked.

"Are you ready to go?" Cordelia asked. "We're all really tired."

"One second." Angel stood. "Come here, Cordy."

Cordelia moved to Angel's side and he wrapped his arm around her waist.

"I want you to meet someone." Angel told her as he turned to look at Lorne. "Cordelia, this is Lorne."

"Nice to officially meet you, Lorne." Cordelia smiled warmly at the demon.

"You too." Lorne smiled back at the girl he already knew.

"And Lorne, this is Cordelia Chase." Angel was choking on his own words. It was slowly killing Angel to have to reintroduce Cordelia to the people she had once called her family. It wasn't right, it wasn't fair, Cordelia should have remembered everyone and everything. They all should have remembered.


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: All characters and things from ANGEL and BUFFY belong to Joss Whedon and Mutant Enemy. If they aren't on the show they belong to me.

Summary: Angel and Spike get a chance to get back the people that meant the most to them after the battle against Wolfram and Hart. But can they keep the real past a secret from the only people they want to share it with? A/C S/B

**CHAPTER 13**

Angel awoke to find Cordelia curled up in his arms. She had fallen asleep on the way home from Caritas and so he had carried her straight up to his room, not wanting to disturb her.

Angel leaned on his arm, studying the sleeping brunette next to him. She looked like an angel, her infamous smile gently gracing her lips as she slept. Angel liked Cordelia like this. When she was asleep he could imagine he was laying next to the version of Cordelia that remembered him, the one who used to spike his blood with cinnamon, the one who had accused him of being a dork on quite a few occasions, the one who had stolen his heart and never given it back.

Angel sighed which caused Cordelia to wake up.

"Good morning…" Cordelia stretched and grinned at Angel.

Angel smiled back at her. Even now, his heart belonged to her, but he could feel it slowly being taken apart, piece-by-piece, every time he had to explain something, such as vampires, demons, or Lorne to her. Those were things she should have already known. He didn't know how much longer he could take her not remembering anything. "Hey."

Cordelia sat up. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah." Angel nodded, taking her hand to reassure her "Why?"

"You don't seem right." Cordelia told him. She might not have remembered him, but she still had the talent of reading him like a book. "It seems like something's bothering you."

"Just thinking about some things." Angel told her honestly.

"Like what?" Cordelia pried.

"Stuff." Angel stood. "Listen, do you want to go do something today?"

"Sure." Cordelia smiled up at him. "What are we going to do?"

"Well, I wanted to actually spin by the police station." Angel told her.

"For what?" Cordelia raised an eyebrow at the idea.

"I want to see if there have been any attacks reported that could be linked to the vampires sudden return." Angel said. "Last night, Lorne agreed that some sort of balance shift might have brought them back."

Cordelia nodded. "Sure, I'll go." She stood. "And by the way, Lorne was a really nice dresser. I didn't think demons could pick clothes like that." Cordelia made her way to the bathroom to get ready.

Angel smiled back at the door. Sometimes, when Cordelia spoke, he felt like he was back in the old reality because her words would flow the same way he remembered them too. This was one of those times. He continued to smile, as he got ready to head down to the police station. Lorne had said they needed to dig a little deeper, and he was hoping the police station was the place to start.

Buffy made her way down the hall of Sunnydale High. She was tired from her late night out with Spike and vampire hunting. She made it to her locker and fumbled with the combination just in time to have a fist slam it shut on her. She looked up to argue when she saw Xander towering over her.

"Have you heard from Cordelia yet?" Xander asked.

"I told you. No." Buffy was not afraid of him at all.

"Well, she will contact you. You're her best friend. And when she does, let her know she has less then forty-eight hours before we all go looking for her. And when we find her, Angel will rot in a cell for having kidnapped her." Xander told Buffy.

"You know he didn't do that." Buffy defended Angel.

"I don't know anything." Xander said, as Spike approached.

"Something wrong?" Spike asked Xander, wrapping his arm defensively around Buffy.

"Nothing." Xander grinned. "You two have a nice day." He then walked away.

"What was his bloody problem?" Spike asked.

"He was going off on how they are going to start looking for Cordelia soon, and how Angel will be arrested when they find her." Buffy told him.

"Well, there's nothing to worry about. Everything in regards to that will work out. It has to." Spike told her.

"The best part is, I should be worried about Angel and Cordelia, but we have bigger problems right now." Buffy said.

"Like vampires." Spike knew what she was talking about.

"Yeah, like vampires." Buffy sighed. "We should go talk to Giles, see if the Council found anything."

Spike nodded, as Buffy grabbed his hand and led him down the hall to the library where they knew they could find Giles. Spike was hoping that Giles had an explanation for the vampires' sudden return, but he had a feeling Giles, and the Watcher's Council, had no idea why the vampires were back. Spike had no idea why they were back either.

Angel and Cordelia descended the stairs of the Hyperion Hotel to find Gunn and Wesley already in the lobby. Both men were sitting at the counter, drinking coffee, and looked up as the ex-vampire and ex-seer walked down the stairs.

"What are you too doing all dressed up?" Gunn asked, seeing that both Cordelia and Angel were dressed for the day. He and Wesley were both in sweatpants.

"We were going to head over to the police station." Angel informed them.

"For what?" Gunn asked.

"See if there have been anymore attacks like the one on your sister. Maybe they can lead us to something on the vampires return." Angel said.

"That's a good idea." Wesley said. "Do you want us to come with you?"

Angel shrugged. "If you want."

"Better idea." Cordelia butted in. "Wesley and Gunn should stay here and look some things up online, see if they can find anything relating to the attacks here. Maybe they are happening in other places too."

Angel was impressed by how smart Cordelia's train of thought was. He had never considered her dumb, but usually he was the one who came up with ideas like that.

"Sounds good, girl." Gunn agreed as he made his way around the counter, turning on what had once been Cordelia's computer.

Angel nodded, taking Cordelia by the hand. When she looked up at him, Angel realized her eyes were telling him something. He felt as though she wanted to talk to him, but just couldn't find the words. He leaned in, whispering in her ear. "Is everything alright?"

Cordelia nodded. "I'll talk to you about it later."

Angel nodded. "Sure." He then waved to Gunn and Wesley and led her out of the hotel and toward his car. He helped her in and then got in himself, pulling out onto the street. He waited for her to begin talking, but she never did, which was so unlike Cordelia. Angel had known her for eight years, and been close with her for five, and one thing was certain, Cordelia Chase was never quiet.

"So…" Angel finally broke the silence. "What did you want to talk about?"

Cordelia turned toward Angel, her mind clearly somewhere else, she had not heard him. "Huh?"

"In the hotel. You said you'd talk to me later." Angel reminded her. "What about?"

"Nothing." Cordelia lied.

"You're lying." Angel knew her so well.

Cordelia sighed. "I've just been thinking a lot, since this whole vampire thing started."

"And?" Angel pressed.

"And it only seemed to start happening after you and I became close. After I left Xander." Cordelia told him. "And it's weird, because up until a few weeks ago, I couldn't see myself with anyone but Xander, and I would have never been able to wrap my mind around the idea of vampires."

Angel remained silent. He wasn't sure what Cordelia was getting at.

"But now, all I want is to get to know you better, and discussing vampires, especially with you, doesn't really bother me in the slightest, which only makes things weirder for me." Cordelia told him.

"Why?" Angel was really confused now.

"Because! I'm comfortable with you, more then I have ever been with anyone. And I feel like I knew all along about vampires, and I feel like I've known you all along." Cordelia told him. "I feel like I've known Gunn, and Wesley, and last night when we walked into that club it felt familiar to me. Everything here in L.A. feels like home to me."

Angel didn't know what to say. He didn't know what Cordelia wanted to hear. He wasn't sure how, but he knew now they somewhere in the back of her mind, Cordelia remembered her past. "Cordelia…"

"I feel like you're keeping something from me." Cordelia finally said. "And I don't know why."

Angel's eyes grew wide. "I…well…"

Cordelia laughed as he stuttered on his words. "But then again, I know you aren't. You couldn't be keeping something from me because we've only been friends for like five weeks."

"Five years." Angel corrected her without thinking.

"What?" Cordelia turned to him, confused.

Angel backtracked. "I meant, yeah, five weeks."

"You said years." Cordelia raised an eyebrow.

"It doesn't matter." Angel laughed nervously as he pulled up to the police station. "We're here." He jumped out of the car quickly, leaving a very suspicious and confused Cordelia in the car behind him. After a moment, she followed the ex-vampire into the police station.

Spike and Buffy entered the library to find Giles, sitting at the table with his head down and books spread out all around him. The librarian was clearly asleep, as his snores filled the quiet room.

"Well, I guess it's safe to say he was working hard." Spike whispered as he picked one of the books up that was next to Giles. It was all about vampires and demons.

"Maybe he found something." Buffy said.

"Maybe we should find out." Spike told her.

Buffy nodded in agreement, and suddenly gave Giles a quick tape on the back. "Good Morning, Giles."

Giles jolted forward, clearly surprised by Buffy. "What…who?" He turned to see the Slayer and Spike behind him. "Buffy! Spike! You scared me."

"Sorry." Buffy took a seat next to Giles. "But I didn't think they paid you to sleep on the job."

Giles straightened out his glasses. "I must have nodded off for a moment."

"Well, that's peachy." Spike sat on the table. "Did you find anything in these bloody books of yours?"

Giles shook his head. "Not really. None of them explain why the vampires would be brought back. It makes no sense. They were all destroyed."

"Are we sure about that?" Buffy asked. "I mean, it would only take one to make the population grow."

"True." Giles agreed. "But it has been a fact for centuries. The vampires are all gone."

"And now they are all bloody back." Spike told him. "And these books, and the Council won't solve anything. If we are going to figure this out we have to do it on our own."

"And how are we going to do that?" Buffy asked.

"We need Angel's help." Spike said.

"What is Angel going to do?" Buffy asked again. "He knows nothing more then we do."

Spike wanted to shake her and inform her that she was terribly wrong, but he couldn't. Not without exposing the truth to her. Not without having her remember her past. He sighed, lying through his teeth. "I guess you're right."

Just then the bell to first period rang.

"You two should head off to class. I am going to go through these books again and then call the council. Come back here during your lunch." Giles told them.

Buffy and Spike both nodded as they made their way out of the library and to their first period class. Neither of them felt as if Giles would find anything, but they would not say that to each other. For some reason, they didn't want the other to lose hope. Spike didn't want to expose Buffy to the truth and pain of her past, and it seemed as though Buffy didn't want to be exposed to it either. Spike could tell she remembered bits and pieces of it, but on the whole she was blocking it out. She wouldn't let her past in, and Spike couldn't blame her. Her true past had held only painful memories for the Slayer.

Angel entered the police station with Cordelia trailing quietly behind him. He was familiar with the office; he had visited Kate there many times before she was fired. As Angel made his way up to the main desk he half hoped to find Kate there, after all, it was a new reality, and all she had ever wanted to do was be a police officer. He couldn't see why she wouldn't be.

Angel looked over the desk to the man sitting at it.

"Can I help you sir?" The receptionist asked.

"I'm looking for Detective Kate Lockley." Angel said.

Cordelia raised an eyebrow at Angel for two reasons. One, she wanted to know how Angel knew a female detective in L.A., and two because the name seemed familiar to her.

Before the man at the front desk could answer Angel, another voice caught Angel's attention.

"She was fired last year." Connor seemed to step out of nowhere catching both Angel and Cordelia by surprise. Connor turned to the man at the front desk, a small grin on his face. "I'll take it from here, Robbie. You've got real work to do back there."

The man at the front desk nodded at Connor. "Thanks, Connor."

Connor then turned back to Angel and Cordelia, offering his hand to Angel as his eyes glanced Cordelia over a few times. "I'm Connor Angel."

"Liam Angel." Angel shook Connor's hand, and then motioned to Cordelia. "And this is Cordelia Chase."

"Nice last name." Connor said to Angel.

"You too." Angel agreed.

"So what? Are you guys related or something?" Cordelia asked.

Angel looked at Connor, and wanted to let the world know they were indeed related, they were father and son, but he remained silent.

"No." Connor said simply, and then studied Angel hard. "So what are you doing here, Mr. Angel?"

"Call me Angel." Angel told his son. The son that would not remember him. "And I'm actually here investigating something."

"So, you're a detective?" Connor asked.

"Yes." Angel said instantly, and then backtracked. He wasn't a detective, not anymore. "No. I mean, I'm not a detective, I am just looking into a case."

"And I'd assume that's why you were looking for Kate?" Connor asked.

"Well, I thought she could help." Angel said truthfully.

"Well not anymore she can't." Connor said.

"Why was she fired?" Angel asked. He was curious.

Connor shrugged. "The details were never really released on it. Doesn't matter, she is gone now."

"Well, I guess I won't be getting the help I need." Angel dug his hands into his pockets.

"Well, what did you need?" Connor asked.

"My friends and I were looking into some attacks that have been occurring. Most have been listed as animal attacks but we aren't exactly sure. We wanted to have a closer look. My one friend, his sister was killed. Last name, Gunn." Angel explained.

Connor nodded. "Yeah, I know the case, and what you're talking about. There's a whole file of cases like that."

"And you know this how?" Cordelia asked. "I mean, no offense, but you look a little young to be doing police work."

Connor laughed, nodding. "That's true. I am young, and no I'm not a detective. I'm going to school for it. I come in here for the hands on part of the job."

"So you have connections to this place?" Angel asked.

Connor nodded.

"Do you think you can get us those files?" Angel asked.

"Depends." Connor said. "I don't exactly know who you are."

"Liam Angel. I own the Hyperion Hotel…" Angel went to continue, but Connor cut him off.

"Angel. As in Angel Investigations?" Connor seemed surprised.

Angel was surprised by Connor's words, but found himself nodding his head slowly. "Yeah…"

"Wow. I can't believe it." Connor was shocked.

Neither could Angel. How did Angel Investigations even exist in this world? There was no remains of it at the hotel, no flyers, no clients, and most importantly there was no Angel. Not anymore. Angel was not the heroic vampire he had once been, he was now just an ordinary guy with an extraordinary past.

"Me either." Cordelia gave Angel a nudge to the gut. "What the heck is Angel Investigations?"

Before Angel could think of a good answer, Connor cut in.

"It was a detective agency that ran out of the Hyperion Hotel a few years ago. It shut down though. That's what the records indicate anyway. No one seems to have ever heard of it." Connor said.

"Then how have you?" Angel asked.

"I was filing the records one day, and I found some cases against the place, and a few ran by Lockley that seemed to indicate the agency fought for the good of the people." Connor explained. "I think it actually her affiliation with the place might have been the reason she was finally fired."

Angel nodded slowly, it all made sense and yet it didn't. Somehow there were records of Angel Investigations still floating around the police station. Maybe balances were shifting and people were starting to remember things. Angel had to know for sure now.

"It's a family business." Angel told Connor. He wasn't lying; Angel Investigations had been all about family. "I'm thinking of opening it up again."

Cordelia raised an eyebrow at Angel. "When were you going to tell me this?"

"I'm still not sure about it." Angel told her, and then turned back to Connor. "So about those case files, do you think you can get them to me?"

"Sure." Connor told him. "They'll never miss them here. I'll take them over to my college and get the librarian to make some copies of them, she'll make everything look official."

"Fred Burkle?" Angel asked.

Connor nodded. "You know her?"

"Kind of. I ran into her one day on campus." Angel explained.

Connor nodded. "Were you the guy looking for me?"

Angel nodded. "I just found it funny we both had the same last name." He lied.

Connor seemed to buy it. "Well, I'll bring the files over to the Hyperion sometime tonight, if that's okay?"

"Yeah. Thanks." Angel shook Connor's hand and then took Cordelia's hand and led her out of the building. When they got back to his car, Cordelia ripped her hand away from his.

"What the hell is going on with you?" Cordelia seemed angry. "You aren't making any sense. Since when do you do detective work and since when are you opening your own agency?"

"It's just an idea I've been playing with." Angel lied to her.

Cordelia shook her head, and Angel realized she was not really upset with the idea of the agency. "Angel, something weird is going on."

"What do you mean?" Angel asked her.

"Just everything. Detective Lockley's name, that Connor kid, Angel Investigations…it all seems to familiar to me. I've heard it all before, I've met Connor before, I know I have." Cordelia told him.

Angel swallowed hard as he took in what Cordelia was saying. "Cordelia…"

"I know. I know." Cordelia seemed to laugh bitterly at herself. "I couldn't know any of it right?" She took Angel's hand and gave it a squeeze. "I know I sound crazy, but I swear to you, I know all of this somehow. The people, these places, all of it. Like I was telling you in the car before."

Angel remained silent, unsure of what to say.

Cordelia took Angel's silence as an accusation. "Angel, I am not crazy."

"I know you're not." Angel told her, kissing her on the forehead for reassurance. "We will figure it all out. Let's just get back to the hotel, okay? After Connor comes by with the files, we'll go over it, and then you and I will talk. Sound good?"

Cordelia nodded and allowed Angel to help her into the car. Angel then got in the driver's seat and took off down the road, his mind racing a million miles a minute. Everything the new reality was made off seemed to be crashing. Whether she was supposed to remember or not, Cordelia's memory was coming back. He wondered if the others were gaining their memories back as well.

Buffy and Spike made their way back into the library on their lunch break as Giles had asked them to. They found Giles in the same seat he had been in that morning with the same books scattered around him, only this time he was not sleeping.

"Find anything yet?" Buffy asked.

"Not exactly…" Giles stood. "But maybe."

"What do you bloody mean?" Spike asked. "Either you did or you didn't. End of story."

"The Council has been looking into things, they have better materials then I do…" Giles started.

"Obviously…" Buffy slumped into a chair. "They are the ones in charge of all of it."

"Well, at any rate they came across something speaking of a balance. One that keeps the vampires out of this world." Giles stated.

"So someone messed with the balance." Buffy concluded.

"Or something." Giles told her. "It is unclear what or who could cause such a shift, but if it has, I don't think there is much chance of stopping it."

Spike took all that Giles was saying in, his mind racing. Only after his and Angel's return had the vampires began to appear. Did he and Angel cause the balance to shift? It would seem so, but it didn't make sense. Why would the Powers That Be allow that to happen if they had created this world to give everyone a second chance? He knew now that he needed to talk to Angel as soon as possible.

Connor entered the library on his college campus to find Fred exactly where he expected her to be, behind the library desk, typing away on the computer while working physic equations in her head.

"Hey Fred, I need a favor." Connor said, leaning against the desk with the stack of case files in his hand.

"Sure, what's up?" Fred asked the younger man in front of her.

"I need you to make copies of these." He handed her the files. "Make them look official."

Fred thumbed through the files and then looked back up at Connor. "Are you sure I can do that? These are official police files."

"I'm actually pretty sure you can't do it, but that's not the point. I need them." Connor told her.

Fred sighed, raising an eyebrow at Connor. "You know I'll help you Connor, I just need to know what it's for." Fred didn't know why, but ever since the first day Connor had walked into the library, she had felt a connection with him, as if she had already known him. Now, he seemed like a little brother to her.

"Well, remember you said some guy named Angel came looking for me a few days ago? Well, I ran into him at the station today, turns out his family owned a detective agency. He is starting up a case, but he needs some of these files to look at. The station won't miss them, so I figured I'd help him out." Connor told her.

Fred smiled at Connor. "You think he will let you help with the case, don't you?"

Connor smiled back at her. She knew him pretty well. "I am hoping."

"Fine, I'll make some copies." Fred told him. "But you have to let me come with you when you drop them off to him."

"What? Why?" Connor asked as he followed Fred into the copy room.

"Because. Maybe I want to be a part of this." Fred smiled. She didn't know why, but the name Angel Investigations rang a bell to her, and made her smile. She wanted to be a part of it.

"You don't even like detective work." Connor told her.

"Maybe I do, and you don't know it." Fred dangled the file over the copier. "Either I can copy it for you or I cannot. You're choice."

Connor sighed. "Fine, you can come."

"Good." Fred smiled back at him, feeling like she had won a battle. She then quickly moved on the copier, making copies of the case files that looked so authentic Connor could not tell the different between the real ones and the fake ones when she was done.

Angel and Cordelia arrived back at the hotel to find Gunn tossing a small ball up as he laid on the couch, and Wesley over a stack of papers at the counter. Lorne had arrived at some point to, because he was sitting next to Wesley with a sea breeze in his hand. Wesley and Gunn looked up when they heard the front door open.

"You're back?" Wesley asked.

Angel nodded, and looked at the green demon next to Wesley. "Hey Lorne."

"Angel." Lorne tipped his glass at the ex-vampire.

"Get anything?" Gunn sat up.

"A bunch." Cordelia told him. "Starting with how we are a detective agency now."

"What?" Wesley inquired.

"Yeah, Angel told some kid who could get us the files that we needed that we are some detective agency. Angel Investigations…" Cordelia threw her arms up. "We help the helpless…isn't that right Angel?"

Angel was in shocked, and looked over at Lorne to see the green demon was equally surprised. He had never used their motto in the police station once. "Cordelia, I never said that."

Cordelia thought for a moment, her eyes widening. "You're right, you didn't."

"But it sounded right." Gunn told her. "Like it belonged."

Cordelia nodded slowly.

"Anyway…" Angel cut in. Something was definitely going on with Cordelia's memory, but he wanted to deal with the cases Connor was bringing over before he dealt with that. "I've got a kid coming over with a few files that have to do with what I think are vampires. We will look them over when he gets here."

"Sounds good." Gunn nodded.

"Good." Angel then looked at Lorne. He knew he needed to talk to Lorne about what Cordelia had been saying all day. He knew her memory was coming back and he wanted to see what the demon thought of it. He also wanted to tell Lorne about Connor and the records of Angel Investigations. "Lorne, can I talk to you for a minute?"

"Sure." Lorne nodded, clearly also wanting to talk to Angel.

Angel nodded, and led Lorne into what was his old office, then Wesley's office, then his again. He shut the doors behind them and then turned to the demon. "Some weird stuff is going on."

"You mean like the princess reciting our famous company motto?" Lorne pointed out the window to Cordelia.

"Exactly." Angel leaned against the desk, crossing his arms across his broad chest.

"Believe me, I know. I sat here with Wesley and Gunn all afternoon." Lorne told his friend.

Angel raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

"Gunn and Wesley were both saying some things. I mean, they were discussing something on the computer and all of the sudden Gunn starts speaking in huge terms and words, like his lawyer talk back at Wolfram and Hart. He had no idea where he had gotten it from." Lorne said. "And then Wesley made a crack about you singing Manilow, but he had no idea how he knew that."

Angel shook his head. "Well, besides Cordelia throwing out our motto a few minutes ago she has been saying some stuff too. The whole car ride over to the police station she talked about feeling like she has known me and about vampires forever. She said that L.A. felt like home to her, and that she felt like she knew Wesley and Gunn and your club. And then we ran into Connor and she told me after that she seemed to know him, and the name Angel Investigations, and she remembered Kate Lockley's name."

"Something is definitely going on. It's like the worlds and colliding into each other." Lorne said. "Except no one can seem to get their mind around it fast enough."

Angel nodded. "I know."

"You said you ran into Connor?" Lorne asked.

Angel nodded again. "He's going to school to be a detective. He was down at the police station and we got around to talking to him. He told me that Angel Investigations had existed here a while ago, right out of this hotel. There's reports with Kate having worked cases with the agency as well."

"You're kidding right?" Lorne asked.

Angel shook his head. "I don't know what's going on here, but it's something bigger then us."

"You need to go see the Powers." Lorne said. "You need to figure out what the hell is happening here, Angelcakes."

Angel nodded. "I know." He looked back into the lobby to see Cordelia, Gunn, and Wesley all over papers at the desk. "Once Connor gets here to drop the files off, I'll figure out how to get to the Powers."

"Getting there should be the least of your problems. What you need to worry about is getting the answers you want." Lorne told the ex-vampire.


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: All characters and things from ANGEL and BUFFY belong to Joss Whedon and Mutant Enemy. If they aren't on the show they belong to me.

Summary: Angel and Spike get a chance to get back the people that meant the most to them after the battle against Wolfram and Hart. But can they keep the real past a secret from the only people they want to share it with? A/C S/B

**CHAPTER 14**

Angel and Lorne made their way back into the lobby shortly after their talk. Cordelia was now busy cleaning up what had been her old desk, though she had no idea it had belonged to her, and Wesley and Gunn were playing cards at the counter.

"No sign of Connor yet?" Angel asked.

Cordelia spun to face him. "Not yet."

Angel nodded, digging his hands into his pockets as he watched Lorne take a seat on the couch, putting his feet up on the coffee table and stretching out.

"So, what kind of files is this Connor kid bringing anyway?" Gunn asked.

"He said he could get all the files on the cases like your sisters." Angel told him.

"So then there definitely has been more?" Gunn sighed.

Angel nodded. "Yeah."

"So maybe a detective agency isn't such a bad idea." Wesley said. "Maybe we can do some good with it."

"And maybe none of us have any idea how to be detectives." Cordelia added the tinge of reality she was known for to the situation. "We don't know what we are doing. We could get hurt, or killed, or hurt someone else."

Angel looked back at her. She was wise beyond her years, but then again she was only supposed to be in high school. Angel had to laugh at that. She was twenty-four years old; she did not look a thing like she had in high school and yet everyone accepted her as an eighteen year old. Then again, Angel was supposed to be eighteen also. But he didn't understand how Cordelia looked remotely eighteen with her short brown hair and gorgeous lips and beautiful hips…

The door to the lobby swung open, interrupting Angel's train of thought. Angel turned to see Connor standing there and Fred behind his son.

"Connor." Angel nodded, and then looked over at Fred. "Fred, come in."

"You remembered my name." Fred smiled back at Angel.

Angel smiled back at her. "How could I forget?"

Cordelia felt a touch of jealousy course her body as she saw Angel smile at this Fred woman she had never met. Cordelia quickly made her way around the counter and locked her hand with Angel's. "Hi, I'm Cordelia."

Fred smiled at the other woman. "I'm Fred Burkle."

Angel felt Cordelia's hand give him a good squeeze and he realized she was not happy with him knowing Fred. Angel tried hard not to smile. Cordelia had no idea that Angel thought of Fred as a sister, and the ex-seer had no idea just how much of Angel's heart she held; in fact, Cordelia held it all. "Well, come in. Let me introduce you to my friends. This is Wesley Wyndam-Price, and Charles Gunn."

Gunn and Wesley waved to both Fred and Connor, none of them realizing that they knew each other, Wesley never realizing that he was in love with Fred.

Just then, Lorne stood and turned to face the group. Fred let out a squeal, and Lorne realized he shouldn't have made his presence known, he was just so happy to see Fred that he had forgotten that Fred and Connor had no idea what demons were.

"What is that?" Fred hid behind Connor as she pointed at Lorne.

Angel thought quickly, how would he explain Lorne to Fred and Connor?

"It's a demon." Connor stated, not shaken by Lorne's presence.

"A what?" Fred looked at him.

"I'm a demon." Lorne made his way around the couch, confused on how Connor knew what he was.

"And I am Einstein." Fred shot back.

Angel smiled, Fred wasn't Einstein, but she was close as hell, she just didn't know it.

"He is." Connor told Fred. "This city is full of them."

"How do you know about them?" Wesley asked Connor.

"I'm going to school to be a detective. Part of that is knowing what makes this city up." Connor told him. "And demons make up a large part of it." Connor narrowed his eyes at Lorne.

Angel had seen that look on Connor's face before. It was the same one he had gotten when he had first met Lorne after he had come back from Quortoth. It was a look on intolerance and lack of understanding. Angel quickly jumped to Lorne's rescue. "He's a good demon."

"No such thing." Connor said, his eyes never leaving Lorne.

"Trust me, he is." Cordelia also defended Lorne, although she didn't know why. She had known the demon less then two days, she had no idea if he was truly good, and yet she felt like she knew exactly that all along.

Connor looked at Cordelia. "How is he good?"

"He can read people." Angel told Connor. "To see what their future says, what they know. If we are going to solve this case, we are going to need him."

Lorne nodded slowly, knowing how Connor had been in the previous reality with demons, and not wanting to push the young man too far. "I want to help."

Connor thought for a moment and then nodded slowly. "Fine." He handed Angel the files. "Here is the case. I want to help figure this out. I got the files, I'm in."

Angel smiled at his so, the son that didn't remember him. He liked how assertive Connor had become. "That's good." He looked over at Fred. "Are you helping us too, Fred?"

Fred nodded. "If that's okay?"

"Sure." Angel told her. "But first off. We think these are vampire attacks." Angel waited to see Connor and Fred's reaction.

Fred and Connor just looked at each other and then back at Angel, clearly accepting what he said.

"Alright." Angel started. Fred, why don't you and Wesley start going through these files? Gunn, get the addresses from Wesley and Fred and then you and Connor head over to the crime scene and to any relatives houses. Cordy, you and Lorne can look up anything from any of the surrounding areas that could be related to it."

"And what are you going to do?" Cordelia asked.

"I've got to go somewhere." Angel said. He couldn't tell her the truth, that he was visiting the Powers.

Cordelia raised an eyebrow at Angel. She wasn't buying it.

"I'll be back soon." Angel smiled at her, knowing what her expression meant. He kissed her quickly.

"So, you two are dating then?" Connor asked.

Angel and Cordelia both looked at Connor, surprised he would ask such a thing.

"Just wondering." Connor said. "I figured you were."

Angel looked back at Cordelia, not truly sure if they were dating. He just knew they had feelings for each other, but the dating thing was up to her. He saw in her eyes she was searching him for the same answer.

When Cordelia realized that both she and Angel were looking for the same answer from one another, she smiled. She had always been more confident then the ex-vampire had. She turned to Connor. "Yeah, we are."

Angel smiled down at her, glad to hear what she had just said. He kissed her quickly again and then gave a quick wave before moving out the door and down to Caritas. Lorne told him that Caritas would be the best place to reach the Powers from since the club was full of mystical energy. Angel hoped Lorne was right.

Buffy and Spike made their way out of the library where Giles was still hard at work, his head in the books. They had not gone back to class after lunch, and it was now well past school hours. Once the sun had gone down, Giles had asked Buffy and Spike to go patrolling, and that's exactly what they were doing.

"You think anything is out here?" Buffy asked Spike as they made their way around the park.

Spike shrugged. "I don't know. You're the one who can bloody sense these things." He gave her a small smile.

"Well, I sense nothing." Buffy told him, and then stopped dead in her tracks, her brow furrowing.

"You hear something?" Spike whispered to her.

Buffy nodded slowly and motioned to a set of benches a few feet away from them. Spike could just barely make out the silhouette of a person sitting in the dark.

"Vampire?" Spike asked Buffy.

Buffy shrugged. "I'm not sure. Let's go see."

Buffy slowly made her way over to the person on the bench, Spike trailing behind her with his stake drawn high, ready to attack. Right before they got to the bench, however, the person rose and briskly made their way over to the Slayer and ex-vampire.

"Hold it right there." Buffy ordered the figure.

The person did not stop however.

"She said to bloody stay where you are." Spike shouted.

"And I don't care." The silhouette turned out to be Xander.

"Xander? What the hell are you doing out here?" Buffy asked.

"I'd ask you the same question." Xander said, and then noticed Spike's stake. "What the hell is that?"

Spike looked at the stake and then shoved it in his pocket. "A branch. I found it." He covered up dumbly.

"Sharp branch." Xander commented before turning back to Buffy. "I'll ask you one more time. Have you talked to Cordelia? Do you know where she is?"

Buffy shook her head. She would not let Xander get to Cordelia or Angel. "No."

"I figured you'd say that." Xander told her. "But it doesn't really matter. The Sunnydale cops have a good idea where she is."

"Do they?" Buffy seemed nervous.

Xander nodded. "Something about her stopping to get gas on the outskirts of town. It wasn't hard to track her car down, believe me. No one else is Sunnydale has that kind of money."

"What are you getting at?" Spike tried to pretend he really didn't care what Xander was saying, although he knew it was vital information. Angel couldn't end up in jail, not now, not with the vampires back.

"I'm saying that there is a good inclination that she went to L.A. The police just need to check out a few more leads before they call the L.A.P.D. so if either of you can help out in any way it would be appreciated." Xander gave a devilish grin before walking away; whistle as he dug his hands into his pocket.

"This is going to be bad." Buffy said.

Spike nodded in agreement as he watched Xander make his way to his car. "Angel has no idea they are coming for him."

"No. I mean this is going to be bad." Buffy nudged Spike, forcing the ex-vampire to turn and see what the Slayer was looking at; a group of about five vampire's making their way toward them.

"Great. Just what we bloody need." Spike sighed as he pulled his stake out and got into fighting stance. He did not have the strength he had once had as a vampire, but he could still hold his own in a fight. Besides, the vampires coming at them were not the problem right now. The problem was Xander, and what would happen to Angel if Xander found him.

Angel made his way into Caritas, flicking the lights on in the club. He was glad that Lorne had closed the place tonight because there was no way he could open a path to the Powers That Be if the club had been full.

Angel shook his jacket off, tossing it over the bar and then moved to Lorne's room. Lorne had told him that there were a few books back there that dealt with the Powers. Lorne had found them in the place when he bought it. He wasn't sure why they were there at the time, but now that his memory was back, Lorne had realized the books had belonged to Wesley. He was still unsure why he had them, but told Angel that they would help the ex-vampire find a way to the Powers That Be.

Angel opened up one of the books as he entered back into the bar area of the club. He thumbed through the pages until he found the one he was looking for. He read it carefully before repeating the phrases out loud in Latin. He closed his eyes, waiting for something to happen, hoping his plan had worked.

Angel opened his eyes to find himself still standing in Caritas. "Damn it." He slammed the book down on the counter, and then suddenly felt his body being flung forward. The next thing he knew, he was in the middle of the same white room he and Spike had met Darla in twice before.

Angel stood quickly. "Alright, I need some damn answers here!" Angel shouted to the white emptiness that surrounded him. When Angel got no answer he grew annoyed. "What? You guys can throw me into some crazy world and now not answer my damn questions about it?"

"Wow. Cool off for a minute." Darla seemed to appear out of nowhere.

"I need answers." Angel told his old lover.

"I can tell." Darla said with a small smile. "You've screamed about it enough already."

"The world is going to hell and you are allowing it." Angel told her.

"Me?"

"Well, The Powers That Be."

"You said I was allowing it."

"Darla!" Angel didn't like that she was taking him away from his point.

"Alright, alright." Darla could tell he really was angry, so she stopped joking around. "What's wrong?"

Angel dug his hands into his pockets. "The vampires are back!"

Darla raised an eyebrow. "Are you sure?"

Angel nodded. "Didn't you know?"

Darla shook her head. "They don't really keep me well informed." She thought for a moment. "But what's the big deal about the vampires?"

"That is the big deal!" Angel didn't understand why Darla wasn't more outraged. "They are back, and killing people, and you said they were gone!"

"They were."

"You said that this was our second chance."

"It is."

"You said it would be a normal life."

"And for you it can be!" Darla told Angel. "You're human now. This is no longer your battle."

"It was made my battle when the Powers left me with my memory." Angel said.

"No." Darla told him. "It's Buffy's battle. She is the Slayer."

"And she hardly knows what she is doing. She will die." Angel said.

"That's not your problem. Not anymore." Darla told him.

"How is it not, Darla? I can't just let her die. This was her second chance at a normal life, you said it yourself." Angel reminded her.

"No." Darla corrected him. "I told you, this was just a different path reality could have taken. It doesn't mean that the people you care about won't die. It doesn't mean that demons and vampires won't walk the earth. It was just a different path."

Angel let Darla's words sink in as reality hit him full force. "So this wasn't a real second chance? It was just the Powers screwing around with our lives again. There still going to let the vampires roam, they are still going to let Buffy die."

"They have to." Darla told him. "Its all about balance. The world needs good and evil to survive."

"Well, the balance is screwed up now. That's what everyone's been saying." Angel told her.

"No, the balance is readjusting itself, that's all." Darla told him. "And what are you complaining about? You did get your second chance. You've got your humanity that you worked so damn hard for! You've got your _precious_ Cordelia who is the whole reason everything went to hell because you cared more about her then saving the world! That's why the old reality fell apart! Because of Cordelia! Because she died!"

"Because they killed her! Because the Powers That Be let her die!" Angel shouted.

Darla took a deep breath, crying to regain her composure. She couldn't believe she had exposed her jealousy of Cordelia like that. It wasn't that she didn't like Cordelia; it was the fact that Cordelia meant so much to Angel. More then Darla ever had, even more then their son had. Angel had traded Connor's memory to save Cordelia, and that was something Darla would not soon forget. "Angel, you have Cordelia. Go back, and live a good life with her."

"I don't have her." Angel looked away from the mother of his child. "It's not the same. She's not the same. She doesn't remember me."

Darla nodded, understanding. "You knew she wouldn't when you went back though."

"It's not even that. If she just had forgotten everything and everyone maybe it would have been a little different. I could have built something from scratch with her, but she didn't forget it all." Angel told her.

"What do you mean?" Darla asked.

"I mean she remembers things. Little things. They all do." Angel sighed. "She recognized Caritas and told me she feels like she's somehow met Gunn and Wesley before, and she said Connor looked familiar to her. She even said the company motto this afternoon. And she said she feels like she has known me all along."

Darla nodded slowly, trying to wrap her mind around Angel's words. "So she remembers?"

"Little things." Angel seemed to laugh at himself. "Things that don't even matter much."

"They do matter, Angel." Darla moved, gently touching Angel's arm. "They matter to you. And I can tell you this much, she isn't supposed to remember anything. Neither is anyone else."

"You think something is happening?" Angel asked her.

Darla shrugged. "I don't know."

"I feel like the worlds are colliding. Lorne said that too." Angel told her.

"Lorne?" Darla raised an eyebrow. "He remembers?"

Angel nodded. "He read me, and it brought his memory back."

Darla blinked a few times before looking back at Angel. "He shouldn't." She shook her head. "He definitely shouldn't."

"So? What does it mean?" Angel asked.

"It means things are going to get really messy really fast." Darla told him.

"What?" Angel was confused.

"I think you're right about the realities colliding. If that happens…" Darla trailed off.

"What?" Angel grabbed Darla by her shoulders. "If that happens what?"

"I don't know." Darla told him. "But it won't be good. The old reality collapsed when you and Spike were no longer fighting the good fight. There was too much evil in it."

"And now we can't fight anyway. Not if we are humans…" Angel thought about it. "Do you think someone is doing this on purpose?"

Darla shrugged. "I don't know. I don't know who would have that kind of power. I mean, more power then the Powers That Be?"

Angel laughed. "That's easy. It could be a Power like Jasmine or Wolfram and Hart if they worked up enough juice. Who knows?"

"Or it could just be that this is inevitable." Darla said. "Maybe the realities are meant to do this."

"Why? So people die?" Angel asked.

"That's life, Angel. You should know that better then anyone." Darla reminded him.

"Look, I came for help. Are you or the Powers or anyone going to help me?" Angel clenched his jaw.

Darla remained silent.

"Fine." Angel threw his hands out. "Thanks for nothing." He turned backward, walking into the white abyss.

"Angel, it's out of my control." Darla called after him.

Angel continued to walk away from Darla and the next thing he knew he was standing back in the middle of Caritas. He looked around, and in frustration picked up a chair, throwing it across the club, and then he began pounding his fists into the wall. He was beyond angry, he was livid. He couldn't believe Darla had no idea what was going on, and he couldn't believe the Powers That Be were unwilling to help him.

The next thing Angel knew he was slumped down against the wall, fighting back all urges to cry. The world was going to hell and he couldn't stop it. He wasn't a Champion anymore, but he still had the heart of one. He wanted to make sure the people he cared about were kept safe. He wanted to give Cordelia the one thing that had been taken from her, life.

These thoughts accompanied him as he made his way back to the Hyperion Hotel. He entered to find Cordelia and Fred giggling about something on the couch while Connor and Gunn checked out Angel's weapon cabinet and Lorne and Wesley were sitting at the counter, drinking coffee. All of them looked up as Angel entered.

"Hey, you're back." Gunn tossed back one of Angel's swords into the cabinet. "We were just looking through your weapons."

"Some pretty good stuff in here." Connor commented.

Angel nodded making his way into the lobby.

"Find anything?" Lorne raised an eyebrow, hoping the Powers had given Angel some answers.

Angel shook his head. "No." He looked away from Lorne, not able to look the demon in the eye anymore. He felt as though he had failed his green friend when he was unable to get any information. He took a deep breath, turning to the rest of the room, trying to toss them a fake smile. "How about you guys?"

"Well, the cases all share a common thread." Wesley said. "Fred and I figured that there are three different vampires responsible for these attacks. We could tell by their bite marks."

Fred nodded in agreement. "Three different jaw structures. Well, that's what we got from the evidence pictures anyway."

"And all the attacks were in a six miles radius of each other." Gunn added.

"Which means they are staying in one area." Connor said. "They probably live nearby."

"So everyone accepts that this was a vampire attack?" Angel asked.

Everyone nodded.

"Good." Angel caught Cordelia's eye and knew she could tell something was bothering him. "I'm going up to bed." And with that he made his way up the stairs.

"Is he okay?" Gunn asked Cordelia.

Cordelia shrugged. "I'm not sure." She stood. "I should go see." She then made her way up the stairs after him.

"He probably just had a long night." Lorne yawned, checking his watch. "We all have."

Connor nodded in agreement. "Come on, Fred. I need to get you home."

Fred nodded and stood.

"Come by tomorrow. We can continue working." Wesley smiled at Fred, who smiled back at him.

"Sounds good." Connor said, giving the group in the lobby a wave before exiting with Fred by his side.

After Connor left, Lorne gathered his things, also leaving. Gunn and Wesley organized all the things that involved the case and straightened out the lobby a little before also calling it a night. Everyone had worked hard.

Spike and Buffy made their way back to the school library to find Giles. They had stopped by his house, but he was not home yet. They needed to tell him that they had killed more vampires and that Xander had a good idea where Cordelia and Angel were.

"Giles!" Buffy called out as she and Spike busted into the library. "You won't believe…" Buffy's voice trailed off as she saw Giles with two police officers standing in the middle of the library.

"Buffy, Spike." Giles nodded as he saw Buffy and Spike enter. "Officer Madison and Officer Waterson were just here discussing Cordelia Chase's _disappearance_." Giles motioned to the two police officers and then gave Buffy and Spike a look.

"Really?" Spike stepped forward.

Officer Madison nodded, turning toward Spike and Buffy. "Are you William Bloody and Buffy Summers?"

Buffy and Spike both nodded.

"Mr. Xander Harris informed us that you might have an idea where Miss Chase is." Officer Waterson told them.

"Is that right?" Spike looked at Buffy, and then back at the officers. "I don't have a clue where Cordelia is. I barely even spoke to her."

"Well, you were Liam Angel's roommate, correct?" Officer Waterson asked.

Spike nodded. "Yeah. What's he got to do with this?"

"We have reason to believe he had something to do with Miss Chase's disappearance. Now, do you know where he went to?" Officer Madison asked.

Spike shook his head. He had always been a pretty decent liar. "No, sir. I have no bloody idea. If someone does find him can you let him know he owes me this months rent?"

Officer Madison laughed. "Will do, son." He then turned to Buffy. "You were Miss Chase's best friend, were you not?"

"Me and Cordelia were close, yes." Buffy told him. "But I don't know where she is. She just told me she was leaving."

"She told you?" Officer Waterson inquired.

Buffy nodded, putting on an innocent look that she knew would get to the officers. "She said she was leaving."

"Why?" Officer Waterson asked.

"Because she said she wanted to get away from Xander." Buffy told him. It wasn't exactly the truth, but it wasn't completely a lie either.

"Mr. Harris?" Officer Madison asked.

Buffy nodded. "He doesn't treat her right."

"If that's true she could have come to the police, she didn't have to run away." Officer Madison said.

"She was afraid if she did Xander would do something." Buffy said.

"Well, her parents are worried about her." Officer Waterson said.

"I bet…" Buffy said under her breath. She knew how much Cordelia's parents cared about her, and those digits were in the negatives.

"Excuse me?" Officer Waterson asked.

Buffy shook her head. "Nothing. Look, I don't know anything about where Cordelia is."

Officer Waterson nodded. "I believe you." He sighed and turned to Officer Madison. "I guess we will just have to follow that lead."

"Lead?" Spike raised an eyebrow.

Officer Madison nodded. "We had a lead that Mr. Angel and Miss Chase are somewhere in Los Angeles. We are going to put a call in with the L.A.P.D. Thanks for your help."

Both officers waved and then exited the library leaving Buffy, Spike, and Giles standing there in shock.

"This is not good." Buffy said.

Spike nodded. "We have to call Angel."

"Phone is in the office." Giles told Spike as he watched the blonde man quickly make his way into the back office of the library, frantically dialing the phone, hoping to save his friend.

Cordelia knocked gently on Angel's door. She wanted to check on him to see if he was okay. After a moment she heard him tell her to come in, so she opened the door to find Angel out on his balcony, leaning against the wall, looking out on the city. He looked so sad, so lost. Cordelia's heart broke for him. She felt like she had seen him like this many times before, though she didn't know how she could have.

"Angel?" Cordelia joined him on the balcony.

Angel turned and smiled sadly at her. "What are you doing up here?"

"I came to check on you." Cordelia told him. "Are you alright?"

Angel nodded, looking back out on the city. "Yeah."

"No you're not." Cordelia told him. She knew him to well to fall for his act, though she didn't understand how she knew him so well.

"You're right." Angel sighed, making his way back into his bedroom and sitting on his bed. "I'm not."

Cordelia stood in front of him, her arms gently crossed. "What's wrong?"

"Everything." Angel sighed. "Everything is falling apart and I can't fix it. I can't stop it."

"Angel what are you talking about?" Cordelia knelt in front of him, taking his hand in hers.

Angel raised Cordelia's hand to his cheek. "I can't lose you."

"You won't." Cordelia told him. "Why would you think that?"

"You don't understand, Cordy." Angel told her. And she didn't. She couldn't understand because she couldn't remember. Her past, _their_ past, it meant nothing to her. She didn't even know it existed. "You mean so much more to me then you'll ever know."

"Angel…" Cordelia whispered before moving up to kiss him gently. "Let me in. Tell me what's bothering you."

"I can't lose you." Angel told her as he pulled her onto the bed with him. He kissed her again. "I love you." Angel found irony in what he had just said. He had never before been able to tell Cordelia he loved her, and now, when she couldn't remember the reasons why he loved her, he had been able to tell her.

Cordelia looked at Angel, her eyes searching his. She could tell he meant every word he said, and somehow, she felt deep down in her soul that she loved him too. Completely. "Angel…" She whispered to him as she lay on top of him.

"Yeah?" Angel whispered back, glad to have her in his arms.

She moved her lips to his ear. "I want you to undress me…"

Angel's eyes grew wide as he heard the words in his ear. She had said those words to him before. Images of the ballet quickly flashed through his mind. "Cordy…"

She looked back at him. "Angel, I mean it. I want you."

Angel smiled back at her, trying so hard to fight back his tears as he began to gently kiss her neck, moving his hands under her shirt. He wanted her so bad, and she was still his Cordelia, even if she couldn't remember it. He just wished she could somehow remember. He gently pulled her shirt off before laying her across his bed, and then removed his own shirt.

Connor had dropped Fred off at her dorm and was on the way up the stairs of the police station. He had to return the files he had borrowed before someone missed them, though he doubted anyone would.

He had put the files down and was about to leave when the chief walked out of his office, stopping Connor. "Mr. Angel."

"Chief." Connor nodded.

"I need to ask you something." The chief held up a picture. "Robbie said this man was talking to you in here earlier. Do you recognize him?"

Connor studied the picture, seeing that the man in it was Angel. "Yeah. Why?"

"Because he has been charged with the kidnapping of a Miss Cordelia Chase." The chief explained.

Connor's eyes grew wide. "Kidnapping?"

The chief nodded. "Do you know where he or Miss Chase are?"

Connor nodded. "Yeah. They are both at the Hyperion Hotel. I had no idea he had kidnapped her." Connor grew enraged. "That son of a bitch."

"My thoughts exactly." The chief agreed. "We will get a team together and head over there. You can come, you cracked this case, and you're going to make an excellent detective one day."

Connor nodded, glad at the opportunity to help out the L.A.P.D. and for the complement the Chief of Police had given him. He could not believe Angel had kidnapped Cordelia and that Cordelia had not tried to run away. Clearly, Angel had scared her enough for her to keep her mouth shut, enough for her to pretend to be in love with him. Connor remembered the weapon cabinet and was glad that Angel would be punished for what he had done.


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: All characters and things from ANGEL and BUFFY belong to Joss Whedon and Mutant Enemy. If they aren't on the show they belong to me.

Summary: Angel and Spike get a chance to get back the people that meant the most to them after the battle against Wolfram and Hart. But can they keep the real past a secret from the only people they want to share it with? A/C S/B

**CHAPTER 15**

Angel heard the phone ring downstairs but he didn't care. Right now all that mattered to him was the unclothed woman lying next to him. Cordelia was all that mattered. He smiled as she snuggled close to him, pulling the sheets up to her chin and clutching them in a ball.

Angel moved his arm around, pulling her close to him and allowing her to drift off to sleep in his arms. He could not believe that after all of those years he and Cordelia had finally gotten around to making love. It had seemed like an eternity's wait for him, although he knew she had no idea how long he had waited to do that. She had no idea about their past together, she had no memory of any of it.

Angel sighed as he heard the phone continue to ring. He hoped it would not wake Cordelia up. He liked watching her sleep, then he could pretend that she remembered him and how much he really loved her. He wished that someone else in the hotel would have enough brains to pick the phone up.

Wesley grumbled to himself as he made his way down the stairs of the hotel to the front desk where the phone continued to ring. He could not believe no one else had heard the phone, or if they had, had not moved to get it. After all, his room was farther from the lobby, at least compared to Gunn.

He made it to the desk, and picked up the phone, groggily. "Hello?"

"Hello? This is Spike. Is Angel there?" Spike's voice was on the end of the line.

"I'm sorry. He went to bed already." Wesley answered the man he did not remember knowing. "Would you like to leave him a message?"

"No." Spike told him. "I really need to speak to him. It's urgent."

"He is not available." Wesley repeated himself.

"Fine, what about Cordelia then?" Spike asked. "Can I talk to her?"

"She is asleep also." Wesley told Spike.

"Well, wake one of them up damn it!" Spike was getting impatient.

"I'm sorry, but it is late, and I doubt anyone with the name _Spike_ could be an vital call." And with that Wesley hung the phone up and tiredly made his way back up the stairs to his room.

Spike stared at the receiver in his hand. He couldn't believe that Wesley had just hung up on him and, more importantly, he could not believe that Wesley had also made fun of his name. Spike stood there for another moment before slowly hanging the phone up. He then turned to see Buffy and Giles waiting for him to tell them something.

"He couldn't come to the phone." Spike said simply before making his way into the library.

"What?" Buffy was confused. "What do you mean he couldn't come to the phone?"

"One of the guys he rooms with said he couldn't come to the phone." Spike said.

"What about Cordelia?" Giles asked.

"She was evidently sleeping too." Spike said.

"Spike! Angel is going to be arrested and Cordelia is going to be brought back here if we don't do something! You needed to warn them!" Buffy couldn't believe Spike had just given up like that.

"And I will." Spike said, gathering his jacket up.

"What do you mean?" Giles asked. "How can you?"

"I'm going to L.A." Spike said simply.

Buffy let Spike's words register and then shook her head. "No you're not. We both are."

"What? We can't. You have to stay and fight the vampires." Spike reminded her.

"Cordelia is my best friend." Buffy told him. "I need to make sure she is okay first."

Spike tried not to laugh at Buffy's statement. In the old reality Spike wasn't sure Buffy would even consider Cordelia a friend, let alone her best one, but finally he nodded. "Fine. You can come. We are going to make this quick though. Into L.A. and back out before anyone realizes we are missing."

Giles nodded in agreement. "That could draw some suspicion. I will try and cover for you the best I can. But you need to be careful. Try not to let anyone see you."

"Yeah." Spike nodded at Giles and took Buffy by the hand, leading her out to his motorcycle. The ride to L.A. was not a quick one and the Sunnydale Police had already put a call out to the L.A.P.D. Spike knew time was against them if they were going to make it to Angel before the Police did.

Connor led the small group of police officers around the perimeter of the Hyperion Hotel, just in case Angel heard them and tried to escape. Connor knew that if Angel had truly kidnapped Cordelia then she was also in danger if Angel found out the place was surrounded. He had to be cautious.

Connor turned to the chief who had allowed him to be part of the case. "He's upstairs. I can almost guarantee it."

The chief nodded and pointed up the building to indicate to the rest of the police that Angel was upstairs.

"Let's move in." The chief motioned for the men to follow him into the hotel.

As Connor watched the L.A.P.D. storm into the hotel he got a sickening feeling in his stomach, and for the first time since he heard Angel had been accused of kidnapping Cordelia he did not believe the accusations. If Cordelia had really been kidnapped, why wouldn't she have tried to leave when Angel had gone out that afternoon? Why did she tell Connor she was dating Angel? Why did she kiss Angel? Why would Angel have been stupid enough to go by the police station, let alone bring Cordelia with him? And most important of all, why had Cordelia willing followed Angel up the stairs to try and comfort him when he had returned that night? Clearly she did not hate him, and if he had kidnapped her, Connor was sure Cordelia would have hated Angel. Things just weren't adding up.

Spike kicked his motorcycle as it sat in the gas station. It was taking forever to fill up, and at the rate they were going, he and Buffy would never make it to L.A. in time to warn Angel and Cordelia.

"Relax." Buffy told him. "Kicking it won't get it to fill up any faster."

"We aren't going to make it there in bloody time." Spike told her.

Buffy nodded sadly. "I know."

"And once they arrest Angel it won't matter what Cordelia says. Her parents won't listen and Xander will make sure they police don't listen to her." Spike continued.

Buffy nodded again. "I know that too."

"We are going to have to figure out a way to save Angel." Spike said.

Buffy sighed. "Yeah, well, we will sort it out when we have to."

"And when the hell did Xander become such a bloody ass?" Spike asked. As much as he had fought with Xander, he had never truly disliked him. In the old reality Xander only confronted Spike when he felt Spike wasn't doing something in the best interest of Buffy, and Spike respected Xander for that. He was a good friend to the Slayer then, now he was the farthest thing from a friend to any of them.

"He's always been like that." Buffy said. "You know that. He doesn't like to lose at anything. Especially not to Angel, and especially something as important as a girl."

"But Cordelia doesn't care about Xander anymore." Spike said.

"You think Xander cares about that?" Buffy raised an eyebrow. "It doesn't matter what Cordelia wants. It only matters what he wants. Her parents are the same way. They don't give a damn about Cordelia, all that matters is that she keeps the Chase name clean and respectable."

"That's bloody pathetic." Spike scoffed. "Cordelia is better off with Angel."

Buffy took a deep breath. "Yeah. As much as I don't want to be the first to admit it, she is."

Just then the gas pump stopped, indicating Spike's tank was full. He handed Buffy back her helmet and took a seat on his bike. "We better get going."

Buffy nodded, strapping her helmet on and then getting on the motorcycle behind Spike. He started it and took off from the gas station, causing her to grab onto him tightly as he sped down the road towards L.A. And Buffy wouldn't lie, having to be that close to Spike was not the worse thing she had ever been forced to do.

Xander sat in the living room of the Chase mansion as Mr. Chase, a tall muscular man in a business suit with dark hair and tan skin paced back and forth in front of him. Mrs. Chase sat next to Xander; she was a thin woman with short blonde hair and an orange tint to her skin. Clearly she spent too much time in the tanning salon.

"So the L.A.P.D. knows where Cordelia is?" Mr. Chase asked.

Xander nodded. "That's what the Sunnydale police said on the phone." Xander motioned to the phone next to the couch. "They said that if all goes well she will be back here in about three hours."

"Well, that's a relief." Mrs. Chase said casually as she took a sip of the wine from the glass sitting in front of her. She was not your typical mother; the fact that her daughter had supposedly been kidnapped did not really seem to faze Mrs. Chase.

"And this Angel character?" Mr. Chase asked Xander.

"What about him?" Xander asked.

"He will pay for what he has done, right?" Mr. Chase asked.

Xander smiled devilishly at Mr. Chase. "Oh yeah, he will pay." Xander would make sure of it. The Sunnydale Police were going to bring Angel back to Sunnydale for prosecution, and they were very easily influenced, not to mention they weren't the swiftest police Xander had ever met. He was sure he could _persuade_ them into making sure Angel had a _fair_ trial. He laughed to himself. Angel would rot for taking Cordelia from him. After all, Xander had decided long ago that if he could not have Cordelia, no one could.

Angel was awoken by a commotion downstairs in the lobby of the hotel. He sat up and looked over at Cordelia. Clearly the noise had woken her up as well, because she sat up in bed next to him, covering her breast with the sheet.

"What's going on down there?" Cordelia asked Angel.

Angel shook his head. "I don't know." He got out of bed and threw his boxers on. "I'll go see. You stay here."

Cordelia nodded and watched Angel walk out the door, a minute later Angel was thrown back into the room by two L.A.P.D. Cordelia let out a scream as she watched them slam Angel against the wall, holding his head in place and reading him his rights as they handcuffed his hands behind his back.

"What the hell is going on?" Angel asked.

"You're under arrest for the kidnapping of Cordelia Chase." Connor entered the room followed by the chief of police. Connor looked over at Cordelia who was sitting up in bed, clearly in shock, with the sheet held tightly around her naked body. Her eyes seemed to be begging Connor not to take Angel from her. In that moment, Connor was almost certain that Angel had not kidnapped Cordelia.

"Not only kidnapping, but apparently rape as well." The chief of police tilted his head toward Cordelia.

"He did not-" Cordelia started but was cut off by the chief.

"It's alright Miss. He can't hurt you anymore." The chief told her.

"He didn't-" Cordelia started again as her voice cracked. She was beginning to panic.

"Cordelia." Angel tried to calm her down. "It will be alright. Okay? Everything is going to be fine."

"Not for you, buddy." One of the cops turned Angel and pulled his cuffs tight. "You're going to be spending a long time in jail, thinking about what you've done."

"I haven't done anything." Angel said.

"That's not what the Sunnydale Police said." The chief told Angel.

"Sunnydale?" Cordelia stood, wrapping the sheet around herself tightly.

The chief nodded. "Thanks to a Mr. Alexander Harris we were able to find you, Miss Chase." He then turned to the rest of the police in the room. "Now, why don't we get Mr. Angel out of here, and get Miss Chase to a hospital."

The two men holding Angel nodded and began moving Angel out of the room.

"No! This isn't right! He didn't do anything!" Cordelia rushed forward before anyone could stop her, grabbing Angel's face and kissing his lips as hard as she could.

Angel kissed her back with everything he had. He didn't care if she remembered him or not, he loved her anyway, and the reality of not being able to be with her because of some story Xander had made up scared Angel to death. And that fear turned into passion, and that passion turned into something else. Angel felt it as Cordelia pulled away from him. He felt as though a little piece of himself had left when Cordelia's lips had left. He had no idea that it really had.

Cordelia starred at Angel dumbly for a minute, and then it all hit her like a truck. Worse then any vision she had ever had. The pain, the passion, the love, the hurt, the laughs, the cries, the lies, the forgiveness, the death; all of it hit her. All of the memories.

Cordelia watched as the police began pushing Angel out of the room.

"Angel!" Cordelia suddenly called out.

Angel turned to her and he saw it immediately in her eyes. Those were the eyes of the Cordelia Chase he had called his best friend for so long. He smiled at her. "Cordy? You…"

"Remember?" Cordelia narrowed her eyes at him, trying her best to be stern with him. "Oh yeah, buddy! I remember! And you have so much explaining to do!"

"Lorne! Spike! They know too! They remember!" Angel called after her, trying not to laugh as the police dragged him out of the room. Sure, his only son who didn't actually remember being his son was arresting him, but it didn't matter. All that mattered was that Cordelia remembered. Somehow, Cordelia had gotten her memory back.


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: All characters and things from ANGEL and BUFFY belong to Joss Whedon and Mutant Enemy. If they aren't on the show they belong to me.

Summary: Angel and Spike get a chance to get back the people that meant the most to them after the battle against Wolfram and Hart. But can they keep the real past a secret from the only people they want to share it with? A/C S/B

**CHAPTER 16**

The commotion of the police arresting Angel had traveled around the hotel quickly, and as the police led Angel out of his room, Gunn and Wesley both appeared in the hallway, clearly shocked at what was going on. Cordelia too, stuck her head out the bedroom door, although the chief of police made sure she did not leave the room.

"What the hell is going on?" Gunn questioned, seeing that Connor was standing next to the chief and Cordelia.

"Mr. Angel is under arrest for the kidnapping and rape of Cordelia Chase." The chief of police said.

"What?" Gunn was outraged as he looked over at Cordelia.

"No!" Cordelia shook her head. "He didn't-"

"Miss…" The chief of police put his hand on Cordelia's shoulder. "We are going to get you to a hospital. If you'll just calm down…"

"Stop telling me what to do, you idiot!" Cordelia snapped. She was beyond floored that Angel was being led away by police for something he didn't do, and she was completely confused on the fact that she was even standing there. Last time she checked, she had died in a coma.

"Just relax." Connor told her.

Cordelia turned to Connor, ready to snap, but restrained herself, remembering that he didn't know who she was. It wasn't like she could find it in her heart to yell at him anyway, he was like a son to her.

"It's alright!" Angel yelled back at Cordelia before the police took him out of the hotel.

"Alright." The chief turned to Wesley and Gunn. "Who are you two?"

"Charles Gunn." Gunn said, eyeing the chief up. He was not a fan of the police.

"Wesley Wyndam-Pryce." Wesley said. "We were both rooming here. Now please, explain what is going on."

"Connor will." The chief said. "I have to get Miss Chase to a hospital."

Before Cordelia could object two female police officers were helping her down the stairs and out of the hotel, with the bed sheet still wrapped tightly around her, leaving Connor with Wesley and Gunn.

"Alright." Gunn shook his head. "So, what the hell just happened?"

"Angel was arrested…" Connor said.

"Yeah, I saw that part." Gunn folded his arms across his chest.

"It was reported that he kidnapped Cordelia Chase, and, the way we found her, raped her as well." Connor said, half-heartedly.

"You don't sound too certain of any of that." Wesley said.

Connor shrugged. "It's what the report said. Her family called in a few weeks ago to their local police, said she was missing."

"Well, she might have been missing, but there is no way Angel kidnapped her." Wesley said. "I don't know him well, but he doesn't seem like the type. I trust him."

"Me too." Gunn said. "And I don't trust anyone." Which was true, making what Gunn said even weirder for him. He had no memory of his old life, the one Angel was a huge part of, so Gunn could not figure out why he had so much faith in Angel, but he did.

"At any rate, I met Angel here." Wesley said. "He was alone. Cordelia did not show up until the next day."

"What?" Connor raised an eyebrow.

Wesley nodded. "The first night I stayed here, Angel was alone, and then Cordelia showed up on her own. There was no force, I can assure you."

Connor thought for a moment, and then shook his head. "But why would she be reported missing?"

"She could have run away." Gunn said. "People do it all the time."

"But what was she running from?" Connor asked. "She has a good life, good friends, a lot of money…"

"Money ain't everything." Gunn told him. "And you better double check all these charges on Angel because I don't think he did it, and I'm getting the feeling you don't think he did either."

Connor sighed, running his hand through his shaggy blonde hair. "I don't know. It doesn't matter. I can't get the L.A.P.D. to run the files, and besides, the case is getting moved back to Sunnydale."

"So?" Gunn shrugged. "All you gotta do it get us the files. We can run them."

"Yes." Wesley nodded. "Fred? Maybe she could help as well."

"And that Lorne dude." Gunn added.

After a moment, Connor nodded. "Yeah, that could work…"

Just then the front doors to the Hyperion Hotel swung open and Buffy and Spike came crashing through them.

"Angel!" Buffy called out. "Cordelia!"

"Angel!" Spike joined her.

"He's gone." Wesley spoke to the people below him in the lobby, the people he did not know and yet felt that he recognized them. "Both of them are."

"We're too late…" Buffy turned to Spike.

"Too late for what?" Gunn asked. "Who the hell are you two?"

Spike laughed to himself. It was good to see both Wesley and Gunn again, even if they didn't remember him. "I'm Spike, and this is Buffy."

"You're Spike?" Wesley asked. "The Spike I spoke on the phone with?"

Spike nodded. "That was me."

"I'm sorry I hung up." Wesley apologized.

"Not a big deal." Spike told him. "I was just trying to warn Angel."

"Warn him about what?" Gunn questioned.

"I'm sorry, we didn't catch your names." Buffy smiled smugly at Gunn. She didn't care for his tone of voice.

"I'm Gunn." Gunn told her.

"I'm Wesley." Wesley introduced himself.

"Connor." Connor said simply.

Spike looked up at Connor in awe, unable to believe that Angel's son was standing there in front of him. He looked so much like Darla, even more so then he had when Spike met him at Wolfram and Hart.

"Alright, so back to what you were warning Angel about…" Gunn interrupted Spike's thought process.

"Right. I called to warn him that the bloody police were after him." Spike said.

"How did you know?" Connor questioned.

"Because, Buffy and I were Angel and Cordelia's friends, and when they ran off together-" Spike was cut off by Gunn.

"Oh? They ran off _together_?" Gunn looked over at Connor.

Connor felt himself shrink under Gunn's glare. "So Angel didn't kidnap Cordelia?"

"Hell no." Buffy said instantly. "That was some crazy story her ex-boyfriend made up because she wanted to be with Angel. Cordelia's parents and the Sunnydale police were just stupid enough to buy it."

"You're kidding right?" Connor asked.

"No." Spike told him.

"Great…" Connor sighed.

"Why?" Buffy asked.

"Connor here is the L.A.P.D.'s little golden trainee." Gunn patted Connor sarcastically on the shoulder.

"You're kidding?" Buffy looked up.

"No." Connor said. "But if what you're saying is true then this is all bad."

"Well, it's all bad." Spike told him.

"Where are Angel and Cordelia?" Buffy asked.

"Angel is on his way back to the Sunnydale jail." Connor said. "And Cordelia is on her way to the hospital."

"Why?" Buffy's eyes grew wide. "Is she hurt?"

"Not exactly." Connor sighed. "When we arrived here, she and Angel were in bed. Angel was also charged with raping her."

"WHAT?" Buffy was shocked.

"I know it's bad…" Connor started.

"Wait! Wait! They are sleeping together?" Buffy was shocked. "Cordelia never…we need to get back to Sunnydale." She told Spike.

Spike nodded. "We do."

"Look." Wesley descended the stairs. "You two head back to Sunnydale, check in on Cordelia when she gets there. There are a few of us here in L.A. who are going to look into things. We will call you when we figure anything out."

"Sure." Buffy said, writing her number down and handing it to Wesley. "Call us once you find anything."

Wesley nodded as he watched Buffy and Spike exit out of the hotel. He then turned back to Gunn and Connor. "We have some work to do. Connor, you go get Fred, Gunn and I will go to Lorne's. We need to get going here."

Gunn and Connor both nodded. None of them could figure out why, but for some reason they all felt the need and desire to help Angel and Cordelia out, as if they were family to them. None of them had any idea how close to the truth that came, especially for Connor.

Cordelia sighed as she sat in her hospital room. She hated hospitals and she had every right and reason to. For starters, she had died in a hospital, not to mention the rebar incident or the time she had spent in the hospital when she had the endless visions, but this was far worse then any of those times. This time she was there because her best friend was under arrest and she was just another part of the case that would be built against him. She felt helpless, and she hated not knowing what she was doing back.

Finally the doctor came back in, telling her that her parents were there and she could go home. Cordelia snorted at him as she exited, she could not believe her parents were picking her up. She was twenty-four years old, not a child, yet no one seemed to believe her. They just kept telling her that the stress was getting to her and that she was really only eighteen. The first thing that Cordelia had established was that she hated whatever reality she was in now.

Cordelia made her way into the hall to see her parents standing there with Xander next to them. Cordelia rolled her eyes at the sight. She remember what Xander had done to Angel in this reality, and she hated him for it. She just couldn't figure out why he had done it. Xander had never been that ridiculous before.

"Cordelia!" Xander grinned, running over to her and kissing her on the forehead. "You're safe."

"Get off of me." Cordelia said coldly.

Xander moved away from her, but gave her a slight stare.

Cordelia threw her infamous Queen C glare right back at him.

"Honey, let's get you home." Mr. Chase told his daughter.

"No." Cordelia told him. "We need to fix this. Angel did not kidnap me or rape me, okay? And he is in jail for it now. For something he didn't do!"

"Honey, it's been a long few weeks for all of us." Mrs. Chase told Cordelia. "You need to rest."

"I don't need to rest! I need to go to Angel!" Cordelia's voice rose, causing everyone in the hospital to look at her.

Mr. Chase smiled uneasily. "Cordelia, you are making a scene…"

"Oh yeah?" Cordelia raised an eyebrow at her father. The father she had not seen since she have moved out of Sunnydale. "I don't care!"

"Cordelia, cut the crap and let's get out to the car." Xander told her.

Before Cordelia could object, Xander was pulling her out of the hospital, his hand gripped tightly around her arm. Cordelia did not like the new Xander at all, and she knew she needed to find Spike or call Lorne so they could explain everything to her and help her find a way to get Angel out of jail.

Angel was escorted to his cell in Sunnydale by two police officers. Neither of them were very big and he was certain that if he had half of the power he had possessed as a vampire that he could have easily broke both of their arms in half.

He was placed in his cell, and the police officers took his cuffs off and then locked him in. One of them then went down the hall, but the other, Officer Mack, stayed behind, staring in at Angel with a grin.

"What?" Angel finally asked him.

"So Cordelia Chase, does she look as good undressed as she does dressed?" Officer Mack asked vulgarly.

"You're sick." Angel told the officer through a clenched jaw. He wanted nothing more then to reach out through the bars of the cell and strangle Officer Mack for speaking of Cordelia in that manner.

"Me?" Officer Mack laughed. "You're the one who kidnapped her and defiled her…"

"I did not!" Angel stood, walking over and leaning against the bar. Being in the cell reminded him of the time that they had brought Angelus back to figure out what the Beast really planning. "I would never do that to her."

"So the police report is just a bunch of crap then?" Officer Mack asked sarcastically.

"Damn right it is." Angel was angry now.

"I doubt it. And you'll be stuck in that cell for the rest of your life, giving everyone else who wants a piece the chance to be with Miss Chase." Officer Mack grinned. "I'm sure she needs comforting right now."

That was it. Angel was at his end. He could not listen to Officer Mack talk about Cordelia as if she was an object. All of the angry he had toward Officer Mack and the entire situation he was in had reach an all time high. Angel ripped at the bar and was surprised when he realized he could bend it slightly.

Officer Mack was also surprised and held his gun up at Angel immediately. "Knock it off."

Angel did as he was told and moved back to his cot, unable to believe what he had just done. He could not believe his own strength. He had felt that strength before, that surge of power. It was how he felt everyday when he had been a vampire.

Angel looked down at his hands, unsure of what was happening to him. He looked back over to where Officer Mack had been to see that the police officer had left. Angel then stood, moving over to the brick wall and hoping he was not about to shatter his hand. He then, with all of his might, closed his eyes and punched the wall.

Angel opened his eyes to see that his knuckles were bleeding but still intact. He then looked at the wall in front of him to see that his fist had left a huge dent. Angel staggered back in disbelief. He couldn't figure out what was happening. Yesterday he had been a normal human, and then he slept with Cordelia. The next thing he knew Cordelia remembered everything and he was gaining back his vampire strength. None of it was making sense. Was he turning back into a vampire or was this the Powers way of correcting what was happening? Was he supposed to gain his strength back and help Buffy fight the vampires? He wasn't sure, but he needed to figure it all out, get out of the prison cell he found himself in, and get back to Cordelia. In all of it, she was still his first priority.

Spike and Buffy reached Sunnydale right as the sun was coming up. They road down the street toward Buffy's house. Spike was just about to pull into the Slayer's driveway when he felt Buffy pull on his jacket and point ahead past her house.

"What?" Spike asked, over the sound of his motorcycle.

"Go! Pass my house!" Buffy said.

"What?"

"Just do it!"

Spike did as he was told and drove past Buffy's house, rounding the corner and stopping once they were on the next street. "Why did I just drive past your house?"

"Because." Buffy said. "My mom would be so mad at me if I just got home now. It's easier to tell her I got in late last night and left for school early. Besides, we have to go past Cordelia's house."

"You think she is back already?" Spike asked.

Buffy nodded. "Yeah. Hopefully her parents will let us in."

Spike nodded. "We should spin by later. It's still early yet."

"Alright." Buffy agreed. "We should go let Giles know we are back. I'm sure he is still awake."

Spike nodded in agreement and then took off down the street in the direction of Giles' house. He knew they had to let Giles know all that had happened. He was hoping librarian would have a plan to help get Angel out of jail.

Cordelia sat in her bed and sighed. She looked around her room, it looked the same as it had before the IRS came in and took everything from her family. She wondered if that would happen in this bizarre world she was in. She hated that her parents were making her stay in bed, after all, she wasn't hurt, and she wasn't a little girl anymore. She was twenty-four, and she had seen more hurt and pain in the world then most people did in a lifetime. Hell! She had even died already.

She wanted to just go downstairs and leave. She needed to find Spike or Lorne to have them explain everything to her, and then she needed to figure out how to save Angel, but every time she moved to go downstairs she heard Xander's voice. She had never hated Xander, she had even forgiven him for the whole Willow thing, but she could not stand him now. He was manipulative, bossy, and very angry, three traits the Xander she had dated in high school had never possessed.

Just then, she saw her bedroom door swing open and in walked Xander, a smile on his face. He closed the door behind him and sat down on the edge of her bed.

"How are you doing?" Xander asked her.

"I can't believe you! I can't believe you would do this!" Cordelia told him.

"Do what?" Xander asked innocently.

"Don't give me that look! You're pathetic. You could not stand that I wanted Angel. You couldn't stand that he makes me happy, so what do you do? You lie and you make him look like the monster, when it is really you." Cordelia was about to continue but felt her back be slammed against her headboard.

"Listen to me." Xander held Cordelia in place, pressing his hands into her shoulder. "Forget Angel. You won't make me look like a fool. You're mine. Understand?" Xander glared at her.

"No." Cordelia said simply, her angry rising, she suddenly felt a surge of energy and pushed Xander away from her. "Don't come near me, or I will scream so loud that the deaf people in the nursing home down the street will hear me."

Xander looked at her, but did not tempt her; instead he hastily left her room.

Cordelia looked down at her hands with a smile. She was still part-demon. She could feel it. She still had power and she still was strong. Then for the first time since the ordeal, she realized that Angel had not used his demon strength to get away from the police. That's when it hit her. Angel was human, and whatever reality she was in was completely screwed up. And it seemed only she, Angel, and, from what Angel said, Spike and Lorne remembered their old lives.

Gunn and Wesley entered Caritas to find the club dark. It was still early in the morning so they just assumed that Lorne was still sleeping, but that was too bad. They knew they needed the demon if they wanted to save Angel, they just couldn't figure out why Angel meant so much to them.

"Yo! Anyone here!" Gunn called out.

A minute later, Lorne came stumbling out the backroom, in a robe. "Who the hell is yelling out here?" Lorne realized it was Wesley and Gunn. "What could you possibly need at this hour?"

"We got a problem." Gunn said.

"What?" Lorne was not as angry about being woken up anymore. "What happened?"

"Angel was arrested." Wesley said. "It seems that someone, Cordelia's ex-boyfriend, Harris or something, reported that Angel had kidnapped Cordelia."

"Yeah, and to make it worse, the two of them got groiny last night and when the L.A.P.D. arrived rape was added to the charges." Gunn added.

"You're kidding?" Lorne was shocked at what they were saying, but happy that Angel and Cordelia had finally gotten together, even if Cordelia didn't have a clue how long it took for that to happen.

"Wish we were." Gunn said. "But we need your help. We gotta figure out how to get Angel out of jail and get Cordelia away from Sunnydale. She was running from something."

"Well, I agree there." Lorne said.

"That Connor kid is gonna get us the files we need to run." Gunn said.

"And he will bring Fred to help as well." Wesley added. "We need all the help we can get."

"Well, count me in." Lorne said. He was in complete agreement. Angel needed to be saved. He couldn't believe that Xander had accused Angel of kidnapping, and he was not about to let Angel and Cordelia's one chance at happiness be blown apart right in front of him. He firmly believed that the two of them deserved a happy ending.


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: All characters and things from ANGEL and BUFFY belong to Joss Whedon and Mutant Enemy. If they aren't on the show they belong to me.

Summary: Angel and Spike get a chance to get back the people that meant the most to them after the battle against Wolfram and Hart. But can they keep the real past a secret from the only people they want to share it with? A/C S/B

**CHAPTER 17**

Buffy and Spike arrived at Giles' right before Giles was walking out the door to leave for another day of work at the Sunnydale High School library. They could tell he was getting ready to leave because he had pulled the shades up in his living room, a task he only completed when he was about to leave his house.

Buffy and Spike quickly ran up to the door. Buffy did not bother to knock; instead she just pushed the door open.

"Giles?" Buffy called out.

"Buffy?" Giles stuck his head out of the kitchen. "Spike? You're back."

Buffy and Spike both nodded at Giles.

"What happened?" Giles asked.

"We were too late." Buffy looked at her hands.

"What do you mean?" Giles asked. "Angel was arrested?"

Spike nodded. "Not only that, but he was charged with kidnapping and rape."

"Rape?" Giles was shocked.

"He didn't." Buffy said instantly. "He and Cordelia were just a little too _close_, you could say, when the police arrived."

Giles made a face. "That's all I needed to know. These are still my students after all."

"Anyway, Angel is in jail here in Sunnydale and Cordelia was taken to the hospital. We think she might be home by now." Buffy said.

Giles nodded, checking his watch. "She probably will be."

"Alright, so what is the plan then?" Buffy asked. "Some of Angel's friends in L.A. are running the police files, trying to help get him out of jail."

"That's good. I should get in contact with them." Giles said.

"Yeah. Here is the number to their place." Spike handed Giles a small piece of paper from his jacket with the number to the Hyperion Hotel on it. He had kept it there in case he would ever need it.

"Thanks." Giles held the paper up. "I'll call them from the library, in the mean time, you should go visit Cordelia and maybe later one of you should stop by the jail. Spike maybe, talk to Angel. It wouldn't be too suspicious, you were his roommate after all."

Spike nodded in agreement. "Sounds like a plan."

Buffy nodded also. "Oh yeah, and I am _so_ skipping school today." She smiled at Spike and then waved goodbye to Giles before following Spike out of Giles' house and to his motorcycle, which they got on and then drove off in the direction of Cordelia's house.

Connor and Fred arrived at the Hyperion Hotel just as Lorne, Gunn, and Wesley were getting settled in the lobby. Connor entered waving the police files on Angel in his hand, and Fred was carrying her laptop with her.

"I got the files." Connor said, handing the folder to Wesley. "Took hell to get them. Fred made some copies and put them in the place of these ones."

"Thank you, Fred." Wesley smiled warmly at her. She was beautiful and he was definitely attracted to her.

"Whatever I can do to help." Fred said. "I want to help Angel and Cordelia." She could not explain it, but the minute Connor had told her what had happened Fred wanted to do nothing but help Angel and Cordelia. For some reason she felt a connection, not only with Angel and Cordelia, but the Hyperion Hotel and everyone in it from the minute she walked in. She had no idea that was because in her past she had lived in the Hyperion and considered the rest of the people who inhabited it her family.

"It's appreciated, sweetie, believe me." Lorne patted Fred on the back. He had missed her so much. The minute Illyria had taken her body over Lorne felt a piece of him break off. It was the same when Angel had informed him that Cordelia was dead. Lorne was so glad that both girls were back now, even if they didn't remember knowing him. He had no idea Cordelia had gotten her memory back.

"It is." Wesley agreed.

"We should get to work." Gunn said. "We have to figure out how to prove Angel didn't do anything."

"Cordelia's testimony wouldn't hurt." Connor said. "If we can get the right people to listen to her, the charges against Angel could be dropped."

"Yeah, but who the hell are the right people?" Gunn asked.

Everyone in the room looked at each other, but remained silent. None of them could answer Gunn's question. They all knew how bad the situation Angel was in could get, most of them had seen how bad it had already gotten, and none of them were really sure who the right people were. All they knew is that they wanted Angel to be okay.

Angel paced his cell. He could not sleep, he could not sit still. Too many things were going on in his head at once. He marveled at the dent in the brick wall in front of him, the dent he had put there. His demon strength was definitely returning, he could feel it every time he clutched his hand into a fist. He just didn't understand why.

There were many reasons his strength could have been returning. The only one that seemed to cross his mind, however, was that the Powers realized they needed their champion even in the new reality. He just hoped it didn't mean he was turning back into a vampire. Not that he had hated his immortality or the fact that it took a lot more then a few bullets to kill him, he just didn't want to become a pile of dust when the sun came out. After all, his jail cell had a window.

His thoughts also drifted to Cordelia and the fact that she remembered him. Somehow, she had gotten her memory back. It had happened right after he kissed her, right after he thought he would never see her again. That's when it hit Angel. Cordelia remembered because he had allowed her too, just as he had allowed Lorne too. He had let Lorne read his soul, which brought the demons memory back, and when he kissed Cordelia he gave into her completely. For a moment, he felt as though time had stopped just for them, and in that moment Cordelia was given the chance to remember.

"But, how?" Angel asked himself out loud. It didn't make any sense. He knew he really had no control over Cordelia or Lorne's ability to remember, but he felt as though he had opened up the gate just a little to let their memory's come pouring back in. He wondered if it would work on anyone else.

Cordelia heard the doorbell ring downstairs. She climbed out of bed to see if she could tell who was at the house, but she saw no car in the driveway besides Xander's. She sighed and moved back to her bed. A minute later she heard Xander's voice traveling up the stairs.

"She really isn't up for any visitors. Her parents ran out for the day and told me to make sure she sleeps." Xander was telling whoever had arrived at the Chase mansion.

Cordelia rolled her eyes and climbed back out of bed, moving to her door, and swinging it open. "I'm fine, Xander."

"We assumed you were." Buffy stuck her head out from behind Xander who was blocking Cordelia's view of the visitors. "Or we were just going to move him."

Xander looked back at Cordelia and then back at Buffy and sighed, stepping aside to allow Cordelia to see that both Buffy and Spike were at her house.

"Buffy! Spike!" Cordelia was so happy to see them both, especially Spike. She ran forward and hugged them both.

"Good to see you're feeling better." Spike patted Cordelia awkwardly on the back.

"Oh, a hell of a lot better, _fang boy_." Cordelia gave Spike a little grin.

Spike let Cordelia's words register and then he stared at her, a look of shock on his face. How did she know he used to have fangs? Suddenly Spike realized what had happened to Cordelia. "Cordelia, you…"

"Remember?" Cordelia finished his sentence. "Oh yeah. I remember."

"Remember what?" Buffy asked.

"Nothing…" Spike told her, but couldn't take his eyes off Cordelia. "How?"

"I don't know. Angel said you'd let me in on everything." Cordelia told him.

"In on what?" Xander didn't like that Angel's name had been brought into the conversation.

"Nothing, Xander." Cordelia shot a look at him. "Why don't you go downstairs and do something."

"But…I…" Xander started.

"You heard her." Buffy gave Xander a push out of Cordelia's room and then closed the door. "Okay, what the hell is going on?"

Spike shook his head. "Nothing. Cordelia and I just need to discuss something."

"Something…?" Buffy fished around.

"It's not a big deal, Buffy." Cordelia tried not to get angry. She had not seen Buffy in a few years really, and had to remember that Buffy thought she was still eighteen.

"It isn't." Spike assured Buffy. "Let us talk and I'll inform you later. Someone needs to keep an eye on Xander anyway."

Buffy thought for a moment, but then nodded. "Fine. I'll go make sure he doesn't do anything stupid." She gave Spike a quick kiss and then moved to go downstairs.

Once Buffy was out of the room, Spike turned to Cordelia. "You bloody remember?"

"My past? Yeah." Cordelia folded her arms across her chest. "What I don't remember is how the hell I ended up in whatever bizarre world we are in!"'

Spike chuckled to himself, sitting on her bed. "Bizarre is the best you could come up with?"

"Spike? What the hell is going on?" Cordelia asked.

"Alright. Well, the old reality ended." Spike started.

"What?" Cordelia asked.

"The vision you sent Angel. The battle against Wolfram and Hart?" Spike reminded her. "Well, we lost it. All of us died. After, the rest of the world seemed to fall to bloody fast for even the Slayer to catch it."

"So the world just ended?" Cordelia asked.

"The reality we existed in did." Spike said. "So the next thing Angel and I know, we are standing in some bloody white room and Darla was talking to us."

"Darla?" Cordelia raised an eyebrow at the mention of Angel's old lover.

"Yes, Darla." Spike could tell Cordelia was annoyed by this fact. "Can we get over that now? Believe me, Angel is head over heels in love with you anyway."

Cordelia looked down. "You don't know that."

"Bloody hell I don't." Spike said. "The man let the world go to hell because you weren't by his side anymore."

Cordelia looked up at Spike, shocked by his words.

"Yeah." Spike nodded, indicating what he said was true. "Even the Powers That Be noticed it. That's why they stuck us in this reality. They said that they realized that you meant more to Angel then any damn Shanshu or any damn redemption. He gave up when he lost you."

Cordelia felt tears rising in her eyes as she heard Spike's words. She had never realized how important she was to Angel until that moment. She had always considered him the most important man in her life, even before she had fallen in love with him, but she never expected him to feel the same way about her.

"Anyway, the Powers said that some things happened in the old reality that weren't meant to, so they were putting us in a different one. It was our second chance, all of ours. Like a different path our lives could have taken. There were supposed to be no vampires, we were all just humans, living in a normal world." Spike told her. "Except Angel and I had a punishment. We had to remember our old lives, and watch the people around us knowing they had no idea of the past they shared with us or each other."

Cordelia rolled her eyes. "Typical of the Powers That Be to do that. It wasn't enough that Angel was dedicated to them. They always had to make him suffer a little more."

"Not only that, but they bloody lied." Spike snorted. "No vampires? Yeah, that's a bloody joke."

Cordelia nodded, realizing that fact too. "We've got to get Angel out of jail. Things are clearly starting to go to hell around here and we're going to need him." She moved to her phone. "I'll call Lorne, see what he thinks."

"Lorne?" Spike raised an eyebrow.

Cordelia nodded. "Yeah, he knows too. Angel said he did anyway. I'm guessing its because he is empathic or something."

"Well, you aren't." Spike told her. "So how in the bloody hell did you remember?" He was curious how Angel had gotten Cordelia to remember. He was hoping that maybe he could do the same and get Buffy to remember.

"I don't know." Cordelia told him. "I just did. Angel and I kissed before the police took him away and something happened. Then I remembered."

Spike nodded "Well, I should head downstairs and keep Buffy company. You make that phone call." Cordelia's answer wasn't exactly what he was looking and Cordelia could tell.

"Spike?" Cordelia called out before she dialed Lorne's number.

Spike turned back to her. "Yeah?"

"If there is a way to get Buffy's memory back, I know we will find it." Cordelia told him.

"How did you know?" Spike was confused. How was Cordelia able to tell he was thinking about that?

"Hey. I'm a seer." Cordelia gave him a small grin. "Plus you vampires, or ex-vampires, or whatever you are. You're all the same. Your body language is so easy to read. I know Angel like the back of my hand."

Spike smiled to himself as he watched her move to the phone and he moved out the door. He could see why Angel had fallen for Cordelia. She definitely had a way about her and Spike could see her keeping Angel on his toes for a long time to come.

Wesley and Fred had been sitting over the police files on Angel for over three hours now, and their eyes were about ready to fall out of their head. Connor and Gunn weren't having much luck on the computer either, and Lorne had given up a long time ago, putting himself on lunch duty and making everyone sandwiches. So far they had all come to the same conclusion. Without Cordelia's word and a group of people to believe Cordelia there was no way Angel would walk away from the situation.

Just then the phone in the Hyperion Hotel began ringing. Wesley moved to grab it. "Hello?"

"Hello, this is Rupert Giles." Giles voice rang on the other end of the line. "I'd like to speak with Wesley Wyndam-Pryce, please?"

"This is Wesley." Wesley answered.

"Very well. I am calling because I am a friend of Angel's from Sunnydale. Actually, I am his librarian, or his old one." Giles explained.

"Rupert Giles?" Wesley was curious. "Are you by chance the watcher of the Slayer in Sunnydale."

"Yes. I am." Giles was surprised Wesley knew about slayers. "How did you know?"

"I am also on the council. It is an honor to be speaking with you, sir." Wesley stammered into the phone.

"Well thank you." Giles could not help the feeling he was getting. He felt like he had met Wesley before or at least heard his voice. "Have we ever spoken before this?"

"No." Wesley answered, shifting the phone to his other ear and taking a seat at the desk. "I don't believe so."

"Well, at any rate." Giles continued into the phone. "I was wondering if you had figured anything out that might help get Angel out of jail?"

"We have come to the conclusion that it is really up to Cordelia. She needs to explain what happened and she needs to explain it to someone who will listen to her and believe her." Wesley said.

"Very well. I will work on that then." Giles said. "Thank you for your help, and if you get anything else, please give me a call. My number is…"

"It came up on the caller i.d." Wesley told him. "And I'll call you if we figure anything out at all, sir."

"Thank you." Giles hung up.

Wesley too hung up and then looked up to see everyone in the Hyperion Hotel looking at him for an explanation of who was on the phone. "That was Mr. Giles, a friend of Angel's from Sunnydale. He wanted to know if we knew anything that could help get Angel out of jail."

Everyone nodded, understanding. Just then, Lorne's phone started to ring.

"What? Do we all get calls at once?" Gunn asked.

"Maybe it's good." Fred said. "I could use the break."

Connor nodded. "Yeah. I hear you."

Lorne looked at the number on his cell phone and made a face. He had no idea who it was, and he rarely gave his number out to anyone. He looked up at the rest of the group. "I'm going to go take this in the office."

"Go for it." Gunn told him.

Lorne nodded, moving into what had once been Angel's office, and then Wesley's, and then Angel's again. He flipped open his cell phone. "Hello?"

"Lorne?" Cordelia's voice rang into the phone.

Lorne was confused. He didn't understand why Cordelia was calling him or how she had gotten his number. After all, she didn't remember him. "Cordelia?"

"Yeah. It's me." Cordelia answered.

"Can I help you with something?" Lorne asked, remembering Cordelia did not remember her past with him, and he did not want to say anything to confuse her.

"Lorne, it's me. It's really me." Cordelia told him.

"What?" Lorne was confused.

"If I have to sing I will, but I'd rather not." Cordelia answered. "We all know I'm not the greatest. Not to mention last time I sang for you, Wolfram and Hart came and sucked your brains out."

In that instant Lorne realized that he was no longer talking to the shadow of the seer he once knew, he was talking to the real deal. "Cordelia? Oh honey, is it really you?"

"Yes, Lorne. It's _really_ me." Cordelia smiled as she twisted the phone cord around her finger.

"How? How can you remember?" Lorne asked, unable to hide his smile, not that Cordelia could see it anyway through the phone.

"When Angel and I…" Cordelia started. "Well, we…"

"You too hopped in bed like bunnies." Lorne finished her sentence; able to tell she was struggling to get it out. He knew he had caused her to blush on the other end of the phone.

Cordelia blushed. "Uh, yeah. Well, then the police came and I don't know. I didn't want to lose him and I kissed him and I just felt it. Everything fit and then everything came rushing back. I don't know why or how, it just happened."

"It happened because Angel gave a little piece of himself to you." Lorne smiled. "You two belong together. You share a powerful connection. Stronger then even the Powers clearly suspected."

"Well, now that bond is the reason I need to get him back." Cordelia said. "He told me you and Spike remembered."

"Have you spoken to Spike?" Lorne asked.

"Yeah." Cordelia answered into the phone. "He's actually downstairs with Buffy."

"Well, Wesley, Fred, Gunn, Connor, and myself have been working all morning to figure out a way to get Angel out." Lorne said.

"And?" Cordelia pressed.

"And it's up to you. You're word is what counts in this, princess." Lorne answered. "But with everyone in Sunnydale…"

"I know. I know. Everyone talks for me, and when I open my mouth no one listens." Cordelia finished Lorne's thought. "But that was the old Cordelia that these people think they are dealing with. Trust me, they don't _know_ the Cordelia Chase they are messing with now."

Lorne smiled, knowing what Cordelia was saying was exactly correct. No one in this reality had any clue what an amazing woman Cordelia Chase truly was. No one except himself and Angel, and Spike, not that Spike knew the Cordelia of the old reality well either. "Oh sweetie, I believe you."

"I've got to go, Lorne." Cordelia told him. "It was good talking to you. I'll call you later."

"It was good talking to you too." Lorne told her, and heard her end of the phone hang up. He sighed, putting his phone back in his pocket. He was unable to wipe the smile off his face however. He was so glad that Cordelia was back, and not just because it would be good for Angel. He had missed the seer just as much as any of them had. She had always been a good friend to him and he felt like her death was immoral and unjust. She deserved so much more then the Powers That Be had given her. He hoped that, once they got Angel out of jail, she and the former champion could have the life they deserved together.

The sun had risen in Angel's jail cell a few hours ago, and to his relief, he did not turn to dust. He was glad he was not a vampire again, not yet anyway. He could deal with having his strength back, but he wasn't sure if he could deal with everything else. After walking in the sun for a few weeks he didn't think he could go back to living in the dark. Not when he had seen how beautiful Cordelia looked with the sun shinning down on her.

Just then Officer Mack banged on Angel's bar. "You've got a visitor, kid."

Angel stood, unsure of who was there to see him. "Okay."

Officer Mack nodded, motioning for someone to walk down the hall, and then he walked away. A minute later an older man with dark hair and an older woman with blonde hair entered into Angel's view. Angel did not recognize either of them.

"Liam Angel?" The man asked.

Angel nodded. "Yeah?"

"Do you have any idea who I am?" The man asked.

"No sir." Angel said respectfully.

"Well, remember my face. Remember my wife's face, because you'll remember us every single day as you rot away in that jail cell." The man said.

Angel was confused. "I'm sorry. I don't follow."

"We're Cordelia's parents." Mrs. Chase answered him.

Angel nodded, realizing that both the man and woman did resemble Cordelia somewhat. He had never met them before, but he disliked Mr. and Mrs. Chase. After all, he had seen the mess they had left Cordelia in when she moved to L.A. in the old reality, and he would not forgive them for that.

"That's it? You have nothing to say for yourself?" Mr. Chase asked.

"I don't know what you want me to say, sir." Angel replied. "Except that I did not and would not ever hurt your daughter. She means too much to me."

"Please." Mrs. Chase snorted. "Cut the crap."

"Talk to Cordelia. If you would listen to her, you would know I didn't do anything to her." Angel told them.

"We talk to our daughter." Mr. Chase replied.

"No." Angel countered. "You talk for her. You don't listen to her; you don't let her speak for herself. She's smart, regardless of what you two think about her, and one day you're going to be sorry you never really got to know her."

"And you're going to be sorry you said any of this." Mr. Chase snapped back. "I will hire the best lawyers there are to make sure you don't _ever_ make it out of this place, young man."

Angel remained silent as he watched Mr. and Mrs. Chase walk away from his cell and down the hall. Mr. Chase's threats meant nothing to Angel. He knew that if worse came to worse he would have to figure his own way out of the Sunnydale jail and he would have to just start running, hopefully with Cordelia at his side.

Spike entered the living room of the Chase mansion to find Buffy sitting on one couch while Xander sat across from her. The room was silent. Xander had a car magazine in his hand, and Buffy had her eyes on every move that Xander made.

"It's good to see you two are on good terms." Spike said, taking a seat next to Buffy.

"Well, I'm sorry that I don't appreciate people barging in when my girlfriend is upstairs trying to recover from a dramatic episode." Xander said tauntingly.

"She isn't you're girlfriend." Buffy said. "And the dramatic episode Cordelia endured started when the police barged in and took Angel from her."

Xander stood. "It's not my fault that he took her."

"He didn't, you blockhead." Spike stood also, getting aggravated with Xander. "All he did was take her from you."

"Well now, it doesn't really matter if he took her or didn't, does it? He's going to sit in that jail from now until the end of days and there is nothing any of you can do about it." Xander smirked, looking at Buffy.

"That's where you're wrong." Buffy told him. "Angel will get out of there, and if he's smart he'll come and kick your ass afterwards."

Xander stepped toward Buffy. "Why don't you shut you're stupid little mouth?"

"Why don't you back away from her?" Spike took a step toward Xander.

Xander turned to Spike. "You're slut of a girlfriend like's to run her mouth. It's not my problem."

Spike couldn't believe Xander would talk about Buffy like that. Xander had never been so cruel in the old reality and Spike couldn't grasp why he was in the new one. He didn't care though. He felt a rush of power in his wrist, one he hadn't felt in a few weeks. The power of a vampire; and before Spike knew it, he had punched Xander so hard in the face that Xander toppled down onto the glass table, knocked out cold.

Spike looked at his hand in amazement. "Bloody hell…"

"Well, its good to know I'm not the only one with the super strength coming back." Cordelia smiled as she entered her living room.

"What the hell just happened?" Buffy asked.

"Doesn't matter." Cordelia said. "We've got bigger things to deal with right now." She moved into the room. "So, I suggest we start with making sure Xander can't follow us when he wakes up and then we move our ass' and go get Angel!"

"Alright then." Spike was shocked at Cordelia's change of voice as she began to speak about saving Angel. "I say we locked Xander in the basement."

"And lock all the windows down there." Buffy added. "Or maybe, block them up so he can't get out."

"Good idea." Cordelia stood there, waiting for Buffy and Spike to start moving; when neither of them did she clapped her hands together. "Okay people, let's get moving here. We don't have all the time in the world."

Buffy and Spike both nodded quickly, moving at Cordelia's request to get Xander in her basement. They left him on the floor, blocking the window's up with the biggest and heaviest things they could find. It was no problem for Spike, not anymore. He could not figure it out, but somehow he had gotten his demon strength back.

Once the basement was secure, Cordelia locked the door. "Alright, let's get down to that jail." She led Buffy and Spike out to her car. She was determined to save Angel, no matter what the cost might be. She had just gotten her memory back, and with that she had also gotten Angel back. Losing him when she died was one time to many and she was not about to lose him all over again.


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer: All characters and things from ANGEL and BUFFY belong to Joss Whedon and Mutant Enemy. If they aren't on the show they belong to me.

Summary: Angel and Spike get a chance to get back the people that meant the most to them after the battle against Wolfram and Hart. But can they keep the real past a secret from the only people they want to share it with? A/C S/B

**CHAPTER 18**

Cordelia led Spike and Buffy into the Sunnydale Police station. She was not sure how, but one way or another she was going to walk back out with Angel, even if it meant having to break him out of the cell he was in.

Right before Cordelia reached the front desk, she felt a hand on her arm. She turned to face Buffy.

"Cordelia, do you have a plan or are you just rushing in there?" Buffy asked.

Cordelia thought for a moment and then smiled at the Slayer. "Actually, I'm just going to wing this."

Buffy nodded with a sigh. "That's what I thought."

Cordelia approached the front desk of the Sunnydale Police station and was about to talk to the receptionist when she saw two very familiar faces on the other side of the door leading into the lobby of the station.

"Mom? Dad? What are you doing here?" Cordelia pushed open the door, disregarding the receptionists orders to not and quickly walked forward to her parents, with Buffy and Spike trailing behind her.

"Cordelia, honey, you should be back in bed." Mr. Chase told his daughter.

"Why?" Cordelia asked. "I'm not sick. Nothing is wrong with me. I'm perfectly fine."

"Miss Chase." Officer Mac smiled at the young woman in front of him, as he leaned against the desk he and Cordelia's parents stood next to. "You've had a traumatic experience. You're father is right, you should rest." He placed a hand on her shoulder.

Spike didn't like Officer Mac's gesture and quickly moved to Cordelia's side. "Back off, buddy."

"Not a smart move, young man." Mr. Chase told Spike. "I'd tell you to be more respectful, but I guess you wouldn't know better, seeing as how your best friend is locked in a cell down there." Mr. Chase pointed to where Angel's cell was.

"He's not my best friend." Spike told Mr. Chase. Sure, he and Angel got along, but in all the years they had known each other they had never really been friends, just dealt with each other, knowing that they could basically depend on the other through anything, knowing that they were both champions.

"And he won't be down there long." Buffy added quickly.

Mrs. Chase rolled her eyes. "Alright enough. We are going home." She grabbed Cordelia. "Let's go dear."

"No." Cordelia shrugged her mother's hand away to Mrs. Chase's surprise. "I came down here for a reason." She turned to officer Mac. "You need to let Angel go."

"Miss Chase…" Officer Mac started.

"He's innocent." Cordelia said. "I want that on record. He did not kidnap me or rape me. I went with him on my own." She turned to the receptionist when she got no response from Officer Mac or her parents. "Can I get that on record?"

"Uh sure…" The receptionist was a young female police officer who quickly moved to take down Cordelia's statement.

"Honey, you don't want that on record." Mr. Chase told Cordelia. "You don't know what you're saying."

"No, you're not listening to me!" Cordelia snapped at her father. "I'm talking, but you're not following and that's fine, but Angel is innocent and I won't let him sit in jail."

"Cordelia…" Mrs. Chase tried.

"Save it, Mom." Cordelia told her mother.

"Cordelia, stop causing a scene." Mr. Chase pressed.

"Don't worry about it, Dad." Cordelia turned to her father. "After Angel gets out, I am leaving with him, and I won't cause another scene or disgrace your perfect name or imagine again, got it?"

"Cordelia…" Mr. Chase tried.

"You heard the young lady, sir." Spike smiled at Mr. Chase.

Just then the Chief of Police entered with the receptionist.

"Chief, hi." Cordelia smiled at the older, chubby man.

"I hear you want to give a statement on Mr. Liam Angel?" The Chief asked Cordelia. He had been on the force for over thirty years and rarely played politics. He didn't care who Cordelia or her parents were, he just tried to do right by the people, which was rather odd considering the rest of his staff was nothing like that.

"I do." Cordelia nodded.

"Cordelia…" Mr. Chase warned again.

"Dad, I can and I am going to do this." Cordelia shot her father a look, before turning back to the chief. "I want you to let Angel go. He did not kidnap or rape me. I went with him willingly because I have feelings for him. I want all charges dropped against him."

"Alright." The Chief took the statement and then looked up at Cordelia. "Is that all?"

"Are you going to let him out?" Cordelia raised an eyebrow.

The Chief nodded, to Mr. and Mrs. Chase disappointment. "Sure." He moved around the counter.

"Can I come with you?" Cordelia asked.

The chief nodded again, and began walking down the hall.

Cordelia turned back to Buffy and Spike. "Keep my parents company, will you?" She grinned and then followed the chief down the hall.

"Not a problem." Buffy gave a slight grin to Cordelia's parents.

"Yup." Spike also smiled, crossing his arms over his chest as if he had just gained a huge victory over the Chases.

Mr. Chase took a deep breath, rolling his eyes at both Buffy and Spike while Mrs. Chase just shook her head. Clearly the Chases did not approve of any actions Cordelia had just taken, but it was not as though they could control her. They never really had been able to, and Cordelia was especially not going to let them now. Not after she remembered what they had done to her in the old reality. She had learned to live without them and she was not about to let them control her life now.

Lorne sighed as he took a sip of his sea breeze and stretched out on the couch of the Hyperion Hotel. Fred, Wesley, Gunn, and Connor had been working on Angel's situation from earlier that morning and had finally crashed, even though the sun was just setting. Lorne watched as Wesley fell asleep in the chair in his old office and Fred sprawled herself out on the couch across from Wesley in the office. Gunn and Connor had both fallen asleep in the main lobby. Connor was on the couch across from Lorne, and Gunn had fallen asleep at the counter, his head resting amongst a pile of papers on the tabletop.

When Lorne had gotten Cordelia's phone call he was tempted to tell everyone in the hotel that she was going to give her statement and that he expected Angel to be out of jail later that night, but when he walked back into the lobby he saw how hard Wesley, Fred, Gunn, and Connor were working, and how they were doing it together. He knew it was selfish, but he had missed everyone being together like that and was not about to break it up, even if none of them remembered the times they had sat and worked together in the past.

Connor stirred in his sleep, mumbling to himself. At first, Lorne could not understand what the young man was saying, but then Connor's words became much clearer, much louder.

"Angelus…" Connor mumbled, turning over in his sleep.

Lorne perked up, alarmed by the word that had just come out of Connor's mouth. He edged over, carefully listening to Connor.

"Angelus…" Connor's brow furrowed in his sleep as if he were struggling through a dream.

"Connor?" Lorne called out softly, trying to ease the young man out of sleep.

Suddenly, Connor's face relaxed. "Angel…" The young man seemed to whisper.

Lorne took that as a good sign, and relaxed back into the couch, thoughts raced through his head. He did not understand how Connor knew about Angelus or why he would be speaking of him. After all, Angel's son was not supposed to remember his past, no one was. The only reason that he and Cordelia remembered was because, somehow, a part of them had connected to Angel. Angel hadn't even been in Connor's company more then a few hours so Lorne knew that couldn't be the reason the young man on the couch across from him was speaking of the demon had had once dwelled in his father. Lorne shook his head at that fact; Connor had beaten the memory-erasing trick once before, when Wolfram and Hart erased his memory. Who was to say that the young man didn't have the willpower to do it again?

Angel heard the footsteps coming down the hall long before anyone else in the cell would have. Along with the return of his strength, Angel could tell his senses had heightened as well. He had a majority of his vampire hearing back, and he figured that in a few days he would gain it all back. At the rate he was going, by the end of the week he might be a full vampire again.

Angel moved to the bars of his cell, trying to catch a glimpse of who was coming down the hall, and then the familiar scent of a certain shampoo and perfumed mixed together just right hit him. He knew Cordelia was there before she had the chance to show herself.

"Cordy?" Angel called out from the cell, still unable to see her.

"Angel!" Cordelia called out, rushing down the hall and toward the direction of his voice. She was so excited to see him that initially she ran right passed his cell.

"Cordelia! Back here!" Angel stuck his arm out of his cell.

Cordelia turned quickly, rushing back to his cell. She smiled her famous smile when she saw him and grabbed his hand, clutching it tight within her own. "Hey."

"What are you doing here?" Angel was beyond happy to see her, but confused by her presence. He didn't think she would have been allowed to see him.

"Getting you the hell out of here." Cordelia flashed him a smile before turning to the chief of police who kindly unlocked Angel's cell, allowing the ex-vampire to move into the hall, Cordelia jumping into his arms, kissing him square on the lips.

When the kiss ended Angel smiled at the chief of the Sunnydale Police department. "Not that I'm not grateful, but why am I being let out?"

"Because the chief actually listened to my story." Cordelia gave Angel a quick kiss on the check, and then turned to the Chief. "Thank you so much, sir."

The Chief nodded. "No problem." He then swung his key chain around and made his way back down the hall to the lobby he and Cordelia had come from.

Angel quickly turned to Cordelia, pulling her in for a hug. "You got me out."

"Hello? Like I would let you waste away in here." Cordelia rolled her eyes. "Not when so much crazy crap is going on!"

Angel nodded. "I know, my powers, they're coming back."

"What?" Cordelia raised an eyebrow.

"My strength and my senses. They are like they were when I was a vampire." Angel told her.

Cordelia looked Angel over. "But you're not…"

"No. Not a vampire." Angel assured her. "Not yet anyway…"

"What the hell does that mean?" Cordelia asked.

Angel shook his head. "I don't know."

"What I don't know is how you let Darla talk you into coming to this reality." Cordelia told him.

Angel looked up at her, wondering how she knew about Darla. "Spike?"

"He told me everything." Cordelia told him.

Angel nodded. "Okay."

"And speaking of strength. Spike seems to have gotten his back too." Cordelia remembered.

"He did?" Angel asked.

Cordelia nodded. "And my demony strength is back too, and from what Spike said, things in this world are getting crazier then they already are."

Angel nodded. "The vampires and the shift of balance…"

"And how no one remembers anything!" Cordelia added. "That is probably the biggest problem! If no one can remember who they are then there is no way we can fight the vampires or whatever else is going to come. If something big and bad is coming, Angel, we are going to need the whole gang on board."

Angel nodded in agreement, realizing there was only one thing to do. "We have to go back to L.A."

"Way ahead of you there, buddy." Cordelia smiled at him. "The L.A.P.D. brought my car back, and it's got a full tank of gas. We are walking out of this police station and out of this town."

"Well, I've already done that a few times before now." Angel said. "Once in this reality, and the one significant time back in our old lives. Shouldn't be any harder this time."

"Well, even counting those times, we have yet to leave this town together." Cordelia took his hand. "And this time we are going to."

Angel smiled and allowed her to walk him down the hallway. He expected to see Buffy and Spike outside waiting for him, but he didn't expect to see both of Cordelia's parents in the lobby of the police station.

When Cordelia and Angel entered the lobby, Mr. Chase immediately moved toward his daughter.

"Cordelia, you can't seriously be leaving with him!" Mr. Chase followed his daughter out of the station with Mrs. Chase, Buffy, and Spike trailing behind him. So far, Cordelia had not even acknowledged her father's presence, but instead had picked up her pace, her hand still attached to Angel's.

"Cordelia! Listen to your father!" Mrs. Chase warned.

Cordelia didn't listen; instead, she got into her car, sliding over, and allowing Angel into the driver's seat.

"Cordelia! I am warning you. If you leave right now, don't even think about coming back!" Mr. Chase threatened.

Cordelia snorted at her father. "Don't worry. I won't. I'll be fine on my own."

"You don't know the first thing about living on your own!" Mr. Chase was angry. "I've given you everything!"

Cordelia's anger matched her fathers. He had given her nothing. He had left her to fend for herself when she was in high school. She didn't need him when she moved to L.A. the first time, and she certainly didn't need him now. "You don't even know what you're talking about!"

"And you're a humiliation!" Mr. Chase told her, moving swiftly to the car, and grabbing Angel by the shirt. "And I will not let you take her from me, young man! I'll kill you before you disgrace my family like this!" He shook Angel.

Angel did not fight back; he was too shocked by Mr. Chase's anger and felt pity on Cordelia's father. He had no idea what an amazing woman his daughter was, and he never would, not even with this second chance.

Spike reacted to Mr. Chase however, grabbing him and pulling him off of Angel. "Buffy, come on!" Spike called out and then jumped in the back of Cordelia's car, sliding over so Buffy could get in with him.

"Angel, go!" Spike told the ex-vampire in the driver's seat. "Before Cordelia's Daddy-dearest slits the tires or something!"

"He's right, Angel!" Cordelia looked back at her mother and father for the last time. "Go!"

"I'm going! I'm going!" Angel turned Cordelia's car on and sped off, toward L.A.

"We'll stay with you until you get to the city limits." Buffy said. "Then me and Spike will get out and double back to Giles' place."

"Good idea." Angel nodded, looking in his rearview mirror at Buffy.

"We'll deal with Xander and Cordelia's parents." Spike told Angel and Cordelia. "Don't worry about them. You two have bigger things to focus on."

Both Cordelia and Angel looked at each other, knowing Spike was talking about all of the problems the reality was facing with the shift in balance.

"That we do." Angel sighed, pushing harder on the gas pedal.

Silence fell over the car until Angel reached the sign that informed anyone on the road that they were leaving Sunnydale. He then slowed the car down to allow Buffy and Spike to exit.

"Be safe." Buffy told Angel and Cordelia.

"And if you figure anything out, let us know." Spike told them, and then leaned over the seat so Buffy could not hear him. "And if there is a way to get the Slayer's memory back…"

"I told you. We will find it." Cordelia smiled gently at Spike.

Spike nodded, smiling back and closing the door.

Angel took a deep breath, and then looked over at Cordelia. "Ready to get back home?"

Cordelia nodded, flashing him a smile. "Can't wait, actually. Not that L.A. is any less hectic then here."

Angel nodded in agreement. "I wish I could tell you different."

"Just get driving, dork. The faster we can get back to the Hyperion and everyone, the better." Cordelia told him.

Angel agreed with Cordelia there. They needed to get back to L.A. if they were going to figure out what was happening to the shift in balance, why Cordelia had gotten her memory back, and how he and Spike were slowly gaining back their vampire traits.

Xander woke up to find himself sprawled out on the floor of the Chase's basement. He felt his forehead, realizing he had a nice size lump right above his eye. He shook his head, standing slowly. Spike, Cordelia, and Buffy would pay for what they had done to him.

Xander moved up the stairs, only to realize the door to the basement was locked from the other side. He could not get out. He sat angrily on the stairs, flipping open his cell phone, glad to get a signal. He quickly dialed the familiar number. A minute later, Faith picked up her phone.

"Faith, it's Xander." Xander said.

"Hey." Faith said casually back into her receiver. "I thought you said you weren't going to call for awhile. Until things blew over with Cordelia."

"Yeah well, that was before Cordelia locked me in her basement." Xander said.

"What?"

"Yeah. Spike, Buffy, and Cordelia locked me in Cordelia's basement. I'm stuck here."

"Where did they go?"

"Probably down to the jail." Xander rolled his eyes as he shifted his cell phone from one ear to the other. "I need you to come get me out of here so I can deal with Cordelia."

"Sure." Faith said. "But what are you going to do to her?"

"Just come and get me out and I'll fill you in."

"Alright." Faith agreed. "I'll be there in five." She quickly hung up.

Xander hung his phone up as well and then placed it back in his pocket. He sighed, running his hands over his face. He knew that if Cordelia had gotten Angel out of jail then she would have left with him, and Xander wasn't about to lose her. It was like an obsession, and his feelings contradicted each other. He knew that Cordelia did not belong with him, in fact, he didn't even know if he really loved her anymore. He just couldn't lose her, he wouldn't lose her. It was a feeling in the pit of his stomach; like he had lost her or someone else he cared about before. And he decided that if he didn't have her, no one would.

Spike and Buffy made their way up to Giles' front door. Buffy knocked loudly, and a minute later, Giles appeared, quickly motioning both Buffy and Spike into his house. He then looked outside and hastily locked the door behind the slayer and ex-vampire.

"Did you two visit Angel or Cordelia?" Giles asked.

Both Spike and Buffy nodded.

"Yeah. First we went by Cordelia'a, and then we threw Xander in the basement, and then we went down and got Angel out of jail." Buffy said. "Oh yeah, and then he went back to L.A. with Cordelia."

Giles furrowed his brow, scratching his head. "All that happened in a couple of hours?"

"It's been a bloody long day." Spike sighed, collapsing onto Giles' couch.

"I'd imagine." Giles said. "I made that phone call to L.A. I talked to a Wesley?"

Spike nodded. "Wesley."

"He sounded familiar." Giles said. "He worked for the Council as well."

"Have you met him before?" Buffy asked, not knowing that she and Giles had both met Wesley in the past.

Giles shrugged. "I don't think I could have. I felt like I have though."

"Weird." Buffy said.

"Yeah…" Spike's thoughts drifted away. He smiled up at Buffy, and she smiled back at him, but it wasn't her smile. Not the Buffy he had loved. Her smile was young and innocent. It was too much for Spike to take in. "I've got to get some air." He stood. "Buffy, let Giles know about Xander and Cordelia's parents and all."

Buffy nodded, moving into the kitchen with Giles while Spike made his way out of Giles' house, taking a seat on the front steps. He sighed, burying his head in his hands, his thoughts racing.

From the minute Spike had realized Cordelia had gotten her memory back, he was so jealous of Angel. Angel had gotten his girl back, and Spike was still left with the shadow of the Buffy he had gotten a soul for.

Up until he had seen Cordelia, Spike was not sure that things would be so bad if Buffy never got her memory back at all, but when he saw Angel and Cordelia interact, he knew he needed Buffy back.

Spike had his reasons for wanting Buffy to get her memory back. Part of it was the simple fact that he missed her, but now, with the vampires back, he was also concerned with her safety. The Buffy in the new reality did not move, she did not react, she did not fight like she had in the old reality, and Spike knew there was no way she could go up against more then a couple of vampires without being killed.

Spike sighed. He knew now that his soul mission was to get Buffy's memory back. She seemed so much happier in the new reality then he had ever seen her in the old reality, that was true, but she was also so much simpler. There was no fire in her eyes, no pain in her heart, she seemed hollow. This Buffy had never been hurt, and Spike was positive that all the heartbreak his Buffy had endured had made her the woman he had fallen in love with. She had learned to see both the good and the bad in people and everything she had gone through as the Slayer had built her character so well. Spike needed that woman now, more then ever. The world needed that woman.

Angel and Cordelia turned the dark street corner of Los Angeles and pulled around the back of the Hyperion Hotel. Both were glad to be back and ready to take on whatever challenges laid in their path as the balance of the new reality realigned itself or threw itself off completely.

Angel turned to Cordelia and smiled slightly. "You ready?"

Cordelia nodded, but then grabbed Angel's arm as he went to get out of her car, pulling him back in. "Wait."

"What?" Angel asked, studying Cordelia's facial expression hard. He could tell she was thinking about something.

Cordelia took a deep breath looking at her hands, and then back at Angel. "We have to figure out what is going on here before we go in there."

"We know what's going on. Things are going to hell, I might be turning back into a vampire, realities are colliding and no one except me, you, Lorne, and Spike remember. And now, we need to figure out a way to get everyone's memories back so we can fix this shift in balance before things go completely crazy." Angel said.

"I didn't mean that." Cordelia told him. "I meant, well Angel…we all died."

Angel sighed, nodding. "I know."

"I mean, we are supposed to be dead." Cordelia said.

"No we're not." Angel said. "This is our second chance."

"At what? Dying again?" Cordelia asked. "Angel, I don't think the Powers sent you and Spike here for a second chance. I think they sent you here because they knew this reality was going to hell. I think this is just another suicide mission they threw at you. Hell, they threw it at all of us. Even when no one remembered each other, we all still came together. Here, in L.A. because this is where we belong, with each other. We're meant to fight, together. I think the Powers knew that even before they made you and Spike come here."

"What are you saying, Cordelia?" Angel asked.

"I'm saying that I don't think this fight is over yet, Angel." Cordelia said. "I think the Powers have more plans for us yet."

Angel looked out the window, and then smiled slightly, a faint spark in his eye. He turned back to Cordelia and took her hand in his. "I'm kind of counting on that."


	19. Chapter 19

Disclaimer: All characters and things from ANGEL and BUFFY belong to Joss Whedon and Mutant Enemy. If they aren't on the show they belong to me.

Summary: Angel and Spike get a chance to get back the people that meant the most to them after the battle against Wolfram and Hart. But can they keep the real past a secret from the only people they want to share it with? A/C S/B

**CHAPTER 19**

Angel and Cordelia entered the Hyperion Hotel hand in hand to find Gunn, Wesley, Fred, and Connor all staring up at them in shock, while Lorne smiled up at the couple from the counter.

"You're back." Lorne moved to give Angel a handshake, and Cordelia a hug. He held onto Cordelia a little longer then he normally would have. He was just so happy that she was back, completely, memory and all.

Angel nodded. "Yeah."

"How?" Connor asked, no emotion in his voice really.

"I told the truth and someone actually listened." Cordelia told Connor. She was not angry with the boy, just a little annoyed that he hadn't listened to her earlier, and a little uncomfortable around him. She wanted to apologize to him for what Jasmine had done, but it wouldn't matter. He didn't remember.

"Sorry about that." Connor looked between Angel and Cordelia.

"It's fine." Angel said. "It's not important anymore, anyway."

Cordelia nodded in agreement; looking out at the people she considered her family. She missed them all so much, and she couldn't fight the sickening feeling in the pit of her stomach, knowing none of them remembered her as being a part of their lives. "Like what's coming next."

"What do you mean?" Fred asked. "We're not safe?" She seemed to panic, going into her famous babbling-mode. "Are the police still after you two? Or are they coming after us for helping you? Or is it the vampires or the end of the world?" She looked up, her eyes huge. "This is the end, isn't it? It's the end!"

"Easy there, Fred." Angel had to smile at her. She had always had a way of putting him at ease, especially when she jabbered on and on. "It's not the end."

"Not yet anyway." Cordelia rolled her eyes.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Gunn eyed the ex-cheerleader up.

Cordelia looked at Gunn, realizing he seemed the same in this reality as he had when she first met him. He had the same undertone of anger and impatience in his voice. That had only gotten him into trouble in the past and she was sure it would again.

"She means that the vampires might not be our only problem." Angel answered for Cordelia. "We think something else might be happening."

"Really?" Wesley was intrigued. "Like what?"

Angel took a deep breath, looking at Cordelia and then back at Wesley. "Well, we think that the balance of this reality might be shifting."

"What the hell does that mean?" Gunn asked.

"It means that there is a good chance things are going to get a little crazy around here." Cordelia said.

"Well, this is interesting." Wesley pondered. "We should start looking into it."

Angel nodded. "That sounds like a good idea. Wesley, why don't you start going through the books we have. Fred, you could look some things up online, and Connor and Gunn…" Angel thought for a moment. He knew he had a job for them, but he wasn't sure if they could handle it without their memories.

"Yeah?" Connor asked.

"Well…" Angel looked at Cordelia and could tell she knew what he was thinking. She shrugged at him. "Maybe you two could take some of my stakes and go out. Make sure there are no vampires?"

"You mean like hunt them down?" Gunn seemed to perk up at this idea.

"Yeah." Angel nodded. "Patrol the nearby neighborhoods."

"I'm down." Gunn said. "Whatever we can do to help."

"Yeah." Connor agreed.

"Alright." Angel moved to his weapons cabinet, tossing Gunn and Connor two stakes each. "Now, what you're going to do with these is…"

"We know the drill. Give them a shot in the heart and bam! Dusted." Gunn jabbed his stake at the air.

Angel nodded. "That's about it."

"Alright." Gunn motioned to Connor. "Come on, kid. Let's go."

Connor nodded, following Gunn out of the Hyperion Hotel as Wesley moved to the books sitting on the counter and Fred moved to her laptop set up on the counter.

"Angel? Cordelia?" Lorne looked over at the other two members of the Fang Gang that actually remembered being part of the Fang Gang.

"Yeah?" Angel asked the green demon.

"Can we talk?" Lorne pointed into the office. "I've got some stuff I think you should hear." He wanted to tell Angel and Cordelia about what Connor had said in his sleep.

"We need to tell you some things too." Cordelia told Lorne, referring to the fact that Angel and Spike were gaining their vampire strength back, and that she had apparently never lost her demon powers. She also assumed that if anyone knew how to get everyone else's memories back it was Lorne.

"Alright, lets talk." Angel said, taking Cordelia by the hand and leading her into his old office with Lorne trailing behind them. Once all three of them were in the office, Angel looked out to make sure Wesley and Fred were both busy working and would not bother them. When he was sure of that, he closed the door to the office and sat down in his old chair, knowing he, Cordelia, and Lorne had a lot of catching up to do.

Faith pulled up the Chase mansion and quickly ran to the front door, grateful to find it open because she had already decided on the way over that there was no way she was going to break into the house. She was sure she would be locked away for a year for that, even if she explained to the Chases that she was trying to get Xander out of their basement.

Faith entered the mansion and immediately rushed down the hall. "Xander?"

"Faith! Down here!" Xander's voice echoed from the kitchen.

"Coming!" Faith ran into the kitchen where she found the door leading to the basement. She quickly unlocked in and found Xander sitting on the steps.

"Took you long enough." Xander said, moving up the stairs and past Faith. It was evident he was angry.

"Sorry." Faith apologized.

"It's not important right now." Xander turned to her. "We've got to get moving."

"For what?" Faith asked.

Xander gave a devilish grin. "So I can deal with Cordelia. I'll explain everything to you later." He then took Faith by the hand and led her out of the Chase mansion and down to their cars. He had a plan to get back at Cordelia for leaving him, and he was counting on Faith would help him with it.

Buffy, Spike, and Giles sat at Giles' kitchen table over a few cups of tea that Giles had brewed for them. It was already late and Spike knew that the vampires were probably out. He also knew that in the old reality Buffy would have already been out patrolling for hours now. In this reality she did not have that aspiration though.

"Do you think Angel or Cordelia will call you once they get settled back in L.A.?" Giles asked.

"They might." Spike said. "They have other things to deal with there though. That watcher that lives with them? I'm pretty sure they are looking into the vampire's coming back as well."

"Well, I'm not sure how smart that is." Giles said. "They don't know what they are dealing with. They could get hurt."

Spike had to stifle a laugh at Giles' comment. He was sure Angel, Cordelia, and the rest of the gang in L.A. could handle themselves. "I'm sure they will be fine."

"What about Xander and Cordelia's parents?" Giles asked.

"Well, at least this time they can't say she ran away." Buffy said. "They know she left, but that also means they know where they can find her."

"Do you really think they would continue to chase after her?" Giles asked. "She is old enough to be on her own, they don't get much say in the matter."

"That's not the point. They want to make her feel like they control her. It's a power thing." Buffy said. "Between her parents and Xander I'm surprised her ego wasn't crushed long ago."

"Well, Cordelia is…extraordinary." Spike thought the word fit her. He had not been in her company long, but when she had come back while they were at Wolfram and Hart, she was spunky and lively, and she had brought the fire back into Angel's eyes. She brought something else with her that day as well, something Spike had not seen the Fang Gang have the whole time he had been in Wolfram and Hart. Cordelia brought heart back into that group.

"Hey, watch it with the complements about her." Buffy teased. "I already lost Angel to her, I'm not losing you too."

Spike smiled back at Buffy. "You don't need to worry about that."

"We do need to worry about Xander and the Chases' however." Giles butted in. "If they are going to chase after Cordelia like you think they will, Buffy, then we cannot speak to them. They know that we are the only ones in Sunnydale who truly know where Cordelia is. They will try and get the information from us."

"Well, not you." Buffy told her watcher. "They have no idea you know anything."

"You and Spike must be careful with what you say around any of them." Giles warned.

"We will be." Spike said, checking his watch. "We should get going. Get some sleep tonight and talk about this and the vampire situation in the morning."

Buffy nodded in agreement. "He's right. It's late."

Giles nodded, standing and making his way to the door with Buffy and Spike. "I'll see you tomorrow then."

"Sounds good." Buffy gave Giles a wave before she and Spike made their way out his door and down his driveway. They would have to walk to their homes since Spike had left his bike in Cordelia's driveway when they had gone to the police station to free Angel.

Angel and Cordelia relaxed in Angel's old office as they prepared to listen to whatever it was Lorne had to tell them. Angel had taken a seat in his old chair and Cordelia had made herself comfortable on Angel's lap. Lorne had taken a seat across the desk, in a chair clients used to sit in back when Angel Investigations was at its peak.

"Alright, Lorne." Angel said, stroking Cordelia's back with his index finger. "What's up?"

"I know a lot has been going on." Lorne said. "I'm sure with you guys too."

"Big time." Cordelia said, thinking about how she, Angel, and Spike had gained their abilities back. "Angel and Spike are gaining their strength back, and apparently my demon powers are back as well."

"What?" Lorne was surprised and looked at Angel. "But I thought you were going to be a real boy this time."

"So did I." Angel said. "Whatever is happening to me and Spike and Cordy, I think it has to do with the vampires being back."

"I don't get it." Lorne said.

"We don't think the good fight is over just yet." Cordelia explained. "We think the Powers That Be still have some kind of plans for us."

"I'd say so." Lorne agreed.

"Not sure if we are excited about that yet…" Cordelia had personally had enough of the Powers That Be. They had been the ones, after all, to allow Skip to take her to the higher plane without any warning, and one of them had possessed her and eventually killed her. She didn't feel as though she owed them a damn thing anymore.

"Well, that would explain what happened today." Lorne thought about what Connor had said when he was sleeping.

"What happened?" Angel asked.

"It has to do with Connor, actually." Lorne said. "Connor fell asleep before on the couch and I was sitting across from him and, well, he started talking in his sleep."

"What did he say?" Angel was glad to hear about his son, even if Connor couldn't remember him being his father.

"Well…" Lorne took a deep breath. "He said Angelus."

"What?" Cordelia reacted quicker to Angel. "He said what?"

"Angelus." Lorne repeated himself. "Twice. Then he said Angel."

"What? But how would he…" Angel couldn't wrap his mind around the idea that his son knew the name of the monster he had once been. "Angelus never even existed in this reality."

"Don't I know it, honey." Lorne said. "But somehow, in his sleep, he remembered."

Angel shook his head. "This doesn't make sense. He shouldn't remember."

"Right. Just like me and Lorne shouldn't." Cordelia rolled her eyes. "Obviously whatever the Powers did to erase our memories isn't working very well."

"Not necessarily." Lorne said. "I did some thinking while you two were away, and I think I might know why our memories came back."

"I think I might too." Angel said. "I had a lot of time to think in jail, and when Cordelia and I kissed before the police took me away, I felt something. I don't know what it was but it was like a part of me went into her, it just clicked."

Cordelia nodded recalling the kiss. "Yeah, and then everything just came rushing back. Sunnydale, vampires, moving to L.A., Doyle, Angel Investigations, Skip, Connor, that thing that took me over, and…" Cordelia looked down at her hands, and then back up at Lorne, a slight shimmer of a tear glistening in her eye. "Dying. I remember dying too."

Angel stroked Cordelia's back gently, feeling her tense up as she spoke of her death. He wanted more then anything to take the pain away that that experience had caused her.

"Well, it seems like that thing you felt was the two of you connecting." Lorne said. "Like, Angel gave a piece of himself to you."

"That's what I was thinking." Angel agreed with Lorne. "I did it with you too, right? When I let you read me?"

Lorne nodded. "You let me in, you let me see your past."

"So all he had to do was let me in to get my memory back?" Cordelia turned and looked at Angel hard. "Why did it take you so long to do that? I thought we had this trust thing going on." Cordelia seemed annoyed.

"Well…I…" Angel stammered.

Lorne saved the ex-vampire from Cordelia's glare. "It probably wasn't easy for him. Knowing you didn't remember him or anything the two of you had shared." Lorne explained. "And believe me, that was a lot of things shared. I told you two long ago you were meant to be together."

Angel and Cordelia both smiled at each other.

"So, the question is, how do we get everyone else's memories back?" Cordelia asked. "Angel can't go around kissing everyone."

"I'm not so sure if it is Angel so much as desire." Lorne said.

"What?" Angel asked.

"Well, it was my desire to read you." Lorne said.

"Desire?" Angel raised an eyebrow; he wasn't sure how he felt about Lorne using that word about him.

"Well, my passion. I enjoy my work very much." Lorne explained. "I wanted to get in, to set you on your path and I ended up retracing mine."

"Makes sense for you then." Cordelia said. "But what about me? Why did I get my memory back?"

"Because, your desire, subconsciously, was to be with Angel. And his desire has always been to be with you." Lorne said. "In a moment of desperation, the slightest chance you wouldn't get to be together, you were able to break any spell over your mind because love is the most powerful force there is."

"So because Angel and I…we…" Cordelia looked at Angel, she wasn't sure if she should say the word that sat on the tip of her tongue like a lead weight. She wanted to say it more then anything, but she didn't know how Angel felt.

"Because we are in love." Angel smiled at her, finishing her sentence.

Cordelia smiled back, glad that he seemed to feel the same as her. It had taken them five years to finally get it right, but yet here they were. "Right. So since we are in love, and the police could have separated us we freaked out and ended up breaking the spell thingy that is on us all?"

"That's my theory anyway." Lorne nodded.

"So if we can figure out everyone else's desires or passions we can maybe get everyone back?" Angel asked.

"I think so." Lorne said.

"It's worth a shot." Cordelia said. "Because I think we are going to need everyone back."

Angel nodded in agreement, moving Cordelia off his lap as he stood. "I should call Spike, let him know. Maybe there is a way he can do it so Buffy as well."

Lorne nodded. "Good idea."

Cordelia, Angel, and Lorne then exited the office, making their way back into the lobby, where they found Wesley and Fred both working busily. Angel smiled at the sight, and for a slight moment, felt as though he was back in his old life, until Cordelia squeeze his hand. He looked over to see a sad look in her eyes; clearly the scene of Wesley and Fred working brought the same memories up in her mind.

Connor and Gunn circled around the corner of a building. They had been out patrolling for a good hour and had still not seen one vampire. Although neither man could explain why, or said it to each other, they both were disappointed that their search had not brought them into the presence of one vampire. They wanted to fight, and neither knew why, neither realized that in they're past they had both been excellent demon hunters.

"This is pointless." Gunn sighed, tossing his stake up in the air and catching it. "There ain't nothing out here."

Connor looked around, raising an eyebrow at the building across the street. He smelled something unfamiliar and yet memorable all at once. "Do you smell that?"

"Smell what?" Gunn said.

"I'm not sure." Connor said, studying the building across the street.

Gunn looked at Connor and then at the building Connor was staring at and then back at Connor, waving a hand in front of the young man's face. "Hello? You in there, man?"

"Something is in there." Connor nodded toward the building he was staring at.

"Well, I would bet people live in there." Gunn said.

Connor shook his head. "Not people. Something else." He took off across the street and toward the building. He didn't know why, but he felt something in his gut pulling him toward the building. And the scent that burned in his nostrils was driving him toward the building at a speed unnatural for a human, and unusual to him.

Gunn followed Connor into the building, not sure how Connor had moved to quickly.

"Up there." Connor pointed up the stairs of the dark corridor to the building. Clearly the building had been abandoned sometime ago.

"Up there what?" Gunn asked.

"Something is up there." Connor said, moving cautiously up the stairs, his stake out in front of him.

Gunn followed, also raising his stake. "Be careful, man."

Connor smirked, reaching the top of the stairs. The smell hit him full force now, burning through his nose and setting all of his senses on fire. He moved toward a door and nodded toward Gunn.

Gunn nodded back, walking up and kicking the door down. He and Connor both rushed into the room to find three vampires feasting on a man in a nice business suit.

The vampires looked up at the intruders and that's when Connor realized what the familiar smell was. Blood.

"Alright. I don't know how the hell you knew these things were in here, but good job." Gunn told Connor before moving forward, kicking one of the oncoming vampires square in the chest, and ducking before another hit him. He didn't know why, but the moves he was using felt natural to him, as though he had fought many vampires before. He had no memory that he had.

Connor moved to, as only Angel's offspring would. Knocking out two vampires before staking them both, and looking over to Gunn who was just finishing off the third vampire, hitting the creature square in the heart with his stake.

"Damn!" Gunn smiled, wiping the blood from the corner off his mouth. One of the vampires had gotten a punch in before Gunn could stop him and his bloody mouth was what he had to show for it. "That was insane."

Connor nodded in agreement. "Nice moves."

"You too." Gunn told him, and then his smile faded as he looked at the man's body on the floor. "What are we going to do with him?"

"Nothing." Connor said emotionally. "Let the police find him. We've got to get back to the hotel."

Gunn nodded, following Connor back out of the building and down the street toward the Hyperion Hotel. The walk back was silent. Gunn, trying to wrap his mind around his new found fighting skills, and Connor unsure of how he had been able to tell there were vampires in the building they had gone into, or how his senses had perked up so much that he could smell the blood in the room from across the street. His thoughts also raced about how he had moved across that street. So fast, so inhuman. It didn't make sense to him, and yet, somewhere in the back of his mind, it all made perfect sense, it all fit.

The phone in what had once been Angel's mansion began ringing, causing Spike to fumble out of his bed and into the kitchen, where the phone was hooked up to the wall. It was late and he was wondering who would be calling him at that time.

"Hello?" Spike answered groggily.

"Spike? It's Angel." Angel's voice rang through the phone.

"What's up?" Spike asked, still half asleep.

"We might have figured out a way to get Buffy back." Angel said.

Spike immediately woke up. "What the bloody hell do you mean?"

"Lorne thinks that if we can awake her past desires or passions then the memory spell on her will break." Angel explained. "All you would have to do is get the one thing she cares about more then anything and either use it or take it from her."

"How?" Spike asked.

"Well, the fact that Cordelia and I had the chance of losing each other again the other night was enough to make Cordelia get her memory back." Angel said.

"So something the Slayer cares about?" Spike asked. "And take it from her?"

"Well, maybe not take it from her, just help her remember why it was so important." Angel said.

"Ok, but what bloody matters to her that much?" Spike asked. "Besides you?"

"What?" Angel asked.

"Oh come on now." Spike said. "You're all she ever really cared about."

"That's not true, Spike." Angel said. "She cared about you."

"But she loved you." Spike said. He hated admitting it, but he didn't think he had Buffy would ever have what Buffy and Angel had once had.

"She loved you too." Angel told Spike. "Just in a different way. Trust me, Spike. You'll figure out how to get her back."

Spike nodded, although Angel couldn't see it. "Well, I'll let you know if it works."

"Yeah." Angel agreed with Spike before hanging up the phone.

Spike heard Angel's end of the line click and then he hung up his own. He turned out of the kitchen and made his way back to bed with a sigh. He would start working on Buffy's memory tomorrow, and was hoping he would have her back soon enough, although he wasn't even sure if he would be able to keep her if he got her back. He decided that didn't matter though. He'd rather have the old Buffy back and not be able to be with her then have the new, mind-numbing Buffy stick around any longer.

Xander and Faith arrived at the gas station on the edge of Sunnydale. Faith was unsure of what she and Xander were going to do to Angel and Cordelia still. Xander had been very quiet on the ride out of town and only told her he would tell her soon.

When the car was full of gas, Xander took off, passing the sign that let people know they were leaving Sunnydale. Then he spoke up.

"Alright." Xander started. "So the plan."

"Yeah." Faith looked at Xander. "What is it?"

"It's simple." Xander said. "But before I tell you, I need you to promise me that you'll help me."

"I can't do that unless I know what the hell you want me to do." Faith said.

Xander stopped the car short, turning and grabbing Faith's leg fiercely. "I need your word." He said through gritted teeth.

Faith nodded, her eyes wide, shocked by Xander's temper. "Fine. You have my word. I'll help you."

"Good." Xander relaxed, pushing the gas pedal again. He needed revenge, and the fact that he didn't know why scared him. He wasn't sure what he was avenging, but he felt in the back of his mind that he needed to right the fact that he had lost someone dear to him. What he didn't understand was that the person that he had cared about and had gone astray was not Cordelia, he was just confusing her with the one he had loved because he could no longer remember his true love. And that confusion was the reason Angel and Cordelia would have to pay.

"So, what's the plan?" Faith asked.

Xander turned to her, a disturbing and blank look in his eye. "We kill Angel."

Faith's eyes grew wide as she heard the word's Xander had just said. "What? I can't do that!"

"Why the hell not?" Xander was furiously.

"Because I'm not a murderer!" Faith said, but the minute the words slipped out of her mouth, she felt otherwise about them. Somehow, she felt as though she was a murder, as though someone else's life had once been in her hands and she had snatched it away from them. That feeling made her want to throw up as Xander continued to drive toward Los Angeles.


	20. Chapter 20

Disclaimer: All characters and things from ANGEL and BUFFY belong to Joss Whedon and Mutant Enemy. If they aren't on the show they belong to me.

Summary: Angel and Spike get a chance to get back the people that meant the most to them after the battle against Wolfram and Hart. But can they keep the real past a secret from the only people they want to share it with? A/C S/B

**CHAPTER 20**

Angel woke up to the sun creeping into his bedroom. It had been habit for so long that when he first awoke, his mind numb from sleep, he forgot he was no longer a vampire and his first instinct was to run and hide in the shadows of his room. When he jumped up to do so, he felt his arm weighted down by something. He turned quickly to see Cordelia lying next to him; his arm had somehow crept around her during the night.

Angel smiled, relaxing as the new reality hit him. He no longer had to cower in the shadows or hold back his love for Cordelia. He could walk in the sun and lay by her side now.

Angel's commotion awoke Cordelia, however, as she opened her eyes and smiled back at him softly. "Hey."

"Hey." Angel smiled back.

Cordelia then stretched out and sighed, curling up closer to Angel. "I'm so tired. Did we sleep at all last night?"

Angel laughed. It had been a long night. They had not gone to bed until long after he had called Spike. They had originally planned on waiting for Connor and Gunn to come back, but somewhere along that plan they must have fallen asleep. Angel's smile faded at the thought.

Cordelia looked up at Angel. "What's wrong?"

"Connor and Gunn." Angel leapt out of bed with his vampire speed, another one of his powers that had come back. "We must have fallen asleep. We don't know if they got back."

"Alright, alright." Cordelia got out of bed as well. "Relax. I am sure they are back. Probably asleep."

"What if they aren't?" Angel asked.

Cordelia rolled her eyes, grabbing Angel's hand and yanking him out of what was now their bedroom. She pulled him toward the balcony, which overlooked the lobby and felt Angel relax once he saw Connor and Gunn, both asleep on opposite couches.

"See? They are fine." Cordelia smiled up at Angel.

Angel nodded, smiling back at her. He knew they had to get to work on the whole balance shifting issue as well as the vampire one and not to mention trying to get everyone's memories back, but Cordelia was too beautiful to just let walk away. He quickly picked her up, silencing her giggles with his lips, and carrying her back into their bedroom, locking the door behind them.

Spike awoke with a sigh. Today was the day he would try to figure out how to get Buffy back. He wasn't sure where to start. He didn't know her desires or passions; at least he was pretty sure he didn't. He had a feeling, that if he was going to get the Slayer back, it would be a long road, and his journey was just beginning.

Spike got out of a bed and jumped in the shower, quickly getting dressed before making his way out into the kitchen of Angel's old mansion. He moved to grab the milk out of the refrigerator when the doorbell rang.

Spike moved to the door, unsure of who was on the other side. He swung the door open to see a familiar blonde standing on the other side.

"Hey." Buffy smiled, holding up a box of donuts. "It's Saturday so I figured donuts would be a good way to start the morning."

Spike smiled, stepping aside. "Come on in."

Buffy nodded, stepping into the mansion, and giving Spike a quick kiss on the cheek, causing the ex-vampire to blush.

"So, what kind did you get?" Spike asked, looking at the box of pastries Buffy had brought.

"Chocolate and jelly." Buffy told him.

Spike nodded, sitting down on the couch in the living room as Buffy took a seat next to him. For some reason, Spike was uncomfortable around the Slayer this morning. Maybe it was before he knew he was going to have to try and figure out how to get her memory back. He just didn't know where to start. He didn't know what meant the most to her.

"You're quiet today." Buffy noticed that Spike seemed uneasy.

Spike nodded. "Yeah, just a long night."

"Worried about Angel and Cordelia?" Buffy asked.

"No. He called actually." Spike told her.

"Angel?"

"Yeah."

"Are they okay?"

"Yeah. They're fine."

"Well, that's good." Buffy took a bite of her donut.

Spike was silent, thinking hard about how he would attempt to get Buffy's memory back. He knew it wouldn't be easy.

"Spike?" Buffy broke his concentration. "What's bothering you?"

Spike went to shake his head that nothing was bothering him, but Buffy beat him to it.

"And don't tell me nothing because I _know_ that's a lie." She gave him a slight smile and for a second he thought he was looking at the old Buffy. The Buffy who remembered who she truly was, the Buffy who had saved the world on so many occasions; but then the look in her eyes faded as quickly as it had come and Spike realized she still had no idea about any of her past.

Spike took a deep breath. If he was going to get the old Buffy back he had to start somewhere. He knew it might come out blunt, but he figured that asking her straight out was easier then trying to trick her into answering him. "Well, Buffy, I need to know something."

"Okay." Buffy nodded. "What?"

"Well…" Spike knew his question would sound funny, but he didn't care. "What means the world to you?"

"What?" Buffy was confused.

"What do you care about the most?" Spike asked.

Buffy thought for a moment and then shrugged. She really didn't have a good answer. Nothing in her life seemed that meaningful or important. "I don't know." She looked up at Spike more surprised by her own answer then he was.

Spike sighed, realizing Buffy was telling the truth. Without her knowledge and heartache and memories of her old life, this Buffy really had nothing. She was hollow, just as Spike had feared all along. He knew it would take a lot of time and energy if he was going to get Buffy's memory back.

Xander, with Faith in the seat next to him, pulled his car up to the police station in Los Angeles that had been the one to track and arrest Angel and bring Cordelia back to Sunnydale. He assumed that they would be able to help him find where Angel and Cordelia were. He moved to get out of the car, when Faith's army grabbed his.

"What?" Xander was annoyed she was holding him up.

"This isn't smart. If you go in there they will know you are in town and then if something happens to Angel or Cordelia, they will blame you." Faith tried to reason with him.

"Something will happen to Angel." Xander told her. "And I don't care. Neither will the police and neither should you."

Before Faith could say another word, Xander was out of his car and making his way up the steps to the police station.

Faith sighed, leaning back into her seat as she watched Xander enter the building. She barely knew Angel, she had never spoken to him for more then a few minutes in school, and yet, now, she felt like she had some kind of connection with him. She couldn't explain it, but she felt for him and she did not want to hurt him, let alone help Xander end Angel's life. She did not know why, but she felt as though she had tried to end Angel's life before, and that feeling made her shiver. Deep in her heart, she knew that Angel had, somewhere along the line, been her savor, her guiding light. She just didn't understand why she had that feeling.

Cordelia rolled over in bed, smiling her famous smile at Angel as she pulled the covers up around their clothe-less bodies. Angel smiled back at her, putting a stray piece of hair that had fallen in her face behind her ear before propping himself up on one of his elbows.

"So, how does it finally feel to get me into bed, mister?" Cordelia teased him, and before he could answer added. "And don't even tell me last week counted because I didn't even really remember who you were then."

"Well, it was enough to get you to remember." Angel teased back.

"Yeah, yeah." Cordelia smiled, moving up and stealing a kiss from Angel before gently placing her head back down on her pillow.

Angel traced Cordelia's cheekbone with his finger, unable to truly get his mind around the fact that she was back in his arms. He was lost in the moment. Everything was the way it was supposed to be.

Cordelia broke Angel's thoughts as she sat up in bed, kissing him once more. "We should head downstairs. We've got a lot of work ahead of us between all of this vampire-balance shifting crap and trying to get everyone's memories back."

Angel nodded with a sigh. "Yeah."

Cordelia rolled her eyes at Angel's sigh with a smile. "I'm thinking that we should start with Wesley. Try and get to him first, we've known him the longest."

"I think if we crack Wesley we can crack Fred." Angel told her, recalling how Wesley was when Illyria took Fred over back at Wolfram and Hart. "They definitely have a connection."

"You think?" Cordelia asked.

Angel looked at her as if she was dumb but then remembered she had no idea how Wesley had been when he had lost Fred to Illyria. She had already died at that point. "Yeah. I'm sure."

"Alright." Cordelia kissed him again and then climbed out of bed, gathering all her clothes that Angel had tossed around the room earlier that morning. "Let's get to work."

Angel nodded as he watched her make her way into his bathroom. He relaxed in bed for a moment. He couldn't believe he finally had his Cordelia back, completely, and she was his. From now until the end of days, she would always be his. He then stood, gathering his own clothing. He knew that he, Cordelia, and Lorne had a long day ahead of them if they were going to get everyone's memories back, and then he knew the next few weeks would be long, trying to figure out the cause of the shift in balance and what would come from such a movement.

Buffy and Spike silently made their way toward Giles' house. Buffy was still somewhat shaken from their conversation earlier and had said little since then, except that she preferred to walk to Giles' instead of taking Spike's motorcycle, because the weather was so nice. Spike had agreed and so they began their walk toward the Watcher's house.

As they turned a corner they bumped into a familiar redhead and her boyfriend.

"Buffy! Spike!" Willow smiled. "We haven't seen you two in forever! You haven't been at school. What's been going on?"

"A lot." Buffy laughed uneasily.

"We heard about Cordelia." Oz said.

"What about her?" Buffy asked, knowing she and Spike would not give much information out about Cordelia or Angel, not even to Oz or Willow.

"That she left, again." Oz said.

"We heard Angel did too." Willow said. "Well, that he was in jail first and then he left with her."

"How did you hear all that?" Buffy asked. "It only happened like ysterday ago."

"Word travels fast." Spike said.

"And we went by Xander's today. His parents said he packed up some things and left." Willow said.

"He what?" Spike's eye grew wide. If Xander had left he knew there was a good chance he had gone after Cordelia and Angel.

"He left. No one knows where." Willow shrugged. "But everyone thinks Faith left with him. She has been M.I.A. the past few days."

Buffy and Spike looked at each other, both knowing that if Xander and Faith had left then Angel and Cordelia were in danger.

"We've got to go." Buffy said to Willow and took Spike's hand, both of them taking off down the street.

Spike and Buffy made their way up Giles' driveway, still sprinting, when suddenly, Buffy stopped short, her eyes wide.

"Buf?" Spike asked, gasping for air. He hadn't needed to worry about his breathing when he ran for over a century, now he did and he wasn't used to it. "Come on, what are you doing?"

"Spike…" Buffy's voice trailed off. "Angel is in trouble."

"Might be." Spike reminded her. "He _might be_ in trouble. We don't know yet."

Buffy shook her head, looking up at Spike with the slight shimmer of a tear in her eye. "I can feel it. He's in trouble."

Spike nodded, a little confused by Buffy's reaction. "Okay. Well we will fix it."

"No." Buffy gasped, putting her arms out to gain balance, her eyes wider then ever.

"No…?" Spike took a step toward Buffy, but she countered him. "Buffy?"

"You're dead." Buffy said suddenly, looking up at Spike.

"What?" Spike was beyond confused at that point.

"You died." Buffy seemed to correct herself as she felt the weight of her own words. "You died saving the world."

Spike suddenly realized what Buffy was talking about. Her memory, it was coming back. Spike's mind raced, trying to see what had pinpointed the return of her memory. ANGEL. The simple fact that he might be in great danger had been enough to put the Slayer over the edge. He had been right all along. Angel was the only thing that would make Buffy's memory come back, but he didn't care, as long as she was back. "Buffy…"

"Spike?" Buffy stepped toward him, taking his hand in her own. "What the hell happened? The last time I saw you, you were bursting into flames."

Spike looked Buffy in the eye to see the flame he had missed dancing around in them. He couldn't help but smile. "Come on. I'll explain everything."

"Giles…" Buffy started.

"Doesn't remember." Spike said. "We'll have to go back to the mansion and talk. You need to bloody understand it all."

"Damn right, I do." Buffy smiled slyly at him before taking his hand and pulling him back in the direction of Angel's old mansion. She wasn't sure what was going on or how she had gotten back to Sunnydale, but she was sure Spike had the all of the answers she needed, and she needed to hear them, but mostly, she needed to hear his voice. Regardless of what anyone had thought, or what she had said, some part of her heart had belonged to the blonde vampire. Only, she had realized that when it was too late, when he was already gone. But now, for some reason, he was back, and she needed to know why.

Angel and Cordelia descended the stairs of the Hyperion Hotel to find Fred and Wesley both at the counter looking at the newspaper and Gunn, Connor, and Lorne sitting on the couches eating sandwiches.

"Nice to see you two finally awake." Lorne said, winking at Cordelia and Angel.

Cordelia blushed, knowing Lorne knew what they had been doing upstairs.

"We were tired." Angel tried to cover.

"Sure you were." Lorne tipped his sea breeze in Angel and Cordelia's direction.

Angel looked at Cordelia awkwardly and then quickly changed the subject. "So, any news on anything?"

"Well…" Wesley put down the paper he had Fred had been looking out. "There appears to have been some killings within the past two nights."

"What kind of killings?" Angel asked.

"Looks like it could have been vampires." Fred said. "The papers said animal attacks but…"

"Vampires." Cordelia nodded in agreement. "There are no animals big enough to kill people like that in L.A."

"That's what we figured." Gunn said.

"I was going to head over to the police station. See if I could get some information." Connor said, standing.

Angel nodded at his son, knowing the boy did not remember his real father. "Good idea."

Connor nodded, and shuffled out of the hotel quickly.

"What about everyone else?" Angel turned to the rest of the group.

"I figured I'd go check out the crime scenes." Gunn said. "If I ran into a vampire I know I could handle it. Me and Connor did alright last night."

"You killed some vampires last night?" Cordelia questioned.

Gunn nodded. "It was tight. Connor and me battled it out. Connor, man, he was a natural."

"Really?" Angel couldn't help but smile when he heard of his son's fighting skills.

"Yeah." Gunn said. "Not to mention, it was weird, but Connor knew the vampires were in the building. He like sensed them or something. I don't know."

"He sensed them?" Cordelia raised an eyebrow, and then shot a look at Angel. She could tell he was thinking the same thing she was. Connor was getting his demon strengths back just like Angel, Cordelia, and Spike had.

"Yeah." Gunn said, standing. "Weird huh?"

"Very." Lorne covered for a clearly shocked Cordelia and Angel. "Why don't you head out Gunn?"

"Yeah." Angel snapped out of it, agreeing with Lorne. "You should go check out those crime scenes."

"Alright. Later." Gunn gave a wave, and then exited the hotel.

Angel then quickly made his way over to Lorne, whispering in the demons ear. "We are going to start with Wesley and Fred, try and get their memories back. We figured they would be the easiest, and they are probably connected in some way as far as their desires and passions go."

Lorne nodded in agreement with Angel and then looked over at Cordelia, also nodding at her that he agreed with her and Angel's plan. The green demon just hoped they would be able to crack the code to their friends' memories. He truly missed Wesley, Fred, Gunn, and even Connor, and really wanted them all to remember their pasts together, especially if the new reality was changing as rapidly as it seemed to be.

Faith sat in the Xander's car, silently waiting for him to return. Her mind had been racing since Xander had gone into the Los Angeles Police station. She knew it was wrong to go after Angel, but she couldn't help the feeling she kept getting every time she thought about it. She felt like she had gone after him before.

Xander broke her train of thought when he got back into the car. He turned to Faith, a smile on his face.

"So?" Faith asked.

"It's amazing what fifty bucks can do when you need a little information from the front desk." Xander grinned.

"You bribed them into telling you where Angel and Cordelia are?" Faith asked, a little shocked.

"Oh yeah." Xander started the car. "And they took it with glee."

"So, where are Angel and Cordelia?" Faith asked.

"A hotel…" Xander searched his pockets. "I have the name on a piece of paper. Hyper something."

"The Hyperion." Faith said to both her and Xander's surprise.

"Yeah." Xander studied the paper in his hand and looked back up at Faith. "How did you know that?"

"I'm not sure." Faith said, searching his mind frantically for how she could have known the name of the hotel Cordelia and Angel were at, or how she could have known the name of any hotel in Los Angeles, after all, she had only been to the city once before in her entire life and that was when she was four, or that's what her memory told her anyway. But for some reason, unknown to Faith, she felt like her memory was slowly betraying her.


	21. Chapter 21

Disclaimer: All characters and things from ANGEL and BUFFY belong to Joss Whedon and Mutant Enemy. If they aren't on the show they belong to me.

Summary: Angel and Spike get a chance to get back the people that meant the most to them after the battle against Wolfram and Hart. But can they keep the real past a secret from the only people they want to share it with? A/C S/B

**CHAPTER 21**

Angel, Cordelia, and Lorne all looked at each other and then at Fred and Wesley who were still sitting at the counter, oblivious to the fact that they were being watched, and oblivious to the fact that the other three in the room were about to rock their foundations and everything they thought to be true. Angel, Cordelia, and Lorne were going to get back Fred and Wesley's memory.

"So, Wesley." Angel started. "Why don't you come help me and Lorne in the office with a few things?"

Lorne nodded, standing, realizing that Angel and himself were going to work on Wesley's memory while Cordelia worked on Fred's. "Yeah, we could use the help."

"Do you need help with something in particular?" Wesley asked.

"Just some translations and books." Angel said, knowing that no matter what Wesley remembered or didn't, the Englishman would always love a good translation.

"Sure." Wesley stood, smiling awkwardly at Fred and then Cordelia as he followed Angel and Lorne into Angel's old office.

Once Wesley was in the office, Angel stuck his head out, winking at Cordelia and then shutting the door behind him.

Cordelia took her cue from the closing of the door and casually made her way over to Fred. "So, Fred…"

Fred seemed to jump at Cordelia's voice and then smiled awkwardly. "Sorry, you scared me. I was reading." She motioned to the newspaper.

Cordelia smiled back, trying to hold back her own laugh. Fred had always been, and would always be a little offbeat, but that was what Cordelia thought was Fred's best quality. "Right. Reading…" Cordelia took a seat next to Fred. "Is that all you do?"

"What do you mean?" Fred asked.

"Well, Angel said you worked in a library…" Cordelia started. She figured the best way to crack Fred's memory was to get to know this new Fred a little better, although the new Fred seemed a lot like the Fred that Cordelia had called part of her family.

"Well, I enjoy books." Fred smiled.

Cordelia nodded. Yep, this Fred was a lot like the Fred Cordelia remembered. "Well, that's good."

"Do you…" Fred started.

"What, read?" Cordelia smiled.

"Yeah?" Fred seemed a little shy.

Cordelia's smile faded as she thought of the answer to Fred's question. The last time she had sat down and read anything was when Connor had been taken by Holtz and she had gone to keep Angel company in his room. Now, thinking back on it, she wasn't so sure she had gone to keep Angel company as much as she had gone to make sure he wasn't about to end his own life. That was when she had first begun to realize she could not fathom a life without him in it. Slowly, Angel and Connor had become her world, and she remembered that, as she read the book, she realized that she was as lost as Angel was over the kidnapping of his son. To be honest, she couldn't even remember what book she had read as she spent all those silent hours along side Angel.

"No." Cordelia answered Fred's question with a sad smile, as she looked down at her hands. "Not much."

Fred shrugged. "That's okay."

Awkward silence filled the lobby after that. Cordelia was too lost in her thoughts about Connor and Angel to remember what she was supposed to be doing. She was in no spirit to try and reawake Fred's memory at the current moment. In fact, thinking about baby Connor and Angel made Cordelia want to crawl up in a ball and cry herself to sleep. Those were the best days of her life and she hadn't even realized it when she was living them. She had been too worried about her visions and Groo. Now, all she wanted to do was go back, and live each moment to the fullest, and love Angel, and save Connor. All wishes Cordelia knew would never be granted for her.

Spike and Buffy swiftly made their way back into Angel's mansion. Once they were inside, Spike closed and locked the door behind them, motioning Buffy over to the couch. Buffy nodded, taking a seat while Spike stood, arms crossed in front of the couch.

"Alright, so spill. What the hell is going on?" Buffy asked. The fire was back in her eyes, Spike could see it.

"Hold you're bloody horses." Spike told her. He was trying to sort everything out and figure out the best way to explain things to the Slayer.

"For what?" Buffy asked. "I need answers, and you have them."

"Alright, alright." Spike said. "I was just trying to sort out my thoughts."

"Well, are you sorted?"

"Yeah."

"So start talking."

"Well…" Spike took a deep breath, squatting down in front of Buffy. "For starters, the world ended."

"What?" Buffy said, clearly unable to believe Spike.

"Well, our reality. The one that I burned up in and you moved to Italy in?" Spike reminded her.

"Yeah, I remember it." Buffy nodded. "What do you mean, it ended?"

"Well, you know Angel took over Wolfram and Hart right?" Spike asked.

"Yeah." Buffy rolled her eyes. "Can't say I agreed with _that_ decision."

"Well, regardless of that." Spike sighed. "There are other things you need to know. Things Angel kept from you back then."

"Like what?"

"Like me."

"You?" Buffy raised an eyebrow.

Spike nodded. "Buffy I came back."

Buffy was silent for a moment, letting Spike's words settle in. "What?"

"I came back. That amulet that Angel gave you; it was connected to Wolfram and Hart. It brought me back." Spike said. "A ghost at first, then a vampire."

"You…you came back?" Buffy was still shocked.

"Yeah. I helped Angel when I could. Became part of his team, I guess." Spike sighed, shaking his head. "I thought it was a fight worth sticking around for." Spike looked up, catching Buffy's eye. "But I was wrong."

"I don't understand." Buffy shook her head. "You came back and no one told me?"

"I meant to. I did." Spike said honestly. "Just, things got crazy. I thought about going to you but then you were with the immortal…"

"Oh." Buffy looked down at her hands. "Yeah."

"Yeah." Spike nodded, sadly. "Anyway. Things got crazy around Wolfram and Hart once Cordelia died. Angel lost a part of himself that day, we could all tell."

Buffy looked up at the mention of Cordelia and Angel, and Spike looked away from the Slayer, chocking on his words. He knew a part of her heart still belonged to Angel.

"But…uh…Cordelia was brave. She didn't go out silently." Spike looked back at Buffy. "She left Angel with a gift, one final vision. She let him see the real evil in this world, and Angel wanted to fight it. We all did. So we went up against the Senior Partners and the Circle of the Black Throne."

"The Circle of what?" Buffy asked.

"A group of powerful demons." Spike told her. "We fought them and their army. We didn't stand a chance. We all died within minutes of the battle. From what I understand, after hell released its army no one could stop it. Not even you."

Buffy nodded her head slowly, she remembered. "I died. I remember."

Spike nodded.

"What happened after that?" Buffy asked. "How did we get here?"

"After we died, Angel and I, we met Darla…" Spike started.

"Darla? As in the vampire?" Buffy asked.

"She isn't a vampire anymore. She died, but anyway, she told us we got a second chance." Spike said.

"And you believed her?" Buffy asked. "She was evil."

"No. Not anymore." Spike said, unsure if Buffy knew of the existence of Connor.

"Why? Because she killed herself to safe her and Angel's love child?" Buffy snorted.

Spike nodded slowly, Buffy remembered Connor after all. "That's not bloody important. She told us this was our second chance, a new reality, a different path our reality could have taken if different choices had been made. A reality with no vampires, no demons, one where Angel and I were human; one where no one would remember their past, no one except Angel and I. That was our punishment. We had to live amongst you, caring about you, and knowing no one could remember the good bloody fights we had, the damn cause we stood for."

"So what happened?" Buffy asked. "I mean, I remember now, and vampires do exist."

Spike nodded. "I don't know. Some kind of balance shift is responsible for the vampires being back, I guess it's responsible for Angel and I gaining some of our vampire powers back too. Cordelia remembers everything too. Angel has a theory that if we can awake something everyone care about, something that matters the world, then we can restore everyone's memories. It seems to work. Angel awoke Cordelia's memory with the chance of her never seeing him again. I guess that meant so much to her because they had lost each other a few times before her death."

Buffy nodded, slightly understanding the relationship Angel and Cordelia had, and somewhat not wanting to know about it.

"And the mention of Angel in danger awoke yours." Spike looked away as he said this.

Buffy saw the pain in Spike's eyes as he spoke, and moved her head so he had to look at her. "Spike, Angel does not mean the world to me. I care about him, but knowing he was in danger probably awoke my memory because it was familiar. Angel is always in danger and I always worry about him. It doesn't mean he is all I care about."

"Buffy…" Spike seemed to whisper.

"I meant what I said to you that day that you died to save the world." Buffy told him. "I don't care if you believe me or not, but I do love you, Spike."

Spike smiled at Buffy's words, pulling her in for a long kiss. A kiss he had waited for since he had first been brought back to Wolfram and Hart. A kiss he had longed for since his second chance had begun. A kiss that he knew would change his life.

Angel sat down at his desk, leaning back in his chair as Lorne and Wesley sat across from him. Sitting in that position stirred up a memory in Angel that he had tried to block out many times. The last time he had sat like that, quietly, with people he cared about across from him, he was about to fire Cordelia, Gunn, and Wesley. He frowned at the memory and looked up at Wesley, almost ready to apologize for that day when he suddenly remembered that Wesley had no recollection of it. He couldn't remember it anyway. Angel sighed.

"Angel?" Wesley's voice broke the ex-vampire's train of thought.

"Yeah?" Angel shook his head, clearing his thoughts. "Sorry. What is it?"

"You tell me." Wesley said, and looked to Lorne and then back at Angel. "You two were the ones who said you needed help in here."

"Right. We do." Lorne gave Angel a look to start talking before Wesley grew suspicious.

"Right." Angel looked at Wesley, smiling awkwardly.

"Alright…" Wesley raised an eyebrow. "So, what did you need translated?"

"Translations! Right!" Angel stood quickly, almost tripping over his chair. He then quickly turned to the shelves behind him, stacked with books and scrolls that seemed to have been once used by Wesley. Angel studied them hard, trying to remember. He was certain that when he had first arrived to the new reality their had been no traces of Angel Investigations anywhere in the hotel, but the scrolls in front of him seemed to prove differently. He picked one off the shelf and opened it, to see Wesley's notes on it fall out. Angel stared at the notes in disbelief; they had not existed in this reality before. Clearly something big was happening, remnants of Angel Investigation and the old reality were showing up more and more frequently. Angel had a feeling that was due to the shift in balance. He knew now, more then ever, they needed to get their friends memories back.

"Did you find what you need, Angel?" Wesley asked, curious.

"Yeah." Angel picked up Wesley's notes and placed them back in the scroll before putting the scroll back and thumbing through the stack of them for a different scroll. When he found what he was looking for, he pulled it out, placing it in front of Wesley. "This is it."

Wesley opened the scroll, studying it, and then looking back up at Angel. "Some one else already translated this."

"I know." Angel nodded, waiting to see if the words on the scroll had the desired effect on Wesley. "I was wondering if you could double check them. Make sure they are right."

"Ah, sure." Wesley nodded. "Does it have to do with anything?"

"The scroll?" Angel asked.

Wesley nodded.

"You could say it does." Angel told him.

"What does it say?" Lorne asked, curious what scroll Angel had given to Wesley.

Wesley handed it over to Lorne, who read it over, out loud. "The father…will kill…the son…" Lorne looked up at Angel as if finished reading what the scroll said, shocked at the scroll Angel had given Wesley.

Angel nodded. "Right, so, Lorne, let's leave Wesley to do some work." He took the scroll from Lorne and handed it back to Wesley. He then led Angel out of the office, shutting the door behind him to leave Wesley alone.

"Angelcakes…" Lorne grabbed Angel by the shoulder before the vampire could make his way into the lobby.

"What?" Angel asked.

"Are you sure that was the best way to wake Wesley's memory up?" Lorne asked. "I mean, that scroll…it caused a rough patch in his life, I mean it hurt us all, but it hit Wesley's hard."

"I know." Angel nodded. "That's why it will work. There are some dark parts of a person's past that leave permanent scars, no matter what. Believe me, I know."

Lorne nodded, understanding. If anyone knew about remembering a horrible deed done in the past it was Angel. He had lived with that burden everyday since he had gotten his soul back, and Lorne was sure Angel would continue to live with it, no matter what reality he existed in.

Angel gave Lorne a half smile, and then turned and made his way into the lobby with Lorne trailing behind. He found Fred at the counter, reading the paper, and Cordelia curled up on the couch. Angel watched Fred for a minute, wondering if Cordelia had broken the physicist memory spell already.

"Cordy?" Angel asked.

Cordelia looked up from the couch, a sad smile on her lips. "What?"

Angel studied Cordelia. Something wasn't right with her, he could tell. "Are you okay?"

Cordelia shook her head.

"Do you want to talk?" Angel asked.

Cordelia nodded, standing with a sigh.

"Come on. We can go outside." Angel motioned to the garden that he and Cordelia had spent many nights having conversations in. The last one he recalled was the one that had to do with bringing Angelus back to stop the Beast. Angel sighed at the memory, technically that hadn't even been Cordelia. She had already been taken over by that sick, twisted higher being at that point.

"Okay." Cordelia nodded, taking Angel's hand. She then looked by at Lorne. "Lorne, why don't you keep Fred company?"

Lorne nodded, understanding that Cordelia had not gotten through to Fred yet. He then watched Cordelia and Angel make their way out to the garden and then turned back to Fred, wondering if he could think of a way to help get her memory back. He thought about it and decided that maybe he better leave that up to Cordelia. He didn't want to step on the seers toes, because he knew how much Cordelia hated people meddling with her work, and he was hoping she had a plan of her own to help Fred.

Connor entered the police station like he had a million times before, only now it was different. Now, Connor knew vampires lurked in the streets, and demons were not only found in movies. For some reason, none of this seemed to bother Connor, which actually bothered him even more so. He felt it when he and Gunn had gone out and killed the vampires. Staking them, it felt right to Connor, it felt natural. He was still shaken by the fact that he had known the vampires were in there and that he had smelled the blood from the street. His senses had never been like that before.

Connor moved toward the front desk where he saw the young receptionist, Rob.

"Hey Rob." Connor greeted the officer.

"Connor." Rob nodded at him. "What's up?"

"Not much." Connor made his way round to Rob's side of the desk. "How have things been in here?"

Rob shrugged. "Slow."

"Well, why don't you take a break?" Connor asked. "I could fill in for you for a little. I doubt Chief would mind."

"Really?" Rob smiled, standing. "That would be great."

"Sure." Connor said, and then noticed that Rob had dropped some cash out of his pocket. "Wait, Rob. You're money." Connor pointed to the money on the ground.

Rob smiled, picking the fifty-dollar bill up. "Wouldn't want to lose that. Maybe you'll make some too."

"Make some? What? Money?" Connor asked.

Rob nodded. "Yeah. Some dude came in here looking for some information. He gave me fifty bucks to tell him where some guy lives."

"That's bribery." Connor was not impressed with the officer.

"Whatever." Rob shrugged.

"Who was the guy looking for anyway?" Connor was more curious then anything.

"Some Liam guy." Rob said. "He had the same last name as you, now that I think about it. Liam Angel."

Connor's face went stone cold. Who was looking for Angel? "Who was the guy who came in?"

Ron shrugged again. "I don't know. Why?"

Connor shrugged. "Just wondering."

"Well, I don't know his name but he was like your height. Dark hair, real hyped up." Rob described the man who had been looking for Angel. "Talked like he was mad at the world."

"Xander Harris?" Connor said immediately, remembering what Xander had looked like, and knowing that if anyone was after Angel it was probably Xander.

"Maybe?" Rob said. "I think his first name was Alex."

"Ale_xander_?" Connor was getting impatient.

"I don't know." Rob was getting sick of Connor's questions. "Can I go on break or what?"

"No." Connor stood from the seat he had taken. "I gotta go."

"What?" Rob was annoyed. "But you said you'd give me a break!"

"So? I lied. This is your damn job anyway." Connor said, and then hustled out of the police station. He had a feeling Xander was the one who had come in, bribing Rob and looking for Angel. He was sure Xander held a grudge because Cordelia had gotten Angel out of jail and then come back to L.A. with him. Connor knew Xander definitely had a temper problem, and he also knew that meant he had to get back to the Hyperion Hotel and warn Angel about Xander. He didn't know why, but Angel and Cordelia's safety was a great concern to Connor, even if he had only known them a few weeks.

Gunn made his way back into the Hyperion Hotel to find Fred at the counter, still looking at the newspaper she had been reading when he left and Lorne sitting on the couch, sea breeze in hand. He had been at the crime scenes they had read about all day and was tired from his work.

"Hey." Gunn grumbled, flopping himself down on the couch across from Lorne.

"Hey, sugar pie." Lorne tipped his glass at Gunn. "How'd your work go today?"

"Well, we were right." Gunn announced. "Definitely vampire attacks."

"Really?" Fred seemed intrigued.

Gunn nodded. "Where is everybody else?"

"Connor is still out and Cordelia and Angel are outside talking." Fred told him, and then looked over at the office to see Wesley hunched over some papers, looking more and more distressed by the minute. "And Wesley is doing something in the office."

"Going over some scrolls for Angel." Lorne quickly added. "I'm sure he will be out when he is done."

"Well, whatever." Gunn sighed, closing his eyes. "I hope everyone gets back soon because I am tired and my ass might be passed out by the time they all get back in here."

"Good to know." Lorne said as he watched Gunn make himself comfortable on the couch. He then looked over at the office, wondering if things had clicked for Wesley yet. He hoped they had, he missed Wesley and was looking forward to getting another member of their team back.

Buffy and Spike sat next to each other in the mansion, contemplating their next moves. Neither was sure where to go after the conversation and kiss they had just had. Buffy had stretched herself out across Spike, making it impossible for the ex-vampire to move, not that he was complaining. A comfortable silence hung in the room, then it was shattered.

"Angel!" Buffy sprung up from Spike's lap.

Spike rolled his eyes at the name. "What bloody about him?"

"We need to call him." Buffy said.

"What the hell for?"

"To tell him I'm back!"

"Right…" Spike sighed, not really sure if he wanted to share that information with Angel at the moment.

"And to tell him Faith and Xander are after him!" Buffy added.

Spike perked up at this. "Right! He and Cordelia are in danger."

"Bingo." Buffy rolled her eyes. "Come on, we've got to call that hotel."

Spike nodded, allowing Buffy to lead him into the kitchen where the phone was. He picked the phone up and went to dial and then suddenly stopped.

"What are you doing?" Buffy asked.

"I…uh…" Spike was unsure how to get out what he had to say. "I don't remember the number."

"What?" Buffy was shocked. "But you called it a few times already!"

"I know…I know…" Spike sighed. "But my memory is not what it used to be. I'm not a vampire anymore."

"Great…" Buffy rolled her eyes. "I guess this means we are road tripping to L.A."

"Yeah, great…" Spike said sarcastically with a sigh. He was concerned for Angel and Cordelia, but he was not at all in the mood to travel to L.A., not when Buffy was finally back. He just wanted to spend time with his Slayer now, not worry about saving the world. He realized, however, that was a job he would clearly never be released from.

Angel led Cordelia out in the garden where they took a set on the bench they had sat in so many times before. The last time, Angel recalled, was when he had decided to unleash Angelus to stop the beast. He wasn't sure if that counted though, considering at that point Cordelia had already been taken over by the higher being known as Jasmine.

They sat in silence for a while, as Angel felt Cordelia's hand grasp onto his tighter and tighter as each second passed. Finally, he spoke.

"Cordy? What's wrong?" Angel asked.

Cordelia shook her head. "I'm so sorry I wasn't here for you."

"What?" Angel was confused. "What are you talking about?"

"When Connor was taken." Cordelia fought back the tears that seemed to be rushing forth as she thought about how Connor had been stolen away from Angel. "I wasn't here for you. I should have been."

"Cordelia, you were here for me. The minute you and Groo got back from you're trip…" Angel started.

"I shouldn't have been on a trip!" Cordelia snapped, and then took a deep breath, trying to relax and explain herself better. "I should have never left. I should have stayed here with you and Connor."

"Cordelia, we've had this conversation before." Angel recalled the morning of the day Connor had returned. He and Cordelia had talked about her being on vacation and why he hadn't called her. He didn't understand why they were repeated the conversation now. "Why are you bringing this up?"

"Fred got me thinking…" Cordelia sighed, looking down at her and Angel's hands entwined.

"About what?"

"You and Connor. When Connor was a baby."

"What about us?"

Cordelia turned to Angel, taking his one hand in both of hers. "Angel, when Connor was a baby you and I grew so much closer then we ever had been before. I was so happy then, probably the happiest I've ever been, and do you want to know why?"

Angel nodded. He wanted to know.

"Because of you and your son." Cordelia told him. "I loved you and Connor so much, I didn't even realize it at the time. I was in love with you, Angel, completely, and I was so scared to admit it that I ran away with Groo instead. I shouldn't have…" Cordelia shook her head, no longer able to fight back her tears. "I shouldn't have left…"

"Cordy, it's okay." Angel pulled her close to him, resting his chin on her head. "It's okay. Everything is okay. It worked out…"

"No it didn't." Cordelia pulled herself off of Angel's shoulder and looked up at him. "The world had to end and we had to go to a new reality to get our second chance at this, Angel."

"So?" Angel asked her. "Everyone is entitled to a second chance, Cordelia. Even us. You know that, right?"

After a moment, Cordelia nodded and wiped up her tears. "Yeah."

"Good." Angel gave her a kiss on the forehead. "Now, I don't want you to think about this anymore." He stood, taking her hand and pulling her to her feet. "Come on. Let's go back inside and get to work on Wesley and Fred's memories."

Cordelia nodded. "Did you talk to Wesley?"

"I gave him some scrolls that might stir his memory." Angel told her. "We'll have to wait and find out."

Cordelia nodded, accepting this answer from Angel before allowing him to take her by the hand and lead her into the hotel. She felt better after talking to Angel and hoped that he was right, and everything would work itself out.

Xander pulled his car up to a red light. He looked over at Faith, and then at the street sign outside his car and smiled. They were close to the Hyperion Hotel now, and that meant they were close to Angel and Cordelia. He couldn't wait to see the looks on their faces when he got there. He couldn't wait to see the look on Cordelia's face when he was through with Angel. Angel would pay all right for taking Cordelia from him, Xander was sure of that.

"Xander, are you sure you want to do this?" Faith asked.

"Yeah. I'm sure." Xander told her.

"I don't think it's a good idea." Faith continued.

"I don't care what you think."

"Things could go bad really fast, Xander…"

"So what?" Xander was getting annoyed.

"So are you prepared to deal with that?" Faith went on.

"Damn it, Anya! Shut up for five seconds and let me think!" Xander snapped finally.

"What did you call me?" Faith asked.

"Anya." Xander calmed down, blinking a few times and trying to figure out why the name Anya held such meaning deep down inside of him.

"Why?" Faith asked. The name seemed familiar to her.

After a moment, Xander looked over at her. "I don't know."

Then the light changed and Xander sped off toward the Hyperion Hotel.


	22. Chapter 22

Disclaimer: All characters and things from ANGEL and BUFFY belong to Joss Whedon and Mutant Enemy. If they aren't on the show they belong to me.

Summary: Angel and Spike get a chance to get back the people that meant the most to them after the battle against Wolfram and Hart. But can they keep the real past a secret from the only people they want to share it with? A/C S/B

**CHAPTER 22**

Spike drove his motorcycle with Buffy sitting behind him toward L.A., he realized they were on a tight schedule and needed to try and make it to the Hyperion Hotel to warn Angel and Cordelia before Xander and Faith got there. That's why Spike didn't understand why Buffy suddenly yanked on his jacket, almost causing him to lose control of the bike.

Spike stopped his bike, pulling his helmet off and turning to Buffy. "What?"

"We need to tell Giles what we are doing." Buffy told him.

"Giles?" Spike shook his head. Going to Giles' would only waste time, and time was not something they had at the moment. "Buf…there's no time…"

"Spike." Buffy said in the commanding voice she was famous for. "Giles needs to know. Regardless of what he remembers he is still my watcher and he will still worry."

"Yeah, but if we don't bloody move it, he will feel a lot of guilt if anything happens to Angel or Cordelia." Spike told her. "In this reality, he worried a lot about them."

"He worried about them before…" Buffy went to argue.

Spike shook his head. "He couldn't wait for you to get away from Angel. I don't care what lies he fed you. And I don't think he thought much of Cordelia ever."

"You don't know that." Buffy didn't like Spike accusing her watcher of being insensitive. She had always thought of Giles as one of the more sensitive people in her life.

"Look, what I do know is that if we don't get to L.A. Angel and Cordelia will both be in serious danger." Spike said.

"Like that's something new for them." Buffy rationalized. "We go to Giles' it will only take a second."

After a beat Spike sighed. "Fine." He then turned his bike in the direction of Giles' house. The rest of the ride was silent, until Spike pulled his bike up onto Giles' driveway.

Buffy hopped of the bike. "Give me a second."

Spike nodded, watching Buffy run up the driveway. The Slayer, however, did not even make it to the door before it swung open and Giles stepped out onto his porch.

"Buffy?" Giles looked down his driveway and saw Spike sitting on his motorcycle. "Spike?"

Spike gave Giles a wave.

Giles turned his attention back to Buffy. "What are you doing here?"

"We think Xander and Faith went after Angel and Cordelia." Buffy told him. For some reason, as she shared this information with Giles she felt as though she was betraying him and his trust because he could not remember his old life, his real life, and she could. She shook the feeling and waited for his response.

"Why would you think that?" Giles asked.

"Because Xander and Faith are both gone." Buffy said.

"Gone?" Giles raised an eyebrow, his eyes darting between Buffy and Spike, who was now making his way up the driveway. "What do you mean gone?"

"Meaning they haven't been seen in bloody town." Spike said. "We think they are after Angel and Cordelia, so we stopped by to tell you we are leaving." He took Buffy's hand, trying to pull her away from her watcher and back toward his bike. He knew if they had any hope of making it to Angel and Cordelia then they needed to really get moving.

"Leaving? Where?" Giles asked.

"Los Angeles." Buffy told him. "We have to warn Angel and Cordelia."

"Be careful." Giles told them.

"We will." Spike said, and then got an idea. He knew it wouldn't hurt to have Giles back, memory and all, so he threw something at the old watcher, holding it would spark something for Giles. "And Giles, while we are away, do me a favor?"

"What?" Giles asked.

"Look up a fellow by the name of Angelus." Spike smirked, knowing that Angelus was a name that hit Giles close to home. Angelus had tortured Giles' personally, and made Buffy run around like a lost puppy while she was under Giles' watch, not to mention Angelus had taken Jenny from Giles. If any vampire's name was to awaken Giles' memory, it was Angelus.

"Look him up?" Giles seemed confused.

"In your books." Spike said. "Trust me, you ought to find something on him. He's a vampire."

Giles nodded and moved back into his house as Spike mounted his bike, waiting for Buffy to join him.

"Are you dense?" Buffy asked Spike.

"What?" Spike was confused.

"Angelus never existed in this reality because Angel isn't a vampire. You just sent Giles on a wild goose chase!"

"Did I?" Spike seemed to as more rhetorically then anything. "Or maybe since the world is going bloody crazy and vampires are now real and you and I and Angel and Cordelia have our strength and powers back, then maybe things aren't how they seem. Maybe, somewhere, Angelus does exist."

Buffy rolled her eyes, sensing that beneath it all Spike was right, but not wanting to show the ex-vampire that she might agree with him. Instead she got onto his bike, slipping her helmet on and giving his leather jacket a tug, letting him know she was ready to start making their way out to Los Angeles.

Wesley sat at Angel's desk, reviewing the scroll Angel had told him to go over. He was still confused as to why Angel had asked him to review the translation since clearly someone had already translated it for Angel; still he did what was asked of him. His eyes darted back and forth between the original writing and the translation that had already been written out. The writing seemed eerily similar to his own, but Wesley shook the chill away that came with that observation.

"The father…will kill…the son…" Wesley read the translation out loud. He sighed, sitting back in his chair, contemplating the words he had just read. "What does that mean?"

Suddenly images flashed through Wesley's mind, so vivid and so frantically that he felt as though his breath had been taken away.

Sunnydale. Faith. L.A. Cordelia. Angel. Gunn. Being shot. Pylea. Fred. A pregnant Darla. Lorne. Connor. Holtz. His throat being slit. Connor's return. Angel. The ocean. Cordelia. Angelus. Jasmine. Wolfram and Hart. Illyria. His death.

The memories hit Wesley so hard that he felt tears slip from his eyes. He wondered what had happened to him. He looked out into the lobby to see his friends, his family, and wondered what had happened to any of them. He didn't understand why they were back or why he had not remembered everything before, but then he looked back down at the scroll in front of him. Angel had asked him to translate it with Lorne; Angel and Lorne knew it would awake Wesley's memory. Wesley realized that Angel, Lorne, and probably Cordelia knew what was going on.

Angel and Cordelia made their way back into the Hyperion Hotel, hand in hand, to find Fred still sitting at the counter, Lorne on one couch, sea breeze in hand, and Gunn laying across the other couch, his eyes shut.

"You two lovebirds done chatting?" Lorne smiled up at Angel and Cordelia.

Angel and Cordelia both blushed at Lorne's words, and for the first time in a long time, Angel's blush was visible. This detail put a smile on Cordelia's face.

Angel looked over to see Cordelia's smile, but did not understand where it had come from. "What?"

"Nothing." Cordelia continued to smile as she pulled her hand away from his and gave him a wink, making her way over toward the counter and Fred.

Angel smiled at her, and then turned his attention back to Lorne and Gunn. He clapped his hands together, clearly not sure how to start the conversation. "So…Gunn…you're back?"

Gunn opened one eye slowly. "Yeah."

"Where you sleeping?" Angel raised an eyebrow. "I didn't mean to wake you up."

"Nah man, I would never sleep with my eyes closed." Gunn rolled his eyes but sat up, his nap clearly over.

Angel did not catch onto Gunn's sarcasm. "Oh, good. So, did you find anything?"

"Gunn thinks that they were definitely vampires." Fred said matter-of-factly.

"Really?" Angel nodded, deep down he had already known that fact but he was glad that investigating it had given Gunn something to do all afternoon.

"Yeah. No doubt." Gunn said. "Those victims had some major puncture wounds to the neck." Gunn jabbed his own neck with two fingers. "I've seen it, those were vampires alright."

"You've seen it?" Lorne caught onto Gunn's words before Angel or Cordelia. "Where?"

"My sister…" Gunn shrugged, and then thought about it. He had not just seen wounds like that on his sister. He had seen them hundreds of times before. His mind slowly started churning as memories of his old gang and staking Alonna came back to him. He didn't have time to put everything together though, before Connor came rushing into the hotel.

"We've got a problem!" Connor exclaimed, jumping down the two steps and into the lobby.

"Connor?" Angel was not used to seeing his son so jumpy. "What's wrong?" He felt Cordelia's presence next to him and pulled her close to him, waiting for his son to answer.

"I went to the police station before…" Connor gasped to catch his breath.

"Connor, slow down…" Cordelia tried to calm the boy she considered a son. "Take a breath and…"

"Xander!" Connor got out. "Xander was at the police station, looking for you." He pointed to Angel, having no memory that Angel was his father. "He was looking for you Angel."

"What?" Angel looked at Cordelia to see she looked worried.

"He wanted your address. The guy at the front desk gave it to him." Connor said. "I got here as fast as I could…"

"Do you think he is coming for you two?" Lorne asked Cordelia and Angel.

"I don't know." Angel said honestly. "But we need to figure it out. We need to keep ourselves safe. If he is coming it won't be for a nice visit…"

"Well, it's not like you'd invite me for one anyway." Xander's voice rang through the Hyperion Hotel as he and Faith appeared at the entrance of the hotel, each with a gun in their hand.

Gunn, Lorne, Connor, and Fred all moved to surround Angel and Cordelia, who were standing in the middle of the room, starring up at Xander. Cordelia moved close to Angel, and he could sense her fear, even if she was trying her best to mask it.

Giles sat at his kitchen counter over the few books that the Watcher's Council had given him that made any references to vampires. He did not have many books, and he attributed that to the simple fact that the Watcher's Council had not seen a need to give him many, seeing as how a few weeks ago vampires did not walk the earth.

Giles was not even sure why he had listened to Spike, and was wasting his time looking up a vampire named Angelus. He was not sure the significance in the particular vampire, and yet, deep down, he felt as though the name was important; that Angelus mattered.

Giles sighed, flipping through the pages of the second to last book he had, when suddenly, something caught his eye. He opened the book to see the word ANGELUS written at the top. He skimmed the page, and began reading it out loud.

"Angelus, origin Ireland. Order of Aurelius. Killer mastermind and one of the strongest vampires to every walk the earth. Maimed and tortured for over a century throughout the world. Fell out of existence in Romania, but is said to still be seen in the world today…"

Giles stopped reading, and looked up from the book. "Sounds oddly familiar." He looked back down at the book. "Let's see if there is a picture of this fellow…"

He turned the page, and could not help how his mouth hung open. There, before him was a picture of Angelus, and Angelus looked exactly like…

"Angel!" Giles jumped up from his chair, he did not understand why Liam Angel would look exactly like a blood sucking killer then walked the earth centuries before. He scrambled to find Buffy's cell phone number. After all, Spike was the one who had told Giles about Angelus, so Spike had obviously made the connection between Angelus and Angel.

Then, suddenly, Giles stopped searching for his slayer's number, because he remembered. He remembered Angel and his gypsies curse, he remembered Angelus and Jenny's death. He remembered Drusilla and Spike, and how all three vampires had tortured him. He remembered Angelus' death and Angel's return, and how Angel left for L.A. He remembered Joyce's death, and Dawn's arrival, and Buffy's death. He remembered Buffy's return from the grave and Spike's soul, and he remembered the collapse of the Hellmouth. He remembered moving back to England, and then he remembered…

"I died." Giles said out loud. He remembered dying. "This makes so sense." He did not recall, however, how he had come back or why he had forgotten his past up until the very moment he read Angelus' name. He had a feeling that Spike had answers, if not Spike, Buffy, Angel, and Cordelia. They all had seemed odd the past few weeks. He quickly began his search for Buffy's cell phone number again, hoping to get some answers.

Xander took a step farther into the lobby, waving the gun freely in his hand, and causing Angel, Cordelia, Connor, Fred, Lorne, and Gunn to counter his step. Faith was a step behind him and seemed reluctant to follow Xander but eventually did.

"So, I've got this problem." Xander started. "It seems my best friend…" He swung the gun in his hand, pointing it at Angel. "decided it would be okay to steal my girlfriend." He swung the gun, pointed it at Cordelia. "Now how wrong is that?"

"Almost as wrong as you walking in here with that gun in your hand." Gunn reacted before anyone else could.

Xander glared at Gunn.

"Gunn…" Angel turned to his friend. "This is between me and Xander." He did not want to see his friend get hurt, even if Gunn could not remember being his friend.

"That's true." Xander agreed with Angel. "But it doesn't really matter, because you're not making it out of here, Angel."

"Xander, grow up." Cordelia snapped. "You and I, we never would have worked out."

"You weren't saying that a few months ago, honey." Xander said sarcastically.

"I didn't know what a jerk you were a few months ago." Cordelia shot back. She did not like this new Xander at all.

"Well, you're going to learn to like me again, because Angel is going to be out of the picture." Xander smirked. "Faith, do it."

"What?" Faith was confused.

"Shoot him." Xander turned to Faith motioning to her gun. "Shoot Angel."

Faith looked at the gun in her hand, her eyes wide. Somewhere, sometime, someone had asked her to do the same thing, to kill Angel, she just couldn't remember when, why, or who.

Angel saw the confusion in Faith's eyes. He wouldn't let her become a killer, not again. He quickly turned to Xander. "What? Can't even do it yourself Xander?"

"Wouldn't look good on my record." Xander explained. "Faith could probably pull it off."

"Too bad you'll rot for it anyway." Connor told him. "I work with the police department."

Xander swung his gun onto Connor, but Angel jumped in front of his son.

"No." Angel said, blocking Connor from Xander. "This is between me and you, Xander."

"Bull." Cordelia glared at Angel, she was not about to lose him in this stupid way. She turned back to Xander. "You don't love me, Xander. You love someone else." She wasn't sure if Anya was the one Xander was really missing, but she figured it was worth a shot. "You will always love her."

"What are you babbling about?" Xander was growing impatient with Cordelia.

"Anya." Cordelia said the name slowly, so Xander could hear each syllable.

"Anya?" Xander snorted. "Who the hell is…" Suddenly, Xander's eyes grew wide and full of pain. "Oh God, Anya…"

Angel took Xander's reaction moment as the perfect time to strike, jumping at Xander and tackling him, kicking the gun at Connor who quickly picked it up.

"I lost Anya…" Xander cried under Angel's grasp. "How…how did…"

"Shoot him." Gunn told Connor.

Connor held the gun up, but Lorne quickly approached Angel's son. "Don't." He placed a hand on Connor's shoulder. "This is over." He understood that Xander had gotten his memory back.

"Uh, is it?" Fred asked, seeing that Faith was holding the gun to Angel's back.

"No one move!" Faith exclaimed.

Everyone listened, no one moved.

"Faith, put it down." Cordelia said calmly. "You don't need that."

"Shut up, bitch!" Faith swung the gun at Cordelia. "There is no way in hell me and Xander are getting out of here. You think I don't know that? You think I'm stupid?"

"No one said you were stupid, Faith." Cordelia told the slayer who didn't remember her past.

"That's right, Faith." Angel said, still holding Xander down who was now too busy mourning the death of Anya to worry about Faith or her gun. "You're not stupid." He tried to get up.

"Stay down." Faith jabbed the gun into Angel's back, causing the ex-vampire to wince.

"Okay, okay…" Angel said, staying still, he could tell Faith's slayer strength was coming back

"Why don't you just shoot him and get it over with, Faith?" Wesley appeared in the doorway of the office.

"Who the hell are you?" Faith asked Wesley, not recognizing her watcher. "And how the hell do you know me?"

Wesley took a step into the room, and Cordelia, Angel, and Lorne could tell immediately that he had gained his memory back. "My name is Wesley Wyndam-Pryce and I know you very well."

"Yeah?" Faith seemed amused by Wesley. "What the hell do you know?"

"I know you're a killer." Wesley told her, knowing what made the slayer tick. "I know that's what you're good at. You kill things. You torture things. You kill vampires and demons, you tried to kill Buffy. You killed that man. You tortured me, you bruised Cordelia's face."

On instinct, Cordelia held her hand to the cheek Faith had thrown an elbow at when she had first come to L.A. It seemed so long ago to Cordelia now.

"And yet, Angel tried to save you. He gave everything he had to protect you, to bring you back." Wesley took another step toward Faith. "And this is how you repay him? You couldn't kill Angelus, a heartless, bloody trusty killer, but you can stand here now and try and kill the one man who never gave up on you?" Wesley motioned to Angel, and then shook his head. "I really have failed you Faith."

Faith stood, taking in Wesley's words.

"Okay? What the hell is going on?" Gunn was confused. "Who the hell is Angelus?" Then Gunn put it together. Alonna's death, vampires, seers, souls, lawyers, Angelus, Wolfram and Hart, the battle, death. Everything rushed back. "Wow…" Was all he said.

Lorne realized Gunn had gained his memory back, and put a hand on the man's shoulder. "Good to have you back."

"How?" Gunn started, but realized he knew the answer when he looked at Lorne. The Powers had something to do with their return.

Suddenly, Faith dropped the gun, shaking her head. "You never failed me, Wesley. I failed myself." She then moved, helping Angel off of Xander.

"What the hell is going on?" Connor repeated Gunn's question from earlier. He, and Fred still had no idea what was going on, they still could not remember.

"Nothing." Angel answered, helping Xander up. "Everything is fine."

Xander looked between Angel and Cordelia, who were now standing side by side. "I'm so sorry."

Cordelia smiled at Xander. This was the Xander she had loved at one time; she could see it in his eyes. "It's okay."

"No." Xander shook his head. "It's not." He searched Cordelia and Angel for answers. He needed to know what was going on, what had happened, and how he had gotten to where he was.

"Spike can explain everything." Angel replied to Xander's unasked question, and then turned to Faith. "Are you okay?"

Faith smiled slightly. "Five by five."

"Good-" Angel started, but was cut off by Spike and Buffy diving through the doors of the Hyperion Hotel, and tackling both Xander and Faith to the ground.


	23. Chapter 23

Disclaimer: All characters and things from ANGEL and BUFFY belong to Joss Whedon and Mutant Enemy. If they aren't on the show they belong to me.

Summary: Angel and Spike get a chance to get back the people that meant the most to them after the battle against Wolfram and Hart. But can they keep the real past a secret from the only people they want to share it with? A/C S/B

**CHAPTER 23**

Buffy and Spike toppled down to the floor of the Hyperion Hotel, shocking the former members of the Fang Gang. Spike had tackled Xander, and Buffy had taken Faith down with her.

"Buffy?" Angel was shocked to see the Slayer, and shocked that she had moved so quickly. He had no idea she had regained her memory.

Buffy looked up at her ex-flame, a smile dancing on the Slayer's lips as she struggled to keep Faith down. "Well, looks like you and Spike got us all in one hell of a situation, Angel."

Angel looked at Buffy, then Cordelia, then back at Buffy. He raised an eyebrow. "Buffy?"

Buffy nodded. "I remember, and Spike explained it all."

Spike also nodded, letting Angel know that Buffy had indeed gotten her memory back.

"Well then…" Cordelia was the first to react to this sudden news. "Why doesn't Buffy and Spike let Xander and Faith up-"

"What?" Spike looked up at Cordelia as if she had twenty heads. "These two are here to kill you, cheerleader." Spike motioned to Xander and Faith. "Maybe you didn't catch that part when we came flying in here and tackled them."

"I caught it, Spike." Cordelia glared at him, causing Spike to swallow loudly. "So, like I said, let them up and then you, I, Angel, Buffy, Xander, Faith, Wesley, and Lorne can have a nice catch outside." She had named everyone she was sure had their memory's back because she wanted them all to discuss what was really going on.

Lorne realized what Cordelia was doing and smiled. "Great idea, doll face, except why doesn't Gunn join us?"

"Gunn?" Angel turned to Lorne and then looked at Gunn.

Gunn nodded feverishly, letting Angel know that he too had regained his memory. "Yeah."

"Alright." Angel agreed with Cordelia's idea, motioning for Buffy and Spike to let Faith and Xander up. The Slayer and ex-vampire did so reluctantly.

"And Connor and Fred?" Cordelia did not want to make the only two who had not gotten their memories back suspicious of the group's actions. "Please go look up the vampire attacks? We are going to have to start investigating them soon, I think."

"What?" Connor looked at her. "But what about Xander and Faith?"

"We'll deal with them." Angel told his son. "You and Fred get to work."

Fred smiled, nodding. "Sure thing." She then grabbed Connor by the arm and led him behind the desk before he could argue anymore.

Both Connor and Fred watched the rest of the group make their way out into the garden before they started talking again.

"Okay, something weird is going on." Fred stated the obvious.

"You think?" Connor asked her sarcastically as he looked out into the garden to see Angel, Cordelia, Spike, Buffy, Wesley, Gunn, Lorne, Faith, and Xander sitting or standing. "Something is definitely off."

"You mean besides the fact that Xander and Faith came here to kill Angel and Cordelia and then all the sudden those other two come barging in and everyone is friends?" Fred jabbered.

Connor looked over at Fred after she finished her speech. "Right. Like that." He leaned against the counter. "And the way all of the sudden Wesley knew Faith so well, and the way Cordelia knew about Xander's other woman and everything…just doesn't make sense."

Fred nodded in agreement. "Maybe it's this place." She looked around the hotel and shivered slightly.

"This place?" Connor raised an eyebrow.

Fred nodded.

"What do you mean?" Connor asked.

"Well, I mean this place. It's kind of creepy." Fred voice seemed to come out as a whisper as she glanced around the hotel.

Connor felt a tingle in this spin. The Hyperion was a little eerie. He immediately tried to rationalize the feeling. "It's just old."

"Old in the sense that I know this place." Fred took a step around the counter and into the main lobby, looking up at the stairs and the walkway above. She then looked back at Connor who was still behind the desk. "I've been here before."

Connor nodded. "I know. We both have. We've been in and out of here the past few weeks."

"No, not like that." Fred told him.

"Then what are you talking about?" Connor raised an eyebrow.

The look Connor had given her had caused Fred to shiver once more. She had seen that look before, earlier in the day, but not on Connor's face. She had seen it on Angel's face. She pondered this thought for a moment, but was shaken from it when Connor spoke again.

"Have you been here before the past few weeks?" Connor asked.

Fred shook her head. "No." She said quickly, and then sighed. "I don't think so. I mean I know for a fact that I haven't, but I feel like I have."

Connor nodded, he kind of felt the same way.

"And this place reminds me of demons and vampires." Fred said.

"Well, probably because we research them here." Connor was rationalizing again.

"Exactly, and why do we do that?" Fred asked.

Connor pondered her question. "What do you mean?"

"Why do we come here everyday and research those things?" Fred asked. "Why do we help? We don't know Angel or Cordelia at all or anyone else in this place, so why do we keep coming back?"

Connor thought for a moment. It was a good question. Why did they keep coming back? "Because it feels right." He finally said. "We're doing the right thing."

"How do we know that?" Fred asked. "How can we honestly say we know Angel's fight is the right one?"

"We can't." Connor said.

"It just feels like it's the right thing to do though." Fred looked at her hands.

"Yeah." Connor shoved his hands in his pocket, feeling a little uncomfortable about the topic of conversation. He didn't like not knowing why he was showing up there, and why it felt like the right thing to do.

"So like I said earlier, maybe it is this place." Fred continued.

"What?"

"Maybe they used some kind of magic that draws us here. Maybe we are under some kind of spell."

Connor raised an eyebrow. "What?"

"I bet you anything that if we took a look around this place we would find something that would show us whatever it is we seem to be missing." Fred said.

After a moment, Connor nodded. Maybe they could find something. "Yeah, maybe."

"Alright then." Fred smiled, seeming satisfied with Connor's answer. "Let's go look."

Connor nodded and allowed Fred to lead him up the stairs of the Hyperion Hotel, careful to slip past the window so no one in the garden would see the two of them as they searched the hotel for something, anything. Connor wasn't sure what they were really looking for, but he had a feeling they would find it.

Angel, Cordelia, Buffy, Spike, Faith, Xander, Wesley, Lorne, and Gunn quickly shuffled out of the Hyperion Hotel and the garden located behind the hotel. They all stood in a silent circle for a long minute, searching each other's faces for answers. Then Spike spoke.

"What in the bloody hell is going on?" Spike asked. "Buffy and me come all this damn way to save you two." He pointed to Angel and Cordelia. "And then you yell at us for tackling the people after you." He pointed to Faith and Xander.

"They got their memories back." Angel defended Faith and Xander.

"Yeah." Faith nodded, and then looked at Angel. "Now explain to me why the hell we didn't have them before?"

"Long story…" Angel mumbled.

"Not too long." Buffy corrected Angel. "It seems that the world ended before and we all died so Angel and Spike struck a deal with Darla and we all came back to a world with no vampires and without our memories."

"There was no deal striking." Angel said. "It wasn't like we were given a choice. They just kind of sent us back."

"As humans?" Gunn raised an eyebrow. "Is this your Shanshu or something?"

"No." Angel shook his head. "Just a different path reality could have taken. No vampires, no demons, just us with normal lives."

"Except things are changing." Cordelia added. "Because the vampires are back."

"And our strengths." Buffy agreed.

Faith felt her arm muscle and nodded. "Yeah, I am definitely stronger."

"And my vampire senses are coming back." Spike said, looking at Angel.

"Mine too." Angel nodded.

"What about you, Cordelia?" Wesley asked. "Are your visions…"

"Not yet." Cordelia told him. "But I have a feeling it is only a matter of time before I get one."

"So, we all got our memories back and your getting your strengths back…" Gunn was taking everything in. "How did we get our memories back."

"Something you cared deeply about, or reminded you of our past triggered it." Lorne explained. "I got mine back when I read Angel a while back."

Gunn nodded, realizing that was why Lorne and Angel had gone off by themselves that night. Angel had to explain everything. "Makes sense."

"So everyone is back?" Faith asked. "I mean, Cordelia, you were dead…"

Angel wrapped his arm around Cordelia. "We were all dead. We all died. Now we are back. It's our second chance I guess you could say."

"We aren't all back." Xander spoke up for the first time. "Anya…she…"

"Why is that?" Buffy asked. "Why isn't Anya back?"

"Anya lived a long life." Angel explained. "Maybe it was just her time…"

"You lived a damn long life too!" Xander snapped. "You and Spike! So why didn't you just die too?"

"Wasn't our time yet, mate." Spike told Xander.

"Why the hell not?" Xander wasn't angry with Angel and Spike for being alive, he was upset that Anya was dead.

"We have a feeling the Powers aren't done using us as their chess pieces yet." Cordelia rolled her eyes.

"That's a fair assumption." Gunn agreed, and then looked back at the hotel, then back at the group. "What about Connor and Fred?"

"They don't remember yet." Angel said.

"But they will." Cordelia added, looking over at Wesley. "We just need to…" She was cut off by Buffy's phone ringing.

Buffy pulled her cell phone out. "Sorry…" She apologized, looking at the number. "It's Giles." She flipped open her phone. "Hello…"

The group watched as Buffy's facial expression went blank as she listened to Giles talk. After a moment, she spoke into the phone. "Okay Giles…okay. We will be right back with Faith and Xander. Yes, they are okay. Bye."

She hung up the phone, looking up at the group in shock.

"What is it?" Spike asked her.

"Giles." Buffy said softly. "He remembers."

"That's great." Angel smiled. "We could use his help."

Spike nodded, but did not seem as happy. "So he listened to me?"

Buffy nodded. "He looked up Angelus and Angelus existed here."

"What?" Angel's eyes grew wide.

"That's not possible. Angel is human." Cordelia defended him quickly.

"It's completely possible." Wesley realized what was going on. "Our past reality is completely colliding with the present."

"What the hell does that mean?" Faith asked.

"It means things are going bad fast." Spike said.

"Yeah." Buffy nodded in agreement. "And we have to get back to Sunnydale, fast."

"Yeah, you should go." Angel agreed.

Buffy nodded. "We'll be in touch."

Angel also nodded as he and the rest of the fang gang stood in the garden, watching Buffy, Spike, Xander, and Faith leave. The Fang Gang then looked at each other, silence stifling around them. They knew they had a lot of work to do.

Fred and Connor made their way up the stairs and to the first floor of rooms in the Hyperion Hotel. They walked around, realizing that there were quite a few rooms they could choose to begin their search. They walked down one wing of the hotel and then Connor stopped in front of what he thought was a random door. For some reason, however, he felt like he needed to enter it.

"This one." Connor pointed to the door.

"Why?" Fred asked.

Connor shrugged. "Feels right."

Fred took that as enough reason to open the door and nodded. "Okay."

Connor nodded back and opened the door to find that it led to the room Angel and Cordelia shared. Connor had no idea it had belonged to his father in the first reality he had existed in.

Fred seemed embarrassed by Connor's choice of the room. She did not feel it was right, snooping through Angel and Cordelia's things. "Well, this is awkward. We can probably just close this door and they will have no idea we were even in here."

"No." Connor said quickly. "We want answers, and if anyone is going to give them to us I have a feeling it's Angel or Cordelia."

"We can't just go through their stuff!" Fred reasoned.

"Why not? We want answers right?"

"Yeah…but what if they come up here while we are going through everything?"

Connor sighed. "For some reason, I am willing to take that chance." He then moved to the dresser beside the bed, ripping the top drawer open.

"This is so wrong." Fred said, walking into the adjoining room, and picking up a pile of papers on a chair.

"Yet you seem to have jumped right in." Connor joked, finding a stack of pictures in the top drawer. He flipped through the first few. They were pictures of Angel and Cordelia, one of the two of them sparring in what appeared to be a basement. Connor raised an eye at the swords in their hand but then shrugged, they were both skilled fighters when it came to vampires so he wasn't surprised they had practiced. He looked up at Fred. "Find anything?"

"I'm not sure." Fred said honestly. "Did you ever hear of Wolfram and Hart?"

Connor nodded. "It's a law firm downtown. Why?"

"Well, it says here Angel used to run it." Fred raised an eyebrow. "Didn't he just get out of high school?"

"Supposedly." Connor was seriously starting to doubt that fact though.

"Weird." Fred flipped through the pages, and suddenly got a blank look on her face.

Connor noticed the look. "What?"

Fred shook her head, smiling up awkwardly at Connor. "Nothing." But it wasn't nothing. Her eyes went back to the page. There was her name, typed at the top. It said she had run the lab at Wolfram and Hart. Suddenly images of a lab flashed before her eyes. She continued reading and that's when she saw it. One word. One simple word that sent chills up her spin, and brought pain to her heart. ILLYRIA. Suddenly everything hit Fred. She remembered it all up until the point that Illyria took over her body. She then looked up at Connor, her eyes glistening with tears, but when she looked at him, she just saw a weird smile on his face.

"Did you know Angel and Cordelia have a son?" He held up a picture of Angel, Cordelia, and the baby version of himself, although he did not know that, on Cordelia's birthday. He then read the back of the picture. "It says his name is Connor too." He smiled at his fact.

Fred just smiled back at him, fighting back the tears that glazed her eyes. "Really?"

"Yeah." Connor shrugged, putting the picture in his back pocket. He didn't know why, but for some reason he felt the need to take it. "Come on, there's nothing in here."

Fred nodded and allowed Connor to lead her out of Angel and Cordelia's room and back down to the lobby of the Hyperion Hotel. She had no idea what had happened to her or why she was back. All she knew was she needed answers, and she knew that Angel, Cordelia, and the rest of the Fang Gang were the people to give them to her. More importantly, however, she knew she needed Wesley.

Angel, Cordelia, Wesley, Lorne, and Gunn stood in a circle out in the garden of the Hyperion Hotel. Silence filled the air and every once in a while, one member of the circle stole a glance at another, but none of them were about to be the first to talk After a few minutes, however, Cordelia rolled her eyes sighing and putting a hand on her hip. Leave it to her boys to keep their mouths shut when there was so much to say.

"Okay, so clearly we need to decide a few things." Cordelia finally broke the silence. "Starting with Fred and Connor."

"Yes." Wesley agreed immediately, they needed to get Connor and Fred back, especially Fred. It had been so long since he had held her, so long since Illyria had taken her over. Now she was back, and all Wesley wanted was to be with her.

"How though?" Gunn asked.

"We need to find what makes them tick." Angel said, wrapping an arm around Cordelia's waste. "Cordy got her memory back when she almost lost me." He smiled at her.

Cordelia snorted, rolling her eyes at Angel's comment, but the smile on her lips told the ex-vampire the thoughts in her head were much different then the attitude she portrayed. He loved when she teased him.

"And mine was brought back when I…" Wesley swallowed hard and then looked up at Angel uneasily. "I never got to truly apologize for how much I screwed up that prophecy."

Angel nodded. He was not about to tell Wesley he was forgiven for stealing Connor from him, because, the truth was, Angel could never completely forgive Wesley for that. "Well, I knew that would stir up something inside of you."

Wesley nodded. "How do we get Fred's back?"

"I'm thinking either physics or Wesley will bring it back." Lorne said. "I'm not sure what else meant a lot to her."

"Doesn't need to mean a lot." Gunn said. "I just heard Angelus' name and I remembered."

"Maybe it's getting easier to break through the memories." Cordelia suggested. "You know, since this reality seems to be getting so messed up with the last."

"That's true." Wesley nodded in agreement.

"Yeah." Angel also thought Cordelia could be right. "Connor will be harder to break." He looked at his feet. "None of us really knew him."

"I did." Cordelia said softly, causing Angel to look up at her. She immediately felt the need to explain. "Well, Jasmine did. She got through to him, and I was there the whole time…" She looked down. "I just…I couldn't stop her."

Angel nodded, Cordelia hadn't apologized but if she had he would have accepted it in a heartbeat. She had done nothing wrong. He smiled gently at her, moving his hand from her back to her hand, squeezing it. "Maybe you can get through to him."

"Well, we should go inside and figure it out." Gunn said. "We've still got the vampires and reality collision to deal with here."

"He's right." Wesley nodded.

Angel agreed, and then took Cordelia by the hand, leading her back into the Hyperion Hotel with Gunn, Wesley, and Lorne following the two lovers. None of them knew what they were going to say or do to Fred and Connor when they got back inside, but all of them had a feeling that it wouldn't be much longer before the entire fang gang was together again.

Buffy, Spike, Faith, and Xander made their way up Giles' driveway. They had all rushed back from L.A., Buffy and Spike on Spike's bike and Faith and Xander in Xander's car. The group as a whole had not had a lot of time to talk after they had left the Hyperion.

Spike, Buffy, Faith and Xander stood on Giles' doorstep as the sun crept down beyond the horizon, about to knock when suddenly the door swung open and Giles lunged out, pulling Buffy in tightly for a hug.

"What has happened to us?" Giles asked when he finally released Buffy.

"We'll explain it all." Spike said. "Inside."

Giles nodded and moved, leading Buffy, Spike, Faith, and Xander into his living room. They all took seats on the couches and a silence followed them.

"Okay…" Xander smiled uneasily. "Awkward much?"

"Yeah." Buffy smiled back, and then sat up straight. "Okay, so I'm sure there are a lot of questions…"

"Lets start with one." Giles said, fixing his glasses. "What happened?"

"We died." Spike said simply. "We all died. Our reality ended."

Giles, Faith, and Xander nodded slowly, they remembered.

"And now we are back." Faith stated, remembering what was said early at the Hyperion.

"We aren't back, exactly." Spike said. "This was supposedly our second chance at it all, in a reality where vampires and demons don't exist."

"Well they didn't." Buffy sighed. "But now they seem too."

"Angelus…" Giles looked over at his pile of books, suddenly.

"Yeah." Spike nodded, understanding where Giles was going. "It seems like the realities are colliding because Angelus shouldn't exist here since Angel is human."

"Right." Giles nodded. "Yet I have books on him."

"And Angel is getting some of his strength back." Faith mentioned.

"We all seem to be getting it back." Spike said.

"Yeah." Buffy agreed.

"Okay, so our strength comes back with our memories?" Giles asked.

"Not sure about that." Spike said. "Your memories were erased for a reason. Guess they didn't want you to feel any of the bloody pain you did the first time around."

"Who is 'they'?" Giles asked

"The Powers That Be." Spike said matter-of-factly.

"Makes sense." Xander sat back with a sigh. "They've screwed with us before."

"We don't know if they are really trying to mess with us on purpose. All we know is everyone got their memory back, some of us our getting our super power things back, and the vampires and demons are back." Buffy said.

"Right…" Giles said slowly, putting it all together. "And I don't think any of those things are good. There must be a reason they are happening."

"Angel and company seem to think the same thing." Spike said.

Giles nodded. "We need to look into it."

Just then a man was thrown through Giles window, landing right on his coffee table.

"What the hell?" Xander's eyes grew wide.

Buffy and Faith immediately moved to the man's side, as if it was part of their nature. They checked him over, and Faith turned his head, revealing two pinholes in his neck.

"Vampire." Faith looked up at the group. "A vampire got him."

"A vampire with a message." Spike pointed to the man's stomach, which was exposed, his shirt having been ripped in two. On his stomach, smeared in blood was one simple word. SLAYER.

Angel, Cordelia, Gunn, Wesley, and Lorne entered back into the lobby of the Hyperion Hotel from the garden. Angel led the way, holding Cordelia by the hand and the rest of the group filed in behind the couple. They found Connor sitting on one couch, and Fred behind the counter. Immediately the group could tell something was different about Fred. It was written all over her face.

"Fred? Are you okay?" Cordelia asked.

Cordelia looked up at the group, and they all realized why she seemed so different then she had before they had gone outside. She remembered.

"Fred?" Wesley couldn't help the smile that broke out on his face.

Wesley's smile was matched by one that slowly crept onto Fred's face. She nodded at him, but before she could say anything, Connor spoke up.

"So…" Connor stood, causing everyone to direct their attention to him. "Quick question for Angel and Cordelia…"

Angel and Cordelia looked at each other, unsure if Connor remembered as well.

"What is it?" Angel asked softly, trying hard not to get too excited. He still wasn't sure if his son remembered him.

"How come you two never told us you had a kid?" Connor asked.

Angel and Cordelia were taken back by this question and looked at each other, before looking back at Connor.

"What?" Cordelia finally asked.

Connor went in his pocket and pulled out the picture he had taken from Angel and Cordelia's room of Angel, Cordelia, and baby Connor, showing Angel and Cordelia's who's faces immediately went blank. Connor then repeated his question. "How come you never told us that you two had a son?"


	24. Chapter 24

Disclaimer: All characters and things from ANGEL and BUFFY belong to Joss Whedon and Mutant Enemy. If they aren't on the show they belong to me.

Summary: Angel and Spike get a chance to get back the people that meant the most to them after the battle against Wolfram and Hart. But can they keep the real past a secret from the only people they want to share it with? A/C S/B

**CHAPTER 24**

Angel and Cordelia stood, starring at the picture Connor held out to them; the picture of the three of them when Connor was still a baby, before their world had really caved in around them. The rest of the lobby stood, as silent as Cordelia and Angel.

Finally, Connor broke the silence of the room, pulling the picture back toward him. "So where is your son?"

"My son?" Cordelia raised an eyebrow. Sure, she had thought of Connor as hers on many occasions. When he was a baby she thought she was going to be the only mother figure he would ever know and that he would need her, but as it turned out he didn't need anyone. Holtz had stolen him, and regardless of how Holtz had boasted about raising Connor, Cordelia knew in her heart of hearts that Connor had raised himself. He was like his father. He could manage on his own.

"You know what?" Lorne could tell that Cordelia and Angel were going to need to be alone with Connor if they were going to field his questions about the picture he had found. He also knew that they needed to inform Fred of everything. "Why don't we take Fred into the office and do some…work?"

"Yes." Wesley nodded, still not able to knock the grin off of this face. Fred was back, his Fred. "We'll leave you three alone."

Before Angel, Cordelia, or Connor could object, Fred, Wesley, Lorne, and Gunn had moved into Angel's old office, closing the door behind them.

"Okay, so back to my question…" Connor said, looking at Cordelia and Angel suspiciously. He wasn't sure if they were trying to hide something, but if something had happened to their son, then he felt he should know. He was almost a detective.

"The baby in the picture?" Angel took a deep breath; he thought it would be better to play dumb then anything.

"Right." Connor nodded, reading the back of the picture. "The baby that is supposedly your son."

"Why do you keep assuming he's my son?" Cordelia was confused. Sure, she looked like the mother in the picture but still.

"Because it says right here…" Connor read the back of the picture again. "Connor, one month, with Daddy and Mommy." He finished reading the picture and put it on his lap, looking up at Cordelia and Angel.

Cordelia was shocked at what Connor had read; she looked over at Angel to see his cheeks were bright red. He could not hide his blushing anymore, not since he was human.

And Angel was blushing. He knew he needed to explain the words on the back of the picture to Cordelia, he had written them after all. But he had written them one day back in Wolfram and Hart, when Cordelia was in a coma and Connor had no memory of his real life. When no one remembered Connor. Angel had written those words on the back of the picture because it was what he had wished was true. It was his perfect family; the one he knew he had once had a chance at having. The one that had been taken from him. Sure, Cordelia was not Connor's biological mother, but she had taken care of him since the day he was born like he was her own, and Angel had never doubted that when Connor had begun speaking, his name for Cordelia would have been mommy.

"Well…yeah." Angel started, he knew he would have to lie to Connor and then talk to Cordelia about it afterwards. "That's our son. Mine and Cordy's."

Cordelia went to object, but Connor cut her off.

"Where is he?" Connor asked.

"Well…" Angel shuffled his feet, diggings his hands into his pockets. "He…uh…he was taken from us." Angel looked back up at his son. He wasn't technically lying completely to Connor. After all, baby Connor had been taken from them, and the Connor that stood before him now had no idea who he really was.

"Taken?" Connor asked. "Was he kidnapped? Because I can help…"

"No." Cordelia realized Angel was lying to Connor because he did not know how to explain the picture. She decided she would talk to Angel later about it, but that for the time being she would go along with Angel. "We…we gave him up." Again, that wasn't a total lie, Angel had given Connor up, and even if she had made Angel feel guilty about it, she knew if she hadn't been in a coma when it had happened she would have supported Angel's decision.

"How come?" Connor was hurt by this news, although he did not know why.

"Because he needed a better life. Something we couldn't give him." Angel felt the tears rise in his eyes. Again, this was not a lie. He could have never given Connor the life he deserved.

Cordelia rubbed Angel's back, fighting back her own tears.

"I'm sorry I asked." Connor said, realizing he had upset both Angel and Cordelia.

"Don't be." Angel said, feeling the need to explain it all to Connor, even if Connor had no idea it was about him. "We did the right thing."

Connor nodded. "You were too young for a baby. I'm sure he is doing great."

Angel had to smile; he was definitely not too young to have a baby. He was over two hundred years old. "Yeah. He is."

"You see him still?" Connor asked.

"Yeah." Cordelia smiled down at the boy in front of her. The boy she loved like a son, regardless of what Jasmine had forced her body to do to him. "We see him." And that wasn't a lie either. They did see him, he was right in front of him.

"Well, that's good." Connor stood, handing the picture back to Angel. "Sorry I took this."

"It's okay." Angel said, although he was wondering where Connor had gotten the picture from. Before he could ask, however, the phone rang.

"Connor?" Cordelia asked. "Could you get that? I need to talk to Angel for a minute."

"Sure." Connor nodded, moving toward the phone.

"We need to talk." Cordelia said to Angel, taking him by the hand before he could object and leading him up the stairs to the bedroom they now shared. They needed to discuss a few things, one being the picture Connor had just found, and another being how they were going to get Connor's memory back.

Buffy, Spike, Faith, Xander, and Giles stood over the body that had made its way through Giles window and onto his coffee table. They were all examining the writing on the body's stomach, reading the word over and over again silently in there head.

"Slayer…" Spike finally spoke the word out loud, seeming to snap everyone out of the trance they were in. "It could be worse, it could have said slayers…"

"How could that have been worse?" Faith asked.

"Because then whoever did this would know both of you were back, not just the one." Spike told her.

"What I want to know is how anyone knew either of us were back." Buffy crossed her arms over her chest. "No one is supposed to know what a slayer is in this world."

"True, but vampires are also not supposed to exist." Giles said. "Clearly something is terribly wrong."

"Clearly…" Xander nodded. "Okay? So what is the plan?"

"Plan is me, Spike, and Faith go and find whatever vampire or vampires did this while you and Giles research." Buffy said.

"Research?" Xander raised an eyebrow. "That's not really my department. Willow on the other hand…"

"Willow remembers nothing." Buffy said quickly. "So it's you and Giles."

Xander immediately shut up, seeing Buffy's reaction to Willow's name. He didn't know how to respond, but Spike did.

"We'll get her back." Spike said gently, placing a hand on the small of Buffy's back. "We'll get everyone back."

"Xander and I will look into that while you three go out and patrol." Giles offered.

"Sounds like a plan to me." Faith said, breaking a leg off of the coffee table that the body had fallen on. Everyone else looked at her in shock of her action. Faith just shrugged. "What? The table was already broken and its not like there are a bunch of stakes in here."

"Good point." Buffy nodded, taking two more legs off the table, and handing one to Spike. "We'll be back."

Giles and Xander nodded and watched Buffy, Spike, and Faith leave through the front door.

Giles then turned to Xander. "We need to get this body outside. Make sure he wasn't turned."

Xander nodded and helped Giles pick up the body and move it to the back yard where they destroyed it so that if the man had been turned he would not rise again. Neither Giles nor Xander spoke much to each other while they were in the backyard, neither really knew what to say. The world seemed to be falling apart and for once in their lives neither of them were sure they could save it.

Wesley, Lorne, Gunn, and Fred shut the door to the office quickly behind them. Fred quickly took a seat in a chair, and Wesley sat on the edge of the desk next to her. Gunn took what had been Angel's chair, placing his feet up on the desk as Lorne moved to grab a chair and pull it next to Fred. Then all three men sat silently looking at Fred.

"Well, things got complicated after Illyria…" Wesley began, approaching the subject of their return very carefully, not wanting to overwhelm Fred.

"That's an understatement." Fred told the man she loved with a smile, unable to hide her feelings for Wesley, not that she would have to. She knew he felt the same.

"Right…" Wesley nodded, taking a deep breath, and preparing to explain everything to Fred when Gunn jumped in.

"We all died, the world ended, Darla met with Angel and Spike and somehow we all got sent as humans to this new reality what vampires don't exist in and none of us remembered our old lives except Angel and Spike." Gunn explained. "But now things are going crazy and vampire do exist and we do have our memories and Spike and Angel and evidently Buffy, Faith, and Cordelia are all getting their powers back." He finished with a deep sigh. "Did I miss anything?"

"No. You got it all there." Lorne said, and then leaned in closer to Fred. "If you need a repeat of any of that, I can help you out, sweetie."

"No. I…I got it. It makes sense actually. Our lives were anything but normal before so why should now be any different." Fred nodded. "No, I get it." She then looked over at Wesley. "But Connor…"

"He doesn't remember." Wesley said. "Not yet."

"Angel and Cordy are working on it." Lorne added.

"And the vampires and all…if they are back then something in this reality is wrong, right?" Fred asked.

"Right." Gunn nodded. "We are working on that."

"We should probably work a little harder don't you think?" Fred stood, seeing that Wesley, Lorne, and Gunn had not expected her to handle everything so well. "Come on, guys, I am not made of glass. You should know that by now. Now get up, we have work to do."

Gunn, Wesley, and Lorne looked at each other before smiling. Fred was back, and they couldn't have been happier. They continued to smile as all three of them followed her out of the office and over to the counter where Connor was on the phone. Fred had said it earlier, they had work to do.

Angel and Cordelia entered the bedroom that they now shared. Angel immediately went to the drawer on the side of his bed. He could smell Connor all over it, and that was where he had put the picture of himself, Cordelia, and baby Connor that Connor had found. Angel quickly put the picture back where it belonged, and closed the drawer, looking up at Cordelia with a small smile to find her sitting on the edge of his bed. By her look alone, Angel knew she was about to start one of her famous speeches that you never quite wanted to hear even though you knew you needed to.

"We need to talk." Cordelia told him.

Angel nodded, but his attention was directed somewhere else. Fred's scent was also in the room. He moved toward the table he had kept all the Wolfram and Hart papers on. He picked up the top paper, which smell the most like Fred and began reading it. He realized now how Fred had gotten her memory back. "Illyria…" He mumbled.

"What?" Cordelia asked, thinking he was talking to her.

Angel looked up, Cordelia's voice shaking him from his thoughts. "Illyria." He held up the paper in his hand. "Fred must have read about her. That's how she got her memory back."

"Well that's good to know." Cordelia said softly. "But Angel, we really need to talk…"

Angel sighed. He didn't want to talk. He didn't want to have to explain the words on the back of the picture to her, so he decided to play dumb, and smiled at her. "About what?"

"Angel…" Cordelia seemed to breath his name out, but her face indicated she knew he was trying to play dumb. She patted the bed next to her. "Come sit."

Angel did so immediately. He didn't want to have this conversation with her, but he would never pass up a chance to be close to her. He made himself comfortable next to her. "What?"

"Angel, the picture Connor found…" Cordelia started.

Angel sat back with a sigh, running a hand through his spiky hair. "What about it?"

"Angel, what it said on the back of it…" Cordelia paused before continuing, contemplating her words. "What was written…"

"I wrote it." Angel admitted immediately. "I wrote it when I had just given Connor up and when you were gone."

Cordelia nodded, but she wasn't about to end the conversation there. She just needed to know one more thing. "Why though?"

"Because…" Angel looked down at his hands. "It was my way of escaping reality a little. Because that was what I wanted more then anything."

Cordelia wasn't really following. "What do you mean? What did you want?"

Angel looked up at her. "To be with you; to raise my son with you. To give him the world." He looked back down at his hands. "All the things I never got a chance to do. That picture was my idea of the perfect little family." He looked up, chuckling to himself. "That picture was like my sanity at Wolfram and Hart. I used to take it out and look at it, especially after I got that vision from you…" He looked back at his hands.

Cordelia took his hand in hers, which made him look up at her. He saw a sweet smile on her face. "Angel, I wished for it every day on the higher plan, and every day after I left you at Wolfram and Hart. I just wanted to go back and tell you how I felt about you, and I wanted to keep Connor safe. I wanted to watch him grow up."

"So you get why I wrote that on the picture?" Angel asked.

Cordelia nodded. "Yeah, and I'm honored by it. But I don't want our future to be filled with regrets from our past. What happened, happened. It was out of our control and we can't go back and change it. We've got to get through whatever is ahead, and then we've got to start moving on with our lives. This is our second chance, I don't want to waste it."

Angel nodded, understanding Cordelia completely. He took her hand, and kissed her softly on the lips. When they broke apart he found a huge smile dancing on her lips. He stood, seeing her pout slightly. "Come on. We've got to get downstairs."

Cordelia looked reluctant to follow Angel and even groaned a little about having to get up, but after a few more kisses from Angel she rose, allowing him to take her by the hand and lead her down the stairs to where the Fang Gang, in its entirely with the exception of Connor still not remembering, was working on the major problems that faced them. Vampires, and shifts in balance. Cordelia had a feeling it was going to be a long night.

Spike, Buffy, and Faith prowled around the Sunnydale cemetery looking for the vampires who had thrown the body into Giles' house. Spike had picked up a scent of what he thought had been the vampire outside of Giles' house so they had followed it, but still had not seen a vampire.

"This is boring…" Faith complained, tossing her stake in the air and catching it. "And I think we are wasting time."

"Well we have nothing else to go on." Buffy reminded her. "Plus, some vampires know we exist, so that means we aren't the only ones on this planet who have our memories back."

"No, the evil dead things got theirs back too…" Faith rolled her eyes. "Hey who thinks that's not a good thing?"

"Quiet." Spike told the Slayers.

Both Buffy and Faith looked at Spike and then realized he had sunk a little lower, moving swiftly and stealthy around the headstones. Clearly, he heard something. Buffy and Faith followed his lead and allowed him to lead them up to a huge mausoleum, which he stopped outside of.

"What?" Buffy found herself whispering.

Spike pointed to the crypt's door. "In there." He whispered back.

"What? The vampire is in there?" Faith asked, her voice also hushed.

Spike nodded. "I'm pretty sure."

"Alright." Faith stood up, stake in hand. "Lets do this."

And before Buffy or Spike had a chance to think of a good battle plan, Faith kicked open the door's of the mausoleum, revealing three male vampires sitting around the tomb they had turned into a card table. All three of them shot up from their seats when they saw Buffy, Spike, and Faith.

"Hey boys, mind if we join the game?" Faith asked with a smirk.

"Slayer!" One of the vampires hissed and then charged at Faith.

Faith moved quickly, thanking that her reflexes had returned as quickly as her memory. She then grabbed the vampire as he flew passed her and pushed him outside the crypt where she tackled him to the ground, shoving her stake right through his heart. She then wiped her hands as he turned to dust and made her way back into the crypt, giving Buffy a high five.

"So?" Buffy turned to the two remaining vampires. "You two can end up like your friend out there or you can give us some information."

The two vampires looked at each other and then back at Buffy. "If we talk you won't kill us?"

"Oh no, we'll kill you, but we will make it quick and painless. If you don't corpoporate we will let Spike deal with you." Buffy motioned to the ex-vampire that she had serious feelings for.

Spike grinned at the two vampires. "I've been alive over a damn century. I walked with Angelus."

"We know who you are." The other vampire spoke this time.

"Well then you know I can torture the bloody crap out of you?" Spike asked with a smile.

The vampires looked at each other again.

"Okay? So who is talking first?" Faith asked, and locked eyes with the vampire on the left. "I vote you."

The vampires didn't even have enough time to react as Spike and Faith moved toward, each pinning one of the vampires against the wall as Buffy made herself comfortable on their card table.

"So…" Buffy began. "I want some information. First off, I want to know how the hell you know me and Faith as the slayers?"

"Every vampire knows who you are." The one Spike had pinned answered.

"How though?" Spike asked him. "You shouldn't even bloody exist let alone know who the slayers are."

The vampire smirked at Spike. "Is that the garbage they are feeding you now? You should know better then anyone that this world is changing. I can hear your heartbeat, but you have the strength of a vampire. Ever wonder how that happened?"

"Have actually." Spike pressed harder on the vampire's throat. "And now I think you are going to enlighten us a little more on that."

"We were released into this reality because the gateway from the last one opened." The vampire in Faith's grasp responded to Spike.

"What do you mean it opened?" Buffy asked.

"The old reality was overrun with evil. It needed to pour out somewhere else." The vampire explained.

"You mean the old reality, the first one, had…too much evil?" Faith raised an eyebrow.

"Without anyone to stop the evil, yes, it grew and grew. Eventually everything will be destroyed there." The vampire said. "Because there was no balance."

"What is this balance crap?" Spike asked. "What balance? Why does it matter?"

"The balance between good and evil." The one Spike had a grasp on spoke again. "Without it, nothing exists. Reactions, reasoning, fate, existence, it all depends on that balance. Good needs evil just as much as evil needs good to survive."

"Makes sense in theory…" Faith sighed.

"But what does it mean? That this reality is turning evil?" Buffy asked.

"No. It means this reality will now give people an actual reason to exist. Think about it slayer, if we weren't around your life would be…well pointless." The vampire smirked before reaching into Spike's pocket and yanking out a stake and then staking himself.

"What the hell?" Spike's body lunged forward as his weight shifted with the vampire turning to dust.

Faith then looked at her vampire and smiled. "Well, I guess that's your cue to go as well." She then staked the vampire she had pinned to the wall.

"Okay, so I'd say we got the information we came for." Buffy hopped off the crypt.

"Yeah, as creepy as it may be." Faith said.

Spike nodded, taking Buffy by the hand. "We should go talk to Giles."

"Agreed." Buffy nodded and then led Spike and Faith out of the crypt and in the direction of Giles' house. The vampires words rang in her ears, everything he had said made sense. Good and evil did seem to need a balance. Whenever one overcame the other usually something bad happened, and Buffy knew that from firsthand experience. Buffy had a feeling that things were only just about to start making sense and that the real battle was still to come.

Angel and Cordelia descended the stairs of the Hyperion Hotel to find Connor and Gunn sitting at the counter, with Lorne humming a tune as he put some of Angel's weapons back in the cabinet, and Fred and Wesley sitting on the couch over some books, hand in hand.

Connor looked up immediately when he heard Angel and Cordelia come down the stairs, but he said nothing, as if he knew he had made them go upstairs because of the feelings the picture he had found brought up.

Fred was the first to respond to Angel and Cordelia's appearance. She was glad to be back and see Angel and Cordelia finally together. She knew they had waited long enough. "Everything okay?"

Angel nodded, smiling at Fred, letting her know he was glad to have her back. "Yeah, we are okay."

"But we've still got some work to do. This vampire crap and what not." Cordelia sighed flopping herself in a seat across the counter from Gunn and Connor.

Gunn just smiled at Cordelia's attitude. He had missed it. "You crack the whip and we will start working, princess."

Cordelia shuttered at the pet name Gunn had just used for her. "Please don't call me that anymore. Sounds too much like Groo…" Her voice trailed off as she glanced at Angel. She knew he and the Groosalaug had never gotten along and that the mention of the Plyean warrior was still a soft spot with Angel, even though Cordelia knew she had never really had strong feelings for Groo.

Gunn saw the look Angel had in his eyes at the mention of Groo and looked back down at his papers. "Sorry. Won't happen again."

"Who is Groo?" Connor felt the need to ask. For some reason the name sounded familiar, and he thought he could almost place a face to it. A man, with a hair cut like Angel's and big blue eyes. Connor shrugged the image away.

"Cordelia's ex." Angel was the only one who replied to Connor's question, although he did so reluctantly.

"Ex huh?" Connor asked, looking at Cordelia. "Looks like you've had your fair share and you're just out of high school?"

Both Angel and Cordelia held back the comments they wanted to throw at Connor for his remark. They both knew it wouldn't matter anyway, Connor didn't remember them or his past.

"Anyway, we've got work to do." Gunn reminded the group.

"Right." Angel looked around the room. "Did we find out anything yet?"

"On the vampires or the shift in balance?" Wesley asked.

"Both? Either?" Angel asked.

"Neither." Gunn replied. "We've got nothing."

"And it's not like the information is easy to come across. We're talking about balances and realities tearing open. Things like that don't happen too much. Portals to other worlds…" Lorne trailed off realizing that those types of thing did happen a lot, to members of Angel Investigation anyway.

"Well, maybe we can find where the balance is shifting. There has to be a pinpoint right?" Angel asked.

"Not necessarily. It could be happening in numerous spots." Wesley said.

"But if we could find one, maybe we can figure out a way to go in and close it up." Angel said.

"Sure." Cordelia raised an eyebrow at Angel, letting him know that his idea was extremely stupid. "As long as it doesn't lead to some hell dimension where we will be forced to be slaves, or where some psychopath will raise your child on you when your not looking!" The last part slipped out before Cordelia could stop herself. She saw the hurt her words brought to Angel's eyes and quickly took a step toward him. "Angel…I…"

"It's okay, Cordy." Angel gave her a small smile, but he knew she could see through his act. He knew that she could tell she had hurt him, but he didn't care. He had already forgiven her. They had both done worse to each other before. "It's fine."

"No." Connor spoke up. "It isn't."

The group turned to Connor, wondering if he had gained his memory back. They all held their breaths.

"Did someone take your son through one of these portals?" Connor asked. "You know, the baby in the picture I found?"

Everyone let their breaths out. Connor still did not remember.

"Uh…" Angel looked at Cordelia, and then back at Connor. He didn't know what to say.

"If someone did, maybe we can find your son. It might not be too late." Connor stood quickly.

"Trust me. It's too late." Angel replied.

Connor looked at Cordelia. "You're just going to give up on your child like that." He was furious, and he didn't truly understand why.

"You don't understand…" Cordelia began, and it was true. Connor didn't understand. How could he? He didn't even remember who he really was.

"I understand." Connor was now enraged, but he was scaring himself more so then anyone else. He didn't understand why this particular situation or Angel and Cordelia's son's story seemed to hit him so close to home. It just did. "You just gave up. You're going to let him live a life by the hands of some monster because you don't want to searc for him. You don't want to save him!"

"I have saved him!" Angel growled, slamming his hand on the counter so hard that the group in the room all stood there, shocked. "Damn it! That's all I've tried to do. Save him. Over and over again, but it was never enough was it?" He directed his comment at Connor, even though he knew Connor didn't remember. He was so angry, he needed to get it off of his chest. He needed to say the things he had longed to say to Connor but had been too scared of losing his son by his words. Now it didn't matter, Connor was lost anyway, and Angel was finally going to say his piece.

"Angel…" Cordelia tried to calm him down before Angel said something he would regret, but he wasn't listening to her.

"I gave you everything, but it wasn't enough!" Angel screamed at a shocked Connor. "It was never enough. I tried to find you, I tried to save you, but I couldn't. I apologized a thousand times over for not being able to keep you safe but it didn't matter, you couldn't let it go! You held such a damn grudge that it ate you from inside. You didn't have a problem with me; you had a problem with your damn self! I could see it in your eyes. You wanted to like me and trust me, but you couldn't go against a damn thing that bastard Holtz said could you?"

"Angel!" Cordelia glared at him. He had gone far enough. He was screaming at the son who didn't remember him. What good would that do? "That's enough."

"No, it isn't." Connor repeated his comment from earlier, but this time it came out differently. It was something in his voice, something that made him sound much more sly.

Angel, Cordelia, Wesley, Gunn, Fred, and Lorne all turned to Connor and realized why he sounded different, they could see it in his posture, hear it in his voice, glance at it in his eyes. He remembered.

"He's right." Connor moved around the counter and into the lobby. "He tried to save me." He looked at Angel directly. "He _failed_, but he did try."

Angel said nothing; his eyes narrowed at his son, the son who finally remembered him.

"Maybe that's where I was being unrealistic." Connor's tone of voice changed. "I expected you to succeed. I never gave you credit for trying. You deserved that much at least." Connor gave Angel a tight-lipped smile.

"Connor…" Angel said softly. He knew he had just gotten the closest thing to an apology from Connor that he would ever receive.

Connor shook his head. As far as he was concerned the conversation was over. He turned to Cordelia. "And before it gets awkward, I know that it wasn't you. I know Jasmine was controlling you. So lets just leave it at that."

Cordelia nodded, relieved that they could now steer clear of that topic.

Connor then turned to the rest of the group. "Now does someone want to explain to me what the hell happened?"

The group looked back and forth between each other, and then all eyes fell on Angel. If anyone was going to tell Connor what had happened and how they had gotten to the place they were at right now, it was going to be Angel. Angel sighed; if he had to explain it to one more person he was going to scream.

Giles and Xander sat over every single book that Giles could find that had to do with vampires, demons, or other dimensions. In the new reality, this collection was scarce in Giles household but he and Xander made do with what they had, and so far that had been nothing.

Xander sighed, rubbing his forehead. "We've got nothing, Giles. No explanations, no clues, and I don't think I have anymore brain cells left."

Giles nodded. "I would hate to be the first to agree with you but…"

"But we are screwed." Xander finished Giles' sentence. "So lets just call it a night."

"Not so fast." Buffy entered Giles house with Spike and Faith trailing behind her.

"What?" Giles perked up as his slayer entered. "Did you find something?"

"Oh yeah we did." Faith nodded with a smile.

Giles sat up straight, glad that some information was about to come his way. He quickly indicated for Spike, Buffy, and Faith to sit down across from him and Xander. The two slayers and the ex-vampire did so immediately.

Angel and Cordelia sat across the couch from Connor while Fred, Wesley, Gunn, and Lorne stood behind the couch Angel and Cordelia were on. They were all waiting for Connor's reaction to Angel's explanation of the new reality and how they had gotten there. After a moment Connor nodded slowly.

"Make much sense to you?" Angel asked.

Connor shrugged. "As much sense as anything else in this world does."

Just then the phone rang. Fred moved to get it.

"Angel Investigations…" Fred started but was cut off by the person on the other end of the line. "Oh, hi Giles…yeah…he's right here." She held the phone up. "Angel, it's Giles."

Angel nodded and took the phone from Fred. "Hey Giles…yeah…they did…I see…Buffy's sure?…Yeah…okay…no, no I have an idea…yeah...Darla, yeah. Okay...thanks Giles." And with that Angel hung the phone up.

"What was that about?" Cordelia asked immediately, wondering why Giles would call and why Angel would mention Darla.

"Buffy, Faith, and Spike got a hold of some vampires. They told them that there is some kind of tear or something, that the old reality lost its balance of good and evil and now the evil is spilling into this one." Angel explained.

"Really?" Wesley nodded. "That's odd."

"That makes sense." Gunn said. "No reality as good as this one could last forever."

"Wish we could have experienced it a little longer…" Fred sighed.

Angel nodded, understanding what Fred meant by that. He wished they could have all had a break from the good fight, but he had a feeling the Powers That Be would never let that happen.

"So, what about Darla?" Cordelia asked.

"Giles and I think I should go and try and talk to her." Angel said. "See what the Powers have to say about this."

"Maybe they don't know." Connor offered. "And even if they do, they have really helped us in the past." Connor thought of the times he had seen the Powers sit on their butts and do nothing. He had seen them do this when Angel Inc. had tried to take out the Circle of the Black Thorn, when Cordelia had been taken over by Jasmine, even when Holtz had taken him. All of those times the Powers had done nothing, so what made the Fang Gang think they were going to help them now?

"Maybe." Angel said as he made his way back to the couch Cordelia was on, gently massaging her shoulders. "But it's our only choice." He checked his watch. "Its late. We will all get some sleep and then figure out a way for me to get to Darla in the morning. Sound like a plan?"

Everyone nodded. It sounded like a plan, maybe not a great one, but pretty much the first solid one any of them had come up with.


	25. Chapter 25

Disclaimer: All characters and things from ANGEL and BUFFY belong to Joss Whedon and Mutant Enemy. If they aren't on the show they belong to me.

Summary: Angel and Spike get a chance to get back the people that meant the most to them after the battle against Wolfram and Hart. But can they keep the real past a secret from the only people they want to share it with? A/C S/B

**CHAPTER 25**

Angel woke up to the sound of water running from his bathroom. He neglected to open his eyes and instead patted the spot in bed next to him that Cordelia had curled up in the night before. The spot was empty. He opened one eye and saw the bathroom door half opened, realizing Cordelia was already up and in the shower.

Angel opened both eyes and sat up in bed, just as he heard the shower water shut off. "Cordelia?" He called out.

"Be right out." Cordelia's voice came from the bathroom. A second later she stepped into Angel's bedroom in just a towel.

Angel smiled at the sight of her, although the particular scenario brought up some hard memories for him, particularly of the day he walked in to get her before she got her memory back, before they woke up Jasmine. He frowned at the memory.

"Well, good morning to you too." Cordelia rolled her eyes at his expression.

Angel immediately snapped out of his thoughts, looking up at her with a smile. "What?"

Cordelia just laughed, smiling her famous smile. "Nothing, dork." She leaned down and kissed him, giving Angel a peak down the top of her towel, which he took advantage of completely.

Cordelia saw Angel's wandering eyes and gave him another kiss before standing up straight. "You get nothing this morning, mister, except a cold shower." She moved to the closet she had now claimed as her own, telling Angel that she had much more clothes then he ever would.

Angel growled at her statement, causing her to turn back to him.

"Come on, shower." Cordelia motioned to the bathroom. "We've got a big day ahead of us."

Angel nodded, sighing. "I know." He climbed out of bed, and made his way over to her, wrapping his arms around her, and kissing her softly on her bare shoulder.

Before Cordelia got to wrapped up in the moment, she moved her neck. "Come on, you really need to shower. After you talk to Darla we can spend some time together."

Angel sighed, letting her go. "Yeah, if I can even get to Darla and even if I do she might not know anything."

Cordelia turned to face Angel, holding up a brown top and a white top. "She will."

"I hope." Angel pointed to the white top. He liked her better in lighter colors; he thought it made her skin appear even more bronzed then it was. He also thought it made her look more like the angel he knew she was.

Cordelia nodded at his shirt selection and put the brown one back in the closet. "Trust me, once we figure out a way to get you to her…" Her voice trailed off and she got a distant look in her eyes.

Angel had seen that look before. He grabbed her shoulder. "Cordy…did you…"

"Vision." Cordelia's eyes shifted back to him. "I just had a vision." She was clearly surprised.

Angel nodded, also surprised. "Well, this reality is changing. Our powers are coming back, I guess."

Cordelia nodded. "Yeah."

"What did you see?" Angel asked her.

"You…and Darla…" Cordelia smiled. "I know how to get you to her."

Angel smiled at her. Maybe the Powers That Be were still watching over them after all. Why else would they send Cordelia a vision? Then again, Angel wondered why Cordelia had even gotten the vision. She wasn't technically a seer anymore because he wasn't technically a champion anymore. And she wasn't part demon, so the vision should have hurt her, but it didn't. Thoughts flew through Angel's head, as he realized that he felt cold inside, like he had when he was a vampire. He checked his heartbeat; it was still there, for now. He had a feeling he needed to get to Darla and soon, because things in the new reality were definitely crashing into things from the old reality with great force.

The sound of Buffy's cell phone ringing was what woke up Buffy, Spike, Giles, Xander, and Faith who had all managed to fall asleep all around Giles' living room the night before. After Giles had gotten off the phone with Angel he and the rest of the group decided to start researching in the few books they had about other dimensions and realities and the gateways between them, and somewhere during that research they had all managed to fall asleep.

Buffy checked her phone, looking up at the disheveled group in front of her. "It's my mom."

"Well, bloody answer it." Spike told her; grouchy that he had been woken up.

"I can't." Buffy said.

"Why not?" Xander asked.

"Because it's weird." Buffy admitted as her phone stopped ringing. "My mom died. I was there. I remember. She shouldn't be here anymore."

"It's her second chance." Faith said. "Just like Angel said…"

Buffy shook her head. "No. She didn't die fighting some epic battle like the rest of us. She just…" Buffy looked at her hands. "She died. Her time was up."

"So?" Faith asked. "If the Powers felt like she deserved another chance then she did. Obviously they hand picked the few who came back."

"Why do you say that?" Giles was intrigued by Faith's words.

"Well, some of us didn't get to come back." Faith said, looking over at Xander who was looking at his feet. "I figure that's for a reason."

"Like Anya…" Xander looked up.

Faith nodded. "Yeah, like Anya. I mean, there has to be some reason she isn't back."

"And Tara…" Buffy added.

"And Doyle." Spike finished, rubbing his hands together, for some reason he felt unnaturally cold.

"Who?" Xander asked.

"Doyle…" Buffy repeated what Spike had said. "He was Angel's seer before Cordelia. The one who…"

"Oh right, the one who died." Xander recalled hearing the story of how Cordelia had originally received the visions.

"Well, he died a hero." Spike remembered hearing about Doyle when he worked at Wolfram and Hart. "Maybe that's why he isn't back."

"Or maybe he serves some higher purpose." Giles reasoned, feeling like he was scratching the surface of something big. "Like with Darla. If this was really a second chance for us all she wouldn't have been the one giving Angel and Spike the message about it, she would be getting her second chance."

Spike nodded after a moment. "You're bloody right. If this was really a second chance for us all then everyone would be back, not a select few of us."

"Okay…" Xander seemed to perk up. "So we are onto something?" If there was a way to get Anya back, he wanted to know what it was, and if there wasn't a way to get Anya back, he wanted to know why.

"Yes." Giles stood. "I believe we are. We should start looking into it."

"We should start with breakfast." Faith said, standing as well. "I'll go get some. B, you wanna come with?"

Buffy looked at the stack of books they had gone through last night. She was never much of a researcher; she would rather do a donut run any day of the week. "Sure." She stood quickly and followed Faith out the door of Giles' house. She was hoping by the time she and Faith got back with breakfast Spike, Giles, and Xander would be well underway with the research and would not need her or Faith's help.

Angel and Cordelia descended the stairs of the Hyperion Hotel to find Gunn, Wesley, Connor, Fred, and Lorne all busying themselves around the lobby. Gunn and Connor were pulling out all of Angel's weapons and rearranging the weapons cabinet while Fred, Lorne, and Wesley were looking over all of Wesley's books, clearly trying to find a way to get Angel to Darla.

Wesley looked up at Angel and Cordelia and rubbed the back of his neck. "We haven't found anything on a way to get you to Darla yet, Angel."

"No problem." Cordelia said, taking Angel's hand in hers and swinging slightly. "I already know how to."

"You do?" Gunn raised an eyebrow in speculation and saw the look Cordelia threw at him. Immediately he had to defend the shock in his voice. "Not that you ain't smart enough to figure it out, Barbie, its just that you haven't done any researching yet."

"Well, she…uh…" Angel looked at Cordelia and took a deep breath before he finished his sentence. "She had a vision."

"She had a what?" Fred, Lorne, and Wesley all spoke at the same time, shocked by what Angel had just told them.

"A vision." Cordelia repeated what Angel had just said.

"Like a vision, like one from the Powers?" Fred asked. "Like you used to get."

Cordelia nodded. "Yeah." She thought more about what she had said. "And you know what, it didn't hurt." She looked at Wesley. "It should have hurt. I'm not part demon anymore."

"Yes you are." Connor spoke up, as if he were still unsure of his own part in a conversation. He had always been direct and brief when he spoke, and now was no expectation. "I can smell you. You have some demon in you."

Cordelia's eyes grew wide as she looked at Angel. "Is he right?"

Angel took a whiff of Cordelia, surprised by the results he had inhaled. She did have the same odor she had gotten when she had become part demon. It was not a bad smell, just different from her human one. "Yeah you do." He looked at Connor. "So do you."

"Well so do you." Connor said back to his father.

"Okay, so what does that mean?" Gunn asked.

"It means they are transforming." Wesley said. "Back to what they were before this reality."

"So that means Connor and Cordelia are part demons again and Angel is going to be a…" Fred couldn't finish her sentence as she looked at Angel.

"A vampire…" Angel looked at his hands. They were cold and his heartbeat was gradually slowly down. He gave it another day or two before he was a vampire again. "I know."

"Okay, so now what?" Gunn asked.

Wesley looked at Cordelia. "We follow your vision."

Cordelia nodded, giving Angel a gentle smile. She could tell it was killing him to have his humanity taking from him, but it didn't matter to her, she would still love him. "Well, it seemed that Connor had to spill some of his blood in a blue circle and then we chant something and Angel should be off to Darla." She looked at Connor and then at Wesley.

"Of course!" Wesley nodded. "Blue chalk and the blood that belongs to the person you're trying to seek."

"Say what?" Gunn asked.

"The blue chalk acts as like barrier to protect the person you are seeking out, and in order to get to them you need their blood, or some part of it, which would be Connor's blood since Darla was his mother. The phrase we need is in one of my texts." Wesley explained.

"Go get it." Angel ordered, and looked at Connor. "You game."

Connor was way ahead of Angel, however, moving to the counter and rummaging underneath until he found the bar of chalk. He wondered why Angel kept it there but decided not to ask. "Yeah, I'm ready."

Wesley emerged from his office, book in hand. "Okay, Gunn, draw the circle."

Gunn did as he was told and drew a blue circle on the floor.

"Now, Connor, the blood." Wesley looked at Connor.

Connor nodded, pulling a small dagger from his pocket and slicing his hand, letting his blood drip into the circle.

"Alright, my turn." Wesley opened the book and read a phrase in Latin. Within seconds a blue swirl opened in the lobby, illuminating it with a bright white light.

"I take it that's how I get to Darla?" Angel looked at Cordelia, shielding his eyes from the light.

Cordelia nodded. "Yeah." She tugged on his hand, forcing him to look at her. "Be careful, Angel."

Angel smiled at her, pulling her in for once quick kiss. "I always am." And with that Angel jumped into the swirl, leaving Cordelia, Wesley, Connor, Lorne, Fred, and Gunn standing in the lobby, looking at the blue circle and drops of Connor's blood that decorated the lobby's floor.

Faith and Buffy walked down the street toward one of the two bagel shops Sunnydale was home to. The two slayers walked in the same step, basking in the sunlight and making little comments about all the men that passed them, stopped, and stared. After about four men had passed them, Faith turned to Buffy.

"I could get used to this." Faith said, checking out one guy who was clearly eyeing her up. "What about you?"

Buffy just laughed, shaking her head slightly. "Not really my style, Faith."

"Since when?" Faith asked the blonde slayer.

"When was it ever my style?" Buffy asked the brunette slayer.

"Well, I never thought it was. Then you did that whole song and dance with Spike…" Faith's voice trailed off, indicating she was hinting at something. "Unless of course you actually have feelings for Spike..."

Buffy raised an eyebrow at Faith as she opened the door to the bagel shop for the dark-haired slayer. "What do you want me to say to that, Faith?"

Faith shrugged, getting in line behind about four other people waiting to order bagels. "The truth?"

Buffy sighed, looking at her hands. "The truth is, Angel was it for me. No one will ever replace him. But, I'm not looking for his replacement because there is no such thing. I just want someone who believes in me and understands me. And I think maybe that's Spike."

Faith smiled, she knew Buffy had feelings for the blonde vampire long ago, she was just glad Buffy could finally admit to them.

"What?" Buffy noticed Faith's smile.

"Nothing." Faith continued to grin, but turned to face the counter, pretending to be reading all the different things available for breakfast. She was glad Buffy had talked to her, but she was going to let Buffy and Spike deal with their feelings for each other. Right now, they had a lot of other things on their hands.

Angel opened his eyes slowly to find himself in the same white abyss he had met Darla in twice before, after he had died at the battle against Wolfram and Hart. He glanced around once his eyes had adjusted to the great white nothingness, and realized Darla was nowhere to be found. The silence of the room was defining, and Angel even flinched when his own voice broke through.

"Darla?" Angel called out.

"So you made it after all." Darla seemed to appear out of nowhere right in front of Angel.

Angel jumped a little, not ready for Darla's presence to appear so quickly. "Uh, yeah?"

"Well, I mean, you didn't think to come here on your own." Darla said.

"What do you mean? Giles and me thought about it last night…"

"Right, but the Powers had to send Cordelia the vision to let you know how to get here."

"How did Cordelia get that vision?" Angel thought he would start there with this conversation with Darla. "She isn't a demon anymore, and in this world Doyle never passed her the visions before he died, right?"

"Doyle never existed in your new reality." Darla corrected Angel.

"What?" Angel was shocked.

"Doyle fought his fight for the Powers already. He accomplished his mission, you and the rest of the ones who were brought back have not yet." Darla said.

"But this was a second chance…"

"Yes, but not at a perfect life."

"But you said that this was our chance to be happy." Angel argued.

"It is, and it will be, but first you have to finish your duty to the Powers." Darla told him.

"What? That's what this was about the whole time?" Angel was a little beyond angry. "Finishing the damn fight?"

"Earning your reward." Darla corrected him.

Angel was furious. "Reward?"

Darla could tell he was mad. "Angel, I don't like it anymore then you do. I don't agree with it, or think its fair that the Powers The Be keep screwing around with your life, and with my son's life, but that's how it is. We have to pay for what he did Angel. I'm doing it up here and you're doing it down there."

"You and I do, but not them." Angel looked at his feet. "Not Cordelia, and not Connor."

Darla shook her head. "Unfortunately they are both as much a part of this as we are."

After a moment, Angel looked up at the women he had claimed to love for over two centuries. "So the Powers knew that this new reality and the old would collide together."

Darla nodded. "Yeah. That's why they needed you and everyone else back on that line fighting."

"Everyone who hasn't earned their reward yet?"

"Right."

"But what about Cordelia then?" Angel asked. "She fought, and she died for the Powers and they played with her like a puppet since she got the visions. She hasn't earned her reward yet?"

"She already got it." Darla said.

Angel looked confused.

"It was you." Darla told him. "You were her reward. The Powers knew that all she wanted and all you wanted was to be together, so they gave you the chance."

"Yeah, except I guess they forgot that if I am a vampire I can't be with her." Angel sighed.

"Well, that's exactly why you aren't a vampire." Darla told him.

"Not yet, but I will be soon enough. I can feel it. I'm colder, and the sun hurts my eyes, and my heart, it's slower then it was." He put a hand on his chest. "Not to mention I can hear and smell, and fight just as good as I could when I was a vampire."

"Those are just your strengths." Darla told him. "You're no more vampire then Cordelia is demon."

"But that's it, she is a demon, isn't she?" Angel asked. "She got the vision."

"Because the Powers need her now. Just like they need you, and Spike, and Buffy, and Connor, and Faith. All of you are gaining back only the strengths you need to fight this fight. Assuming you win and live through it, then you all do get that shot at a normal life." Darla explained. "Do you get it?"

After a moment, Angel nodded. He did understand. Just one more fight and it would all be over, he would get the chance to be with Cordelia for the rest of his existence. "I get it. Now send me back"

Darla nodded, smiling slightly at the father of her son. "Okay."

Angel closed his eyes and waited to hear the sounds of a busy Hyperion Hotel lobby. He would explain everything to everyone at A.I. and then he would call Sunnydale, explaining it all to Giles, Spike, Buffy, and Faith. They would then have to plot their next move.


	26. Chapter 26

Disclaimer: All characters and things from ANGEL and BUFFY belong to Joss Whedon and Mutant Enemy. If they aren't on the show they belong to me.

Summary: Angel and Spike get a chance to get back the people that meant the most to them after the battle against Wolfram and Hart. But can they keep the real past a secret from the only people they want to share it with? A/C S/B

**CHAPTER 26**

Angel stood next to Cordelia in the lobby of the Hyperion watching as Gunn, Wesley, Connor, Fred, Lorne, and even Cordelia were stationed all around him, absorbing the information he had just given them what was given to him only a short while ago by Darla.

"So, you're not turning into a vampire then?" Gunn finally broke the silence of the room.

Angel shook his head. "No, and Cordy and Connor aren't demons. We are just getting some of our strengths and powers back so we can fight."

"But Cordelia smelled like a demon before." Connor said. "You agreed with me on that."

Angel nodded, inhaling the air surrounding Cordelia. "But she doesn't anymore. It must be a side effect of the vision."

"What? She turns demon only to get a vision?" Fred asked.

Angel shrugged, looking over at Cordelia who was remaining silent. He could tell instantly something was bothering her.

"Some how this is starting to make sense." Wesley said as he wrapped an arm around Fred. "We still have a fight left."

"Nothing new there, sweetcakes." Lorne said, looking at Angel. "Did Darla say where and when this big battle was going to start?"

"It already has." Connor said simply, looking at Angel.

Angel nodded, Connor was right. "All this vampire activity, and demons, and everything is just the start of it. We trace the attacks and phone calls and find the common link between them."

"And that's where this gateway to the old reality is." Wesley concluded.

"It's a theory." Angel said.

"Makes sense." Gunn commented with a sigh. "So I guess that means we get to work."

Angel nodded. "Yeah. Start tracking the vampire attacks and other disturbances."

"Well, that would be easy except the only ones we can track are the ones we happened to fall onto." Fred said. "No one has called us for help."

Angel was silent for a moment. Fred was right, no one had called Angel Investigations to investigate anything really, not in this reality anyway.

"Well, I could head down to the police station." Connor said. "I still have ties there."

Angel nodded, remembering this fact. "Good idea, Connor. You go do that. Lorne and Fred, start checking mapping out all the areas we saw attacks in, and any attacks Connor gets from the police. Cordy, Wesley, Gunn, and I will start patrolling."

Everyone nodded, and was ready to start working, when Cordelia interrupted.

"Actually, I am going to go up to bed. It's been a long day." Cordelia said.

"Cordy, its just passed dinner time." Fred said, motioning outside. "The suns barely set."

Cordelia looked outside, realizing Fred was right. "Well, it seems longer." She looked at Angel, Wesley, and Gunn. "You guys can manage without me." And with that, Cordelia quickly made her way up the stairs.

"Okay, something is bothering Barbie." Gunn said.

Angel nodded. "I'm going to talk to her. You guys can manage without me, right?"

Wesley and Gunn looked at each other, and then back at Angel, both nodding.

"We will be fine." Wesley assured the ex-vampire.

"Okay, good. Everybody get working. Oh and somebody call Giles too." Angel said, watching everyone respond to his words before making his way up the stairs after Cordelia. Something had clearly struck a nerve in her, because he could tell she was upset. He just wished he knew why.

Buffy, Faith, Giles, Spike, and Xander were all sitting around Giles' living room, trying to find anything on why some people had been brought back to his new reality and others hadn't. They had been working on it for hours now and were all getting restless, when Giles' phone rang.

Giles' jumped, racing to the phone in the kitchen.

"Talk about wanting to get away from books." Spike said, tossing the book he was reading on the ground, and leaning back in his chair. "I've never seen Giles run so fast."

"We're all just sick of this." Buffy sighed, rubbing her eyes. "I'm about ready to go patrolling."

"Well, we won't have to wait much longer." Faith motioned outside, where the sun had sunk.

Just then, Giles entered back in the room, a somber look on his face.

"Hey G-man, what happened? You don't look so good." Xander told him.

"That was Wesley on the phone." Giles said, taking a seat on the couch next to Faith.

"Is everything alright? Is Angel okay?" Buffy asked.

"He's fine." Giles said. "He actually just got back from seeing Darla."

"Darla? As in his sire Darla?" Spike asked. "The one who is supposed to be dead?"

"She still is." Giles said. "It seems, Angel managed to find his way to her on her higher plane."

"And…" Buffy pressed.

"It seems that we are back because he have not finished our part in this fight." Giles explained. "That's why only so many of us our back, we are the ones who still have to finish our part in all of this."

So then Anya's part is done?" Xander seemed sad at his fact.

Giles nodded. "She fought her part of this. She gained her reward."

"What reward?" Xander asked.

Giles shrugged. "I am not sure. But Angel seems to think that if we are able to close off the opening to the old reality which will stop the vampires and demons from crossing into this one, then the fight is done, and we get our reward."

"Which is?" Faith asked.

"A normal life." Giles said.

"This is bloody ridiculous." Spike said. "So they bring us back, only to turn us back into demons so we can fight for them?" He looked up at the sky. "I died for you twice already! That wasn't enough?"

"Apparently not." Giles answered Spike, even though the ex-vampires question was not directed toward him. "And your not turning back into a demon either."

"You don't have to lie." Spike said. "I can feel it. I'm cold inside, and stronger then before."

"Only when you need to be." Giles told him. "It seems the Powers That Be are giving you only certain strengths back when you need them. They are not making you a vampire again."

"So you mean, Spike is strong and has a great sense of smell, but he isn't turning into a vampire?" Buffy asked.

Giles nodded. "Correct. The Powers seem to know what they are doing."

"Yeah, they are really good at tampering with people's lives." Spike said under his breath.

"Look, we don't have a choice. We either fight for them and try and save this new reality, and ourselves, or we let it go to hell. Your decision." Giles said.

Buffy, Spike, Xander, and Faith all looked at each other.

After a moment, Buffy responded. "Where do we start this fight?"

Giles smiled, he knew his slayer and he knew Buffy would come around to helping in this fight, and thus so would everyone else. He just hoped that Angel and Wesley were right, and that they had all been brought back to fight this fight.

Angel entered the bedroom he and Cordelia shared to find Cordelia out on the balcony, overlooking the streets of Los Angeles. Angel was sure she had heard him come into the room, but still she did not flinch, her eyes never leaving the city below her.

"Cordelia?" Angel called out, making his way out onto the balcony and next to her.

Cordelia did not look at Angel as she spoke. "L.A. is so bright at night."

Angel nodded, unsure of where she was going with it. He stepped up next to her, looking at her. "Yes it is."

"I wonder…" Cordelia still looked out at the city. "If a light turns off, or if one turns on, do people notice it? Does it really even matter with all these lights?"

"I don't know. I guess someone notices." Angel said honestly. He really had no clue what she was talking about.

Abruptly, Cordelia turned to Angel. "Do you think anyone noticed the bright light on the docks when Doyle died?"

Suddenly, it all clicked for Angel. That was why Cordelia was so upset, because of Doyle. Angel quickly pulled Cordelia in for a hug, kissing her on the forehead. "Is that what this is about, Cordy? Doyle?"

Cordelia nodded, her head resting on Angel's shoulder. "How could he not exist here? How could no one know him?"

"We know him, Cordy." Angel told her. "That's all that matters. We know what he did for us, and we know we would never be here without him." He looked down at Cordelia. "It doesn't matter what the rest of the world remembers or doesn't. Doyle is still a hero."

After a moment, Cordelia nodded, and with a sigh, let go of Angel. "Sorry."

"Don't be." Angel took her hands in his. "When I first heard about Doyle, it upset me too, but I realized as long as we remember him it doesn't matter."

Cordelia nodded in agreement, kissing Angel. "Come on, we should get downstairs."

"Gunn and Wesley already left." Angel got a mischievous smile on his face. "And if we are going to go into some sort of a fight soon, we should get a little workout in. Make sure we are in shape."

Cordelia raised an eyebrow at Angel, knowing exactly where he was going with his comment. "And what do you suggest? We still have swords downstairs." She tried to make her way past him, teasing him with every step.

Angel grabbed her wrist, pulling her back toward him where they kissed passionately. "How about I just bring you over to our bed."

Cordelia allowed Angel to pick her up in his arms as he kissed her neck. "That could work too…" She said as he gently placed her down on the bed they now shared.

Wesley and Gunn rounded a familiar corner in the city of angels. Somehow, on their patrol of Los Angeles, they had ended up right at the steps leading up to the building of Wolfram and Hart. Both Gunn and Wesley looked at the building and then at each other.

"What are the chances we ended up here?" Wesley asked Gunn.

"I was going to ask you the same thing." Gunn said, looking back at the building. "You think they are still a super evil firm in this reality?"

"Hard to say." Wesley said, also looking up at the building. "They could just be a regular law firm here."

"Or they could have a clue as to what the hell is going on…" Gunn said, spotting someone locking the door of the law firm. "And I bet he has a good idea too." He pointed to the man.

Wesley was confused as he saw Gunn take off up the steps toward the man in the suit. "Gunn wait!"

Before Wesley could stop Gunn, however, Gunn had tackled the man to the ground.

"Gunn!" Wesley yanked Gunn off the man, and then went to help the suited man up. "I am so sorry…" His voice trailed off when he realized who Gunn had tackled to the ground. "Lindsey…"

Lindsey looked up, straightening out his tie. "Excuse me?"

"What the hell are you doing here?" Wesley asked him.

"Shouldn't I be the one asking you that?" Lindsey pointed to Gunn. "I am walking out of my office and he tackles me out of nowhere."

"With good reason." Gunn said, getting off the ground.

"What reason?" Lindsey asked. "I don't even know you."

Gunn went to say something, but Wesley stopped him, piecing everything together. "You don't?"

Lindsey shook his head. "Should I?"

Wesley pulled Gunn toward him, whispering at him. "He might not remember his past. It could be his second chance as well."

Gunn eyed Lindsey up and shook his head, whispering back to Wesley. "Or not."

Wesley raised an eyebrow at Gunn. "What?"

"If you don't know us, why the hell didn't you take off running when I tackled you, or at least fight back?" Gunn asked.

Lindsey looked at him. "Because you came out of nowhere."

"Seemed to me you almost expected it." Gunn told him.

"Listen, I don't know who the hell you are, or why you attacked me but…" Lindsey started.

"But what?" Gunn egged him on. "You're gonna smack me down with some lawyer crap on me or just get the Senior Partner's to punish me?"

Lindsey thought for a minute, and then replied. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"I have a feeling you will, real soon." Gunn said, before surprising Lindsey with a left hook, rendering the lawyer unconscious.

"Gunn! What the hell did you do that for?" Wesley looked down at Lindsey's lifeless body.

"He knows more then he is leading on." Gunn said, picking Lindsey's lifeless body up and throwing it over his shoulder.

"You don't know that…" Wesley pressed.

"I can just tell." Gunn responded.

"Well, what if he doesn't remember? What if he has no recall of his old life and Wolfram and Hart is just a law firm in this reality?" Wesley asked. "Then this is kidnapping."

"It's kidnapping anyway." Gunn reasoned. "But trust me on this, Lindsey knows something."

Wesley thought for a moment and then nodded. "Fine, we take him back to the hotel. We will let Angel deal with him if he does know or with you if we really just did kidnap an innocent man."

"Lindsey was never and will never be an innocent man, no matter what reality we are in." Gunn told him. "Now come on, we will take the sewers so no one sees us." And with that he moved toward the side of the Wolfram and Hart building where he and Wesley could gain access back to the Hyperion Hotel.

Lorne and Fred sat at the counter in the lobby of the Hyperion, mapping out where every vampire sighting they had so far in Los Angeles had occurred. So far all of the sightings had occurred on the outer limits of the city, but there weren't enough sightings for a pattern to really be drawn yet.

Fred sighed, putting her pen down and looking at Lorne. "I guess we can't do much more until we get more information."

Lorne nodded. "I can go make us a drink if you want."

"Actually, that sounds great, Lorne." Fred said, rubbing the sides of her head. It had been a long day, and she felt she definitely deserved a drink.

"Well hold up on those drinks." Connor said as he came into the hotel with a file in his hand. "We've still got some work ahead of us." He held the file up.

"What is that?" Lorne asked, leaning against the counter.

"All the cases that the police have recently gotten on any attacks that seemed like they could have been vampires. I took them off the front desk. I don't think they will miss them." Connor placed the file on the counter so Fred and Lorne could see it. There were at least twenty-five cases in the file. "These all occurred in the past week."

Fred looked at the number of cases. "You're joking right?"

"Wish I were." Connor said. "We should start adding these to the map. Maybe we can figure out the area they are all coming from."

Fred and Lorne nodded at Connor and then all three of them went to work, placing the location of every attack that the police had recorded onto the map in front of them. They were looking for a pattern or a clue, anything to lead them to where the gateway to the old dimension might exist.

Giles, Faith, Buffy, Xander, and Spike sat around Giles' living room, amongst the newspapers from the last few weeks. Giles had a plan. He knew that they needed a starting point if they were going to start this battle and he figured there was no better place to start then were all the activity seemed to be coming from.

"So tell me what in the bloody hell we are doing with these newspapers again?" Spike asked, holding up a newspaper.

"We need to figure out where the vampires are coming from." Giles explained. "We go through the papers and find any indication of any attacks, and then try and pinpoint where they are coming from."

"Great plan, except you forgot one thing." Faith sighed, tossing papers off the couch to take a seat. "This is the hellmouth. There are no pinpoints."

Buffy nodded in agreement. "She is right. Weird stuff always happens in this town."

"And most of it isn't recorded in the paper." Xander added.

Giles thought for a second. The kids did raise a good point. "True but…" He was interrupted by a knock at the door.

"I'll get it." Buffy moved to the door cautiously, ready to attack if anyone or anything dangerous lay on the other side. She slowly opened the door, and to her surprise saw only a familiar redhead on the steps. "Willow?"

Willow nodded, her eyes shifting nervously. "Yeah."

Buffy could immediately tell something was bothering Willow. Whether Willow could remember it or not, she was and always would be Buffy's best friend, and Buffy could still read her like a book, even in the new reality. "Is something wrong, Wil?"

"Can I come in?" Willow asked.

Buffy nodded. "Sure." She stepped aside to allow the ex-witch to enter, closing the door behind her. "What's wrong?"

"You tell me." Willow turned to her. "I am walking down the hall one minute, and then I decide to stop in the library, and as I open the doors it hits me."

"What hits you?" Faith became intrigued, stepping next to Buffy.

Willow looked up at Faith, and then back at Buffy. "Everything?"

Buffy let that word hit her full force before she said anything back to Willow. "You remember?"

Willow nodded, looking around the room at the familiar faces. "Does everyone?"

"Just us." Xander told his best friend, glad to have her back.

Willow looked back at Buffy. "How?"

"Sit down. We'll explain it all." Buffy told her, leading the redhead to the couch in Giles' living room. She was glad to have her best friend back, and more then happy to explain how they had all come to this new reality to Willow. She knew that Willow, of all people, would be the most understanding and accepting of the circumstances, that was just how Willow was.

Gunn, with Lindsey's limp body over his shoulder and Wesley trailing behind him, made his way back into the Hyperion Hotel to find Connor, Fred, and Lorne all hunched over a map of Los Angeles that was sitting on the counter. The three were so wrapped up in their work that they hadn't even noticed Gunn or Wesley enter.

"Well, its good to know you guys are paying attention in case of an attack." Gunn broke the silence of the room, causing Connor, Fred, and Lorne to jump, as he threw Lindsey's limp body onto the couch.

"I heard you." Connor lied, looking at Lindsey's body, lying across the couch. "He's not dead is he?" He pointed to the lawyer.

This comment caused Fred and Lorne to look over at the couch; both shocked to see Lindsey's body.

"What the hell is he doing here?" Lorne asked.

"Relax." Gunn told them. "He's alive, just unconscious."

"Okay, but what is he doing here?" Fred made her way around the counter and over to Wesley, who wrapped his arm around her.

"I was asking the same question while we brought him back here." Wesley commented.

"Look, he knows something." Gunn pointed to Lindsey. "He pretended he didn't so I knocked him out, but he knows."

"How do you know that he knows?" Fred asked.

"I just do." Gunn said. He couldn't really explain it. Gut instinct. "Somebody should get Angel and Cordy down here before the evil lawyer man wakes up."

Connor nodded. "I'll do it." And with that he was up the stairs. He was glad that if any of his strengths were coming back it was his speed. He had enjoyed being able to run after and move quicker then anyone around him.

Connor silently rounded the corner and made his way up to Angel's room, which the ex-vampire now shared with Cordelia. Connor stopped outside the door, hesitating for a minute. Even though there was silence coming from the other side of the door, Connor could tell what his father and Cordelia had been doing only moments before he approached. He attributed that to his vampire senses he seemed to be gaining back.

Connor shuddered at the thought. He didn't like knowing about his father's sex life. He shook the thought away and knocked.

Angel and Cordelia where wrapped in each other's arms when the knock sounded on the door. They looked at each other and then Angel moved out of the bed, throwing on his boxers.

"Who is it?" Angel called to the closed door as he put his pants back on and watched Cordelia slip into the bathroom.

"Me." Connor said simply.

Angel buttoned his pants and then moved to the door, opening it to see Connor standing there. He was a little uncomfortable, but assumed Connor could not have heard him and Cordelia. "What's up?"

"Gunn has Lindsey downstairs." Connor said.

"What?" Angel's mind raced, all thoughts of his hour with Cordelia slipping from his mind. "Lindsey?"

"Yeah. Evil lawyer guy." Connor said. "You know who I am talking about."

"Yeah… He's downstairs?" Angel was shocked.

Connor rolled his eyes. "Yeah. I just said that."

"He's alive?" Angel did not hear the sarcasm in his son's voice.

"Well…unconscious but yeah, he is down there." Connor said, turning from the door.

"Unconscious?" Angel couldn't believe what his son was saying.

Connor nodded, turning back to his father. "You better get downstairs. Tell Cordy to come to."

"Cordy…" Angel stammered. "She isn't…I don't…"

Connor smiled smugly, shaking his head. "Dad, you're a bad liar, and plus, I knew you and Cordelia were getting into in there. Vampire senses, remember?"

Angel just starred at his son, unsure of what to say.

"Next time, try and make it less evident you are having sex." Connor said simply before making his way down the stairs, leaving his ex-vampire of a father standing there shocked.

Angel wasn't sure how long he had stood still, but it had been long enough for Cordelia to rinse in the shower and get dressed because he felt her hands snake along his stomach. He turned to face her.

"Who was that?" Cordelia asked, planting a kiss on Angel's lips.

"Connor…" Angel turned back in to the room, running a hand through his hair.

"Okay…" Cordelia followed Angel over to the bed where they both sat. "And what did he say."

Angel scrunched his nose up, turning to Cordelia. "He said he knew we were having sex."

Cordelia was shocked, raising an eyebrow and looking down at her hands before back up at Angel. "He said that?"

Angel nodded, starring ahead. "Yeah."

Cordelia nodded also looking ahead. "Weird."

Angel continued to nod. "He uh…he also said something else."

"Oh no…" Cordelia jumped up, standing in front of Angel, her hands over his. "He didn't hear me…" She looked over at the bed and then at Angel. "Did he?"

Angel let Cordelia's words register before becoming completely shocked at them. "What? No. I don't know. But that's not what he said."

"Oh, okay." Cordelia stood up. "Good. That's good." She took a deep breath. "So what did he say?"

"He…" Angel stood, not sure how Cordelia was take the news he was about to give her. "He said…Lindsey is here."

"Lindsey…" Cordelia glared at Angel as she spoke the lawyer's name. "Lindsey as in the one who resurrected Darla, helped give me endless painful visions, came back, tried to kill you, and me, and oh yeah…_impersonated Doyle_."

The last part stung Angel a bit. He had almost forgotten that Lindsey had waltzed around pretending to be Doyle. He would pay for that. "Right…"

"What is he doing here?" Cordelia asked.

"I'm not sure." Angel told her. "But he is unconscious and Gunn and Wesley brought him in."

"Well, we better get downstairs so he can wake up and I can knock him unconscious again." Cordelia said, hastily making her way out of the room, with Angel following her as the ex-vampire buttoned up his black shirt.


	27. Chapter 27

Disclaimer: All characters and things from ANGEL and BUFFY belong to Joss Whedon and Mutant Enemy. If they aren't on the show they belong to me.

Summary: Angel and Spike get a chance to get back the people that meant the most to them after the battle against Wolfram and Hart. But can they keep the real past a secret from the only people they want to share it with? A/C S/B

**CHAPTER 27**

Angel followed Cordelia down the stairs and into the lobby of the Hyperion Hotel where they found Gunn and Connor both standing over Lindsey's lifeless body while Fred, Wesley, and Lorne made themselves comfortable at the counter. Angel looked over at Lindsey's body, raising an eyebrow at Gunn.

"He's alive. Trust me." Gunn seemed to read Angel's mind. "We just knocked him out."

"I see that." Angel said as he and Cordelia both made their way over to take a look at Lindsey. "Why?"

"Gunn says Lindsey knows something." Lorne tipped his sea breeze toward Angel.

"Does he?" Cordelia questioned, crossing her arms over her chest. Even if Lindsey was unconscious, she felt as though she had to protect herself from him and all the evil that had somehow made its way into his veins. She almost felt pity for him. She could understand why vampires and demons were evil, but she had never been able to wrap her mind around how the people at Wolfram and Hart had turned so sinister.

"We're not sure." Wesley said simply. "Before Gunn decided to knock him out he didn't."

"What?" Angel looked at Gunn.

"Well, I mean, Lindsey never said anything but…" Gunn started.

"Actually he did." Wesley butted in. "He said he didn't know who we were or what we were talking about."

"And you knocked him out after that?" Angel questioned.

Gunn nodded. "He knows something."

"Except he never said that." Cordelia was trying to grasp what had happened.

"Yeah but he knows." Gunn repeated.

"But how do you know he knows if he never said anything?" Cordelia said, and then scrunched up her face, realizing she was confusing herself more. "Is anyone else lost?"

"Actually, you are right on." Fred told her. "Gunn went on a gut instinct and brought Lindsey in."

"So what happens when he wakes up?" Angel asked.

"We talk to him." Connor said simply.

"Yeah, except what if he legitimately doesn't remember?" Cordelia flung her arms out. "Then all we did was kidnap some lawyer."

"Why wouldn't he remember…" Connor started, but then realized what Cordelia was saying was true. None of them had remembered when they had first come back, well except his father and apparently Spike, but that was a different story entirely. "Oh boy."

"Exactly." Cordelia pointed down at Lindsey. "This is kidnapping."

"It is not!" Gunn immediately defended his actions.

"Oh yeah? Then what would you call it? Borrowing?" Cordelia made quote signals in the air, which immediately caused Angel to laugh as he recalled when she had used the same hand movements to describe the "antlers" on the roaches in her first apartment.

Angel's laugh got him an immediate glare from Cordelia. He felt his face burn up and knew his cheeks were turning red. He was never going to like or get used to people knowing when he was embarrassed.

"Look…we didn't kidnap him." Gunn said, motioning to Lindsey.

"We did if he wakes up and really doesn't remember anything." Lorne pointed out.

Suddenly Lindsey began to move on the couch, coming out of his unconscious state, and causing everyone in the hotel to gasp.

"Oh no! What do we do?" Fred searched the room for answers, knowing none of them we ready to be arrested for kidnapping.

Lindsey's eyes focus on the people around them. "What the…"

Before Lindsey could say another thing, Cordelia had collided one of Wesley's books from the counter into the back of the lawyer's head, causing him to fall unconscious again.

Everyone looked up at Cordelia with shocked looks on their faces to see her just shrug. "We needed some more time to think." She said simply, and it seemed to be a justifiable answer to her actions for all of the members of Angel Investigations.

Willow sat silently on the couch in Giles' living room while Buffy, Spike, Giles, Faith, and Xander all stood over her, waiting for her reaction. Buffy had explained everything to her, and Willow, evening know the crazy things that happened to them, was still a little taken back by it all. Finally, the red head stood.

"So now what?" Willow asked.

"What?" Buffy raised an eyebrow.

"I mean, what's the plan? Obviously we have some kind of battle or maybe another apocalypse right around the corner. We must have a plan. We always have a plan. Plans…they are good." Willow rambled.

"Wil, maybe you should sit back down. Take it all in." Xander told her. He was worried about his friend.

"No." Willow shook her head quickly. "I just…I want to help. I want to work this and I want…" She was losing her strength with each passing word.

"Willow, it's okay." Buffy moved to her friend.

Willow crossed her arms, shaking her head as a few tears fell from her eyes.

"Come on now…" Spike moved next to Buffy, feeling sorry for Willow. She had always been one of the more accepting scoobies.

"Wil, what is it?" Xander asked. Seeing Willow cry broke his heart, and he needed to know what was bothering her.

Willow just shook her head again.

"Tara." Faith broke in, realizing why Willow was so upset. She missed Tara.

Willow immediately looked up at Faith's simple word, shaking her head. "I don't get why she isn't alive."

"Same reason Anya isn't…" Xander sighed, digging his hands into his pockets.

"What reason?" Willow asked, trying to gather herself together.

"Their time was up. They did all they could for us." Giles told her.

Willow just stared ahead for a few minutes, and the room filled with silence, all waiting to see what the redhead would do or say next. Finally, Willow spoke up. "So the faster we fight this battle, the faster I can be with her."

"Willow…" Buffy started. "That's not how it works. She is gone, and you have a life to live now."

"I don't want it." Willow said quickly. "I want to help you fight, but I don't want to live a life based on a lie." She turned to Giles. "Find me a way to go back to wherever it was we were all before we came to this reality. I want to go there after this all."

Giles nodded after a beat. "I'll see what I can do. I would have to consult my books."

"Consult them." Xander said quickly. "Because if you can find a way for Willow to go back, I want to as well." If that was the only way he would get to see Anya, then that was all that mattered, she was all that mattered.

Giles nodded. Neither Willow nor Xander needed to explain themselves to the group. Everyone understood.

"I'll look into it." Giles told them. "Buffy, Spike, and Faith should head out and patrol. Willow and Xander can help me.

"Alright, sounds like a plan to me." Buffy said as she turned and lead Spike and Faith out of Giles' house, leaving Willow, Giles, and Xander to start researching ways to get Willow and Xander back to wherever it was they had all come from before the new reality.

Angel, Cordelia, Connor, Gunn, Wesley, Lorne, and Fred all stood in a circle around the couch that Lindsey was currently laying across, unconscious. They were all still unsure of what to do with the ex-lawyer once he woke up.

"He is going to wake up eventually whether we are ready for it or not." Fred spoke of Lindsey.

"We can just give him another good wake." Cordelia flung her wrist as if striking someone.

"I don't think his head could take another wake." Angel looked over at Lindsey's skull, to see the blood dripping from the corner of his hairline where Cordelia had belted the ex-lawyer with Wesley's book. "He is already bleeding."

"Well, we need to figure out what to do with him then." Wesley said.

"He wakes up and we ask him what the hell is going on." Gunn said simply.

"And what if he doesn't remember anything, Charles?" Fred asked. "What if he doesn't remember the past?"

"Then we hit him again, take him back to Wolfram and Hart, and leave him on the steps. He will wake up eventually, maybe think it was all a dream." Gunn said.

Connor nodded. "I could probably even write it up as a report down at the station. They would believe me."

"Okay, so we are going to lie to cover up the fact that we kidnapped him?" Cordelia was trying to grasp what Connor and Gunn were saying. She couldn't believe they had stooped this low. What was happening to Angel Investigations?

"No." Angel shook his head. "We can't do that."

"Thank you!" Cordelia was glad someone agreed with her.

"Well, what are we supposed to do then?" Gunn asked.

"Pray he remembers?" Lorne suggested.

"Yeah, well what if that don't work?" Gunn asked.

"Well it better." Lorne said. "Because we're run out of time kiddos." The demon pointed to Lindsey who was slowly waking up.

Every member of the fang gang held their breath as Lindsey slowly sat up, holding his head in the spot Cordelia had hit him.

Lindsey slowly looked up, his eyes narrowing on Angel. "What the hell did you do to me you son of a…"

Angel gave a slight grin to Gunn. It was Lindsey, and he remembered, Angel could tell. "Ah, good to see you're up, Lindsey." And with that Angel sent a punch across the lawyer's face so hard that Lindsey went flying across the lobby.

"Angel!" Cordelia went to scold the ex-vampire.

"Relax." Angel gave Cordelia that crooked smile that made her melt every time she saw it. "It's him."

"It's who?" Lindsey stood slowly, holding his head still.

"Don't play dumb, Lindsey." Angel moved toward the Texan, causing Lindsey to back up against the counter.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Lindsey's hands rummaged the surface of the counter until he found what he was looking for. He held it tightly behind his back. "I don't even know you."

"Really?" Angel approached Lindsey and grabbed the hand the lawyer held behind his back to show what Lindsey had been hiding. A stake. "Then why would you attack me with this?" He motioned to the stake Lindsey was holding.

Just then Cordelia came up along side Angel, her arms crossed, glaring at Lindsey. "Start talking, because you are fooling no one, and trust me." She held up the book she had hit Lindsey with earlier. "I can swing twice as hard as I did the first time."

Lindsey swallowed hard and then sighed, running a hand through his hair. "Fine."

"Sit." Angel motioned toward the couch.

Lindsey nodded and made his way over to the couch in the middle of the lobby, while Angel, Cordelia, Connor, Gunn, Wesley, Fred, and Lorne followed him, crowding so he had no chance of escaping.

"Alright. What do you want to know?" Lindsey asked.

"Ha! I knew he knew something!" Gunn said proudly.

Lindsey looked at Gunn and shook his head. "I don't know as much as you think."

"Well…" Angel crossed his arms as he felt Cordelia's hand wrap inside of his arms. "Why don't you tell us what you do know?"

Lindsey took note of Cordelia's action and smiled at Angel. "So, it only took her to die for you to realize she was the only thing that kept you stable, vampire-boy." He nodded toward Cordelia's hand enwrapped in Angel's arms.

"_Ex_-vampire-boy." Cordelia glared at Lindsey.

"Ex-vampire?" Lindsey raised an eyebrow at Angel.

Angel nodded. "You didn't know."

Lindsey shook his head. "That had nothing to do with the Senior Partner's. As far as I knew they made sure your Shanshu was destroyed."

"Well, not well enough, obviously." Fred said.

Lindsey nodded. "Clearly."

"Enough with the small talk." Connor said from his spot behind Cordelia, causing Cordelia to jump. He was a lot like Angel in the fact that Connor never made his presence known or said much, and when he did it was only to get to the point. "Tell us what you know."

"Fine." Lindsey was not about to fight with the members of Angel Inc. because the truth was, the lawyer knew very little. "All I know is that you all died some horrible death at the hands of the Senior Partners…" He's eyes fell on Cordelia and Fred. "Well, you two were already dead."

Angel didn't like the look Lindsey had given Cordelia, and he bent over Lindsey so the lawyer could feel the ex-vampire's breath on his face. "Tell us something we don't know, smart ass."

Lindsey leaned into Angel. He wasn't scared. "I don't know much more, you had Lorne kill me at that point."

Obviously I didn't do a good job." Lorne said, taking a sip of his sea breeze. "You came back."

Lindsey rolled his eyes at the demon's comment.

"But Lorne's right." Cordelia looked at Lindsey. "You came back. So how did that happen?"

Lindsey shook his head. "Probably the same way you did. I just ended up here."

"You ended up here?" Angel stood back up, his arms still crossed.

Lindsey nodded. "Yeah, one minute I am dead, the next I am back in my office, going over a case."

"You just ended up back there?" Gunn raised an eyebrow.

"And you don't know why?" Wesley wasn't buying Lindsey's story, and from the looks of the other members of Angel Investigations neither was anyone else.

"No." Lindsey shook his head.

"You're lying." Angel said simply, bending down again so he was eye level with Lindsey on the couch. "So you either start telling the truth or I'll kill you."

Lindsey smiled menacingly. "How? You're not vampire anymore."

"How the hell do you know?" Angel asked. He had trapped Lindsey just like he had planned to.

Lindsey's jaw clenched as he realized he had just given himself away. Now he needed to start talking. "Look I don't know much."

"But you know enough. Start talking." Cordelia instructed.

"All I know is that you were brought back because the Senior Partner's planned on taking over this dimension too." Lindsey explained. "It seems that when the Senior Partner's realized that the Powers had this reality on the back burner incase you all did fail in the fight, well they wanted to make sure they destroyed any chance for good to overcome."

"I thought this had to do with a balance?" Angel asked.

"It does. Good needs evil just as much as evil needs good. If one doesn't exist neither does the other." Lindsey said. "Because who is there to judge the difference?"

"Cut the philosophical crap." Connor said quickly. "And get to your point."

"My point is that the Senior Partners were pissed that you were all given a second chance. It upset every balance and every plan they ever created. They want you dead, and they aren't going to stop until it happens." Lindsey said.

"But why?" Fred asked. "If we are dead, the balance is lost."

"In this dimension, just as in the old reality. But there are so many realities, so many dimensions for the Senior Partners to toy around with. They just want to control everything. They can't do that with you alive." Lindsey said.

"So now what?" Angel asked.

"Now." Lindsey stood, fixing his jacket. "I believe you are all in for the rides of your very short lives." And with that the lawyer exited Angel Investigations.

Connor moved to follow Lindsey.

"Connor, no." Angel said.

"Shouldn't we stop him? Kill him? Something?" Connor asked.

"He is the least of our problems right now." Angel said. "Right now, it seems we have a fight on our hands."

"You think?" Gunn huffed.

Angel looked over at Wesley. "Call Sunnydale. Tell them everything. Tell them we are ready for this fight."

Wesley nodded, moving to the phone.

"We are?" Cordelia looked at Angel as he wrapped an arm around her.

"What?"

"Ready for this fight?" Cordelia asked.

"Yeah." Angel nodded, swallowing hard. The truth was, he didn't know if they were ready, but he wanted to believe it so bad. He wanted to fight this fight and win it so he could move on with his life, his second chance. He wanted to be with Cordelia forever.

Giles sat over a stake of books with Willow and Xander on each side of him. He had been over one particular passage for a good twenty minutes, and felt that it was the one he needed to allow Willow and Xander to go back to wherever it was they had all been before so they could be with Tara and Anya.

"I think I found it." Giles said.

"Really?" Willow jumped up, over Giles' back in a minute as Xander lazily made his way over from his seat on the opposite couch.

"Are you sure this time?" Xander asked.

"Positive." Giles said.

Xander nodded tiredly. "You said that the last three times."

"No." Willow smiled. "This is it." She looked up at Xander. "Giles found it."

Xander smiled back. Finally he would get to be with Anya. "What does it say?"

"It is a simple spell really." Giles looked up from the text. "Remember when Angel explained to us Cordelia's ascension?"

"The one that turned her evil?" Xander asked.

"The one that allowed the evil thing to come back." Giles corrected. For some reason he felt protective of Cordelia. He assumed it was because, back in the day, she had been part of the scoobies, and therefore, he felt it was his duty to watch over her. "Yes, that one. Well, it is similar to that."

"So once we fight whatever is coming, you can send us back to Tara and Anya?" Willow asked, excitedly.

Giles nodded. "Yes, I believe I can."

Just then Giles phone began ringing. Xander was the closet to it, so he picked it up. "Hello…Wesley? What?…no Buffy's out…okay, I'll tell Giles…yeah…yeah…try her cell. Okay, bye." And with that Xander hung up.

"Wesley?" Giles asked.

Xander nodded. "Yeah. He had some news."

"What?" Willow asked.

Xander took a deep breath, sitting down, and trying to remember all that Wesley had said to him. He knew that the battle Wesley had described to him was an important one and he did not want to leave any of the details out.

Wesley moved away from the phone and toward his old office where Angel and Cordelia were sitting, Cordelia on Angel's lap. The rest of the group was in the lobby, trying to digest all that Lindsey had said, and what they were about to get themselves into. Wesley opened the door and both Angel and Cordelia immediately looked up.

"Did you get a hold of Buffy?" Angel asked.

Wesley shook his head. "No. She was out. I talked to Xander. He said he would tell Willow and Giles but that we should call Buffy's cell."

"And did you?" Angel asked, already knowing the answer to his question.

"No." Wesley said simply. "I thought it was best if I left that to you."

Angel nodded. "Thank you, Wesley."

Wesley nodded, almost relieved, as if he were still a schoolboy, and Angel had just dismissed him from a task he did not want to complete. He turned and made his way back into the lobby.

Cordelia immediately looked up at Angel. "So, you should call her."

Angel nodded, running a hand through Cordelia's curly, shoulder length hair. He realizes only now, that her hair is in the same style it had been on the day she had walked out of Wolfram and Hart, and the world, but never his heart. She had always stayed there, and she always would.

Cordelia raised an eyebrow at him, smiling gently. She could tell he was thinking. "What?"

Angel just smiled back at her. "Nothing."

"Liar." Cordelia accused, but her smile never faded.

Angel shrugged, sighing. "I can't wait until this fight is over."

"Why?" Cordelia asked, nuzzling her head into his neck.

"Then we can start our real lives." Angel told her.

"What lives?" Cordelia joked. "Demons and vampires have been our business forever. Face it, if we don't have them, we have nothing."

Angel laughed. "Well, we will just have to find a new business."

"Like what?" Cordelia was intrigued to see what Angel thought about their possible future together, because she had thought about it a lot lately.

"Well, I thought maybe we could clean the hotel up, and you, know, like run a hotel." Angel told her.

"Really?" Cordelia nodded in approval. She had to admit, that was not one of her ideas for their future but it sounded really good. "I like that plan."

Angel nodded. "I don't want to give the hotel up. Too many memories. Plus, everyone can stay here then, close. You know?"

Cordelia nodded. She liked the sound of that too.

"And we would have plenty of room for kids then…" Angel looked down at Cordelia. "You know, if you want any I mean."

Cordelia smiled, sitting up, so she was eye level with Angel. "Of course I do."

"Really?" Angel smiled.

Cordelia nodded, nuzzling close to him again. "But not as many as they used to have back in your days as human."

"Oh, so ten is out of the question?" Angel joked.

Cordelia raised an eyebrow at him. "Big time. Maybe three."

"Four?" Angel asked. He had always wanted a big family.

"You already have one." Cordelia pointed out, reminding Angel of Connor.

"I know. I want five. Connor makes five if we have four." Angel told her.

Cordelia smiled. "We'll talk about it later. But first…" She got off of Angel's lap. "We have to make it through whatever is coming…" She smile faded.

Angel pulled her back into his lap. "Cordy…we will."

Cordelia nodded. "I hope."

"No hope. We _will_. Its certain." Angel told her.

"How do you know that?" Cordelia asked.

"Why would the Powers bring us back to get us killed again?" Angel asked her. "Seems like a lot of wasted energy to me if we are all just going to die again."

"True." Cordelia agreed, smiling slightly again, and then sighing. "You should call Buffy."

Angel nodded. "I know." He smiled at her, taking the phone she handed him as she got off of his lap. He quickly dialed Buffy's cell phone number, unsure of how he had it memorized. But that wasn't important right now. Right now he had to get in touch with Buffy so she knew what was coming their way.

Buffy, Spike, and Faith were out patrolling around one of the graveyards in Sunnydale. There were a few of them, even in this reality. Buffy found that rather odd. If the vampires and demons were new to this reality then why were so many people still dead? Spike rattled her from her thoughts.

"You okay?" Spike asked her, nudging her slightly in the gut.

Buffy smiled at the blonde ex-vampire. "Yeah. I'm fine."

Spike smiled back nodding. "You seemed like something was bothering you."

"Just thinking." Buffy told him, taking his hand in hers and giving it a tight squeeze, causing his smile to grow wider.

Faith broke the special moment between Buffy and Spike. "Well, think a little less, B. We've got vampires and demons to look for, and I want to fight something."

"Well, there's something bloody new." Spike joked with Faith.

Before Faith could think of a comeback for Spike, Buffy's cell phone started ringing.

Buffy moved to grab her phone, reading the number off of it. "It's Angel." She said.

"Pick it up." Spike and Faith said in unison.

Buffy nodded, answering her phone. "Hey Angel…yeah, what? What do you mean? I…okay…how soon? Right…okay…no I got it…yeah…thanks for calling…yeah…yeah keep in touch." And then Buffy hung her phone up, her face a shade whiter then it had been before she had answered it.

"What did he say?" Spike asked, sensing something was wrong.

"Angel said that he ran into some lawyer today that gave him some information on this reality." Buffy said.

"Which lawyer?" Spike asked, knowing it had probably been someone from Wolfram and Hart.

"I'm not sure. It was weird. A girls name, but Angel kept saying 'he'." Buffy said.

"Lindsey." Spike said instantly.

Buffy nodded. "Yeah, you know him?"

"Wish I didn't." Spike sighed. "What did Angel say?'

"You know…the usual…" Buffy folded her arms. "End of the world is coming and we have to stop it."

Faith nodded. "Nothing new there. Do we know when?"

"Soon." Buffy said. "Angel said to get ready for it. We'll have to fight our half here while they fight the other half in L.A."

"Sounds like a plan." Spike said.

Faith nodded. "Yeah."

"We should get back to Giles'. Get everyone together." Buffy decided.

Both Spike and Faith nodded in agreement as they followed Buffy out of the cemetery and back toward Giles' house. The three walked in silence, thinking about the fight that was ahead of them. They knew that they were born for it, but all three wondered if they were truly ready for it. They were all sick of fighting, it was all they had known forever, and now they wondered if they would have the same spark in a fight they had possessed the first time around.


	28. Chapter 28

Disclaimer: All characters and things from ANGEL and BUFFY belong to Joss Whedon and Mutant Enemy. If they aren't on the show they belong to me.

Summary: Angel and Spike get a chance to get back the people that meant the most to them after the battle against Wolfram and Hart. But can they keep the real past a secret from the only people they want to share it with? A/C S/B

**CHAPTER 28**

Angel and Cordelia made their way out of the office and into the lobby of the Hyperion right after Angel had gotten off the phone with Buffy to find Gunn, Wesley, Connor, Fred, and Lorne all busying themselves around the lobby. Gunn and Connor were pulling weapons out of the cabinet while Fred and Wesley were restacking books and Lorne was busy cleaning up the plates from the sandwiches they had eaten earlier. No one was really talking to anyone else, and it was clear there was some tension in the room. No one was truly ready to go back out and fight and possibly lose their lives again.

"I just got off the phone with Buffy." Angel said to this silent group.

Wesley looked up at Angel, nodding. "And?"

"They are going to do what they can from Sunnydale, and we are going to do what we can from here." Angel told the group as he felt Cordelia's fingers entwine with his. "We are going to do everything we can to stop whatever is coming."

Everyone remained silent. That was not the response Angel had been looking for. He looked over at Cordelia and she gave him a gentle smile, but her eyes did not meet his.

"Is everyone okay with that?" Angel asked finally to the silent room.

Gunn was the first to respond. "It's not that we ain't okay with it." He looked around at the other members of Angel Investigations. "It's just…we aren't ready for it."

"Ready for what? To fight?" Angel asked, feeling Cordelia give his hand a slight squeeze.

"Ready to die." Fred corrected him quickly. "We're not ready to go through that again."

"Nobody said we are going to die." Angel told them.

"No one said we would live either." Wesley reminded him.

"So what?" Angel looked at them. "No one wants to fight this battle now?" He looked at Cordelia, thinking he could at least count on her, but she did not answer him. "Cordelia?"

Cordelia looked back at Angel, and sighed, pulling her hand out of his and clasping her other hand with it. "What do you want me to say Angel? That I am ready to go in this battle and possibly lose my life for the powers that be? I already did that, remember?"

Angel looked away from her, running a hand through his hair, and then turning back to the group. "If you all think you're going to die then you will. You can't fight if you're scared."

"There's a different way to fight?" Lorne tried to lighten the mood. "Because I was also ready to piss my pants whenever you handed my a sword."

No one took to Lorne's joke.

"We know that." Connor told his dad. "But we all got our lives back. We want to live them a little before they end."

"You can." Angel looked back at Cordelia. "We all can." He looked back at the group. "We just have to do this first. We win this and we get our lives, any way we want them, we get them. That's when our second chance really starts."

Cordelia was the first to respond. "Fine." She smiled at Angel, giving his hand a little squeeze. "But we are all _so_ getting a raise afterwards."

Angel smiled at her. "You too?"

Cordelia snorted. "Just because I'm dating you doesn't mean I don't have expenses."

Angel laughed, nodding. "Fine. Deal."

Cordelia looked around at the rest of the Fang Gang, waiting for them to agree and move past this fear they all seemed to have of dying. She knew they had it for good reason, and she wouldn't blame them for it, but Angel needed them all right now.

Finally the rest of the group smiled and nodded. It was funny, the effect Cordelia's smile had on a room, it was almost contagious. One look at it, and everyone else felt helpless as their facial muscles also turned into a grin. Angel had forgotten that result that Cordelia produced. It had been so long since he had seen them all smile.

"One question." Connor butted in.

"What?" Angel asked his son.

"Where do we actually go and fight?" Connor asked.

The group grew silent once more. No one really knew.

"We should probably look into it." Wesley said. "Find where the attacks are coming from. The rip will be around there."

"Good idea." Angel said.

"While you guys do that, I'm going to take Angel upstairs." Cordelia said.

"For what?" Angel asked, a million thoughts of what he and Cordelia could do in their room.

"We need to talk." Cordelia said quickly.

Angel felt his heartbeat slow. She said they were going to talk, and by her tone alone he could tell that's all they were going to do. He wondered what they were going to talk about though, as he followed Cordelia up the stairs.

Buffy, Faith, and Spike all made their way back into Giles' house to find Willow, Giles, and Xander over the small weapons drawer Giles had in his living room. So far, they had pulled out about six stakes and two swords, and the drawer seemed like it was almost empty already.

"Spring cleaning?" Spike spoke up, sarcastically.

Giles, Willow, and Xander all turned at Spike's voice to see Spike, Buffy, and Faith standing by the door.

"Not exactly." Giles straightened up, turning to Buffy. "Did Angel get in touch with you?"

Buffy nodded. "Yeah. He called."

"So you know then?" Willow asked.

"That we might all die soon?" Faith asked. "Yeah, we know."

"Well, as long as you're being positive…" Xander said sarcastically.

"I'm just saying what the truth is." Faith said. "And the truth is, we might die, we might not. It's not a new dilemma for any of us."

"Well, I would cheer to that if Giles had a bloody beer anywhere in this house." Spike said, tossing himself on the couch.

"Unfortunately we have no time for that." Giles said, mocking Spike sarcastically. "We have a battle to prepare for." He tossed a stake at Buffy. "Are you ready?"

"Yeah." Buffy nodded. She was ready, she was ready to fight, and win, and move on with her life. "I'm ready."

"So how do we approach this thing?" Spike asked from his seat on the couch.

"Carefully." Willow said. "We found the source of most of the activity while you were out."

"And?" Buffy asked.

"And what a surprise!" Xander said sarcastically. "It's good old Sunnydale High!"

"The hell mouth." Buffy crossed her arms.

"Seems like this reality isn't much different then the last." Xander replied.

"Alright, so we know were we are going for the battle." Faith said. "Now we need to know what we are fighting against."

"Whatever comes out of the tear." Giles spoke up. "We are more focused on closing it up. I would assume your standard vampires and demons are falling out of it. Like the ones you have been fighting now."

"So we close the sucker up and then what?" Spike asked.

"Then it's done." Giles said.

"What's the catch?" Buffy knew how things worked to well. If it was that simple, there must have been a catch.

"Well, I am sure that when we start to close it, guardians or stronger demons will try and stop us. That will be the real battle." Giles explained.

"So we kick their butt and then we move on?" Faith asked. "Is that it?"

"That's it." Giles sighed.

"What about after that." Buffy turned to Willow and Xander. They were now, and would always be her two best friends. She knew they wanted to be with Tara and Anya but she could not fathom living in a world without them. "Are you two…?"

"We found a way to get to Tara and Anya." Willow said, not making eye contact with the Slayer. "After the fight we are going to use it."

Buffy nodded. "If that's what you guys want."

"It is." Xander put a hand on Buffy's shoulder. "We love you, Buf. And if we thought we were leaving you here all alone we would think about it again, but we know we aren't. You've got a life now, with Spike and Faith and Giles, if we all make it. Willow, and me we need Tara and Anya. They are our life."

Buffy let Xander's words sink in. It was a rare moment when Xander became that thoughtful, and was able to express it verbally, but when he did, his words always meant something to Buffy. And right now, they made perfect sense. He needed Anya just like she needed to live this normal life with Spike by her side. After a moment, she moved toward the weapons Giles, Willow, and Xander had put on the floor, gathering what she thought they would need for the battle.

Angel silently followed Cordelia into the bedroom they now shared. He found it funny that she was leading him into the room. It seemed like only yesterday she would knock before entering, or only rush in when she swore she heard Connor crying from his crib. Those days seemed long gone now, though, as Cordelia sat down on the bed and Angel leaned against the wall. He looked around his bedroom; everything was in the same place it had been in the other reality, aside from Connor's crib, or the cracks from the earthquake.

"Angel." Cordelia said softly.

Angel snapped out of his thoughts, looking at Cordelia who was kneading her hands in one another. "Yeah?"

Cordelia looked up at him, an unsure look in her eyes, although she tried to mask it with a nervous smile. Angel knew it was her nervous smile because her real smile lit up a room, and he barely saw a shimmer. "Are we really ready for this?"

"The fight?" Angel asked, crossing his arms casually.

"No the circus." Cordelia said sarcastically, a hint of the infamous Queen C in her voice. It made Angel smile. "Yeah the fight, you big dork." She also smiled; Angel's smile always having that effect on her.

"Yeah, we are ready." Angel knelt down in front of her. "Ready as we can be. We don't know what we are dealing with here yet. It could be apocalypse bad or it could just be twenty vampires bad. We don't know anything yet."

"We do know we aren't the same as we were." Cordelia said.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, you're not a vampire anymore."

"So? I still have some of my abilities."

"So? You're missing an important one now." Cordelia told him.

"Really?" Angel raised an eyebrow. As far as he was concerned he had the best of both worlds. All of his vampire abilities and yet the ability to breath and walk in the sun. "Which one?"

"The one that if you get stabbed and start bleeding to death, you don't come back." Cordelia reminded him.

"Oh." Angel thought for a second. That one he forgot about. That one was a big one. "Yeah. That."

"Yeah, exactly." Cordelia sighed, standing and making her way over to the balcony.

Angel followed her outside. "So I won't get stabbed."

Cordelia snorted. "Yeah, let's think about how good you were at that before."

"Cordelia, did you really drag me all the way up here to tell me not to get shot or stabbed or something?" Angel asked, leaning against the balcony so she had to look at him.

Cordelia sighed. "What do you think?"

"I think something else is bothering you." Angel told her, taking her small hand into his much larger one.

"I think you're getting to know me better and better…" Cordelia smiled slightly.

"I'm not getting to." Angel seemed to whisper. "You're the only one I've ever really known. You're the only one who knows me."

"Well then you know I'm not ready to lose you." Cordelia almost whispered back. "I can't. Not again."

"You didn't lose me last time." Angel corrected her. "I was the one who lost you. I let you go. I didn't fight for you."

Cordelia shook her head. "You did all you could do with the information you had."

"So did you." Angel said quickly.

"Okay." Cordelia nodded, pulling her hand away from Angel's and wrapping her arms around herself, a chill sending its way through her body. "So where does that put us now?" She seemed to shiver, although Angel thought it was a rather nice night out.

"I don't know." Angel shoved his hands into his pockets. "It just means we can't blame anyone for the past, I guess."

"Sure we can." Cordelia told him. "We can blame the damn Powers That Be and all their stupid missions, like the particular one we are in right now."

"You don't have to fight, Cordelia. I won't make you do anything you don't want to." Angel said. "In fact, if you want, you can leave L.A."

"And leave you here without me?" Cordelia raised an eyebrow.

Angel nodded. "I'll find you when we are finished here."

Cordelia snorted. "Yeah, good joke." She placed her hands on her hips. "Like I'd really leave you here to fend for yourself."

Angel smiled. He had missed her sarcasm. "I managed without you."

"You got yourself killed without me." Cordelia corrected him as she lead him back inside.

"Yeah well…" Angel followed her, taking her by the wrist and twister her back toward him. "Then I guess you can't leave me here."

"I guess you're right." Cordelia gave him a soft smile. "But after this one, I am throwing the towel in for the PTB."

Angel smiled back at her, stealing a quick kiss. "Deal."

As if on cue, Connor burst through the door, causing both Angel and Cordelia to jump as the door slammed behind Angel's son.

"Connor, is everything okay?" Cordelia asked Angel's son, seeing he was out of breath. She concluded he must have hustled up the stairs.

"Wesley found it." Connor said, catching his breath.

"Found what?" Angel asked his son.

"Where this rip is. We know where we have to go to close this up and stop all the demons and everything." Connor said.

"Where?" Angel asked, glad they had some idea of what was going on now.

"Well, I doubt you'll be surprised." Connor said. "Behind the alley of Wolfram and Hart."

Angel looked at Cordelia who just raised an eyebrow at him, crossing her arms over her chest and sighing. He could tell, she was as sick of all the demons and vampires and Wolfram and Hart as he was. They both just wanted to finish this fight and move on with their life together. And that's just what they were going to do when the battle was over, Angel decided, following Connor back down the stairs with Cordelia in tow.

Spike stood, stretching out as he watched Faith, Buffy, Willow, Giles, and Xander continue to sort through the small number of weapons Giles had at his house. They had been digging through the arms for a good hour now, and Spike's back was getting stiff, plus he needed some air. The group had barely talked the entire time, everyone seeming to have their mind somewhere else. The silence was almost deafening to the ex-vampire.

"I'm going out to get some air." Spike announced.

Buffy, Faith, Willow, Xander, and Giles all looked at each other and then nodded, watching Spike make his way out the front door.

After another moment of silence, Faith spoke up.

"You should go out there and talk to him, Buf." Faith nodded toward the door Spike had just exited from.

"You think?" Buffy asked, also willing to take a break from weapon sorting. She was beginning to get a headache from it.

"Yeah, go for it." Willow agreed with Faith. "We can finish up in here."

Buffy nodded and followed Spike out the front door to find the ex-vampire sitting on the steps, smoking a cigarette.

"Those things will kill you, you know." Buffy pointed to Spike's cigarette as she took a seat next to him.

Spike just nodded, putting the cigarette out. "They haven't yet."

"Well, its different now." Buffy told him. "You're a real boy now, no more immortality for you."

"Yeah." Spike sighed. "Right…"

"You seem upset about that." Buffy stated, and then thought for a minute before adding. "Is it because you could really die now?"

Spike looked at her. "What do you mean?"

"I mean, if you fight now, you're no more unbreakable then the rest of us. Before, all you had to worry about was direct sunlight and wooden stakes, now there are so many other things that could kill you." Buffy said. "Like this battle ahead."

Spike raised an eyebrow, leaning back against the steps. "You think I'm afraid to die?"

Buffy shrugged. "I don't know. I know I am sometimes. Who isn't really?"

"Me." Spike told her. "I'm not scared."

Buffy turned halfway so she was facing Spike. "You don't have to lie to me."

Spike looked Buffy directly in the eye. "I'm not. I'm over a century old, Buffy. The way I figure it, every bloody day is an extra blessing now. I should have died long ago. I did, technically, since being a vampire is halfway dead. But that's not the point. Point is, I'm lucky I am even here." He took Buffy's hand and gave it a tight squeeze. "I'm lucky I even got to see this day."

Buffy nodded after a moment. "I get that."

"Good." Buffy smiled, wrapping his arm around Buffy. "So no, I am not afraid to die, and I am ready for this fight or battle or whatever we are getting ready for. If I die in it, then I die."

"Yeah." Buffy nodded. "I feel the same way about that."

Spike nodded, a small smile on his face. "So no promises then."

"What do you mean?" Buffy was confused.

"I mean to each other." Spike said. "We can't promise ourselves to each other if we aren't even counting on living through this."

"Spike, if we make it through this, then you _better_ be taking me out on an official date." Buffy told him, standing with a smirk.

Spike smiled back, also standing. "Deal, slayer."

"Deal." Buffy leaned in and gave Spike a quick kiss.

Both the slayer and ex-vampire stood on the front porch, sharing that kiss, knowing that there was a good chance it would be the last one they had, especially if the battle ahead was of apocalyptic standards, and yet they were both okay with that. They were living in the moment, neither thinking about what was just ahead of them on their paths.

Angel and Cordelia followed Connor down the stairs of the Hyperion Hotel to find Gunn, Wesley, Fred, and Lorne all standing in the middle of the lobby, weapons in hand. They looked the same to Angel as they had when they used to help him fight the good fight, before pregnant vampires, and alter dimensions, and Wolfram and Hart, but Angel knew they were much different now. He knew what death could do to a person.

"We're ready to rock, Angel." Gunn told him, holding up the flamethrower in his hands.

Angel nodded, taking Cordelia's hand in his. "Good. We know where we are going?"

"Yup." Fred held up a map. "Well, we have a pretty good idea."

"We looked at all the attacks and found a central ground between them." Wesley said.

Angel nodded again. "Connor said that."

"So we are ready when you are, Angelcakes." Lorne said.

"Before we do anything, I want you guys to know you can back out of this." Angel said, giving them once last chance to voice their opinion. "I'll understand. This is not your burden, its mine."

"It's all of ours." Connor responded to his father, his words surprising the entire room. It was clear he had changed so much from the boy who had fallen out of Quortoth.

"He's right." Cordelia gave Angel's hand a squeeze, forcing him to look at her. "We're in this together."

Angel nodded, looking back at the remaining members of Angel Inc. "You guys sure."

Wesley, Gunn, Fred, and Lorne nodded.

"As sure as we gonna get." Gunn smiled at the ex-vampire.

"Okay." Angel smiled back, grabbing his leather coat off the hanger. It was hot out, even for night, and he was human now, so he knew he did not need the coat, but it just felt right. "Let's move."


	29. Chapter 29

Disclaimer: All characters and things from ANGEL and BUFFY belong to Joss Whedon and Mutant Enemy. If they aren't on the show they belong to me.

Summary: Angel and Spike get a chance to get back the people that meant the most to them after the battle against Wolfram and Hart. But can they keep the real past a secret from the only people they want to share it with? A/C S/B

**CHAPTER 29**

Spike followed Buffy back into Giles' house to see that Faith, Willow, Xander, and Giles were no longer sorting out all the weapons, rather they were packing them up into backpacks or arming themselves how they liked.

"So I guess we are getting ready to move out?" Spike asked.

Faith nodded, tossing Spike an axe and Buffy a sword. "We're taking everything we've got."

"I see that." Buffy noted that none of the weapons had been left on the floor. She looked up at Giles. "To the high school then?"

Giles nodded, taking a deep breath. "I'd say it's now or never."

"And never isn't an option, right?" Willow asked, trying not to sound as scared as she was.

"You'll be fine, Wil." Xander wrapped an arm around the redhead like a protective older brother would do. "Right?" He looked at the rest of the group.

"We've been through worse, I think." Buffy said, opening the front door and leading the rest of the group out onto the street.

"The schools close to here, right?" Faith asked Giles.

Giles nodded. "Three blocks to the right."

"Sounds like a plan." Faith cracked her knuckles as the group began walking up the street toward Sunnydale High. "So, once we get into the school, do we have a game plan?"

"Well, we find the source of all of the activity." Giles said. "And that is where we will need to close up the gap, so to speak."

"And how are we going to find that source?" Buffy asked.

Giles looked over at Spike. "Spike, your vampire smelling, do you still have it?"

Spike took a whiff of the air and nodded. "To the best of my knowledge."

"So Spike is going to lead us to it?" Xander raised an eyebrow. "Like an attack dog?"

"Bloody right." Spike seemed offended by Xander's comparison between him and dog. "And if you don't watch it I'll take a nice bite out of you."

Xander smirked. "You lost your K-9's there, remember?" Xander referred to Spike's vampire fangs.

"Okay, not important." Buffy said as they approached the front of the school. "What is important is how we are going to close this thing once we find it?" She looked to Giles for an answer.

Giles held up a book he had carried along with him. "There is a spell of some sort in the Watcher's Diary. Wesley and I spoke about it, and decided it was probably the best way to close up the rips in time."

"So they are using the same spell in L.A.?" Faith asked.

Giles nodded.

"Alright." Buffy clapped her hands together, satisfied with Giles' answer to Faith's question. "Let's get this show on the road." And with that she led Spike, Faith, Giles, Willow, and Xander into Sunnydale High School, all of them knowing there was a chance they would never walk back out the way they had came in.

Angel pulled her convertible down the street right before Wolfram and Hart. Somehow he had managed to fit himself, Cordelia, Connor, Wesley, Gunn, Fred, and Lorne in his car as well, which amazed him. He turned the car off. They would have to walk from here.

"We can't drive any closer." Angel said. "Unless we want to piss from creatures off. We will have to walk from here."

"I'm down with that." Gunn shrugged. "It's only a block."

"Yeah, well once this is over, we are running back here like hell, understood." Angel said. "I don't know what's going to happen in the alleyway. If things get bad and you can get back here just do it. Run like hell."

Gunn smiled. "Well, assuming we all live, and make it back here, then what?"

"What do you mean?" Angel asked, looking over at Cordelia who shrugged, unsure of what Gunn meant too.

"I mean do we come back and just all make our way back to the hotel to our non existing business?" Gunn asked. "I mean, closing up the only way the bad bumps in the night get into our reality could seriously hurt our business."

"True." Fred nodded. "And what about Lorne?"

"What about me?" Lorne raised an eyebrow at Fred.

"You're a demon." Fred pointed out. "So what happens to you?"

Lorne looked around the car for an answer to Fred's valid question.

"Lorne is not evil." Wesley rationalized. "He works for the powers. They won't let any harm come to him. There is nothing against good demons; we are only trying to stop the evil ones from coming into this reality. I would even go as far as to assume that without Lorne and other demons like him the balance of this world would be thrown off. We rely on them."

"Makes sense." Connor said. He was exactly like Angel used to be back in Sunnydale, Cordelia realized. Connor's statements were always short and direct to the point.

Lorne nodded, in relief. "Yeah it does."

"Well, anyway." Angel started up. "Me and Cordy were thinking about what to do after this, and we thought maybe we could turn the hotel into like a real hotel."

"And let other people come in and stay?" Fred asked.

Angel nodded, wrapping his hand into Cordelia's. "Of coarse we would keep rooms for ourselves."

"All of us?" Gunn asked, surprised.

"If you guys want." Cordelia told Gunn. "We're family. Why wouldn't you guys stay?"

"Well, I didn't know if you two were going to keep the place or not." Gunn said.

"Of coarse we are." Cordelia said, looking at Angel with a small smile. "Too many good memories in there to just give that place up. Plus, there's more then enough room there for kids to run around. It's a good place to grow up, I think."

"Kids?" Lorne smiled at Angel who blushed.

"Already?" Fred looked at Cordelia. "Cordy are you…"

Cordelia smiled. "No Fred. I am not pregnant. Not yet anyway."

"Yet?" Gunn nudged Angel.

"One thing at a time here." Angel tried to recover from his blush-fest. "Right now we've got demons to deal with."

Connor nodded, jumping out of his father's car. "We've got to get moving."

"Yeah." Angel agreed as the rest of the group followed Connor out of the car. "Stay tight, and Wes, you're working the mojo right?"

Wesley nodded.

"Okay, good." Angel said. "Everyone stay safe."

Everyone nodded, passing glances between themselves as the followed Angel toward the end of the street and toward the alleyway behind Wolfram and Hart that contained the rip in the reality which they were looking for.

Buffy, Faith, Spike, Giles, Xander, and Willow moved together silently through the dark, familiar, halls of Sunnydale High School. They were all waiting on Spike's cue to lead them in the direction they needed to go, but so far the ex-vampire had been no help.

"Maybe we should turn a light on." Faith broke the silence that hung amongst the group. "It couldn't hurt."

"Won't help me figure out where to go." Spike said. "I need to go off my senses."

"Well, they have been loads of help so far." Xander said sarcastically.

"I'm trying here." Spike defended himself.

"Do you sense anything?" Buffy asked him.

Spike shrugged. "Maybe. I…"

Spike was interrupted by a loud banging noise coming from the end of the hall.

"What was what?" Willow asked, as the banging grew louder.

"I don't think we need vampire senses to tell that's probably a sign." Faith looked at Spike and then Buffy.

Buffy nodded, moving swiftly down the hall, with the rest of the group following her. The banging grew louder, and then suddenly stopped, causing Buffy to stop as well and stare up at the door which the banging had just been coming from.

"The library." Buffy said simply, the door in front of her extremely familiar to her. She turned back to Giles. "The rip in reality is in the library?"

"It can't be." Giles seemed shocked. "I would have noticed. I sat in their every single day. I would have known. I couldn't have missed it."

"Sure you could have." Willow said. "You wouldn't have even been looking, not before your memory was brought back anyway."

"Point for Willow." Xander said. "I say we go in there." He pointed to the library.

"Me too." Faith said, moving past Buffy and busting open the library doors to find the room empty and dark. "Well, there's no one in here." She turned back to the group. "Are we sure the banging was coming from in here?"

Before anyone could answer Faith a vampire dropped from the ceiling onto the dark-haired slayer's back. Faith quickly gained her footing, pulling the vampire over her shoulder and slamming him onto the floor where she proceeded to stake him.

"Well, I would say that was a bloody sign that we should start looking here." Spike said, flicking on the lights.

"Yeah." Buffy nodded. "But what are we looking for? I mean what does a rip in reality look like?"

"We could ask." Faith said.

"Ask who?" Xander said sarcastically. There was no one in the room besides them to ask.

"Them." Faith pointed up to the bookshelves on the upper level.

"The books?" Willow asked.

"Behind the books." Faith said.

Suddenly, and without warning, vampires seemed to swarm out of ever corner and crevice of the room, completely surrounding Buffy, Faith, Spike, Xander, Willow, and Giles, who were now directly in the middle of the library, passing glanced to each other. They knew it was going to be a long night.

Angel, Cordelia, Connor, Wesley, Fred, Gunn, and Lorne moved up the street which Angel's car was parked and down toward the alley behind Wolfram and Hart. The same alley which Angel, Gunn, Spike, and Illyria had lost their lives in during the final battle in the old reality.

As they moved closer to the alley, a chill made its way down Angel's spin, the scenario eerily familiar to the first time he had lost his life. The chill made him visibly shiver, catching Cordelia's attention.

"Are you okay?" Cordelia asked, gently laying her hand on Angel's back.

"Huh?" Angel turned, looking at Cordelia. The minute he saw her, the chill was gone. This was not like the last time. The last time he had fought in this alley she was already gone, now she was by his side. He had his guardian angel with him, he realized. There was no way he would fall this time. "Yeah. I am fine." He took her hand, giving it a little squeeze and causing her to give a small smile in return.

"Okay." Cordelia's smile was tight and short-lived. She was nervous.

Angel could not look at her any longer. He hated to know he had put her in a situation she was not completely comfortable in. Instead, he looked back at the rest of Angel Investigations. "Everybody ready?"

Momentary looks were tossed among the group behind Angel and Cordelia. Then Gunn spoke up.

"As ready as we will be." Gunn said, and then added, trying to lighten the mood. "Its not every day you get to go back to the place where you were killed, right?" He looked at Angel.

Angel nodded at Gunn, understanding Gunn was masking his own fear with his joke. He then turned to everyone else. "We'll move swiftly. Wesley, this is mostly on you."

Wesley understood. "I'll work as quickly as I can."

"Alright." Angel took a deep breath. "Let's move."

Cordelia, Connor, Wesley, Gunn, Fred, and Lorne fell into step behind Angel as the ex-vampire turned the corner and found himself in the same alleyway Cordelia's vision had led him to. The vampire and demons were swarming at the end of it. They seemed to be protecting an intense glow that was coming from behind them in the shape of a circle. Angel assumed that it was the rip in time, which he and the rest of the Fang Gang had come to close up. He raised his sword, the same as he had before he died in the past reality, and recited the same words. "Let's go to work."

Buffy, Spike, Faith, Willow, Xander, and Giles all backed into each other, as the vampires seemed to circle around the group. The scoobies were shoulder to shoulder before they realized they were in for it.

"So, do we have a plan here?" Faith asked.

"Yeah." Buffy said. "Me, you, and Spike distract them. Willow, Xander, and Giles work the mojo and get the opening closed."

"And where would that opening be exactly?" Xander asked.

Just then a huge spark flew across the room from behind the bookshelves.

"I'd say up there." Buffy motioned toward the bookshelves.

"Good idea." Willow sounded nervous. "So how do we get up there?"

Giles then pulled a small vial out of his pocket, launching it onto the group in front of him, and causing the vampires to jump back, some who had been hit by the liquid when the vial had cracked open began to smoke at the feet. Giles turned back to the group. "Holy water." He explained.

"Bloody brilliant." Spike grinned at Giles. "Now go close that damn thing up."

Giles nodded as he, Xander, and Willow moved toward the bookshelves while Buffy, Faith, and Spike began to fend the vampires off.

Two or three vampires at a time were throwing themselves at Buffy, Spike, and Faith, but they held their own. It was as if all three had been dying to see this much action in one night. The vampires could not come at them fast enough, and the amount of dust on the floor just kept increasing.

"Bloody amazing." Spike said, giving one vampire a good kick to the chest. "I am actually enjoying this."

"I hear ya." Faith agreed.

Spike and Faith were so wrapped up in the action that neither of them saw what Buffy did. The blonde slayer could not believe her eyes. She watched in horror as Giles, Willow, and Xander, near the bookshelf did not realize that as they were trying to close up the rip, more vampires were spilling out, and one had planted itself right behind Willow.

Buffy reacted as quickly as she could. "Willow!" She shouted.

Willow looked at Buffy, but it was too late, the vampire had grabbed the redhead from behind. "Buffy!" Willow screamed in the vampire's grasp.

Buffy tried to move toward her friend, but the crowd of vampires seemed to close around her. "Xander! Help Willow! Giles, don't stop! Keep the spell going!"

Giles did as he was told, continuing to recite the Latin from the book in front of him, and Xander did as he was told, moving toward the vampire who was holding Willow. But Xander was no match for the undead creature, who tossed him aside in a second flat, and that's when Buffy realized that the look on Willow's face was one of pure horror.

The vampire moved Willow's red hair away from her neck, and Willow let a single tear fall, her eyes never leaving Buffy's.

"Willow!" Buffy shouted to her friend again. "Fight back! You know how to!"

"I'm ready for this." Was Willow's response. "I miss Tara." And with that final comment the vampire sunk its teeth into the red head's neck, and drained the life out of her, as Willow stood still, allowing the creature of the night to finish what it had started before anyone could get to her to save her.

Angel, Connor, and Gunn stood on the front line, fending off the oncoming vampires and demons that seemed to sense what the Fang Gang was trying to do and wanted to make sure it didn't happen. Cordelia, Fred, and Lorne stood in a circle around Wesley with their swords held high, ready to face any demons or vampires that broke the line of Angel, Connor, and Gunn, while Wesley began reciting the spell that he and Giles decided would close up the rip.

"How we doing back there?" Angel asked over his shoulder to the group behind him as he effortlessly swung his sword, taking two demons down.

Cordelia looked over at Wesley who was busy reciting some words in Latin. She then turned back to Angel. "I think he's doing good."

"How much longer?" Connor asked, wiping blood from the corner of his eye as he prepared for another wave of vampires. He was getting tired.

"He's going as fast as he can." Fred defended Wesley.

"Yeah, well…these vamps and demons are coming as fast as they can." Gunn said, noticing more demons and vampires up ahead.

"He's going, he's going." Lorne encouraged Wesley. "Aren't you?"

Wesley continued reading, ignoring Lorne's comment.

"See?" Lorne said. "He's a busy little beaver…"

Suddenly Wesley stopped reading, looking up, his eyes huge and fearful.

"Why did he stop reading?" Angel was the first to notice, his vampire hearing still a huge part of his remaining senses. "Wesley?"

Angel's words caused Cordelia, Fred, and Lorne to look at Wesley, all seeing he was scared.

"Wes?" Cordelia asked her old friend.

Wesley shook his head. "This can't be…" He sat down on a crate behind him.

"What is it?" Fred asked, kneeling in front of him.

"What's wrong?" Angel called over his shoulder as he, Connor, and Gunn continued to fend off the oncoming demons.

"This spell." Wesley looked up at Cordelia, Lorne, and Fred. "What it calls for…it can't be possible."

"What does it say, Wes?" Cordelia knelt next to Fred, taking Wesley's hand in her own. He was one of her oldest and dearest friends, and she knew something was terrible wrong by the tone of his voice alone.

Wesley only shook his head.

"What is it, Cordelia?" Angel asked, gritting his teeth as his sword collide with a demon's claw.

"Yeah, because we don't got time for him to take a break!" Gunn shouted over all the commotion the vampires and demons were making. He was growing tired as the toll of the fight bore down on him.

"Wesley?" Lorne snapped his green finger in front of the Englishman. "Snap out of it."

"Lorne…" Cordelia pushed Lorne's hand down, giving him a warning glare.

Lorne immediately retracted his hand.

"Wesley? Talk to us." Fred pleaded.

"What does the spell say?" Angel asked, as he and Connor took down a large demon that had managed its way to the front of the pack.

Wesley looked up, his glance passing between Fred, Cordelia, Lorne, and the book in front of him. "It…uh…it says the only way to close the rip is to…well you need to throw a fighter through it. The fighter will close this reality to the last, and be stuck in that one for eternity."

"A fighter?" Cordelia asked, her panic setting in as she immediately thought of the only fighter she knew-Angel.

"Roughly translated…yes." Wesley said sadly.

"A fighter?" Angel called over, his vampire hearing still so well.

"What?" Connor and Gunn asked at the same time.

Angel looked at Connor and Gunn, as he continued to fight off vampires. "The only way to close it up is to throw a fighter through it."

"Oh…" Connor looked back at Cordelia and then to his father. "Not good."

Angel shook his head, agreeing with Connor as he fought off another demon. What Wesley had said was not good, not if a fighter for the Powers That Be was the one who had to be sent through the rip to the old reality, but Angel had other plans.

Buffy felt her knees go numb as the vampire by the bookshelves let Willow's limp body fall to the floor. The slayer could not move, could not react. Her best friend was dead. Xander however, managed to get to his feet and do the only thing that felt right, he staked the vampire who had killed Willow.

"B! Watch your back!" Faith's voice broke the trance Buffy had found herself in.

Buffy turned to find a vampire throwing its body at her, and tackling her to the ground before she could react. The next thing Buffy knew, however, the vampire on top of her had turned to dust, and Spike was standing over her, offering her his hand.

"Get up." Spike said simply.

"Willow…" Was all Buffy managed out.

Spike nodded. "I know. I saw. But get up. Fight for her now."

Spike's words were simple enough, but they struck a cord in Buffy, and sent the blonde slayer to her feet. She then managed to help Faith take out the remaining five vampires that were in the library. They were all safe for the time being.

Buffy, Spike, and Faith quickly moved toward the bookshelves were Giles continued to read the Latin out of the book, and Xander sat over Willow's body, trying his best to wipe up his tears before they rolled down his cheeks.

Buffy threw herself around Xander's shoulders without saying a word and they both sat over the red head's body.

"Buf…" Spike finally spoke up from his spot next to Giles and Faith. "This is what she wanted."

"What?" Buffy was shocked by Spike's comment.

"He's right, B." Faith jumped in. "Willow wanted this."

"To die?" Xander asked, appalled. "She wanted to die?" Suddenly Xander's facial expression changed as reality hit him. "She wanted to die."

"What?" Buffy asked, confused.

"She wanted to be with Tara." Xander said. "That's all she wanted."

"And now she got it." Spike added.

Buffy thought for a moment. Spike was right. This was what Willow had wanted.

"What?" Faith again broke Buffy's train of thought.

"I didn't say anything." Buffy looked up at the other slayer.

"Not you. Giles." Faith pointed to the ex-watcher. "He stopped reading."

Buffy noticed now that Giles had stopped reading. She stood, leaving Xander to sit on the floor next to Willow by himself. "Giles? What is it?"

"We can't stop this." Giles said.

"What? Why the hell not?" Spike asked.

"Not unless we have a fighter to jump through and close the rip for good." Giles shook his head. "That's what the spell calls for and that is not something we have."

Glances were passed amongst the group. If anything, that was exactly what they had. Buffy, Spike, and Faith. All three could jump if needed; all three were fighters, if that was what the spell called for.


	30. Chapter 30

Disclaimer: All characters and things from ANGEL and BUFFY belong to Joss Whedon and Mutant Enemy. If they aren't on the show they belong to me.

Summary: Angel and Spike get a chance to get back the people that meant the most to them after the battle against Wolfram and Hart. But can they keep the real past a secret from the only people they want to share it with? A/C S/B

**CHAPTER 30**

Buffy, Spike, Giles, Xander, and Faith stood around the library in silence. No one moved a muscle, thinking about what Giles had just told them. They needed to sacrifice a fighter to close the rip in time. One of them was not going to get to experience the joys of their second chance.

"We should move Willow." Spike spoke up after a moment, starring down at the body of the red head at his feet. "When this is said and done she deserves a proper burial."

Faith nodded, but did not say anything as she helped Spike move Willow's body closer to the door. When they returned they found Buffy, Xander, and Giles standing in the same exact place they had been two minutes earlier, still no one was speaking.

"So…" Spike clapped his hands together. "Let's finish up this spell then."

"We can't." Buffy finally spoke, her eyes locking with Spike's.

"Why the hell not?" Spike asked.

"Because, no one else is going to lose their life tonight." Giles closed the book in his hands, fixing his glasses. "We will just have to continue the fight the same way we had last time."

"So Willow's death was for nothing then?" Spike seemed outraged.

"No. Of course not." Giles was flabbergasted for a moment. "It's just…we already lost her. We shouldn't lose another person."

"No, what we should do is make sure she died for something." Spike argued back. "One more of us goes, and then the world is safe. Seems pretty bloody fair to me." Spike didn't know why but he was enraged that the group was willing to give up so quickly.

"Fine." Faith nodded, raising her hand. "I'll go."

"What?" Spike was shocked. That was not what he meant. "No. Not you. I'll go."

"Why should you go?" Faith crossed her arms.

"Why should you?" Spike asked back.

"Can we stop the bickering for like five seconds?" Buffy was getting annoyed at how Spike and Faith had seemed to revert back into eight year olds. "It says a fighter has to jump through. That leaves us three options. Me, Faith, or Spike."

"Right." Spike nodded. "So I think it should be me." He looked at Buffy with sad eyes. He didn't want to leave her, not again, but he didn't see any other options.

"No." Faith shook her head. "You did it last time, Spike."

"Are we really going to play that bloody game?" Spike turned to Faith, chuckling slightly at her remark. "Who's turn it is to die this time? Come on now."

"I'm serious." Faith looked at him. "You and Buffy…you deserve this." She looked over at Buffy to see that the blonde slayer was quiet, not arguing. Faith could tell Buffy was done with it all, she didn't want to fight anymore, she just wanted a chance at a normal life. Faith could give both her and Spike that. "Plus, I mean, I don't deserve this big reward. I killed a man, remember?"

Spike laughed even harder at that comment. "You killed one man, Faith. I killed hundreds."

"You had no soul." Faith said.

Spike shook his head. "Doesn't matter. I bloody lived. I lived a long damn life. I'm okay with this."

Finally, Buffy cut into the conversation. "Well I am not."

Everyone turned to look at the blonde slayer.

"We already lost Willow. We can't lose another." Buffy said.

"We don't have a choice." Spike said.

"I'll do it." Xander spoke up, barely heard at first.

"We do too." Buffy said. "We don't kill off another one of us, and we keep on fighting. Nothing new."

"You really want to keep this fight up, Buffy?" Faith asked, knowing the blonde better then that.

"I'll do it." Xander said again, still unheard.

"Buffy is right." Giles interjected. "We should just keep fighting. We managed before, we can manage now."

"Yeah but…" Faith started.

"I said I'd do it!" Xander shouted over everyone, causing the room to go silent instantly.

"What?" Buffy was the first to react.

"I'll do it." Xander calmed down.

"Do what?" Spike asked, a little confused.

"I'll jump through." Xander said. "I mean, all you need is a fighter, right?"

Giles nodded, seeing Xander had directed his question toward him.

"So, then I will do it." Xander stated again.

"Xander…" Buffy said slowly, trying to figure out how she would word her sentence. "I'm not sure…you…"

"You can't." Faith said simply, knowing that was what Buffy was trying to get across to Xander.

"Why not?" Xander asked, somewhat confused.

"Because…your not a fighter." Spike said. That was exactly what Buffy and Faith were getting to; he was just quicker about it. Even in this reality, Spike realized, he liked to get under Xander's skin.

"Why? Because I don't have super powers?" Xander raised an eyebrow, looking back at Giles. "Since when is that part of the requirements? Does it say I need superpowers to be considered a fighter?"

Giles looked back down at the book in his hands, scanning the lines as quickly as his mind would allow him too. He was sure there was some part requiring superhuman ability. There had to be, otherwise Giles knew they were going to lose Xander.

Cordelia, Fred, Wesley, and Lorne remained behind Angel, Connor, and Gunn as they continued to fend off the oncoming demons. Angel could see the group of vampires and demons was thinning as he took a swing, knocking two demons backwards into each other. He could see the rip in the reality as well; it was only a matter of time before they got closer to it.

"So, as far as plans go, do we have one?" Gunn asked.

"Meaning?" Angel yelled over the roar of the oncoming demon army.

"He means what the hell are we going to do about the fighter that needs to go through?" Cordelia was somewhere between anger and fear. She didn't want to lose Angel, not again. She was livid that the Powers would allow something like this to happen.

"Oh." Angel seemed rather calm, cutting an oncoming vampire into two. "That."

"Yeah, that!" Cordelia snapped in frustration.

"I've got a plan for that." Angel said coolly.

"Really?" Connor asked, before he took a nice punch to the gut, barely holding the vampire who had hit him long enough for Gunn to stake him.

"Are you going to let us in on it, Angelcakes?" Lorne asked the ex-vampire.

"Uh…sure…" Angel swung his sword again. He was enjoying the fight. "Give me a minute."

Giles continued scanning the book in front of him. All he needed was one simple line, one protocol for the procedure. All he needed was for the book to say the fighter that was to be sent through the tear had to have supernatural abilities. Unfortunately, Giles could not find that line.

"It doesn't say it." Xander interrupted Giles' train of thought. "Which means I can do it. I can be the fighter."

Giles looked up to see Buffy staring at him, indicating she wanted him to tell Xander he was wrong, but Giles just shrugged. He couldn't tell Xander that; Xander was right. "I suppose you can." He turned toward Xander.

"Wait, no." Buffy butted in. "This is not happening. I won't let it."

"This is my choice, Buffy." Xander told her. "Not yours."

"No, it's all of our choice." Faith agreed with Buffy. "This is going to effect everyone, so you can't be the one to make the call, Xander."

"It's my life." Xander said. "And I want to do this. I've got nothing left here. You guys have a chance." He glanced from Buffy to Spike to Faith to Giles. "I want to do this."

"Well, if he really wants to bloody do this, I say let him." Spike spoke up. He didn't really have a problem with Xander to the point that he wanted the younger man to get himself killed, but Spike understood where Xander was coming from. Anya and Willow were both gone, Xander had no reason to stay in the new reality, everything he had ever wanted he had already lost. "It really is up to him."

Xander nodded. "Thank you, Spike." He turned to Giles. "Tell me what I need to do."

Giles looked back and forth between Buffy and Xander, knowing his slayer had not finished speaking with Xander yet.

"Xander, listen." Buffy grabbed a hold of her best friends arm. "Don't do this because you feel you have to. You don't have to."

"I know that." Xander smiled slightly at the slayer. "But I want to."

"Why do you want to die?" Faith was confused.

"Because, I lived." Xander said simply. "I lived through all of the vampires and apocalypses I was meant to. This isn't my second chance. Anya, she isn't here, so this can't possibly be for me. I just want to be with her."

Faith nodded. She understood. Nothing else needed to be said.

"Are you sure?" Buffy said finally.

Xander nodded. "More then ever." He pulled Buffy in for a hug, kissing her slightly on the forehead. "You'll always be my best friend." He whispered to her.

Buffy nodded slightly in his arms, fighting back tears. When Xander released her, she found her spot next to Spike, allowing the ex-vampire to wrap his arm around her. She then turned to Giles. "So, tell Xander what he needs to know."

Giles nodded, taking a deep breath. "You jump. Easy as that."

"Through the rip?" Xander pointed to the rip in time behind him.

Giles nodded, knowing he needed no words.

Xander nodded back, smiling slightly at the group. "Well, this is finally my chance to save the world." And with that Xander jumped through the rip.

Buffy, Spike, Giles, and Faith stood there, watching the tear in time swallow up their friend, and then a burst of light caused them all to shield their eyes. When they opened their eyes, the tear was gone, and so was Xander.

Angel continued to fight off the oncoming demons while Cordelia, Connor, Gunn, Wesley, Fred, and Lorne all stood off to the side, waiting for the ex-vampire to explain his plan on which fighter was going to sacrifice themselves to save the new reality.

"Is anyone going to help me?" Angel turned to the group, seeing that there was a break in the oncoming ranks of evil. He knew he had a few minutes before he had to take his sword back up again.

"What's the plan?" Cordelia said quickly. She was turning herself off to him, the thought of losing Angel was tearing at her heart, so she decided to push both that feeling and him away from her for the moment. She couldn't let herself lose her composure.

"It says a fighter needs to be sent through to close up the rip, right?" Angel looked to Wesley.

Wesley nodded. "It does."

"Well since when does it have to be a good fighter?" Angel asked.

"What do you mean?" Connor was confused.

"I mean, why does it have to be one of us?" Angel asked again.

"Because…" Gunn started, and then thought for a minute. "Damn, I don't know." He turned to Wesley. "Why does it have to be one of us?"

Wesley looked confused for a minute. He wasn't following.

"It doesn't." Fred answered, a smile creeping onto her face. "Well, not technically."

"So, what are you saying?" Cordelia asked, hope rising in her. Maybe she wouldn't lose Angel after all.

"Well, no promises." Angel said. "But I am thinking we can shove one of the demons back through the rip and it will all work out. I mean, they are fighters, sure they are evil, but they are still fighters regardless of what side they are on."

"It could work." Lorne said. "It makes sense anyway. After all, why would one of us have to give up our second chance? I know the Powers can be shady sometimes, but I can't see them ever giving us a good thing like this to take it away from one of us."

"Why not?" Cordelia asked, recalling the second chance she had been given to get Angel back on track after the Powers allowed Jasmine to take her over. "They did it to me."

"And me." Angel recalled Doyle, his soul, Cordelia, and Connor. The Powers had given him them all, only to snatch them away from him.

"Me too." Connor said, allowing his mind to trace its roots back to Holtz and Quortoth. The Powers had allowed him to be snatched as a child.

"Yeah." Fred said, knowing the Powers had not stopped Illyria from taking her over, or protected her from being sent to Pylea.

Wesley nodded. "Me as well." The Powers had taken Fred from him and allowed him to kidnap Connor based on a false prophecy.

"Yeah. They screwed us all." Gunn said, knowing the Powers had not stopped his sister's death, or his own betrayal of the gang once they got to Wolfram and Hart.

Lorne could tell what the group was thinking about. He knew the Powers had all fallen short of their expectations every once and awhile, but still, he knew sometimes people had to hurt a little to grow. "Look, they might not have protected us all from everything, but since when is that their job? Listen up good, buttercups, those Powers care about us, and helped us more times then not, even if you don't believe it."

"He's right." Angel said after a moment. He turned to Wesley. "Let's do this. I want to try and send one of them through."

"How?" Connor asked.

"One shot." Angel said. "Its all we have. Gunn, Connor, you guys come with me, we will circle around next to the tear. Cordelia, Fred, Wes, and Lorne, you guys just charge. Key in on one demon and run it toward the tear. Gunn, Connor, and me will knock it in when you bring it close enough."

"Sounds like a plan." Fred said.

"No." Cordelia said quickly.

"No?" Angel raised an eyebrow.

"I have a better idea." Cordelia said. "I'm good bait, I always have been. Why don't I just take off toward the rip, make one of the demons chase me, and then one of you guys can knock him in the tear when I get close enough."

"What if the demon catches you?" Connor asked.

"It won't." Cordelia said.

"Cordy, he's right." Angel said. "We don't know that it won't. If you can't outrun it…"

"I can." Cordelia said simply, moving closer to Angel. "You don't always have to play hero. Share some of the responsibility sometimes."

Angel smiled at her. She always had a way that made him forget what he was concerned about. After a moment he nodded. "Fine. I can't argue. You always were good bait back in Sunnydale."

Cordelia smiled. "Okay, lets do it."

"Let us go first." Angel said, nodding toward Gunn and Connor.

Gunn and Connor nodded, following Angel around the back of the oncoming demon army, leaving Cordelia, Wesley, Fred, and Lorne behind.

"Are you sure about this, Cordelia?" Fred asked.

Cordelia shook her head. "No."

"Then why are you doing it?" Wesley asked. "We can think of a safer plan."

"Because, I have to." Cordelia locked eyes with Wesley and he knew they minute he looked at her that she did have to do this. She needed to be the one; everything she had loved and lost depended on it.

"Okay." Wesley said simply, nodding his head.

Cordelia gave him a half smile before taking a deep breath and running toward the demons. As planned, one of the demons turned, following Cordelia. She could hear his feet behind her, and it made her run even faster. She was growing tired, and the beast was gaining on her, but she wouldn't turn around. She knew if she did she would lose it. She just kept running, finally when she didn't think she could do it anymore, Angel jumped out, taking the demon by surprise and throwing him into the rip in reality. A blinding light caused them all to shield their eyes.

Buffy, Spike, Faith, and Giles stood around the library, starring at the spot which Xander had exited the new reality. They were all silent, each of them tryin their best to take in the events of the past few weeks.

Finally, Spike looked away from the spot, his eyes glancing around the library. Everything seemed in place, and for the first time in a long time, Spike felt a sense of calmness around him. He smiled slightly.

Faith, who had been watching Spike, saw the ex-vampire smile. "What's so funny?"

Spike raised an eyebrow. "Huh?"

"You smiled." Faith said observantly.

"Its just…this is really done." Spike looked back to Faith and Buffy. "We won."

"We didn't win." Buffy told him. "We just got our chance to be normal for once." She smiled slightly.

"That's kind of like winning." Faith said. "Normal…win…whatever."

"Buffy's right." Giles said. "I don't think there ever will be an ultimate champion. Evil and good will always be forces and work, and we sacrificed a great deal to get here…" He looked back to where Willow and Xander had both lost their lives in this reality. "And those things can never be replaced."

"We all got a second chance though." Buffy concluded. "Willow and Xander got theirs too. They are with Tara and Anya, that's all they ever wanted."

Spike, Faith, and Giles all nodded in agreement.

Buffy then smiled gently, taking Spike by the hand. "So, how about a normal date for us now?"

Spike grinned, nodding, and pulling Buffy close for a kiss. Faith and Giles just stood behind the new couple, trying not to giggle. No one would have ever guess that an ex-slayer and ex-vampire would be a perfect fit for one another.

Suddenly, Angel, Cordelia, Gunn, and Connor found themselves at the end of the alley, and the street was empty, not a demon in sight. Angel's plan had worked; the demon he had pushed through had closed the rip up. They had not had to sacrifice one of their own to save the world this time.

"We really did it." Cordelia gave her infamous smile, before jumping into Angel's arms, and kissing him twice on each cheek. "We did it!"

Angel had to laugh at her enthusiasm. He had missed her so much. "We did." He kissed her back.

Just then Fred, Wesley, and Lorne joined the group from the other end of the alley.

"Is it all done?" Fred asked.

Gunn smiled. "Damn right it is, girl."

"So we won?" Lorne asked. "We beat the baddies?"

"I guess you could say that." Angel smiled.

"You guess?" Connor raised an eyebrow at his father. "We sent those demons packing."

Angel laughed at his son, wrapping an arm around his boy, and his other arm around Cordelia. "We did. So what do we say to getting out of here?"

"Sounds like a damn good plan." Gunn said, wiping some blood from the corner of his mouth. "Back to the hotel?"

Angel nodded. "Yeah."

"And then we are going to open the hotel up? Like a real place? And all live happily ever after?" Fred asked.

"Fred, sweetie, relax for a second. We haven't even gotten back to the place yet." Wesley said, wrapping his arm around her waist.

"I just like to have a plan." Fred told him. "Plus, none of us have gotten the happy ending yet."

"Oh, I think we just did." Cordelia said, gazing up at Angel. "What do you think?"

"I think so." Angel said, leaning in and giving Cordelia one hell of a kiss. He finally had everything he had ever wanted. His friends, his family, his Cordy, and he would never lose any of them ever again. After all, no one gets a second chance to make the same mistakes.


	31. Epilogue

Disclaimer: All characters and things from ANGEL and BUFFY belong to Joss Whedon and Mutant Enemy. If they aren't on the show they belong to me.

Summary: Angel and Spike get a chance to get back the people that meant the most to them after the battle against Wolfram and Hart. But can they keep the real past a secret from the only people they want to share it with? A/C S/B

**EPILOGUE**

It had been three years since the true final battle had been fought, since both Xander and Willow had lost their lives, and only now had Buffy and Spike taken the next big step in their relationship.

"Buffy! How many bloody boxes do you have?" Spike asked, making his way through his apartment door with yet another armful of boxes.

"Hey, this was your idea." Buffy said, looking over her shoulder toward him as she unpacked a box in front of her. "You said it was time I moved in with you."

"Yeah, I did. I said for _you_ to move in, not me move your stuff in." Spike teased her.

"Oh stop whining. Its not like you're not getting any help." Faith said, entering behind Spike, also carrying a box with Giles close behind her, his own hands full. "And trust me, this looks a lot harder then it is." Faith placed the box down, stretching out her shoulder. "It sucks having your slayer strength slowly go."

Buffy just smiled at Faith. She too had begun losing her strength slowly after the rip in reality had been closed. She assumed it meant both she and Faith would no longer be called to fight any more. Giles had decided that Angel too must have lost his strength since Spike had as well, but he was unsure since no one had really talked to Angel or the gang in L.A. much more. It was sad, but it seemed the two groups had finally gone their separate ways, all eager to forget their pasts of pain and sorrow.

"Well, I am happy to inform you that there are no boxes left outside." Giles said, wiping sweat from his forehead with a handkerchief.

"Good to know." Spike said, flopping down on his couch. He looked around his apartment; he was proud of it, and even happier that Buffy was finally moving in with him. They had both discussed it, and decided that they would stay in Sunnydale, both attending a college nearby. Buffy was still in school, studying to be a nurse, and Spike had dropped out, deciding it just wasn't for him. He, instead, opened his own motorcycle shop, which was doing well, and with that money he had bought his apartment. It was nothing glamorous but it was perfect for him and Buffy.

"Well, I'd say I did my good deed for the week." Faith said. "I'll see everyone tomorrow." Faith had also decided college wasn't for her, and she now worked at a gym, teaching boxing classes. The money wasn't great, but she always managed. She and Buffy had grown so much closer as well, and Faith was grateful for that. She had never really had a best friend.

"I agree with Faith. See you two." Giles said, waving goodbye to Buffy and Spike and following Faith out the apartment door. Giles life had also calmed down since the rip in reality had closed. He was now just a normal librarian at Sunnydale High School, and he liked the calm of the job. It was something new for him.

"So…" Buffy made her way over to Spike on the couch, kissing him square on the lips before snuggling up close to him. "I guess this makes us serious, huh?"

"I'd say so. It's not everyday I bloody ask a woman to move in with me, and trust me, I've had the opportunities many times." Spike joked, pulling Buffy close to him.

"I forget you're an old man sometimes." Buffy joked back.

"Its because I never looked it before." Spike said.

"Well, eventually you will now." Buffy smiled at him. "No more immortality for you."

Spike nodded, planting a kiss on Buffy's head. "For some reason, I don't think that will bother me." And how could it? If he was growing old, he was doing it with Buffy, and that was all he had ever wanted, Buffy.

Angel looked in the mirror, straightening out his collar. He loved being able to see his reflection. Even three years after his second chance at mortality, he could not get over his reflection. He smooth out his hair. He needed to look good. It was an important night. He had closed the hotel down for the weekend and everything, and when you were the owner of one of the most popular hotels in L.A., you didn't close you're hotel down for just anything. It was the first family dinner the Fang Gang was going to have together in two months. It wasn't that they weren't still seeing each other every day, it was just that they had all been so busy lately.

Connor had just gotten a job as a detective for the L.A.P.D. and it kept him out of the hotel most days and nights. But Angel could tell his son really loved his job. He was so glad Connor had finally gotten a chance at a normal life.

Wesley and Fred had moved out of the hotel about four months ago into their own apartment a few blocks away. Wesley still ran the financial end of the hotel for Angel, and Fred had become the head of a lab for a major pharmaceutical company. Angel was proud of both of them, but he hated that they were no longer living at the hotel. He had never wanted any of them to move out, but he knew sooner or later they all had to move on with their lives. He was just grateful he still saw them three or four times a week.

Gunn was still living at the hotel. He was actually the head of security at the Hyperion, which was a very important job since over the past year the guest staying at the hotel had become much more elite. Since Gunn lived at the hotel, Angel saw him everyday, and could always count on him for a basketball game on the weekends.

Lorne also still lived at the hotel, but he had opened a club on the other side of town, and it kept him busy most nights so he was really only around in the day. Angel liked having Lorne around though, he always had the comment to make Angel's day a little brighter.

Angel continued to fix his hair in the mirror. Thinking of how much his life had changed since the rip in time had closed. He wasn't sure things could get any better.

"Angel!" Cordelia's voice caused Angel to snap out of his thoughts. He turned to see Cordelia sticking her head out of their bathroom door, and he smiled. He loved her, completely, and he was so happy they were together.

"Wipe that grin off your face, mister." Cordelia narrowed her eyes at Angel.

"What did I do?" Angel asked innocently.

"You know exactly what you did." Cordelia huffed. "You made damn sure I would never fit in any of my clothes again!"

"What are you talking about?" Angel asked.

"My clothes!" Cordelia closed the bathroom door before Angel could see what she was wearing. "None of them fit anymore, and now I have to wear these stupid ugly things I bought last week."

"I thought you loved all the clothes you got last week." Angel recalled the shopping trip Cordelia and Fred had taken. He also recalled the bill Cordelia had showed him after, she better love the clothes she bought. "Cordy, I am sure you look great. Let me see." Angel pleaded.

"No!" Cordelia snapped from the other side of the door.

"Cordy, please? Come on." Angel tried again. "Its only all of us that our going to see you anyway, not the whole world. There aren't even any clients in the hotel. It's just going to be family tonight. They don't care what you are wearing."

"Like that is going to get me out of here!" Cordelia said, and Angel could tell she had rolled her eyes at his attempt.

"Cordelia…" Angel tried one last time. "Please? Let me see what I did to you." He knew somehow everything had recently become his fault, even last week when the mailman didn't show up. Somehow Cordelia had blamed him, but what could he do? He was not about to argue with her, not now.

"Fine." Cordelia huffed, swinging the door open to reveal a long black, sleeveless dress.

Angel raised an eyebrow. "I don't see a problem." He really didn't, she looked beautiful.

"How about the watermelon that's under my shirt." Cordelia pointed to her protruding belly.

Angel smiled at her comment. "Cordy, you're pregnant, what did you expect?"

Cordelia blew past him, going to the mirror to put her earrings in. "I guess I didn't expect to blow up like a balloon."

"You're six months along." Angel said, wrapping his arms around Cordelia's waist, and leaning his head on her shoulder so he could see both of their reflections in the mirror. "You look great."

"You're lying." Cordelia leaned back into Angel, closing her eyes.

"I'd never lie to you." Angel kissed her neck. "Look at us."

Cordelia opened her eyes, looking at their reflection in the mirror. "What?"

"We look perfect." Angel kissed Cordelia. "Everything is finally perfect."

Cordelia smiled at Angel's words, her hands resting on his that were wrapped around her growing waist. "You're right. It looks like we got it right this time, champ."

Angel nodded. "Yeah, it does."

**THE END**


End file.
